We all have Scars
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: Lilli moves to Forks with her mom after the death of her dad. How will she react to Paul imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. "Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible" Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. "Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please review.**

**Italics will be flasbacks or Lilli's dreams.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

Lillianna Patterson stood in the middle of her room looking around at all her suitcases, her packed suitcases. Her mom was moving them across the country, they were leaving in just a few hours. She was leaving sunny Florida for rainy, cloudy Forks, Washington. She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her blond hair and went downstairs. Her mom was in the living room taping a box up.

"That's the last box," she said and let out a sigh. Lilli shook her head and walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Her mom followed her.

"Lilli I know you don't want to leave your friends but we both need a fresh start," her mom said as pulled her brown hair in a ponytail. "There's nothing but bad memories here for both of us," she told her.

"I know," Lilli said quietly.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now but you might actually like Forks," she told her. "It is my hometown."

"Yeah its your hometown you loved so much you left," Lilli said shaking her head.

"Lillianna," her mom said.

"Do you know like the sun rarely shines there, it rains three hundred sixty five days a year."

"It does not rain three hundred sixty five days a year," her mom told her. "And the sun does shine in Forks." she assured her.

"I like it here, even if there are bad memories, I don't want to make new friends and have everyone looking at me the first day at school because I'm new." Lilli sighed.

"This move will be better for us in the end you'll see," she said and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever," Lilli said pulling away from her and sitting her glass in the sink and went back upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

* * *

Lilli walked over and sat on her bed. She took the picture of her dad off her table and looked at it.

"I miss you daddy," she said and wiped the tear that ran down her cheek. Her dad died of Pancreatic Cancer about three months ago. Lilli's dad didn't like doctors and always refused to go  
so by the time Lilli and her mom convinced her dad to go to the doctor it was to advanced to treat. She sat the picture back on her table. Maybe her mom was right, maybe they did need a new  
start somewhere else. She was still dealing with her dad's death and then there was what her now ex boyfriend Keaton did to her, she still had nightmares about it. She wiped away another tear  
that ran down her cheek when her mom knocked on her door. "Come in," Lilli said and her mom opened the door and walked inside.

"Lilli," she said and walked over and sat beside her. "I know you don't want to leave all of this behind," she told her. "I know how much you love living on the beach and how much you like being in the water  
this will be good for us." she told her and looked at the picture Lilli held in her hand. "I still miss him to," she said quietly and Lilli nodded. "This will be good for us i promise."

"I hope so," Lilli sighed and looked away.

"My brother still lives in Forks."

"Charlie," Lilli said.

"And his daughter Bella lives with him now, she's the same age as you."

"Mom I haven't seen Bella since we were kids we probably won't even get along," Lilli said.

"Not with that attitude you won't," she told her. "I've already called Charlie and told him we were moving there and I've already got a job and we're having dinner at Charlie's tomorrow night."

"Mom…"

"We're leaving in a few hours and hopefully things will get better," she told her and pulled her into a hug.

"I hope so mom," Lilli said.

* * *

A few hours later they had everything loaded up to go to Forks. A friend was taking them to the airport, her mom had sold their car and sent money and Charlie had gotten a car for them  
and would be picking them up at the airport tonight. Her mom had hired movers to bring the furniture and a lot of the boxes in a truck and it would be there tomorrow morning some time.  
Lilli and her mom got to the airport and were finally allowed to board the plane.

"Things are going to get better, you'll see," she told her as she laid her hand over Lilli's.

"I hope so mom," she said. "I'm not exactly ecstatic about this move, I would eventually have gotten past what happened with Keaton."

"I know but the further away you are from him the better," she said.

"I'll be fine mom," she told her and pulled her hand away from her grasp.

When they landed at the airport Charlie was waiting for them.

"There's your Uncle Charlie," her mom said and she looked at the guy her mom was walking to and let out a sigh and followed her.

"Charlie," she said.

"Kara," Charlie said and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Welcome home." he said and she smiled.

"Charlie, this is my daughter Lillianna," Kara said. "I know its been a while."

"Its Lilli," Lilli said.

"Well its nice to meet you Lilli," he said.

"You to," he said. "You'll get to meet Bella tomorrow for dinner."

"Ok," Lilli said.

"Well come on, I already got your car at your new house, I'll take you two home."

"Thanks Charlie," Kara said.

Charlie pulled up outside their new house about thirty minutes later.

"See Lilli its not that bad," her mom said as she looked at the white two story house in front of them.

"Its ok," Lilli sighed and opened up the back door and got out and shut it behind her and looked up at the house.

"She's not exactly happy with me for moving her out here," Kara told Charlie. "But both of us need this."

"She'll come around and Bella and I will see you tomorrow," Charlie told her.

"Thank you Charlie," she said and got out of the car and went and got their bags from the back and they went inside their new home.

"Our stuff will be here in the morning,"

"Ok mom but where are we supposed to sleep tonight," Lilli asked. "On the floor."

"Its just for the night and tomorrow everything will be here and then we'll have our work cut out for us." she said. "At least Charlie got the lights, water and phone hooked up for us."

"That was nice of him," Lilli said.

"He's our family Lilli," her mom told her as her phone rang. She walked over and answered it.

"Hello," her mom answered.

"Kara, its Charlie,"

"I figured it was," she said.

"So what time will your stuff be there tomorrow?" he asked.

"Around 9:30," she answered.

"Well I have to work but I called my friend Billy down at La Push and with tomorrow being Saturday he said he'd send his son Jacob and some of his friends to help you move your furniture in," he told her.

"Billy Black," Kara said. "I haven't seen him in years."

"I know," he said. "So do you want the help or not? Those boys are really strong and will be a lot of help moving in the furniture,"

"Sure send them on," she said. "Thanks Charlie," she said.

"I'll get Bella to bring them over."

"Thanks Charlie," she said and hung up.

"So Charlie's friend Billy Black who lives at La Push, the Indian reservation is going to send us some help tomorrow, his son Jacob and some of his friends." she said. "Bella is going to bring them over."

"Well at least it will go quicker with help." Lilli said. "Did you happen to bring any sleeping bags for tonight?"

"Actually I did," her mom said and Lilli smiled.

"And if you're going to have a bunch of boys over tomorrow morning you may want to get some food, you know boys like to eat." Lilli said.

"You're right, plus we need to get some groceries anyway," her mom said. "Lets go try out the new car."

* * *

Lilli and her mom went to the grocery store and bought food to get them through the week and stuff for breakfast tomorrow and enough to feed the guys when they came over,  
her mom wasn't sure how much they ate but Lilli told her they were teenage guys and she was sure they ate a lot.

After getting home and putting up all the food Lilli and her mom went to bed knowing they would have to get up early in the morning to get everything settled in their house.

_

* * *

Lilli and Keaton were in her room talking and Lilli was breaking up with him because she found him cheating on her with another girl._

"_You are not breaking up with me," he told her._

"_You obviously don't want me you were fucking another girl," Lilli yelled._

"_You will not break up with me," he said grabbing her arms. "You're seeing someone else…"_

"_No I'm not," she said. "You were the one doing that," she told him and he squeezed her arms "Let go of me, that hurts," she cried and he threw her down on the ground and pulled a knife out of his pocket._

"_If I can't have you I can make it so no one will want you ever again," he said and pushed her shirt up and brought the knife to her side._

Lilli sat up in her sleeping bag with a yell, she looked around the room as if Keaton might pop up somewhere.  
She finally laid back down and drifted off into an uneasy sleep still plagued by her nightmares of Keaton.

* * *

Ok there's chapter 1. Hope you like it. Please review. I'm still working on my other story The Rich Girl and the Werewolf and should have the next chapter up tomorrow but I wanted to go ahead  
and post this as well.


	2. Moving In

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please review.**

**A/N: Italics are flashbacks or Lilli's dreams**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

_Lilli was walking from the parking lot to the school building when Keaton walked up beside her._

"_Good morning," he said giving her a charming smile. Lilli glanced up at him, getting lost in his emerald green eyes as always._

"_Good morning," she replied and he grabbed her arm and led her away. When they got behind the building he pushed her against the wall._

"_Where were you last night?" he asked._

"_Keaton I told you I had to go to that dinner with my mom," she explained._

"_No you didn't, I don't remember it."_

"_Just because you don't remember doesn't mean it didn't happen," she said and he slammed her against the wall and she let out a painful whimper._

"_Are you seeing someone behind my back?" he asked._

"_That's crazy," she answered._

"_I'm not crazy," he said squeezing her arms._

"_Keaton let go," she pleaded. "That hurts." he let go of one of her arms and grabbed her chin._

"_Look at me," he demanded. "You are mine," he said slowly. "You will never leave me," he told her. "I love you." he said and Lilli closed her eyes and he let go of her chin. "Now tell me you love me to."_

"_Keaton I…."_

"_SAY IT!" he demanded._

"_I love you," she said quietly and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips._

"_I'll see you in class," he told her and walked away. When he was gone Lilli sand down to the ground. Keaton wasn't always like this, in the beginning he was sweet and caring, where did everything go so wrong._

_When Lilli took her shower that night, she noticed the bruises that were left by Keaton on her back from pushing her into the wall at school. Remarkably there was only traces of where he held her on her arms. She shook her head and got ready for bed, hoping for a peaceful sleep._

_

* * *

_

The next morning Lilli woke up, it was about 8:00 in the morning and brushed her hair and teeth before going downstairs to start the coffee. Her mom came downstairs about 8:20 and  
saw Liili had started the coffee.

"Good you started the coffee," her mom said.

"I figured we'd need it." Lilli said.

"Did you sleep ok?" her mom asked.

"I slept fine," she said. "I'm going to get changed before Bella gets here with the guys." she added and went upstairs and put on jeans and a t-shirt and pulled her curly blond hair in a ponytail.  
She looked in the mirror and wiped the sleep out of her ocean blue eyes and then went downstairs.

"Ok now that you're back I'm going to change," her mom said.

"I'll start breakfast," Lilli said.

"Thanks," her mom said and went upstairs. Lilli let out a sigh and went to walk to the kitchen when there doorbell rang. She walked over and answered it and saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Lilli?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lilli said.

"I'm Charlie's daughter.."

"Bella," she said and Bella smiled and nodded and turned and waved to someone and when Lilli looked she saw four of the best looking guys she had ever seen jump out of Bella's truck and walk over.  
Not only were they good looking but they had great bodies to, like they lived at the gym. "You guys are a little early," Lilli said. "The truck is supposed to be here by 9:30," she added.  
"But come on in, I was fixing to cook breakfast are you guys hungry."

"Always," one of them said.

"If you feed them they'll never leave," Bella joked.

"That is so not true," one of them said.

"Let me introduce you," Bella said. "That's Embry and Quill," she said and they threw their hands up when she said their names. "Jared," she said and "this is Jacob, Billy's son." she added.  
"Paul and Sam would have come to but they had to work."

"Oh well that's ok, me and my mom appreciate Charlie asking Billy to send us some help." she said, "So I'm cooking, who's eating?"

"Are you a good cook?" Embry asked.

"It doesn't matter you'll eat it anyway," Quill said.

"Well you'll just have to see for yourself when I'm done cooking," she said. "The furniture isn't here yet so make yourselves as comfortable as you can," Lilli said and went into the kitchen.

"I'll help," Bella said and followed her.

"You know I wasn't joking if you feed them they'll never leave," Bella told her and Lilli smiled as she pulled out some eggs and started cracking them in a bowl.

"So what do you think of Forks so far?" Bella asked.

"Its cold and wet," Lilli said. "I miss the sun."

"Where did you move from?"

"Florida," Lilli answered.

"Don't worry you get used to this I did," Bella told her as she pulled cheese and sausage and bacon and they started to cook. "Where's your mom?"

"Upstairs changing clothes," Lilli said. "She'll be down in a minute." She added as she poured the eggs in a skillet and started scrambling them when she heard a scream from the living room.  
"Mom," Lilli said. "Take over for me," she said and handed Bella the spoon and ran into the living room running right into Jacob. "Sorry," Lilli apologized. "Mom you remember Charlie said Billy Black  
was sending some help for us right?"

"Yeah I just didn't expect to see them when I walked downstairs," her mom said.

"Mom, this is Quill and Embry and Jared," she said gesturing to the each guy as she said their name. "And this is Jacob, Billy's son," she said gesturing to the guy standing beside her.

"Its nice to meet you boys, I'm Kara, Charlie's sister," her mom said and they smiled. "Jacob," Kara said. "I haven't seen you since you were like two years old when you and Lilli used to throw mud on each other."

"Mom!" Lilli exclaimed and Jacob smiled.

"Well it rains a lot here maybe we can try that again some time," Jacob said and Lilli blushed and turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she handed her the spoon back.

"My mom is embarrassing," she said.

"It's a parents right to embarrass you," Bella said. "What did she do?"

"Told Jacob we used to throw mud on each other when we were kids," Lilli said as she put some bacon in another skillet and started to cook it.

"That's not to embarrassing," Bella said. "Wait a minute what did Jacob say?"

"That it rains a lot here so maybe we could try it again sometime," Lilli said and Bella smiled.

"Jacob was just teasing," Bella said. "That's just Jacob."

"Oh," Lilli said.

"Did you leave a boyfriend in Florida?" Bella asked.

"No," Lilli answered. "No boyfriend," she added quietly. "I actually don't think I'll date for a while."

"Did something happen?" Bella asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lilli said.

"Ok but if you ever do," Bella said.

"Thanks but I'll be ok," she said. "You can go tell the guys breakfast is ready."

"Ok," Bella said and walked into the living room. "Lilli said breakfast is ready." Bella told them and all the guys and Lilli's mom went to eat. Lilli sat down in the living room floor against the wall and let out a sigh.

Everyone else was in the kitchen standing around and eating and talking.

"Where's Lilli?" Jacob asked Bella.

"I think she's in the living room," Bella told him and Jacob peeked inside and saw her sitting against the wall. He walked over to the table and fixed another plate of food and put it on top of his plate  
and then fixed two cups of juice and grabbed a fork and walked into the living room.

"Lilli," Jacob said and handed her one of the cups and sat down by her. "The top plate's yours," he said and she took it and he handed her one of the forks.

"Thanks Jacob," she said. "I was going to get up," she told him.

"Well now you don't have to," he said and she smiled. "So where did you move from?"

"Florida," she answered.

"Lots of sun in Florida," Jacob said and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I love the sun," she told Jacob.

"Its not so bad here," he told her. "You'll start to like it, but you have to give this place a chance."

"I'll try Jacob," she said.

"So do you have a boyfriend or did you leave one back in Florida?" Jacob asked.

"No," she answered. "I mean I had one but I don't want to talk about it, we had a breakup, a sort of bad break-up."

"Ok," Jacob said. "But if you ever do want to talk about it, I've been told I listen well," he told her and she smiled.

"Bella tell you that?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"What exactly are you and Bella?"

"Just friends," Jacob sighed. "Bella has a boyfriend." he growled.

"I take you don't like the guy," Lilli said.

"No," Jacob said. "Not at all."

* * *

When they were done eating the truck pulled up with their stuff and the guys started to unload it.

"Wow!" Lilli said as she watched Quill and Embry pick up their couch as if it weighed nothing and bring it inside.

"Where does this go?" Jacob asked as him and Jared came in with half of a sleigh bed.

"Upstairs, my room," Lilli said and quickly ran up the stairs to show them. She heard Jared yell for Jacob to turn it the other way to get it up the stairs. "Right here guys," she said and they brought it in.  
When everything was brought in Jared was in Lilli's moms room putting her bed together for her and Jacob was in Lilli's room putting her bed together, the rest of the guys and Bella were downstairs unloading boxes. Lilli was unloading boxes and putting things where they go in her room. She was carrying some books across the room and the book she had on the top fell by Jacob. He picked it up and  
it flipped open and he saw it was drawings, he flipped pages and saw people and various animals and then a lot of pages of wolves.

"You like wolves?" he asked.

"What?" she asked and turned to see him looking at her sketch book. He was still turning pages when she walked over.

"Did you draw everything in this book?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"You don't mind if I finish looking do you?" he asked.

"Guess not," she sighed. "But no one usually sees my drawings that are in that book."

"If you don't want me to look I won't," Jacob said.

"Go ahead," she said and he flipped the pages. She had drawn some of the most beautiful drawings he had ever seen and when he saw that some of them were colored they were even more beautiful.  
Lilli continued to put her stuff up until Jacob closed the book.

"Here," he said and she took the book and sat down by him as he went back to working on putting the bed together. "You draw very well," he said.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You like wolves?" he said.

"Yeah I guess I do," she said. "I think they are beautiful, amazing animals," she told him and he smiled and stood up and put her book on the shelf and then went out in the hall and came back  
with her guitar case and propped it up against the wall by her bed.

"You play?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah a little," she said.

"Are you any good?"

"I might be," she teased and walked over to him.

"Do you need help with that?"

"No I got it," he said. "All done," he said. "Where's the mattress?"

"Downstairs somewhere," she said.

"Let me go get it and I'll get Embry or Quill to help me bring it up," he said and they went downstairs.

When Jacob and Lilli got downstairs they saw Bella was telling the guys where to put stuff.

"It looks good down here," Lilli said.

"Well if it was up to the guys they would have just thrown everything up," Bella said. "Your mom went to go get some lunch," she added.

"Oh," she said.

"Is that the mattress for your bed?" Jacob asked pointing out a mattress that was against the wall.

"Yeah," she said.

"Quill," Jacob said. "Lets get this upstairs," he said and Quill ran over and him and Jacob lifted the mattress and effortlessly carried it upstairs.

When Jacob and Quill came downstairs Lilli's mom walked in the front door carrying six pizza boxes, Jacob ran over and grabbed them from her.

"Thanks Jacob," she said and he smiled and took them into the kitchen.

After they ate pizza Bella and the guys were getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for helping," Lilli's mom told the guys as they were leaving.

"It was no problem," Jacob said. "Charlie's family is our family," he told her. "You should drop by some time I know Billy would love to see you again."

"I'll be by as soon as I can," she said.

"So," Bella said as Lilli walked outside with her to her truck. "You and your mom are coming over for dinner tonight," she said.

"Yeah," Lilli said.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said. "You should bring her with you tonight," he added.

"I'm going to La Push, Jake and his friends are having a small party on the beach," Bella said. "And then going to watch movies at Paul's" she added. "You should come."

"Sure why not," Lilli said.

"Great I'll see you tonight," Bella said and got in the truck and all the guys climbed in the back. Lilli smiled and went back inside.


	3. La Push

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks for the reviews and everyone who added me to their alerts  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

"So Bella's cousin is hot," Quill said when Bella pulled up at her house.

"I know Jake seemed to think so," Embry teased as he jumped out of the back of the truck.

"Drop it guys," Jacob warned them.

"Hey Bella," Embry yelled. "Your cousin have a boyfriend?"

"Embry leave it alone," Jared told him.

"No, she said she doesn't really want to date right now," Bella said.

"She had a bad break-up," Jacob said leaning against Bella's truck and they all turned to look at him. "What?"

"How come all she told me was that she didn't want to talk about and you got that she had a bad break-up?"

"I don't know," Jacob said. "She didn't say what happened though."

"I think Jake might have a crush on your cousin," Embry said.

"Embry!" Jared yelled.

"Do you?" Bella asked Jacob. "Do you like her?"

"I might," he whispered. "You can find out what she thinks about me?" he asked hopefully. Bella looked in his eyes seeing he was pleading with her to ask.

"Ok I will when she comes over for dinner tonight," Bella said.

"Thanks Bells," he said smiling. "See you tonight," he added and all the guys piled in Jared's truck to go home.

* * *

Lilli went to the kitchen to start cleaning up from breakfast and lunch. She took all the pizza boxes outside to put in the garbage can and then went back inside. She already loved the kitchen.  
It had an island, she always wanted a kitchen with an island. It also had plenty of cabinet space, Lilli never had enough cabinet space in her kitchen in Florida. She had just loaded the dishwasher  
and started it when the phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Lilli, its Bella,"

"Oh hey Bella," she said.

"So what would you think about staying over tonight, we'll probably get back late and tomorrow I can take you to meet my boyfriend and his family."

"So what's his name?"

"Edward Cullen," Bella said. "He's really amazing and wonderful and really hot," she added.

"Sure I'll run it by my mom but I'm sure she'll be ok with it."

"Ok see you tonight."

Lilli finished cleaning up the kitchen and then went upstairs to talk to her mom.

Lilli found her mom in her room. She knocked on the door and opened it.

"It looks good in here," she said. Her mom's wooden sleigh bed was already made up. She was still folding and separating clothes so she could put them in the right place, the bed had clothes all over it.

"Mom," Lilli said and she turned to look. "Bella called and invited to me to go to La Push tonight with her and to stay over at her house so I can go with her to meet her boyfriend tomorrow."

"You should go," her mom smiled. "I knew you and Bella would get along," she added and Lilli smiled and turned around and went to her room.

* * *

That night Lilli dressed in Jeans and a long sleeved purple top. It was a little cold. She left her hair down in her natural curls, it stopped halfway down her back. She put on a touch of make-up and then slipped her shoes on. When she got downstairs her mom was waiting for her.

"You look nice," she said and Lilli smiled.

"Thank you," Lilli said.

When they got to Charlie's, Bella opened the door to let them inside.

"Hey, come on in," she said and let them in. "My dad's in the kitchen," she said. "I'll show you where my room is and you can put your bag there," she told Lilli and led her upstairs as her mom found her way to the kitchen.

"You can set your bag down anywhere," Bella said and she sat it by the closet. "We'll leave right after dinner," she told her. "So," Bella said and sat on her bed. "What do you think of Jake?"

"He seems nice," Lilli said slowly. "He's hot," she added and Bella smiled.

"Well I think he might like you," Bella told her and Lilli walked over and sat down by Bella.

"I'm really not at a place where I should date anyone," Lilli explained.

"What happened?"

"I just…I really don't want to talk about it, but things with my last boyfriend…it was a bad break-up and towards the end of the relationship it was….I'm just not ready to date anyone." she looked away.

"Its ok, Jake will understand," Bella laid her hand on her arm and Lilli turned to look at her. "Lets go eat."

* * *

As soon as they were done eating Bella and Lilli jumped in her truck to go to La Push. Jacob had asked Bella to bring some movies because after they got done at the beach they were going to watch  
movies at Paul's house because he lived closest to the beach.

"Oh I should tell you, when you meet Emily, don't stare." Bella said.

"Is something wrong with her?"

"Well she was attacked by an animal and it scarred one side of her face," Bella told her. "Emily is married to Sam and Kim is with Jared although I think they'll be getting married soon." she added.  
"Soon as he asks her." she added.

"Ok," Lilli said.

"Paul's house is right down from the beach so we'll probably just walk from the beach to his house."

"Alright."

* * *

When they got to the beach Lilli wished she had brought a jacket because it was kind of chilly. Everyone was gathered together talking. Lilli looked out at the water, it looked really beautiful with the moonlight reflecting on it, it seemed to glow. She looked up and it was a perfect cloudless night, all you could see was stars. She followed Bella over to everyone.

"You guys remember Lilli," Bella said.

"Hey Lilli," Quill and Embry said waving at her.

"Hey guys," she smiled as Jacob ran over.

"Bella," he said.

"Hey Jake," she said.

"Hey Lilli, glad that you made it," he seemed happy she was here. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hey Jacob," she said as everyone else joined him.

"Bella," Lilli heard a woman said as she hugged her.

"Hey Emily."

"Its good to see you," she said and Bella smiled.

"You to Emily," Emily smiled. "This is my cousin Lilli," she told Emily and she looked to the girl standing beside her. "Lilli this is Emily and Sam."

"Hi," Lilli said quietly.

"Its nice to meet you Lilli," Emily said giving her a smile.

"Of course you remember Quill and Embry and Jared," Bella said. "And that's Sara, Embrys girlfriend," Bella gestured to a very pretty brown haired blue-eyed girl standing by him, "Kim Jareds…."

"Fiance!" he shouted and Bella's eyes grew wide. "She said yes!" he said excited and Lilli looked at Kim she was a really pretty Quileute girl.

"Congratulations," Bella said smiling.

* * *

All the girls were standing around talking to each other in a group as they guys were off somewhere else.

"So where did you move from?" Emily asked.

"Florida," Lilli answered.

"You miss the sun," Kim said.

"Definitely, our house was on the beach," she added. "So I definitely miss it."

"So you must have been on the beach a lot," Sara said.

"Yeah well until a few months ago I was," Lilli said. "I still love the beach though." she sighed.

"Well you get used to the weather here, it may take some time but you definitely get used to it," Sara told her. "I moved here from California a few years ago."

"And you like it here now?" Lilli asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Sara said smiling.

"Well I'm going to try to like it here, things are looking better here." Lilli said

"So what's the deal with you and Jake?" Kim asked Lilli.

"What do you mean?" Lilli asked her.

"Well he talked about you a lot today," Sara told her. "Lilli this and Lilli that. Lilli, Lilli, Lilli," she added.

"Sorry," Lilli apologized.

"Its ok, I think he likes you," Emily said.

"He hasn't stopped looking at you either," Kim said smiling.

"Oh Bella mentioned Jacob might possibly like me," Lilli said quietly.

"I don't think there is any might about it," Emily said.

"So what do you think about Jake?' Sara asked.

"He seems nice and hot and I like him so far but I really shouldn't be dating anyone right now," Lilli said.

"So where's Paul at?" Bella interrupted and Lilli shot her a grateful glance.

"He had to go into town. He borrowed Sara's car since his is getting fixed and won't be ready until Monday morning." Emily said. "When he gets here we'll go ahead and head to his house to watch movies.

"I left the movies in the car," Bella said. "I'll run and get them."

"No its ok, I'll go," Lilli said. "You stay here."

"You sure?" Bella asked.

"Yeah its fine, I'll go," Lilli said and turned and walked towards the truck.

* * *

**Lilli meets Paul in the next chapter!**


	4. Meeting Paul

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again.**

**"Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please review**.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_Lilli and Cheyenne, her best friend were sitting together at lunch talking before they head to head to their next class of the day. The cafeteria was noisy and smelly as always and crowded._

"_He's looking at you," Cheyenne told her as she flipped her brown hair over her shoulder._

"_He is not," Lilli argued. "Why would he be looking at me, he's probably looking at you and I'm in his way."_

"_Keaton McNeal is looking at you," Cheyenne told her. _

"_Why would he be looking at me?" Lilli asked. "He's the best looking guy in school, beautiful green eyes, blonde hair and he's popular and most girls here want to date him. Why would he want me?"_

"_Because you're pretty, smart, sweet, he should have noticed you sooner," Cheyenne told her. "Oh my god, he's walking over here," Cheyenne told her getting excited. A few seconds later Keaton slid onto the seat beside Lilli._

"_Hi Lilli," he said giving her a charming smile._

"_Hey Keaton," she said._

"_So I was thinking we should go out."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah," he said smiling confidently. "I would love for you to join me for dinner tomorrow night." he added and she smiled._

"_Ok, I would love to have dinner with you," she said giving him a smile._

"_Great," he said happily. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7:00." he said. "Is that ok?"_

"_Sounds good to me,," she said._

"_Ok then I will pick you up tomorrow night," he said and then stood up and walked away._

_

* * *

_

Lilli got to Bella's truck and opened it and climbed inside to get the movies. She stepped out of the truck and somehow lost her balance getting out and fell on the wet ground.

"Damn," she cursed and got up and dusted herself off and picked the movies up and closed the door but someone in a sliver Honda civic quickly parked their car next to Bellas truck. Apparently they didn't see her standing there so she had to jump out of the way quickly so they wouldn't hit her. Then this person swung their car door open not bothering to look and she had to move out of the way and tripped over a  
rock losing her balance and falling down again hitting another big rock on the way down.

"Ouch," she yelled and he got out of the car. He slammed the door and saw her lying there.

"Oh shit," he cursed and quickly bent down to help her. "Are you ok?" he asked and bent down by her and she looked up at him, he was the best looking man she had ever seen in her life. He definitely had a great body, just like all the other guys here. It was like being attractive was necessary to live here. He had beautiful brown eyes, eyes she could get lost in and stare in forever.

* * *

When Paul got out of Sara's car he heard a girl yell ouch when he turned he saw a girl lying on the ground.

"Oh shit," he cursed and bent down to help her. When his eyes met hers it felt as if the world stopped turning and he stopped breathing and his heartbeat sped up at the same time. Everything around him seemed to disappear and all he could see was the girl lying on the ground in front of him.

"Damn it," he cursed. "What happened?" he asked as he reached out and touched her arm.

"You almost ran me over," she told him. "And you almost knocked me out with your car door as well," she added.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry," he apologized. "You're bleeding," he said looking at her shirt that had blood on it.

"Damn," she cursed.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lilli," she answered.

"Bella's cousin?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Paul," he said. "Come on we're going to my house anyway, I'll take you and help you get cleaned up." he added and slipped his arms around her and helped her stand up.

"Thanks," she said and he bent down and grabbed the movies off the ground.

"I'll call Jake and tell everyone to meet us there." he said and pulled his phone out and called Jacob. Lilli looked at him as he talked quickly telling everyone to get to his house. She knew she was staring but she really couldn't help it, it shouldn't be possible for one man to be that good looking. When he hung up he looked over at Lilli and noticed she was staring at him.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, its fine," she told him and looked away.

"Come on," he said and Lilli touched his arm but it felt as if she had been shocked and she quickly moved her hand. "Something wrong?" he asked concern in his voice.

"No," she said and held onto his arm still feeling a shock when she touched him but he didn't seem to give any inclination he felt it as he walked with her to his house. When they got there everyone was

waiting for them.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened?" Jacob asked when he saw her walking with Paul and the blood on her shirt.

"She fell," Paul said. "Let me get inside," he told them and he unlocked his door and went inside and led her to the kitchen. "Sit down," he said as he pulled out a chair. She sat in it. He walked over and opened a drawer and grabbed a cloth and wet it and bent down beside her. "Let me see," he said and went to lift her shirt.

"I'm fine," she told him pushing his hand away.

"Obviously you're not fine, you're bleeding, now let me clean you up." he said and went to lift her shirt again.

"I don't need your help," she argued as she pushed his hand away from her and held her shirt down so he couldn't lift it.

"Stop being stubborn," he growled. "And let me see how bad you're hurt." he demanded. He was getting mad.

"I wouldn't be hurt if you would watch what you were doing," she said as she continued to hold her shirt in place and everyone crowded in the kitchen.

"Move your hands and let me see, where you're bleeding from," he told her and laid his hands over her to move them.

"Leave me alone," she yelled and jumped up out of the chair. Paul quickly stood up. "I wouldn't be hurt if you would just watch what you're doing," she shouted.

"Lilli," he said calmly, "Please sit back down." he touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and jumped away from him, Paul started to shake.

"Paul ," Sam said, he was getting in Alpha mode now. Paul growled and turned around. "Get control Now." he ordered and Paul took a deep breath and let it out. He was still shaking though. "Just leave her alone, Emily will handle it," he told him, that was definitely an Alpha order. Paul could do nothing but nod and run out of the kitchen into the other room. Emily walked over and took her hand in hers. "Come on Lilli," she said softly. "I'll get you cleaned up," she told her and led her through everyone. "It might be nice if Paul let her borrow a shirt to wear, since hers has blood on it," Emily said and led her to the bathroom and closed the door.

"You heard her," Sam said and Paul went to his bedroom and pulled out a t-shirt and then walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Emily," he said and she walked over and opened the door and he handed her the shirt.

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said and walked away. When Paul walked into his living room only the girls were in there.

"They're waiting outside for you," Bella told him and he nodded and walked outside.

* * *

When he walked outside the guys were standing on his porch.

"So what happened?" Sam asked. Jacob was standing away from everyone leaning against the house His arms were crossed over his chest. He was definitely mad about something. He looked up at Paul  
glaring at him. Quill, Jared and Embry were by Sam.

"I didn't see her there," Paul began. "But I didn't do anything to her," he told them. "Not intentionally. All of you know I would never intentionally hurt anyone with a heartbeat," he said. "But especially her,"  
he sighed, Lilli," he said dreamily and looked towards the house.

"Ok Paul what exactly…." Embry began but was interrupted when Jacob stormed towards them.

"NO!" Jacob yelled. "No fucking way!" he yelled and walked over and grabbed Paul by his shirt and slammed him into the side of the house. "Tell me you didn't," he said. "You didn't imprint on her."

"Jake I…" Paul began but Jacob slammed him into the house again.

"Let him go Jacob," Sam ordered but Jacob still held onto him. "Let him go now," he ordered and Jacob let go of him walked a few steps away with his head down.

"Paul," Sam said. "I want to hear it from you," he said.

"Its true," he sighed. "I imprinted on Bella's cousin," he told them and Jacob hit the side of the house.

"Why you?" Jacob asked . "Why did it have to be you?" he asked sadly. "You didn't even want to imprint and now you have," he said upset. "You'll never be good enough for her," Jacob said meanly.

"That's enough!" Sam told Jacob and Jacob let out a sigh.

"Just once it would be nice to meet a girl and not get my heart broken," Jacob said and walked back inside. Paul watched him walk away and let out a sigh.

"He'll come around," Sam told Paul.

"As you can tell he liked Lilli," Embry said.

"And I think Lilli may have liked him back," Quill added.

"But you have your work cut out for you, she had a bad break-up with her ex and no one knows what happened not even Bella, she won't talk about it," Jared informed him and went inside.

"What am I supposed to do, I'm not cut out for nice and sweet and understanding," Paul said to Sam.

"Well you have to be now," Sam told him.

* * *

The door flew open and Jacob stormed inside. The girls watched him nervously as he walked by.

"Jake what happened?" Bella asked but he didn't say anything. She jumped up to follow him into the kitchen. "Jake," Bella said and he turned around.

"I can never be with Lilli now," he told her.

"Why? Jake," Bella said.

"Because of Paul," Jacob said. "Paul imprinted on her so I have to step away now, I can't be anything more than a friend now," he added and sat down in a chair.

"I'm sorry Jake," Bella said softly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks," he said.

"You'll find her Jake," Bella told him.

"I hope so," he said hopefully.

* * *

Emily laid Paul's shirt on the counter and walked over to Lilli.

"Ok Lilli," she said and closed the lid of the toilet. "Sit right here for me ok," she told her and Lilli walked over and sat down. "Let me see what you're hiding from everyone," she added and Lilli shook her head and held her shirt down.

"Hey it can't be worse than my face right," she said.

"But you're still beautiful even with the scars.".

"I won't tell anyone," Emily assured her.

"You promise," Lilli said looking up at her.

"I promise," Emily said. "I have to get you cleaned up," she told her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and Lilli nodded and pulled her shirt over her head. Emily looked at Lilli and saw why she  
wouldn't let Paul help her. She had scars over her stomach and sides, it looked as if someone tried to slice her open.

"What happened?" Emily said as she wiped away the blood on her side.

"I don't like to talk about it," Lilli said quietly.

"Well who did this to you?" she asked and Lilli looked up at her.

"Keaton, my ex," she told her and Emily nodded.

"If you ever want to talk about it you can come and talk to me," she said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lilli told her. "I just want to forget but I can't," she sobbed and wiped a tear than ran down her cheek. Emily nodded and looked at her.

"Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her as she began to clean the blood off of her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others." she added and Lilli smiled. "Well you're all clean," Emily said and handed her Paul's shirt. "Put this on since your has blood on it, Paul got it for you."

"I didn't mean to yell at him," Lilli said quietly.

"Its ok, he can handle it, trust me on that," Emily told her as she put Paul's shirt on. "But I understand why you didn't want him to see now, but Paul's not a bad guy I promise," she told her.  
"He wouldn't think differently of you because of some scars," she said. "No one here would," she added. "I should know," she said and walked to the door. "Come out when you're ready.

"Thanks Emily," Lilli said and Emily gave her a smile and left. When she walked back into Paul's living room Kim, Jared and Quill were sitting on the couch. Embry and Sara were on the floor in front of the couch and they had three bowls of popcorn around them. Bella and Jacob weren't there Paul was standing off in the corner by himself. When Sam saw Emily he walked over to her.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked.

"She's fine," Emily said and glanced over to Paul. "How's he?" she asked.

"He imprinted on her and hurt her all in the same day," Sam said. "How do you think he's doing?" Sam asked and Emily glanced over at him. "Plus Jake kind of already liked Lilli and I think Lilli may have  
been starting to like him back," Sam added.

"But she was never going to go out with him and he knew that," Emily said.

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"I told her to come out when she was ready," Emily told him and he nodded. "Paul has his work cut out for him with her, she's going to fight it no matter how strong of a pull she feels to him, she doesn't  
want a boyfriend or a soul mate or anything. And from what I can tell I don't blame her."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I really don't know but whatever it was it was awful," Emily told him and they saw Paul look up.

"She must be on her way in here," Sam said and Lilli stepped into the living room. She saw Paul standing against the wall and he glanced over at her. He went to walk towards her but she walked to the couch  
and joined everyone else, sitting by Sara on the floor Paul's shoulders slumped and he looked down at the ground.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked Lilli.

"I'm fine," Lilli answered. "I thought we were watching a movie,"

"We were waiting on you and Emily," Kim said.

"Oh," she said. "Where's Bella?"

"In the kitchen," Embry answered and Lilli stood up and went to the kitchen. When she stepped in the kitchen she saw Bella with Jacob. He was sitting in the chair she was sitting in not long ago and Bella was standing by him with her arm around his shoulders.

"Hey," Bella said and Jacob looked up.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I've been hurt a lot worse than that," she told him. "And it really was an accident," she said. "I think I'm going to get some air, you can start the movie without me," she said and walked to the back door.

"Don't go far," Jacob told her.

"I won't," she said and walked out the back door.

"Lets go tell them to start the movie," Bella said and Jacob nodded and followed her into the living room. "Lilli said to start the movie without her."

"Where is she?" Paul asked.

"Getting some air, I think she wants to be left alone," Jacob growled.

"Jake," Sam said.

"You know I have no control over this," Paul said. "I may be a jerk but you know I wouldn't intentionally do something to hurt you Jake," he told him. "Jake," he pleaded. "We're friends, brothers,  
you know I would never hurt you," Paul said trying to reason with him.

"Whatever," Jacob said and turned to the TV. "she doesn't even want to date anyone right now anyway so good luck with everything," he added. "We all know how you are when it comes to being patient," Jacob said meanly. "Good luck being her friend if she even lets you be that."

"Jake…" Paul began.

"That's enough Jake," Sam told him. "He feels bad enough without you trying to make him feel worse." Sam told him. "Paul go find her," he told him and Paul nodded and walked through the kitchen and  
out the back door.


	5. Not good enough for anyone right now

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts.**

**I know its been a while since i update so here's where we left off...**

_"Whatever," Jacob said and turned to the TV. "she doesn't even want to date anyone right now anyway so good luck with everything," he added. "We all know how you are when it comes to being patient," Jacob said meanly. "Good luck being her friend if she even lets you be that."_

_"Jake…" Paul began._

_"That's enough Jake," Sam told him. "He feels bad enough without you trying to make him feel worse." Sam told him. "Paul go find her," he told him and Paul nodded and walked through t  
he kitchen and out the back door. _

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

When Paul walked out the back door he saw her. She was leaning against the railing of the porch looking out into the woods.

"Lilli," he said and she turned and looked at him and then turned back around. He let out a sigh and walked over to her and stood beside her but put space between them. He laid his hands on the  
railing and took a deep breath. "I know an apology doesn't make up for me almost running you over and hitting you with my car door but I really am sorry," he apologized and let out a sigh. "I wouldn't  
intentionally hurt you, I'm just glad you're ok." he said.

"Its ok its not like it's the first time I've been hurt or bled," she told him and he nodded and looked away.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she told him and he smiled.

"I'm sure I deserved it," he said. "And its not like it's the first time a girl has yelled at me," he added.

"Probably won't be the last either," she said and his lips turned up in a smile.

"Did you just make a joke?" he asked.

"Well you did leave yourself open for that one," she said.

"I did," he sighed.

"Its really pretty here," she sighed. "Its so green and peaceful," she told him. "Quiet."

"Yeah it is," he said and she walked over and sat down on the top step of porch . Paul walked over and sat on the step below the one she sat on, so he put space between them.

"I'd love to just sit here one day and draw the view," she said. "The trees are really beautiful, really tall and green. You don't see many trees now, they're all being cut down for shopping malls  
and stuff," she sighed. "But this would make a beautiful drawing."

"You draw," Paul said.

"Yeah," she said.

"You draw well?" he asked, he hadn't got her to look at him since they started talking. It was like she was purposely avoiding his gaze and it was frustrating him. But she had made it clear she didn't want  
him to touch her so he was doing his best to restrain himself from that even though his hands were yearning to hold her hand, his fingers wanted to run through her hair. He wanted her in ways he had never wanted any other girl before.

"Jacob said I did," she sighed.

"And when did Jake see your drawings?"

"Today when he was over with Quill, Embry and Jared helping me and my mom move everything into our new house."

"Oh you just moved here," he said. "I would have been there but I had to work." he told her. "So where did you move from?"

"Florida," she answered. "A house on the beach."

"You like the beach," he said.

"I love it," she said smiling. "But I haven't been to the beach much the last few months." she admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said and looked the other way so she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"You know you can come here anytime you want to draw the view," he said softly.

"Really?" she asked hopefully and turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his for the first time since they started talking.

"Yeah," he said and she smiled. "Or you don't have to come just to draw the view, you can come here whenever you want," he told her. "I'm not a terrible guy," he said softly.

"I didn't think you were," she sighed and he smiled. She didn't think he was horrible, that made things a little better for him.

"How long have you lived here?" she asked him.

"AT this house about five years, I've lived in La Push my whole life," he told her. "I live by myself but I guess you figured that out," he added and she nodded. "What about you?" he asked.

"I live with my mom," she told him and he nodded and looked away but didn't ask further, If she wanted him to know she'd tell him. "My dad died three months ago," she told him. "Pancreatic Cancer," she added.

"Lilli," he said softly. He moved to sit on the step by her, he could feel how much she still missed her dad as she was thinking about him. "Both of my parents died in a car accident," he told her. "When I was 12,"  
he added. "I promise it does get easier, you never forget of course but it gets easier," he told her. "At least you still have your mom."

"Yeah," she said. "You're right," she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she shivered.

"You're cold," Paul said.

"A little," she admitted.

"I should have given you something thicker than a t -shirt to wear," he said. "I'm so stupid," he added shaking his head. Something about Paul calling himself stupid upset Lilli, she didn't know why it would  
upset her, she just met this man about an hour and a half ago, she didn't know him and he almost ran her over with his car and knocked her out with his car door. But something about him calling himself stupid  
upset her.

"Don't talk about yourself that way," she said getting upset. "You're not stupid," she told him and touched his arm and still felt the same shock she felt earlier, she also noticed his skin was really hot. He looked  
over at her. "Wow you're hot," she said and he smiled.

"I'm really hot natured," he said. "Its probably why I didn't notice it had gotten so cold and that I should have gotten you inside." he added.

"I could have went inside if I wanted to," she told him.

"And why didn't you?" he asked.

"I don't want to see Jacob's face when he realizes that me and him can't be anything more than friends."

"Yeah, he does seem to really like you," Paul said. "Not that I blame him," he added and Lilli moved her hand off his arm. "But why can't you and Jake be more than friends?"

"Jacob seems like a really nice guy and I do like him but I'm way to messed up to even think about being with him," she said. "Being with anyone really," she added softly and looked away.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that," Paul told her.

"Well its true," she said. "I'm not good enough for anyone right now, probably ever,"

"Lilli, look at me," she turned and met his gaze and she saw in his eyes that he wanted her, a look like Keaton would have given her.

"You should stay away from me," she told him and jumped up and walked back inside his house. Paul let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. He was making progress but she shut him out again  
just as quickly.

"She's never going to like me," he said sadly and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

When she walked inside Jacob was in the kitchen getting something to drink. When he heard the door open he looked over and saw Lilli walk inside.

"Hey," Jacob said. "Pizza's here," he told her and she looked at the boxes piled on the table. "Get whatever you want." he added. "There's plates on the counter and cups in this cabinet." he told her and  
opened the refrigerator and grabbed a coke out and closed it and went to walk away.

"Jacob," she said and he stopped and turned around and looked at her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," she apologized. "You just have to understand that the last thing I need right now is a boyfriend and the last thing  
any guy needs is me, I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend for any guy right now," she told him. "But I do like you Jacob," she said and he smiled. "I'm going to join everyone else," she sighed and he nodded and  
she walked into the living room. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Sorry," she said and walked over and found a spot by Emily and Bella on the floor.

"You ok?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine," she answered as Jacob walked back in and sat on the other side of Bella.

"Where's Paul?" Emily asked.

"Still outside I guess," Lilli told her and she nodded and stood up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

When Emily got in the kitchen she peeked out the window and saw Paul still sitting outside. Holding his head in his hands, she could tell he was upset. She opened the door and walked outside to join him.  
Emily sat down by him on the step. He looked over at her and sighed and looked away.

"Ok talk," Emily said and laid a hand on his knee, he looked at her.

"She's never going to like me," Paul said. "She likes Jake." he growled.

"But Jake won't interfere now," Emily told him. "She's your imprint so its your job to be whatever she needs right now and if that's just a really good friend then that's what you have to be." Emily told him.

"I know," he sighed.

"But she'll come around Paul. I don't know what happened to her but I have some guesses none of which I'll share," she told him and he turned away. "Hey," she said. "The best relationships are built from  
strong friendships. Friendships that turn to love."

"I already love her,"

"I know," she said.

"And you know me, I'm impatient, moody, bad-tempered and hot headed, this is going to be a disaster." he sighed shaking his head.

"It could be, if you let it," Emily agreed. "You have to be patient with her because whatever happened is the reason she doesn't want to date you or anyone else," she added.

"Something more than her dad dying?" Paul asked.

"Her dad died," Emily said. "I didn't know that."

"That's what she told me that he died three months ago," Paul said quietly.

"Well that's bad enough," Emily said. "But whatever else happened was pretty bad to," she told him and Paul let out a sigh and rested his head in his hands again. "She's been hurt, so you're going to have  
to move slowly to get her to trust you, because, look at me when I tell you this," she said and he looked over at her. "She has to trust you before she'll do anything with you," Emily told him. "No matter how  
strong of a pull she feels to you." she said and laid her hand on his shoulder. "My guess is the pull is strong already and she's confused and fighting it," Emily sighed. "She has to know you'll never hurt her,  
like she's been hurt before," she said.

"Whatever happened I know you know would never do something like that."

"I know but she doesn't," she reminded him.

"I don't even know what happened to her, but I could never hurt her," Paul told her. "I don't know what I would do if I ever hurt her," he said quietly.

"Come inside," Emily told him. "The foods here and I'm sure they're starting another movie," she added and stood up and went inside. When Emily walked in Jacob was getting more pizza and Lilli was fixing  
a plate. Emily gave them a smile and walked back into the living room. Paul walked in a few seconds behind her and saw Jacob and Lilli in the kitchen together. Jacob looked up at him and then walked back  
into the other room. Paul walked over and grabbed a plate and walked over to where Lilli was standing at the table. She let out a sigh and walked away to get something to drink.

"Cups," Lilli said to herself and Paul walked over and sat his plate on the counter and opened the cabinet and grabbed a cup and held it out for her. "Thanks," she said surprised that he seemed to know what she needed.

"You're welcome," he said and walked back over to the table and put more pizza on his plate as she fixed something to drink. Paul glanced over at her as she fixed her drink thinking of how beautiful she is.  
How her blonde hair shined and looked as if it had been kissed by the sun. Her eyes were so beautiful, the color of the ocean. Her lips looked so soft and her body, she had a perfect figure. Lilli was…No she is  
the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life and not just because he imprinted on her, he knew he'd thing she was beautiful imprint or not. She was like a princess, his princess. Lilli closed the refrigerator and looked over at Paul, noticing he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing…sorry," he said quietly and Lilli glanced down at his plate.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take the whole box in there?" she asked and Paul glanced down at his plate. He must have been putting slices of pizza on his plate as he stared and thought about Lilli because he had piled a whole box of pizza on his plate.

"Guess so," he said and dumped the pizza back in the box and grabbed three slices and put them on his plate. "I'm going to see what they're watching now," he said and went into the living room. Lilli let out  
a sigh and followed behind him. Paul sat in an empty chair close to Sam and Emily. There was an empty chair by Paul but Lilli chose to sit on the floor by Bella and Jacob. Paul let out a low growl and Sam shot him a warning glance and he started to eat his pizza.

"Ok so instead of watching a movie," Kim said. "I knew Paul had a Wii so I brought Glee Karaoke Revolution," she added excitedly.

"Yea!" Sara said happily.

"Oh no," all the guys groaned. Kim got up and put it on and stood up.

"I'll go first," she said and she sang I'll Stand By You, Lilli thought she actually sounded ok and she actually scored 97% on it. Sara jumped up to go next singing Proud Mary. She may of not had the best voice  
but she was having fun and dancing along, even if she wasn't hitting any of the notes. Sara ended up scoring 75%. She walked over and sat down by Embry.

"Its ok, I still love you," Embry said and kissed her cheek.

"And I think one of the boys should go next."

"Go," Sara said giving Embry a push and he looked at her, "Go sing," she said and Embry stood up.

"Man," Jared said. "Whipped." he added.

"Just for that you're going next," Kim told him.

"Oh man," he groaned as Embry smiled and picked Bust a Move to sing. Everyone laughed as he started dancing clearly enjoying it and hitting every note perfectly. He ended up with 99%.

"Ninety nine percent, beat that," Embry said triumphantly.

Jared stood up and went to sing picking Can't Fight this Feeling, he scored 90%.

"Ok who's next," Kim said and no one volunteered. She looked around the room. "Lilli," she said.

"Kim I…I don't know," she said hesitantly.

"Oh come on you saw how talentless everyone is when it comes to this game," she said.

"Hey," they all said.

"I got ninety nine percent, I don't think that's talent less," Embry said.

"Lilli," Kim said and she shook her head.

"If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to," Jacob said.

"I don't sing," Lilli told her. "I'm sorry."

"Lilli," Kim said. "come on."

"She doesn't want to," Paul said. "Leave her alone," he added and Kim let out a sigh and turned to someone else.

"I'll do it," Emily said and Lilli stood up and took her plate and cup into the kitchen.


	6. Paul and Lilli

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

Paul stood up to follow her into the kitchen but Sam grabbed his arm.

"I'm just going to check on her," Paul said and glanced at Sam. "I promise, I just want to make sure she's ok." he added. "I know she doesn't want me around," he said sadly looking down. "I just have  
to know she's ok, please," he pleaded and Sam let go of his arm and Paul walked into the kitchen with his empty plate and cup. When he walked in the kitchen he saw Lilli standing at the sink looking  
out the window.

"If you're going back outside let me know and I'll get you a jacket or something so you won't be cold," Paul said.

"I'm not going back outside," she said quietly.

"Is everything ok?" Paul asked concerned.

"Its fine," she answered. "Thanks for getting Kim to back off about the singing thing," she told him.

"Kim gets over excited about the wii singing games, none of us really like to sing, except the girls of course," Paul told her and she smiled.

"Thanks for getting her to back off," Lilli said softly. "I do appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he said and walked over and stood beside her. "You miss Florida." he said

"I miss the sun, my best friend Cheyenne," she told him. "Being able to get to the beach in like two minutes," she sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear,

"You can always go back for a visit," he suggested.

"No," she sighed and looked over at him. "As much as I hate to admit it my mom's right," she told him. "There's nothing in Florida anymore for either of us," she looked back out the window.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"With me?" he asked hurtfully.

"Its not you, I don't want to talk to anyone about what happened," she told him and he nodded.

"I understand but if you ever do, you know where I live," he said and she looked over at him.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"So," Paul said. "What kinds of things do you like to do?"

"I read a lot."

"Oh well what kinds of books do you like to read?" he asked.

"Werewolves, vampires, James Patterson, Nicholas Sparks," she told him.

"Nicholas Sparks he writes all those sappy romance books," Paul said making a face.

"You don't like him," she said and he shook his head. "I didn't think you would."

"So do you live close to Bella?"

"Yeah I do actually about fifteen minutes."

"That's good," he said. "So Charlie is your uncle…"

"My mom's brother," she told him. "Forks is my mom and dads hometown."

"But you were born in Florida," he said.

"Yeah," she sighed. "And now I live in Forks."

"Its not going to be as bad as you think," he assured her.

"I know," she said. "And even though I know that being as far away from Florida as I can be is the best thing not just for me but for my mom to I still….don't want to be here."

"You get used to it after a while."

"Maybe my mom will let me get a dog."

"Like what one of those little yappy dogs," Paul said.

"Oh no," she said shaking her head. "Like a Lab or a terrier or golden retriever."

"Good," he sighed relieved. "Maybe you should ask her," he suggested.

"Maybe," she agreed.

"We should probably go back and join everyone else." Paul told her.

"I think I'd rather go outside," she said.

"Wait right here," he said and walked out of the kitchen normally and then ran to his room and grabbed a hoodie and brought it back to her. "You won't get cold," he said and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said taking it and putting it on and walked to the door and opened it. Paul let out a sigh and turned to walk back to the living room. Lilli suddenly didn't want to be alone or maybe it was  
because when Paul turned to walk away she missed him, but how could she miss him she didn't even know him. She wanted him with her and not with her at the same time. How could she be so torn about  
this guy. "Paul," she said suddenly and he turned to look at her. "Are you coming with me?" she asked and he smiled.

"If you want me to," he said, he seemed happy that she wanted him to go with her, but why would he be.

"Come on," she said and he smiled.

When they got outside Lilli sat down on the steps and Paul sat on the step in front of her.

"Any reason you'd rather be alone?" he asked.

"No, I mean I like everyone in there so far but sometimes I just want to be by myself," she sighed.

"I understand, there are plenty of times I'd rather be alone," he admitted. "I don't always get it."

"Me either." she said and they fell silent but surprisingly it wasn't one of those weird uncomfortable silences that you struggled to fill because the thought of not talking was worse than talking.

"Yeah its nice," Paul said after a few minutes.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Being able to not talk, to sit silently with someone and not feel weird," he said and she smiled.

"Yeah it is nice."

"So did you leave a boyfriend in Florida?"

"No," she said quickly.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, why so surprised."

"I just thought you'd have a boyfriend," he said.

"Why?"

"I just thought you would I guess," he sighed.

Bella was getting ready to go back home and was looking for Lilli.

"Has anyone seen Lilli?" she asked.

"Last time I saw her she was in the kitchen with Paul," Emily said and Bella walked in the kitchen and didn't see them anywhere. She walked over and glanced out the window and saw  
them talking. Sam stood beside her.

"At least she's talking to him." Sam sighed.

"For the moment," Bella said. "Who knows what will happen next time." she added.

"That's true," Sam agreed.

"I hate to interrupt them but I do have to get home no matter how much Charlie likes Jacob he's not going to let me stay out to much longer," Bella said.

"I'll get them," Sam said and opened the door and walked outside.

"Why did you think that?" she asked. "That I would have a boyfriend."

"Well I…."

"Paul," Sam said and Paul turned to look at him.

"Lilli and Bella have to get home," he said. "Maybe you should walk them to Bella's truck," he told him.

"Of course," he said and stood up. Lilli stood up as well.

"Lilli," Sam said. "It was really nice to meet you."

"You to," she said.

"Come back anytime," he said.

"Thanks," she said and Paul led her inside.

Lilli and Bella said good bye to everyone.

"So I hope you'll come back," Embry said.

"We'd all like to get to know you better," Sara said.

"I'm sure I'll be back," Lilli said.

"Come on," Paul said. "I'll get you and Bella back to her truck," he added and they walked outside and Jacob was sitting down in a chair.

"You're leaving," Jacob said.

"Yeah I have to get back," Bella said. "Lilli's staying over tonight," she told them.

"Drive safely," Jacob said and hugged Bella.

"Bye Jake," she said.

"Lilli," Jacob said and she turned to him. "Make sure you come back," he added and wrapped his arms around her and Paul let out a low growl and Jacob let her go. "Bye," he said and went inside.

Paul walked with Bella and Lilli to Bella's truck in silence. When they got to her truck Paul opened the door for Lilli to get in.

"Thanks," she said.

"So," Paul said. "Any chance that I'll see you again?"

"Maybe," Lilli said and climbed in the truck and sat down.

"So maybe I can give you my number and if you do want to see me again or just come over to draw the view you can call me,"

"That sounds ok," she said and pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to him and he quickly put his number in and handed it back to her and shut the truck door and then  
walked over to Bella's side.

"Be careful," he told her.

"I will," Bella sighed. "Everything will work out somehow," Bella said and laid her hand on his arm. "Be patient." she told him and he nodded.

"Good night," Paul said to both of them and stepped back so Bella could leave.

"He likes you," Bella said once they were on the road.

"Who?"

"Paul," Bella sighed. "He likes you."

"Yeah I figured that out," Lilli said quietly and looked out the window.

"What do you think of him?"

"He seems ok, I just can't date anyone right now." she told her and they fell silent for the rest of the trip back to Bella's.


	7. Meeting Edward

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7**

When Bella and Lilli got to her house Charlie was already in the bed. They went to her room and took turns getting ready for bed. Lilli went first and brushed her teeth and washed her face and put  
pajamas on and then Bella went. Lilli sat down on Bella's bed and waited for her to come back inside. She was surprised a few minutes later when someone jumped through the window and she let out  
a yell and jumped off the bed and backed away as Bella ran in.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked and Lilli pointed. "Edward," she said. "Lilli, I'm sorry I should have told you he might drop by," Bella said. "This is Edward," she said.

"You must be Lilli, Bella told me her cousin was moving here," he said.

"Yeah," she said shaking her head. "I'll be right back," she added and walked out of the room. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door and sat down on the side of the bathtub and held her  
head in her hands.

* * *

_Lilli was reading her book in her room when she heard something hitting her window. After several times she got up and looked out and saw Keaton standing there. She opened the window and stuck her head out._  
"_I'm coming inside," was all he said . She lived in one level house and even though it was off the ground since she lived so close to the water he was able to move a step ladder on that had three steps on it and jump up and grab onto the ledge and pull himself inside. "Hey," he said and walked over and kissed her lips. She pulled away._

"_What do you want?" she asked._

"_To see you," he said and kissed her again and ran his hands over her body. His hands traveled to her shirt and started to lift it._

"_No," she said pushing him away._

"_Lilli," he whispered. "Its ok," he said and kissed her lips again and backed her to the bed. When her legs hit the bed she lost her balance and fell backwards, Keaton smiled and moved on top of her as he kissed her neck._

"_Keaton, stop," she said, she was getting scared. She tried to push him away but he was a lot stronger than her. He ripped away her flimsy pajama bottoms and panties easily._

"_Keaton," she pleaded and tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't," she cried._

"_I love you," Keaton said. "Tell me you love me to," he said and she didn't say anything. "Lillianna," he said. "Tell me you love me," he told her. "Now," he demanded but she shook her head as tears still fell down her cheeks._

"_No," she said. And he narrowed his eyes and slapped her across the face and stood up and removed his pants grabbing Lilli before she could run away and threw her back down on the bed. She yelled as Keaton pulled her legs apart and when he entered her roughly she yelled out again he covered her mouth with one hand as he thrust in and out of her and she tried to fight him and push him off but he was to strong. He finally stopped and got off of her, Lilli quickly moved away from him and curled up in a ball._

"_I'll overlook that you didn't tell me you love me this time," he said ."But don't let it happen again," he warned her as he got dressed. "It won't hurt as much next time," he said as he looked at the blood on the bed then he just walked out of her room and left. When he was gone Lilli somehow managed to get up and close the window. She was hurting really bad as she walked in a daze to the bathroom and turned the shower on and got in. As the water hit her she sank to her knees as she remembered what happened. She cried and screamed as she felt the water pound against her body washing away how dirty she felt. This wasn't how her first time was supposed to be. She didn't know how long she was there with the water pounding on her, hours, minutes, but she finally turned the water off and put some clothes on. Of all the times for her parents to not be home…._

_

* * *

_

"I didn't know Lilli was staying over I never would have popped in the window like that," Edward said.

"I know," Bella said as he sat on her bed. "Its ok, she'll be ok," she told him.

"So you took her to La Push tonight," Edward said, clearly unhappy about it.

"Yes I did and it was interesting," she told him as she sat next to him. He took her hand in his and their fingers threaded together.

"What happened?"

"Paul imprinted on her," Bella told him. "Which upset Jacob because he sort of likes Lilli and now he can't do anything about it because of Paul's imprint."

"Did she like Jacob back?" Edward asked interested.

"Yeah I think she did," Bella told him. "They talked some when him and some of the guys were over helping her and her mom move in."

"To bad about the imprint with Paul," Edward sighed.

"She wasn't going out with Jacob anyway," Bella told him. "She doesn't want to date anyone right now."

"Something happened to her?" Edward said as he turned towards the door.

"Stay out of her head Edward," Bella told him. "If she wants us to know she'll tell us," she added and he nodded and bent down and kissed her lips. "I mean it Edward, Stay out of her head," she told him.

"Ok Bella, I promise," he said quietly.

"I'm going to go make sure she's ok," Bella told him.. "Stay here."

Bella walked to the bathroom and stopped at the closed door and knocked.

"Lilli," she said and the door opened.

"Me and Edward are both sorry he scared you, he didn't mean to," Bella said. "Edward wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Ok," Lilli said quietly.

"Come on so you can meet him," Bella told her and Lilli hesitated.

"You two don't want to be alone?"

"No Edward and I aren't doing anything." she sighed. "Come on,"

"Ok," Lilli sighed and followed Bella back to her room. When they walked in Edward was sitting on Bella's bed. He stood up when he saw them walk in.

"I'm really sorry I scared you," he apologized. "I would never do that intentionally." Lilli thought he sounded so sincere so she believed him.

"Its fine," she assured him and took a chance to look at him. He was as attractive as Bella said. He had a very pale complexion, really pretty golden colored eyes and brown hair. He was perfect. She let out  
a sigh as she looked at him.

"Its really nice to meet you Lilli," Edward said and held his hand out. His voice even sounded perfect.

"Huh," she said confused as she snapped out of her daze and looked at his outstretched hand.

"I said its nice to meet you," he repeated smiling at her as if he was able to read her mind and know everything she just thought. Which in a weird way she thought he actually could.

"Its nice to meet you to," she said and placed her hand in his. She was shocked at how cold his skin was.

"So what do you think of Forks so far?" Edward asked.

"Its cold and wet," she answered.

"Where are you from?"

"Florida."

"Ah," he nodded. "It will take a while but you get used to it," he assured her.

"That's what everyone says," she sighed and sat down in a chair by Bella's desk which had papers scattered all over it.

"Its true," he told her and sat on Bella's bed. Bella sat by him and he took her hand in his and smiled over at her. Lilli could tell just from looking at them that they loved each other.

"Let me guess, you miss the sun," Edward said and Lilli nodded. "The sun does shine in Forks I promise," he told her and she nodded and smiled.

"You are the first person to tell me that," she told him smiling.

"Its true."

"Ok I believe you Edward," she said smiling, she was already starting to relax around him and could see why Bella loved him so much.

"Are you bringing her over tomorrow?" Edward asked Bella.

"I was going to call and ask if it was ok," she told him.

"You know it is Bella, you know my family loves you and Charlie and any family of yours is our family to." he told her and looked over at Lilli, "So will you come with Bella tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," Lilli said and Edward smiled.

"Great I'll let everyone know and you can explain about everyone in the family and their personalities," he said. "So she's prepared."

"Ok I will," Bella assured him. "You're leaving already."

"Yes you have a cousin to get to know and I'll see you tomorrow," he told her and stood up and kissed her forehead.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Bye Edward." Lilli said and he climbed out the window.

"So that's Edward Cullen," Lilli said. "He's cute." she added and Bella smiled.

"Ok so Edward has two brothers and two sisters," Bella told her. "Carlise and Esme sort of adopted all of them," she went on and Lilli nodded. "There's Emmet, don't let his size intimidate you because  
he's really just a big teddy bear." Bella said as she walked over and closed the window. "Jasper is his other brother. Jaspers really nice, you'll definitely like both of them."

"Are they going to like me though?" Lilli asked worried.

"Yeah they'll like you," she told her. Lilli stood up and walked over to look out the window. "So Alice is his sister and she loves to shop and treat you like her Barbie so be prepared she'll want to dress you  
up and take you shopping just like did with me." Lilli turned to look at Bella and walked over and sat on the bed with her. "Rosalie, the two of us don't exactly get along, she doesn't like me very much but  
we tolerate each other," Bella sighed. "Carlisle and Esme are his parents. Carlisle is a doctor, a great doctor and probably one of the most compassionate people I have ever met. Then Esme who loves everyone, she's really sweet and caring."

"Big family," Lilli sighed. "That sounds great." she added as she moved to sit against the foot board, she stretched out her legs in front of her and looked over at Bella. "So what's really going on with you and Edward?"

"We're together, he's my boyfriend," Bella told her. "We've been together for months now and I love him but…."

"But what?" Lilli asked. "You can tell me."

"He won't sleep with me," she said as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Does he say why?"

"That he wants to be married first, he's very old fashioned," she sighed. "No matter how much I bring it up he hasn't budged on that." she added and looked away.

"Bella," Lilli said as she moved to sit by her. "I really think you should consider yourself lucky that you found a guy that loves and cares about you so much, not all guys are like that trust me," Lilli told her.  
"Sex is not the most important thing in a relationship," she told her. "And the fact that Edward isn't pressuring you, well that says a lot about him, teenage guys are not like that, well most of them anyway."

"What happened to you?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she told her moving off the bed and going back to sit in the chair away from Bella. Bella let out a sigh and looked away.


	8. The Cullens

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

The next afternoon Bella and Lilli went to the Cullens house. The drive was mostly silent. When Bella turned off the road to their house Lilli looked around thinking it was just as nice here as it was  
at Paul's house, lots of trees. When Bella parked her truck outside their house they both got out.

"Wow!" Lilli exclaimed. "Their house is beautiful, lots of windows," she added as she looked around. A few seconds later the door opened and Edward walked out. Bella and Lilli walked up the steps to meet him.

"Everyone's inside," Edward told then as he took Bella's hand in his. Bella leaned in close to him. "Everyone's waiting to meet Lilli, Emmet wants to know if she's anything like you," he added with a smile.

"Well you can tell Emmet I'm sure she's definitely not as clumsy as I am," Bella said just as she tripped walking in the door and Edward caught her before she fell.

"He'll be disappointed," Edward said smiling as Bella took Edwards hand in hers and they resumed walking.

Edward led them to the living room where everyone was sitting. Emmet and Jasper were watching a football game, Alice, Esme and Rosalie were sitting on the black leather couch talking. When Edward walked  
in the girls looked up and Emmet and Jasper turned around. Emmet and Jasper walked over and stood behind the couch as the girls stood up. Esme was the first to break the silence.

"You must be Lilli," she said stepping forward. "Its really nice to meet you, I'm Esme." she said smiling.

"You to," Lilli said quietly.

"Let me go get Carlisle," she said and walked out of the room. When Esme left a tiny girl with dark hair ran up to her.

"Lilli," she said happily. "I'm Alice," she said and pulled her into a hug. "I can already tell you and I are going to be good friends."

"That's nice," Lilli said nervously and Alice stepped back a beautiful blonde haired girl stepped forward. Lilli suddenly felt under dressed and very ugly as she looked at Rosalie, who had a perfect figure, her clothes  
fit her perfectly showing off her perfect figure.

"I'm Rosalie its nice to meet you," she said and walked away.

"Don't worry about her," a big guy said as he stepped forward. "It takes her a while to like anyone," he added. "I'm Emmet," he said. "And I'm definitely looking forward to getting to know Bella's cousin." he said  
and she smiled. She liked him already. Finally the last one stepped forward. From the look on his face Lilli thought he might be in pain or something.

"I'm Jasper," he said softly as he looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Lilli asked and he nodded.

"I'm fine," he said. "excuse me," he added.

"I'll check on him." Edward said.

"I should go with you," Bella said but Edward looked at Lilli.

"You should stay with Lilli," he told her.

"I'll be fine," Lilli told him.

"Be nice," Edward told Alice and Emmet.

"I think you know we will," Alice told him and they walked out to find Jasper.

* * *

When they were gone Emmet looked at Alice and Lilli.

"Come sit down," Alice said and took Lilli's hand in hers and pulled her to the couch. Emmet stood beside the couch.

"So where did you move from?" Alice asked.

"Florida." she answered.

"Sunshine state," Emmet said. "Let me guess you're missing the sun right now."

"That's the first thing everyone says," she sighed. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"No its not obvious just true right?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah you're right," she sighed.

"You know we have to go shopping, it will make you feel better," Alice told her. "We'll go to the mall in Seattle and Bella will go with us."

"You know Bella hates shopping Alice and when you dress her up like a Barbie." Emmet told her.

"I know," Alice sighed. "At least tell me you like to shop," she said hopefully.

"I don't hate it," Lilli told her and nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Good," Alice said clapping. "We'll definitely have to go," she added. "Soon." she went on basically jumping up and down.

"Calm down Alice." Emmet said. "You'll scare her away."

"Sorry."

"Its fine," Lilli said.

* * *

Edward and Bella finally found Jasper down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, obviously worried.

"Its Lilli," he said. "I've never been around someone that sad and hurt," he added painfully. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, she won't talk about it, but something happened." Bella said softly.

"Tell him what happened last night," Edward said. "About Paul."

"Oh and Paul he imprinted on her last night," Bella told him. "But she's fighting it really hard, every time they talked and made a bit of progress she shuts down and pushed him further away."

"Do you think he'll manage to get her to even like him?" Jasper said. "We all know how hot headed Paul is."

"I think he will, he's trying at least," Bella sighed. "And she feels the pull to him its probably why she's pushing him away, Emily and Sam seem to think that it's a strong imprint already which is why she's  
fighting so hard, she has all these emotions and feelings for a guy she just met." she explained.

"So you have no idea what happened to her to make her feel this way?" Edward asked Bella.

"No," she shook her head and crossed her arms. "All I know is she had a bad break-up with her ex boyfriend….Keaton I think she said his name is…That's all I know, that it was a bad break-up," Bella sighed.  
"But she did say something last night after you left."

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Well I was talking about how old fashioned you are when it comes to certain things in relationships," Bella said.

"Sex," Edward said and she nodded and uncrossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"What did she say Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

"Something about I should consider myself lucky that you care about me so much and aren't pressuring me because all guys weren't like that and that sex was not the most important thing in a relationship."

"You know she's right Bella," Jasper said. "I really hope Paul can get through to her because he might be the only one who can make her happy again but she's definitely been sad a long time," he added  
painfully. "All I know is if it hurts me this much its ten times worse for her." he said as Esme and Carlisle walked over.

"Why is everyone out here?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper is having a bit of trouble around Lilli," Edward answered.

"If you're afraid you'll bite her…" Carlisle began.

"Its not her blood its her emotions," Jasper sighed. "She's really sad," he added. "And I don't won't to control her emotions, it won't help any if I just make her feel better." he said. "I can do it though."

"No you're right," Carlisle said. "If you feel like you can't be around her you can leave we'll tell her you weren't feeling well."

"No," Jasper said. "I'll be fine," he added. "Let's go."

"So we'll definitely go shopping after school one day, we'll leave as soon as school is over," Alice said excited. "Its going to be so much fun," she added.

"Alice," Edward said and she turned to look at him.

"What Edward?"

"Its just shopping," he said.

"You just don't understand, its not just shopping, its bonding," Alice said and stood up and walked over to Jasper.

"Lilli," a very calm relaxed voice said and she looked over and saw a man who definitely had to be Carlisle. He was very handsome with slicked back blonde hair and the same golden eyes everyone else in the family had. "I'm Carlisle," he said holding his hand out. "Its very nice to finally meet you," he said giving her a warm smile.

"You to," she said and placed her hand in his. Carlisle let go of her hand and everyone fell silent.

"So are you settling into your new house ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Bella came over and helped me and my mom unpack yesterday." she said quietly.

"Yes Edward said she was helping and bringing Jacob and his friends." Esme said. "I'm sure things got done quickly then."

"Yes they did," Lilli said. "They were a lot of help."

* * *

After staying a couple of hours and talking to everyone, Lilli discovered that Emmet was definitely her favorite, he seemed like lots of fun. Edward's whole family was very nice though except for Rosalie who  
didn't say one word to her after she introduced herself. Soon Bella and Lilli were ready to go and Edward walked them out to her truck.

"I'll wait by the truck so you can tell your boyfriend good bye," Lilli said. "Bye Edward," she added.

"See you tomorrow at school," Edward told her as she walked away.

"Be careful going home," Edward said. "I'll see you in the morning," he added and leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Bye Edward," she whispered and walked to the truck and got inside with Lilli who was on her cell phone.

"Yes mom, Bella's bringing me home, we're leaving Edward's now," Lilli said as Bella cranked the truck. "Yes mom they're all real nice," she added. "Of course Edward's attractive." she said and Bella smiled as  
she drove off. "Really? A surprise for me. We'll be there soon."

"My mom has some sort of surprise for me when I get home," Lilli told Bella.

"Well lets get you home then," she said.

"Thanks Bella," Lilli said when Bella pulled into her driveway. Her mom's white Honda Accord was in the driveway along with a Honda civic, a crimson black color Honda Civic.

"Wonder who's here?" Lilli said as she got out of Bella's truck and grabbed her bag. Her mom walked out just as she shut the door.

"Hey Bella," she said waving.

"Hey Kara," Bella replied and got out of the truck.

"Who's here?"

"Oh this, this is yours," her mom told her and Lilli's eyes widened and she dropped her bag.

"Really?"

"Yes I knew you'd have to get back and forth to school and my job requires that I work some weekends and that would leave you with no way to go anywhere if you needed to, Billy Black and Charlie helped  
me find it."

"Thank you," she said and hugged her mom. "Its great."

"Congratulations on the car," Bella said.

"Thank you."

"See you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Bella," Lilli said and looked at her car again. "I love it!" she smiled. "I really do."


	9. School

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

**"Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review**.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

_Lilli was walking down the hallway when she felt someone slip an arm around her._

"_Good morning beautiful," it was Keaton._

"_Good morning," Lilli sighed and looked over at him. Her and Keaton had been dating now for about a month and she wasn't really sure what he actually thought about her other than she was beautiful. He always said  
she was beautiful but never that she was smart or anything else it was like being beautiful is all that mattered to him. _

"_So you want to come over and study for our history test tonight?" he asked._

"_Sure," she said smiling._

"_Good," he told her and pulled her to him and kissed her lips. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"_

"_All the time," she sighed and looked away._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Keaton, do you see anything else when you look at me, you always tell me I'm beautiful but is that all you see?" she asked softly as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Lillianna don't be ridiculous," he said and touched her cheek with her hand. "Of course its all I see, its all that matters," he told her. "You don't have to be smart or anything else because you are so beautiful," he added  
and she looked up at him shocked._

"_Keaton!" she exclaimed. _

"_Lillianna, you're beautiful and that's all that matters," he said and kissed her lips and walked away._

_

* * *

_

The next morning Lilli woke up and got ready for school. She straightened her hair and put on jeans and a green long sleeved top and grabbed a jacket. Then she grabbed her bag and went to get breakfast  
before heading to school. When she got downstairs her mom was already up and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," her mom said.

"Morning mom," she replied and grabbed a cup of coffee and an apple.

"Nervous?"

"A little but at least I know Bella and Edward and Edwards brothers and sisters so it won't be so bad."

"Good," her mom said. "Well lock up when you leave I'll see you this afternoon have a good day."

"You to mom."

* * *

When Lilli arrived to school Bella and Edward were walking through the parking lot.

"Lilli's here," Edward said stopping. "And you don't want to know what every guy in this school is thinking." he added shaking his head.

"What are they thinking?" Bella asked.

"Well lets just say Paul would kill all of them if he knew." Edward said smiling.

"Stop Edward," Bella said even though she was smiling and turned around. "Lilli!" Bella yelled and Bella saw her let out a relieved sigh and walk towards them.

"Hey, I'm glad you two saw me, I have no idea where to go," she said.

"Bella and I will show you to the office so you can get your schedule."

"Hopefully we'll have some classes together," Lilli said as they walked inside the school and Edward and Bella led her to the office.

"Well thanks," Lilli said.

"Well if we don't have any classes together I'll see you at lunch," Bella said.

"Alright," Lilli said and went inside the office to get her schedule.

School was pretty much uneventful, she had no classes with Bella, Edward or any of his brothers and sisters so far. The school looked much like her old school, same crappy desks, small rooms and  
boring teachers. When lunch arrived she was ready to see friendly faces. She walked into the cafeteria and saw people everywhere. How was she ever going to find Bella in this crowd. She started walking  
inside looking around as she did for anyone she recognized. She finally stopped walking and let out a sigh.

"They're over there," a male voice said and Lilli jumped and spun around quickly dropping her books. "You're a little jumpy aren't you," he said and Lilli looked up and saw Emmet.

"Emmet," she said and shook her head and bent down to get her books.

"No I'll get them, it was my fault," he said and bent down and gathered her books and then handed them to her.

"Thanks," she said and he smiled.

"Anyway Edward and Bella, they're over there," he said and Lilli followed his gaze and saw them sitting with a group of people.

"I don't think there's any room for me and I don't want Bella to think I'm pushing myself into her life," Lilli sighed.

"She's not going to think that, you two are family," Emmet said and she let out a sigh.

Edward and Bella were sitting with Bella's friends at lunch. Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric. Edward knew that Angela was maybe the only one who truly liked him, she was a really sweet girl. Edward leaned  
over to Bella.

"Lilli's looking for you," he whispered.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"With Emmet," he told her. "I know you can find Emmet." he added and she smiled and spun around and found Emmet and Lilli was standing beside him. She looked so tiny standing beside him.

"I'll go get her," she said and stood up and walked over to them.

"Bella," Emmet said happily.

"Hey Emmet," she said. "Lilli you can come sit with us if you want and I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Sure," Lilli said. "Bye Emmet," she added and walked away with Bella. When they got to the table Edward stood up and grabbed a chair and put it beside Bella. "Thanks Edward."

"You're welcome," he said. "Was Emmet nice?"

"Yes he was nice," she said and he nodded.

"Ok guys this is my cousin Lilli," Bella said. "These are my friends, Mike," she said and Lilli looked to an attractive blonde haired blue eyed guy who was smiling at her.

"Hi," he said.

"Jessica," Bella went on. Jessica was a really pretty brunette with brown eyes who very obviously had a crush on Mike. "Angela," she said.

"Hi Lilli," Angela said smiling at her. Angela seemed sweet. She had dark eyes and dark hair.

"Hey Lilli I'm Eric," the guy sitting next to Angela said and Lilli smiled.

"Hi," she said. "Its nice to meet everyone."

"So where did you move from?" Lilli asked.

"Florida," she answered.

"Near the beach?" Mike asked.

"Kind of on the beach," Lilli answered.

"I would love to live on the beach," Jessica said.

"I loved it of course, I was always on the beach." she sighed.

"I know its not the same but you can always drive down to La Push," Mike said. "I'd be happy to show you how to get there." he added leaning towards her and giving her a smile that caused Jessica to  
glare at him. Because he was obviously flirting with Lilli.

"She already knows how to get there," Bella told him. "We went Saturday night to hang out with my friend Jacob Black and his friends."

"The hot one with the motorcycle," Jessica sighed. "I saw him one day talking to you and Edward."

"He has a motorcycle," Lilli said looking at Bella.

"Yes he has a motorcycle," Jessica said. "Oh my god he's like the hottest, sexiest guy I've ever seen." she sighed and Lilli looked over at Bella who shrugged her shoulders.

"He has a motorcycle, he actually fixed it up himself," Bella told her.

"You didn't tell me that…." Lilli began.

"He's good with his hands as well," Jessica said.

"Jessica," Angela said. "I think that is enough." she said.

"Well its not like it matters he has a crush on Bella," Jessica told everyone.

"Not anymore," Bella said. "He kind of has a little thing for Lilli now."

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Angela asked.

"No," Lilli said. "I'm not dating anyone right now," she told them.

* * *

Lilli was so glad to get home that afternoon. She quickly showered and changed and went downstairs to watch TV. At 5:00 she started dinner so her mom wouldn't have to cook after working all day. She  
took some chicken out and two pieces of foil she put one piece of chicken on each piece of foil and sprinkled each piece with taco seasoning and salsa and sprinkled some Colby-jack cheese. Then she closed the  
foil over the chicken and put the packets on a pan and put them in the oven to cook. Her mom walked in at 5:30.

"Hey I started dinner," Lilli said.

"Oh thank you," her mom said kicking her shoes off. "How was school?"

"It was fine, school is pretty much the same everywhere you go, just different people." Lilli said. "How was work?"

"It was ok, once I get used to it, it will be fine."

"Good," Lilli said.

"I'm going to change and I'll be right back down for dinner."

"Take your time," Lilli said as her mom walked upstairs.

"Lilli you need to get your books out of the hallway," her mom told her when she walked back downstairs.

"well I would but my bookshelf fell apart before we moved."

"I forgot, we'll get one this weekend." she told her.

"Ok thanks," Lilli said smiling.

* * *

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. Lilli got to know everyone better and decided she liked Angela the best so far. Angela was really sweet and quiet but Lilli knew she was probably the only real  
friend out of everyone at their table, not counting Edward of course. Angela was probably the only one who wouldn't turn her back on you because of something stupid. It was finally Saturday and Lilli's mom  
had to work.

"I thought we were going to get me a bookshelf today," Lilli said.

"I know honey but I went yesterday and picked you out one, maybe you can call Jacob Black to take you to get it and help you put it together." she suggested as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Mom I'm not incapable of putting it together."

"I know honey but its heavy."

"Ok I'll call later then," she said.

"Its actually at the furniture store here in Forks, right down from the diner,"

"Ok thanks mom," she said and her mom ran out.

* * *

After Breakfast Lilli decided to call Jacob but she didn't have his number. She could call Bella but she knew Bella was with Edward this morning and she didn't want to interrupt. She did have Paul's number  
and maybe he'd give her Jacobs number. She picked her cell phone up and scrolled through names and finally stopped on Pauls.

"Paul," she said and her heartbeat sped up at the thought of hearing his voice again. She pushed the call button and waited for him to answer.

"Hello." he answered, he sounded sad and Lilli had no idea why but the thought of him being sad made her heart break.

"Paul," she said.

"Lilli," he said hopefully.

"Yeah its me," she said.

"I was wondering if you would call me," he said. "I'm glad you did," he added, he sounded happy to hear from her.

"Well I called because, well I was trying to reach Jacob because I need some help with this bookshelf my mom bought me and I don't have his number and I thought you might and Bella's with Edward and  
I didn't want to interrupt them so I called you." she said quickly.

"To get Jacob's number," he growled, he sounded mad now. "Did you ever think I might help you?"

"Paul I…."

"Jacob's working this morning," he told her angrily. "Sorry."

"Paul I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you." she added, she sounded almost in tears.

"No Lilli I'm sorry, if you want my help I'll come and help you." he said. "I really don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well I have to go pick it up."

"I have a truck, not much but I can come get you and then we'll go get the shelf and come back and put it together."

"Ok," she said and gave him directions to her house.

"I'm on my way," Paul said and hung the phone up. He grabbed her shirt off his table from last weekend and then grabbed him a shirt and put it on and grabbed his keys and ran out the door almost running  
over Embry on the way.

"Where are you going?" Embry yelled.

"Lilli called," Paul said and jumped in his truck and drove away.

When he pulled up at Lilli's house she must have been watching for him because she walked out before he got out of the truck. She opened the door and got inside.

"Hey," he said.

"Thanks for doing this," she said softly.

"Its no problem," he said. "Lets go," he added and backed out of her driveway.

Neither one of them were talking as Paul drove into town. Paul was really glad that the two of them could sit silently and not feel awkward about it. He glanced over at her several times. She was wearing  
just simple jeans and Beatles t-shirt and her hair was in a ponytail but he thought she looked perfect.

"So you started school Monday," he said breaking the silence. "How did it go?"

"It was ok," she said. "Its school," she added. "Bella introduced me to her friends."

"And what do you think of them."

"Well honestly Angela seems like the only sane genuine one," Lilli told him. "Mike offered to bring me to the beach until Bella told him I already knew how to get there," she added and Paul smiled. "And  
Jessica….she has a thing for Jacob."

"How does she know Jake?"

"Apparently she saw him one time when he was talking to Bella and Edward and she thought he was hot and even hotter that he had a motorcycle and rebuilt it himself," Lilli said shaking her head.

"Why would him rebuilding a motorcycle be hot?" Paul asked.

"Because he's good with his hands," Lilli told him and Paul chuckled.

"Maybe Jake and this Jessica girl should meet," Paul suggested.

"No!" Lilli exclaimed.

"Why?" Paul asked. "Because you're hoping he'll ask you out or something?" he snapped.

"No Paul," she said softly. "Because Jessica…I don't know her or Jacob that well but she'd just break his heart more because she's not the type of girl that's going to stick around very long," she said quietly.

"Oh," Paul said. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," he apologized.

"Its ok," she said and looked out the window. Paul let out a sigh realizing she wasn't going to talk to him anymore and turned the radio up. Paul glanced over at Lilli occasionally as he drove and saw her  
mouth moving to the lyrics of the song. It was Telsa's What you give.

"I like this song," Lilli said as she sat leaned back in the seat and Paul said.

"it's a decent song," he said and turned it up as she turned back to look out the window. She started singing softly to herself unaware Paul could hear her.

"It's not whatcha got, it's a-what you give. It ain't the life you choose, it's the life you live. It's not what you got, only what you give, only what you give, It's not whatcha got, a-but the life you live. It's the  
life you live. You're the one that makes me happy. Oh yeah baby. And you're the one always on my mind. And a-yes it's true. You are my reason, my one and only that I've been livin' for Why can't forever be  
forever and nothin' more…."

"You have a nice voice," Paul said and Lilli looked over at him.

"I was singing out loud," she said covering her face. "I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Why?" he asked but she didn't answer just kept covering her face with her hands as Paul parked the truck outside the furniture store. "Lilli," he said. "Lilli," he said again and he slid a little closer to her and  
touched her hands. When she didn't jerk away from him he gently moved them away from her face. "Lilli," he said softly. "Please look at me," he pleaded. "let me see your pretty blue eyes," he said and she  
looked up at him. "You don't need to apologize, your voice sounded great to me," he told her and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"You have to know you have a good voice," he told her as he closed his hands around hers. "Why would you think you didn't."

"Just something someone said," she sighed and looked away.

"What did they say?"

"That I shouldn't sing," she said quietly.

"That person was wrong," Paul told her. "Because there is nothing wrong with your voice." he added and she nodded and looked away. "Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter," she answered and tried to pull her hands from Paul's grasp.

"Lilli," he said.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said and Paul saw her eyes fill with tears and when she blinked they fell down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry," he said quietly and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Lilli," he said. "I know you don't know me that well and the first time we met I almost ran over you and knocked you down with the  
car door," he added and she smiled. "But you can trust me."

"I really don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Ok," he said and slid back to his side and got out of the truck. Lilli let out a sigh and wiped her eyes and grabbed her purse and went to open the door but it opened for her. Paul was standing there holding  
the door open and smiling at her.

"Thanks," she said and got out of his truck. Paul shut the door and was walking with her to the store when someone called out behind them.

"Lilli!" a male voice yelled and her and Paul spun around and she saw Mike walking towards them.

"Hey Lilli," he said smiling as his eyes traveled over her body. She heard Paul let out a low growl beside her. "What are you doing today?"

"Well I'm picking up a bookshelf my mom ordered for me," she told him.

"Do you need help loading it up or putting it together?" he asked hopefully. "I'm free today," he added and Paul glared over at him, he was definitely hitting on Lilli , his princess, which was making Paul upset  
and he let out another low growl and she turned towards him, "Stop growling," she whispered and turned back to Mike

"No Mike," she said "Paul is helping me," she told him.

"Who's Paul?" Mike asked. His eyes hadn't left Lilli the whole time and he didn't notice the guy standing by her.

"This is Paul," she said laying her hand on Paul's arm. She felt the same shock she felt the first time she touched him.

"Oh, I didn't see him there," Mike said.

"Ok Mike," she said shaking her head. "I'll see you later."

"Ok," he said and turned and walked away.

"Come on," she said to Paul and they turned and walked to the furniture store.

"You know he didn't want to see me," Paul told her.

"What?" she asked and he stopped outside the door.

"That Mike guy, he was to busy undressing you with his eyes to notice anything else but you," Paul said angrily.

"That bothers you," she said.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "And it bothers you to."

"It doesn't matter, come on," she said and walked inside. Paul followed her.

"It smells so good in here," she sighed. "Like wood, leather and new stuff," she said and Paul smiled. "Well come on lets get this bookshelf." she added and he followed her to the desk and a few minutes later it  
was loaded up in Paul's truck and he was driving back to Lilli's house. When they got back to her house she looked over at Paul.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head. "Are you sure you can get that by yourself?"

"I can handle it," Paul said smiling. "You just open the front door and lead the way." he said and she jumped out of the truck and went to open the door. She watched as Paul effortlessly lifted the bookshelf out of  
the back of the truck and followed her inside she shut the door.

"You can carry it upstairs?" she asked.

"Lead the way," he said and she led him upstairs to her room and he sat the box down. "Ok lets get this open and see what kind of tools I need," he said as he ripped the box open and started pulling pieces  
out. "You have tools right?"

"Yeah just tell me what you need," she told him and he looked over at her and smiled. He pulled all the pieces out and finally came across the instructions.

"Ok, screwdriver flat head and phillips head," he said.

"Ok I'll be right back," she said and ran out.


	10. Putting the Bookshelf together

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for all your good wishes for my grandmother. She's doing better now.  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10**

When Lilli left to go get the tools Paul looked over everything as he read over the instructions. Even though she wanted Jacob here instead of him, he was happy she let him come over. Anytime he could get  
with his princess he'd take it so it could hopefully bring them closer to where he could tell her the truth. After a few seconds Paul put down the instructions deciding that he'd wait until Lilli got back to read  
them, it would be that much longer he'd spend with Lilli. He took the time to look around her room. She had a wooden Sleigh bed against one wall with a table beside it. The table had a lamp and picture on it,  
he walked over and picked the picture up. It was of a man with dark hair and the same ocean blue eyes as Lilli. It had to be her dad. He sat the picture down and looked around her room. She had a chest of  
drawers against one of the walls and a dresser with a mirror on it against the other wall. He saw a guitar case propped against the wall by what must be the closet. He wondered if she played, he'd have to  
find some way to drop it in the conversation when she got back. Paul walked over to look out her window, it really smelled like her over here more than anywhere else in the room, like she stayed here in this  
spot a lot. There was enough room for her to sit in front of the window, he imagined her drawing or reading in front of the window. He was so busy thinking bout her that he didn't hear Lilli walk in.

"Paul," she said and he spun around. "I got the tools," she told him and he walked over and she sat them down and sat on the floor, Paul sat by her and opened the tool box.

"Wow these are like real tools," he said surprised.

"As opposed to fake ones," she said confused.

"No I just figured you'd have those tiny pink tools girls have," he said.

"No Paul," she sighed. "These are…were my dads," she told him.

"Oh," he said softly. "Are you sure its ok if I use them?" he asked.

"Yeah, he'd hate that they're not being used," she told him and Paul smiled and picked up the instruction sheet so he could know where to begin.

"Ok lets do this," Paul said grabbing the first piece and a screwdriver and went to work. "So you apparently have a lot of books," he said as he grabbed another screw and shelf.

"All those boxes in the hall," she began. "Are full of my books."

"I don't have time to read much," he said. "I'm not sure I would even if I did."

"Well reading for fun isn't for everyone," she sighed and Paul smiled.

"No its not," he agreed and they fell silent as he worked.

Paul had been putting the shelf together for twenty minutes now, yes he could have been done quicker but that would mean less time with Lilli. Lilli glanced over at him as he asked for a different screwdriver.  
She handed it to him and he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Are you hot?" she asked.

"I'm ok," he answered and picked the next shelf up and started attaching it.

"I'll go get you some water and a snack," she said and jumped up.

"You don't have to," Paul told her.

"No I will, I want to," she said and ran out, Paul smiled and went back to work.

* * *

Lilli walked in the kitchen wondering what to fix Paul for a snack. She finally decided on some fruit and grabbed some apples and bananas and other fruits and started slicing them. She was starting to really  
like Paul, even though this is only the second time she had spent time alone with him. Why she was so drawn to him and felt such a strong pull to him was also unexplainable. She was also glad he was with  
her when Mike offered his help today. She let out a sigh and put the fruit in two bowl and drizzled some yogurt over them and fixed two glasses of water and went back upstairs.

* * *

When Lilli walked back in the room she had two glasses of water and two bowls of fruit on a tray. She walked over and sat down by Paul.

"You can take a break," she said and he looked over at the two bowls of fruit and water.

"You actually took the time to make a fruit salad," he said smiling.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Looks good," he said and took a bowl and glass of water and started to eat, "Thanks," he added and she smiled. "So," Paul said as he took a bite. "That's your guitar."

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"I'd like to hear you some time," Paul said as he took a gulp of water.

"Not many people hear me play," she told him.

"Lilli," Paul said. "You don't have to but I would really like to hear you play and sing," he added.

"Only two or three people have ever heard me sing and play."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mom, my best friend Cheyenne, and my dad."

"Well I'm sure your great I already know you have a great voice," he said. "I would love to hear you but not unless you want to."

"Maybe….maybe when you're done with the shelf," she said softly and he nodded and finished the last of his water and went back to work.

"I'll take this back downstairs," Lilli told him and took their dishes downstairs. When she walked back into her room Paul was pulling his shirt off. She let out a gasp and her heart started pounding. He had a  
perfect body. His skin looked so smooth and he had a tattoo on his upper arm. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. As if he felt her staring Paul turned around. Her eyes traveled over his body, Damn he had  
great abs, she wanted to run her fingers over his stomach and chest.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Fine," she said blushing and looked away and sat down. Paul smirked at least he knew she liked his body. He knew taking his shirt off might be playing dirty but he was willing to do whatever it took to get  
Lilli to want to get closer to him and get to know him. At least liking the way he looked was something, now he wanted her to like him. Paul turned around and went back to work. He stood up so he could finish  
up the shelf. Lilli stood up to and moved closer to him. She reached out and ran her fingers over his tattoo. She still felt the same shock when she touched him.

"Did that hurt?" she asked.

"Not to bad," he told her and turned to look at her. He felt her fingers tracing the lines of his tattoo and it made his heart race, just a simple innocent touch drove him crazy. She looked up at him and their eyes met.

"Sorry," she said and pulled her hand away and he sighed and turned and went back to work.

"It looks great," "Lilli said. "Thanks for putting it together."

"It was no problem," he told her. "I'll bring the boxes in and help you get your books on the shelf."

"You don't have to Paul," she said nervously. "You've done enough."

"I do not mind helping you," he told her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen from her ponytail.

"ok," she said and he stood up and brought the five big boxes of books in. "Thanks," she said and opened the box and started putting them on the shelf. Paul handed her books and watched her as she put  
them on the shelf.

When they were done she sat on her bed.

"I really appreciate everything you did today."

"I was happy to help you," he said.

"Do you want some lunch?" she asked.

"No, don't go to any trouble for me," he said.

"Its no trouble Paul, we both have to eat," she told him. "I would like to make you lunch."

"Well I won't turn down food," he said smiling.

"Come on then," she said and stood up. "Oh wait a minute, I have your shirt and hoodie from last weekend," she added as she walked over and grabbed them off a chair. "Thanks for letting me borrow them, I washed them so they're clean."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," he told her. "You know what, keep the hoodie."

"No I can't," she argued.

"Look I don't get cold so I really don't need it, I want you to keep it."

"Ok," she agreed and laid it on her bed. "Lets go have lunch."

* * *

When they got downstairs Lilli went to the kitchen to see what she could fix for lunch.

"I'm going to take my shirt to my truck and I have your shirt from last weekend to," he told her.

"Ok," she said as she looked through the refrigerator. "What am I going to fix for lunch," she said to herself. "Cheeseburgers," she said and pulled some hamburger meat out and sat it on the counter as  
Paul walked back in.

"Cheeseburgers ok?"

"Sounds great to me," he told her. "Here's your shirt, Emily told me how to get the blood out, so its clean."

"Oh thanks, you can set it down anywhere," she told him. "How many cheeseburgers will you eat?"

"Two," he said.

"You want fries?"

"Definitely," he said giving her a smile and she separated the meat into patties and started cooking it. "Or would you rather have onion rings?"

"Onion rings," he said and she nodded and took a bag out of the freezer and dumped some onion rings into her deep fryer to cook. "Can I help?"

"You can get the hamburger buns, cheese and anything you want on it out of the fridge. There's lettuce, tomato, onion, pickle, ketchup and mustard."

"I want everything," he said. "You want me to cut some tomatoes and stuff up."

"If you want to you can." she told him. "Knives are in the drawer to your left, cutting board is in the drawer below the knives."

Paul got everything out and started chopping. "Do you want any?"

"Just tomato," she told him and he nodded "And pickles."

"So," he said. "Were you close with your dad?"

"Oh I…."

"I shouldn't have asked," he said as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid sometimes."

"I thought I told you never to call yourself stupid," she said as she put the hamburger buns in the oven.

"You did," he sighed. "Doesn't mean its not true."

She laid her hand on his arm. "I don't think its true," she told him, she still felt that shock when she touched him. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Lilli," Paul said and she looked over at him. He sat his knife down and took her hands in his. "I don't know what happened before you moved here and I'm not asking you to tell me or talk to me but I will  
always listen if you want to talk but Lilli you need to talk to someone because you can't keep everything inside trust me I know," he told her.

"I don't like to think about what happened," she said softly. "It hurts to much," she told him as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry princess," he whispered and wiped her tear away. She looked up at him. "You can tell me anything and it will be between us I promise." he added and took her hands in his.

"I can't," she said and pulled her hands away from his and went back to cooking. Paul let out a frustrated sigh and began to put the lettuce, tomato and onion he didn't cut for the burgers back in the refrigerator.

"Lilli," he sighed and she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being pushy," he told her and she shook her head and pulled the hamburger buns out of the oven and turned it off. Then she dumped the onion rings in a bowl.

"Grab some plates," she told him and pointed to a cabinet and Paul walked over and got two plates and brought them to her.

"I really am sorry if I was out of line with anything I said, I just want to get to know you better." he said hopefully and she turned away and put two buns and hamburger patties on Pauls plate. "Get as many  
onion rings as you want," she told him and he nodded. "And if you wanted to get to know me better you should have just said so." she told him as he was putting onion rings on his plate.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can't promise anything more than friends or even really close friends," she said quietly and looked away.

"Its ok Princess, I just want to be friends and get to know you," he told her and she nodded.

"Princess, why do you call me that?" she asked curiously.

"Well," he said as he sat his plate on the counter. "You are beautiful and sweet like a princess," he said and she nodded. "But you also seem smart, kind, caring, everything a princess should be."

"Thank you," she replied softy. "That's really sweet."


	11. Another night at La Push Part 1

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**Here's where i left off last chapter**

_"Grab some plates," she told him and pointed to a cabinet and Paul walked over and got two plates and brought them to her._  
_"I really am sorry if I was out of line with anything I said, I just want to get to know you better." he said hopefully and she turned away and put two buns and hamburger patties on Pauls plate. "Get as many onion rings  
as you want," she told him and he nodded. "And if you wanted to get to know me better you should have just said so." she told him as he was putting onion rings on his plate._  
_"Really?" he asked._  
_"Yeah, I can't promise anything more than friends or even really close friends," she said quietly and looked away._  
_"Its ok Princess, I just want to be friends and get to know you," he told her and she nodded._  
_"Princess, why do you call me that?" she asked curiously._  
_"Well," he said as he sat his plate on the counter. "You are beautiful and sweet like a princess," he said and she nodded. "But you also seem smart, kind, caring, everything a princess should be."_  
_"Thank you," she replied softy. "That's really sweet."_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**

Paul and Lilli sat down at the table with their food and something to drink.

"So you mean it about getting to know each other better, that you want to?" Paul asked hopefully.

"Sure we can play an ongoing game of truth if you want?" she told him.

"What is that?" he asked as he took a big bite of his cheeseburger.

"Well its like truth or dare except its only the truth part, you can ask someone anything and they have to answer it," she told him.

"What if its something you don't want to answer?" Paul asked.

"Well you can pass but the question has to be answered eventually." she told him and he nodded.

"Might as well." he said and she smiled. "We'll start with something simple, favorite color?"

"Green," she answered. "Ok your turn, same question?"

"Blue," he answered and she nodded. "You like scary movies?"

"No," she answered as she took a sip of her drink. "Do you?"

"I love them," he said smiling. 'This is really good by the way. "Did you put some kind of special spice on the patties?"

"Yes I did and its my secret," she said and he smiled. "So you don't have any brothers or sisters?"

"No," he answered. "I'm the only child."

"Me to," she said and he smiled.

"So what's your favorite movie?" Paul asked as they were loading up the dishwasher.

"You'll make fun of me," she said quietly as he passed her another plate.

"I would never make fun of you," he said as she closed the dishwasher and started it.

"Beauty and the Beast," she said softly and he smiled.

"Good choice," he said.

"Come on," she said and led him to the living room and they sat on the couch. "You probably have to get home soon don't you?"

"I should," he answered.

"Ok,"

"So do you want to come over tonight?" he asked. "Everyone else is coming over again."

"Yeah I do," she said smiling.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Why do you sound surprised?"

"Because you don't seem to like me very much."

"I don't know you very well."

"You don't know Jake or the other guys but you seem to like them."

"Yeah I like them," she said nervously.

"I mean of course people like Jake he's nice and friendly and has that big smile that girls love. Embry's all personality and Quill's really sweet," Paul sighed. "Me. I'm hot headed and bad tempered, I'm definitely  
not good enough for you."

"That's not true," Lilli said shaking her head. "I'm the one who's really not good enough for any guy right now, especially you," she said and Paul looked at her and saw he eyes filling with tears and it broke  
his heart that his imprint thought she wasn't good enough for him. "I mean besides almost running me over and knocking me out with the car door you've been nothing but sweet to me and I've been such a  
bitch to you last weekend and on the phone," she told him as she wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. "I'm not good enough for any guy right now, I have major trust issues and stuff when it comes to  
guys," she told him as she wiped away more tears. "I don't want to be close to anyone," she told him. "And I don't know what it is about you that makes me want to tell you everything," she said and covered  
her face with her hands and cried. "But I can't," she said and Paul moved closer to her and put his arms around her.

"Its ok princess," he whispered. "Its ok," he added softly as he rubbed her back with one hand and she laid her head against his chest as she continued to cry. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want  
to." he told her. "I want you to trust me and I want us to get to know each other better. Its why we're playing your game right? Truth."

"Yeah," she said and pulled away from him and their eyes met. "I am so sorry," she apologized.

"For what?"

"Breaking down on you like that," she said.

"You never have to apologize to me." he told her and wiped a stray tear away with his thumb.

"Thank you," she said.

"I should go," Paul said and stood up. Lilli stood up and walked with him to the door.

"Thanks for your help," she said again.

"You don't have to thank me, I'll see you tonight right?" he asked.

"Yes tonight, your house?"

"We might be going to Sam and Emily's this time, I'm not sure," Paul told her.

"Oh," she said.

"You just come over to my house and if we're going to Sam's I'll wait for you and we can go together."

"Ok," she said smiling.

"6:30," he told her.

"See you tonight," she said and watched as he got in his truck just as her mom got home. Lilli watched as Paul backed out and gave her a final wave bye and drove off. Her mom parked the car in the  
driveway and came inside a few minutes later.

"Hey," Lilli said as her mom walked in.

"Who was that? It didn't look like Jacob."

"Jacob had to work today, that was Paul, one of his friends," Lilli told her.

"He put your bookshelf together."

"Yes he did," Lilli told her. "It looks really good." she added and her mom smiled.

"Good, well I need a shower," her mom told her. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm going to La Push again at 6:30."

"Good, I'm glad you're making friends," her mom told her.

"Me to," she said softly.

"Well I'm going to get that shower now." her mom said and walked upstairs.

That night Lilli got ready to go to Paul's. She put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She left her hair down but straightened. She put on some mascara and lip gloss and checked her reflection in  
the mirror and decided she looked ok. She went to her room and grabbed her keys and shoved her license and money in her pockets and grabbed Paul's hoodie in case she got cold. Then she went downstairs  
to tell her mom she was leaving.

"Mom I'm leaving," Lilli said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Have fun sweetie," her mom said.

"I will mom."

"Be careful and tell Jacob I said Hello."

"Alright," she said and left to go to Paul's.

* * *

When she got to Paul's she got out of her car and grabbed Paul's hoodie and tied it around her waist. She walked on the porch just as Paul opened the door. Her heart sped up just at seeing him.

"Hey," she said and he smiled.

"Hi," he replied giving her a sexy smile. "Everyone is going to Sam's tonight," he told her and she nodded. "He doesn't live to far we can take my truck or we can walk, whatever you want to do?"

"Lets walk, it's a nice night," she said and Paul smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he sighed and they fell in step beside each other as they walked to Sam's. "So how do you like your bookshelf?"

"I like it a lot considering my mom picked it out," she told him.

"So who's turn is it to ask?" he asked.

"Um….me I think," she said. "I'm not sure."

"Do you have a question?"

"Yeah of course I do," she said. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"You interested?" he asked smiling playfully and giving her a wink.

"Answer the question," she said as she nudged him with her arm.

"No."

"Why?" she asked curiously and looked over at him. "I know you can get one."

"No girl really wants to date a hot headed bad tempered loser," he said quietly.

"Paul," she whispered as she laid her hand on his arm. "You are not a loser," she told him and he looked over at her. "Hot headed and bad tempered…yeah but loser definitely not."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't hang around with losers," she told him and he smiled. "You're not a loser and you're not stupid. I don't want to hear you talk about yourself that way. It really bothers me for some reason. I have  
no idea why." she sighed and he smiled.

"Did you like being the only child?" Paul asked.

"At times I did and there were times I hated it, you know I couldn't blame something on someone else if it happened my parents knew it was me," she sighed and he smiled. "I always wanted brothers though."

"You know what," Paul smiled. "I think you kind of got those brothers now."

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Embry, Quill, Sam, Jake," Paul told her. "We like you, you're one of us now and we'll all look out for you and you can call any of us if you need anything."

"Thanks," she said quietly and untied Paul's hoodie from around her waist and put it on.

"You're cold."

"A little, but this will keep me warm," she told him. "Thanks for letting me have it." she added as Paul stopped walking.

"We're here." he said and Lilli looked around.

"Its nice," she said as they stepped on his porch and opened the door. He led her into the kitchen. Emily was pulling something out of the oven. Embry and Quill were sitting at the table eating chips.

"Lilli!" they both exclaimed.

"So glad you came back," Quill said and she smiled.

"Yeah I am to," she said.

"Hey Lilli," Emily said and walked over to her. "Everyone else is in the living room, make yourself at home."

"Thanks," she said and walked into the living room. Kim, Sara, Jacob and Bella were in there. She walked over and sat down by Jacob.

"Hey Jacob," she said and he looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey Lilli," Jacob said. "And my friends call me Jake," he told her.

"Ok," she said.

"Hey Lilli, why was Paul at your house like all day?" Bella asked and Jacob, Sara and Kim looked at her.

"Well my mom got me this bookshelf because mine fell apart and Paul put it together for me today."

"How did that go?" Kim asked.

"Good," she answered. "It was actually kind of enjoyable."

"Good," Sara said smiling.

"Its good that you and Paul are getting along," Bella told her. "He invite you tonight?"

"Yeah he did," she answered as the guys walked in and found places to sit. Paul saw how close Jacob and Lilli were sitting and let out a growl.

"Relax," Sam said laying a hand on his shoulder. "Her and Jake are friends and she seems to be liking you a little, don't blow it." he added and Paul looked at him and nodded.

"My mom says hello by the way," she said to Jacob and he smiled.

"Dude," Embry said. "Why do parents like you?"

"I don't know," Jacob shrugged.

"So how's your new car?" Bella asked Lilli.

"Oh its great I love it," Lilli said happily.

"What kind of car do you have?" Embry asked.

"A crimson black 2010 Honda Civic," Lilli answered.

"Cool," Embry said smiling.

"Put in the movie," Quill said.

"What are we watching?" Lilli asked.

"Nightmare on Elm Street," Embry answered.

"Seriously?" Lilli asked hoping he was joking.

"Yeah," Quill said happily. Paul glanced over at Lilli, he felt the shift in her she was happy now she seemed to be scared.

"Lilli," Paul said and she turned to look at him. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," she said nervously.

"No she's not," Paul said to himself.


	12. La Push Part 2 Sam's backyard

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11 PART 2**

_Keaton and Lilli were on a date he was taking her to the movies._

"_You look beautiful," he said and she smiled._

"_So what movie are we seeing?" she asked._

"_Nightmare on Elm Street," he answered._

"_Keaton, I told you I hate scary movies," she told him._

"_Did you? I don't remember."_

"_Yes when you asked me if I wanted to go to the movies I said yes but I don't like scary movies." she told him._

"_Lilli, its not real its just a movie," he told her and grabbed her hand and led her inside._

"_Keaton I don't want to see this movie," she told him as she tried to jerk away from him. "I really hate scary movies."_

"_Don't be a baby Lilli," he said. "Sit down and watch the movie." he demanded and pulled her down in a seat next to him. Lilli spent most of the movie with her eyes covered almost in tears except when Keaton pulled her hands away from her eyes and made her watch. She couldn't believe he was being so mean…._

_

* * *

_

When the movie started Lilli immediately covered her eyes and jumped at everything. The guys were definitely enjoying it and Lilli uncovered her eyes at one point but immediately covered them back and started shaking and buried her head into Jacob's shoulder which made Paul let out a growl.

"Lilli, you ok?" Jacob asked and she shook her head. Jacob let out a sigh and turned to look at Paul and waved him over, Paul looked confused for a second.

"Come over here," Jacob mouthed and Paul stood up and walked over. He noticed she was shaking when he got over there. Jacob got off the couch letting Paul take his place with Lilli's head now buried in his shoulder.

"Lilli," Paul said quietly as he rubbed her back. He noticed she seemed to calm down a little and stop shaking when he touched her. "Come on lets get out of here until the movie is over." She looked up.

"Paul," she said softly.

"Come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "Everyone probably thinks I'm some sort of baby now because I can't watch a scary movie."

"No one will think that," Paul told her. "Its ok that you don't like scary movies. Which I should know because you said that earlier today." he sighed. "I should have remembered I'm sorry."

"Paul we talked about a lot of things today, its ok you didn't remember," she told him. "You can go back and watch if you want, I'll be ok by myself," she told him.

"Its ok, I'd rather be here with you anyway," he said smiling. "Come on," he added and took her hand and led her out the back door and into Sam's yard. He led her a few steps away from the house and sat on the ground. Lilli sat down by him.

"So you don't like scary movies," he said and she shook her head.

"I hate scary movies," she said as she wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them to her chest.

"Lilli you were shaking, what is it about that movie, something happened," he said, Lilli looked over and saw the concern in his face.

"Keaton, my ex, took me to the movies, I told him I didn't like scary movies but he picked that movie to watch and he made me watch it," she told him. "If I had my eyes covered he pulled my hands away  
from my face. That movie just brought that whole night back," she told him.

"I think if I ever get to meet your ex, Keaton, I'm going to kick his ass," Paul said. "You didn't deserve that," Paul told her. "If you told him you didn't want to watch a scary movie or that you didn't like scary  
movies you could have found some compromise."

"I thought so to," she shrugged. "I mean I would have watched an action movie, car chases, explosions, whatever but not horror scary." she added.

"You deserved a lot better than Keaton," Paul told her. "And I know there has to be more than the scary movie thing with you and him," he said and she nodded.

"I don't want to talk about it though," she said and looked away.

"I won't push you to talk," he said and she felt him run his fingers through her hair. "You deserved a whole lot better than Keaton, princess." she looked over at him and smiled. He let out a sigh and laid down  
on the ground and looked up at the sky.

"it's a beautiful night," he told her. "Not a cloud in the sky." Lilli laid down beside him and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah it is beautiful," she sighed. "So did you like growing up as the only child."

"Most of the time I didn't," he sighed. "It got lonely a lot."

"I know," she sighed and Paul looked over at her.

"Who told you that you should never sing?" he asked and she looked over at him.

"Paul I…"

"Tell me, please," he said softly.

"Keaton," she whispered.

"Did he ever hear you?"

"No I mentioned something about being in a school talent show and he told me I shouldn't embarrass myself because no one wanted to hear me sing," she told him and looked away.

"Why did you stay with him, he treated you awful," Paul said.

"No one else was interested," she whispered.

"They had to be Lilli," Paul told her and she looked over at him and shook her head. Paul let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. "Can I tell you something without you getting offended?"

"I don't know, maybe," she sighed and looked over at him.

"I guess I'll have to take a chance then," he sighed. "I just wanted to tell you, you probably already know this but Lili you are a very beautiful girl." he told her and she shook her head and closed her eyes.  
Of course he thought she was beautiful, that was all Keaton saw to.

"Oh," she said softly.

"Lilli," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Why would you think something's wrong?" she asked.

"I know something's wrong, did I say something?"

"Its fine Paul," she told him and wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek.

"Its not fine," he said as he sat up. "Not if I made you cry."

"Paul I…"

"Sit up and talk to me," he said and she sat up and looked over at him. "Princess what did I say that upset you?" he asked softly and she looked away. "If you don't tell me I won't know, the last thing I ever  
want to do is hurt you." he told her and she looked over at him. "Lilli," he said and his hand over hers. "just tell me."

"Its just you said I was beautiful," she said quietly and Paul had to move closer to her to make sure he heard her right.

"I did and its true," he assured her and tightened his hand around hers. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Well its just Keaton, he always said I was beautiful, its all he said. Is that all you see when you look at me?"

"Lilli," he said "Princess," he said and placed his hand under her chin. "Look at me," he whispered and she looked up at him. "Yes you're beautiful but even though I don't know you that well yet, I know that  
you're talented, smart, caring, amazing," he told her. "You are so much more than just a beautiful girl," he told her and she smiled. "Why would you think you're not?"

"Keaton said I was nothing more than a pretty girl, it was all that mattered."

"Its not all that matters princess, not to me." he said and looked over at him.

"You actually mean that," she whispered.

"Of course I do," he said and tucked her hair behind her ear. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and looked away. "Are you warm enough?" he asked.

"Yeah I am," she told him. "Your hoodie is really warm." he smiled. "Thanks for letting me have it."

"Well you're welcome," Paul said. "You straightened your hair." he said as he ran his fingers through it.

"You don't like it," she said.

"Of course I like it," he said. "I…um…well…"

"Just say it Paul," she said.

"I like your curls better," he said.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah of course, why would you doubt it?" he asked

_Lilli was sitting with Keaton at lunch. He was running his fingers through her hair trying to straighten out her curls._

"_Have you ever thought of straightening your hair?" he asked._

"_No, I like my curls," she told him. "Why?"_

"_I think you'd look better," he told her giving her a charming smile._

"_I'm fine the way I am," she told him._

"_The curls make you look like a kid, you should definitely straighten it," he told her and kissed her cheek and stood up and walked away…_

"Lilli," Paul said.

"Sorry."

"Its ok but why would you doubt that I liked your curls?"

"Well, Keaton told me that the curls made me look like a kid."

"I think you should do what you want and to hell with what everyone thinks." he told her and she laughed and shook her head.

"Is that what you do?" she asked.

"Most of the time," he shrugged.

"Why does it feel like I've known you longer than a week?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said giving her a smile. "We've spent a lot of time together considering we've known each other only a week." he added. "I mean we spent most of last Saturday in my backyard and  
we're spending this Saturday in Sam's backyard." he told her. "Plus we practically spent all day together today as well."

"That's true," she smiled.

"I like that you feel that way," he said. "And I was thinking…never mind."

"No Paul what is it," she asked and laid her hand over his.

"Well I was wondering if maybe I could call you during the week, get your number?" he asked nervously, he didn't know why he was nervous it wasn't like he'd never asked a girl for her number before.  
But this wasn't just any girl this was his imprint, his soul mate, his princess. Lilli smiled at him, she noticed he was kind of nervous about asking her for her number.

"Sure," she said. "You can have my cell number," she told him and he pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her and she put her number in. When she gave it back to him he scrolled.

"You didn't put it on here," he said. "Its not with the L's." he added.

"Keep scrolling," she told him and he did finally stopping on Princess.

"Princess," he said smiling.

"I'm getting used to being called a princess," she told him and he smiled.

"Well you'll always be my princess," he said and she smiled

"You're a lot sweeter than everyone thinks you are," she said and he smiled and shook his head.

"Its only because I'm around you," Paul told her. "Trust me I'm not the nicest guy around and everyone in there will agree with me."

"I don't," she said and he looked over at her and smiled. "I'm definitely not the easiest person to get along with or talk to," she sighed and he nodded.

"Me either princess," he sighed.

"Its really easy for me to talk to you and that doesn't normally happen."

"It doesn't for me either," Paul told her. "Tell me more about you."

"What do you want to know?" she asked. "Ask me something?"

"Was Keaton your first boyfriend?" he asked and she let out a sigh and looked away. "I shouldn't have asked that," he said quietly and laid his hand over hers. "I'm sorry."

"No, its fine," she assured him. "I mean I guess he was my first real boyfriend, I had dates of course but nothing that ever amounted to anything until Keaton took interest in me." she sighed.

"One day you're going to find a guy that will treat you like a princess, the way you deserve to be treated and I hope you'll open your heart enough to give him a chance."

"I don't want another relationship," she said softly. "Not now, maybe ever," she added quietly and Paul actually felt his heart shatter into thousands of little pieces.

"Please don't say that princess," he whispered as he closed his hand around hers.

"Are you ok?" she asked and he nodded.

"Don't worry about me," Paul told her. "So when did you know you had a good singing voice?"

"Well I guess at my best friend Cheyenne's 11th birthday party. We had Karaoke and we all sung and everyone kept telling me how well I sang so I sang for my mom and dad and they agreed."

"Then why didn't you ever sing for anyone else?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I talked myself out of every talent show, I get nervous in front of crowds, everyone with their eyes on you," she told him.

"Sometimes you have to face your fears, it's the only way to not be afraid and get passed them," he told her. "I've had to face plenty of fears in my life Lilli and I'll be here if you need to talk or want some  
help facing the fears or if you ever want to talk about Keaton, what happened with you and him."

"I really appreciate that Paul but right now I'm good, I don't want to talk about it yet."

"Ok I understand but if you ever do…"

"I know where to find you," she finished for him and he smiled.

"Do you want to go back inside, the movie should be over by now."

"Sure," she said and Paul jumped up and turned to her and extended his hands out to her. Lilli looked up at him and placed her hands in his and he closed his hands around hers and pulled her up a little  
to quickly and she ended up losing her balance and falling into him. He wrapped his arms around her to steady her. "Sorry," she apologized and looked up at him. He smirked down at her.

"Its ok," he said and took one of her hands in his. "Lets go," he added and walked her back inside.


	13. Paul's Temper

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12**

When they got in the house everyone was in the kitchen getting food.

"We were wondering if you two were coming back in or not," Embry said and Lilli pulled her hand out of Paul's and he frowned at it but shook his head and looked up at Embry.

"I'm sorry I'm not a big scary movie fan," Lilli said softly.

"Lilli…." Paul began.

"You don't have to apologize," Kim said.

"If you had said something we could have watched something different," Quill told her.

"No, its ok, you guys looked like you were enjoying it," Lilli told him.

"Well you and Paul squeezed in and fix something to eat," Emily told her. "There's plenty," she added and slapped Embry's hand as he reached for a fourth piece of chicken. "Save some for everyone  
else." she told him and he smiled and stepped back from the table. Lilli and Paul fixed a plate of chicken and mashed potatoes and rolls and got something to drink and found a place to sit on the living  
room floor. Lilli sat by Bella, Jacob and Kim, Jared soon squeezed in next to Kim and Paul looked around and his gaze landed on Lilli. He thought about trying to squeeze in with them but it looked crowded  
enough over there. He let out a sigh and walked across the room and sat down by himself against the wall. He sat his drink down and began to eat. Lilli looked around and her eyes landed on Paul sitting  
by himself.

"I'll see you guys later," she said and grabbed her plate and cup and walked across the room to Paul and sat down by him. Paul looked over at her and smiled.

"You don't mind if I join you do you?" she asked.

"Of course not," he said fighting back a smile and she sat her cup down and continued to eat.

"So," she said. "I don't know if I actually thanked you for helping me today."

"You don't have to thank me," he told her and she smiled and sat her plate down and pulled Paul's hoodie off and laid it beside her and then picked her plate up and continued to eat. "I'm glad you came  
tonight." he said and she looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah I am to," she said. "I like it here." she told him and he smiled.

"Good," he said smiling. "Is it my turn?" he asked an she looked at him confused. "Truth."

"Oh," she said. "I don't know but it can be your turn." she told him as she took a bite of potatoes.

"Ok, do you like that Mike guy?" he asked and she looked over at him.

"No," she said. "Not the way you're asking about," she told him.

"Could you like him that way? He definitely likes you like that."

"No Paul I definitely couldn't like him like that."

"Good, he would never be good enough for you anyway?" he told her and she smiled.

"Paul," she said. "How do you feel about me?"

"Come on Princess you know I like you," he said and she looked over at him. "I want us to at least be friends but I would not object if you wanted more than that." he told her and she nodded.

"So how do you feel about me?" he asked.

"Well I like you," she said smiling. "I thought you knew that."

"I wasn't sure," he said and took another bite of his food. "You're hard to read sometimes."

"Sorry," she said softly.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he said. "But I will call you during the week some and maybe you'd like to spend some more time with me, just us," he added and looked down at his plate as he waited for her to say no.

"Maybe," she said and he looked up.

"At least its not a no." she smiled and shook her head.

"Its not a no." she told him.

"Not a yes either though," he sighed. "Hopefully it will be." he added. "Guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"Guess so," she said and took her last bite of food. "I'm going to take my plate to the kitchen," she told him and stood up. She grabbed Paul's hoodie, technically hers now, and tied it around her waist and then grabbed her plate and cup and went into the kitchen. A few seconds later Paul stood up with his empty plate to follow her but Sam stepped in front of him.

"Things seem to be going ok," Sam said.

"Yeah at least she seems to like talking to me and will stay around me some," Paul sighed.

"It may take longer than you want and I just don't want you to loose your patience Paul," Sam told him.

"I know how much Lilli is hurting, I can feel it sometimes." he told him. "I know I'm going to have to settle for just friends for a while and I may not like it but its better than nothing."

"Ok," Sam said and stepped aside but Bella replaced him.

"Paul," she said and he let out a frustrated sigh and looked down at her.

"What," he snapped.

"Look I just want to make sure you're keeping your temper under control around Lilli."

"I wouldn't hurt her Bella," Paul told her.

"I know that but you have to know she's been hurt enough already and I have no idea what happened because she doesn't talk about it," Bella sighed and looked up at him. "But Jasper said…"

"The leech that…" Paul began angrily.

"His name is Jasper and he said he'd never been around someone who was so sad, that she may do a good job of hiding it but she is really sad."

"He's the one that can feel emotions," Paul said.

"Yes," Bella said. "He also said you were probably the only one that may be able to get through to her, because she's your imprint, your soul mate and all that," Bella went on. "And I just hope that you  
can get through to her," she sighed. "be patient and not loose your temper and hurt her."

"I would never…"

"Don't say that, you don't know you would never go all wolf on her." Bella snapped.

"I don't want to hurt her," he said.

"But you probably will,"Bella said and Paul glared at her and started shaking slightly.

"How dare you say that," he said angrily and Jacob quickly ran over.

"That's enough Bella," Jacob told her. "You should get away from him," Jacob added and she nodded and walked away.

"Go outside and cool off," Jacob suggested and Paul stormed off into the kitchen.

* * *

Lilli was in the kitchen still, she had put her plate and cup in the sink and was getting ready to go back in the other room with everyone else when her cell phone rang. She got it out of her pocket and it said Cheyenne was calling.

"Cheyenne," she said happily.

"Hey girl how's Forks?"

"Its looking better everyday," she said.

"You met your cousin and uncle?" she asked.

"Yes and they seem nice, I go to school with Bella and we get along really well," Lilli told her.

"That's good."

"Any hot guys?" Cheyenne asked.

"Plenty of those of course," she told her.

"Anyone in particular you might be interested in?" Cheyenne asked curiously.

"Cheyenne you know I'm not dating anyone right now."

"I know but still…there is a guy isn't there?" she asked.

"Well there is this one guy I met at La Push, it's the Indian reservation, Bella has friends there and there is this one guy here." Lilli sighed.

"What's his name?"

"Paul," she sighed.

"Oh no it's the sigh, you like him don't you?"

"Its really weird I barely know him but yes I like him and he is really nice and been nice to me and I have no idea why I feel such a strong pull to him."

"Go on," Cheyenne said interested.

"Well its like I could find him in a crowded room without looking like I have some sort of Paul radar or something. I like being around him, he's easy to talk to and he's not being pushy about anything  
he's ok with being friends right now since I'm not ready to date and trust me he could get almost any girl he wanted."

"He's hot then."

"Yes he has brown eyes and dark hair and he's really tall and oh my god Cheyenne has the best body," Lilli told her. "He calls me a Princess."

"Tall, dark and handsome and sweet,. I like him. Get a picture and send it to me."

"I'll see what I can do, I'm at La Push with him and his friends now," she told her.

"I'll be waiting for that picture," Cheyenne said and Lilli chuckled.

"Ok," she said. "You know you should come for a visit."

"I just might do that, see this hot guy you seem to be crazy about."

"You should come up for a week or so soon we should be getting out for spring break maybe ours will be at the same time."

"That would be great, just find out when yours is and let me know."

"Ok and I'll talk to my mom," Lilli said getting excited.

"Good," Cheyenne said. "Well I'll talk to you later,"

"Alright Cheyenne," she said "Talk to you later" she added and ended the call. She thought about what Cheyenne had said. She missed Cheyenne but she didn't realize how much until she heard her voice.  
Lilli was still thinking about her phone call with Cheyenne when Paul stormed in the kitchen and she jumped when he hit the counter with his hand and turned around.

"Paul," she said and he spun around.

"Lilli, you should go back in there with everyone else," he told her, he was still shaking.

"What's got you so mad?" she asked and took a step towards him.

"Lilli, please," he pleaded as she walked towards him until she was standing in front of him. "You shouldn't stand so close to me right now," he told her.

"You may be hot headed and bad tempered but you won't hurt me," she told him and reached out and took his hands in hers.

"Princess," he said and she took his arms and wrapped them around her and laid her head on his chest.

"Please calm down, we can talk about it," she whispered.

"Princess," he said and Lilli felt his shaking start to slow down until it stopped.

"Are you ok?" he asked and pulled away from her.

"Are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine I just lost my temper for a second," he said and she smiled. "Now do you really want to talk to me?"

"Yes I do," she told him and he nodded. "Can we go outside?"

"Of course but you need to put that on," he said pointing to his hoodie tied around her waist.

"Ok," she said and untied it and put it on.

"Come on then," Paul said and walked over to the door and opened it for her, she walked out and he followed her closing the door behind them.


	14. Who made Paul mad

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

_"You may be hot headed and bad tempered but you won't hurt me," she told him and reached out and took his hands in hers._  
_"Princess," he said and she took his arms and wrapped them around her and laid her head on his chest._  
_"Please calm down, we can talk about it," she whispered. _  
_"Princess," he said and Lilli felt his shaking start to slow down until it stopped. _  
_"Are you ok?" he asked and pulled away from her._  
_"Are you?" she asked._  
_"I'm fine I just lost my temper for a second," he said and she smiled. "Now do you really want to talk to me?"_  
_"Yes I do,"Lilli told him and he nodded. "Can we go outside?"_  
_"Of course but you need to put that on," he said pointing to his hoodie tied around her waist._  
_"Ok," she said and untied it and put it on._  
_"Come on then," Paul said and walked over to the door and opened it for her, she walked out and he followed her closing the door behind them._

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Lilli walked over and leaned against the porch railing and Paul came over and stood beside her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me ok," he said. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Well before you stormed in the kitchen I was talking to my best friend Cheyenne," she began. "I was telling her I was really starting to like it here and I was telling her about Bella and Charlie and you…"

"You told her about me?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah," Lilli said softly. "She's insisting on me sending a picture of you to her so she can see if you look how I described you."

"You didn't tell her about the other guys, Jake maybe."

"No just you," she told him and he smiled. "I didn't realize how much I missed her until I heard her voice," she sighed. "Cheyenne is my best friend, we were really close, we did everything together  
knew everything about each other," she added. "We talked about her maybe coming to visit."

"That would be good for you," Paul told her.

"Now what was wrong with you?" she asked. "Who made you mad?"

"It doesn't matter," he told her. "Please don't worry about me."

"Paul," she said.

"Don't worry about me," he insisted taking her hands in his.

"You can't ask me to do that," she told him.

"Lilli…"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to be home all day most likely," he told her. "Why do you want to come over or something?"

"Well I was thinking if your offer from last week is still good I might." she said and laced her fingers with his.

"For you to come draw the view," he said.

"I didn't think you'd remember," she said softly.

"Of course I remember," he said smiling. "So you want to then?"

"Yes, I was hoping around 12:00 tomorrow afternoon," she said hopefully.

"12:00 is perfect," he said smiling.

"Good," she said smiling.

"Lilli," he said. "Tell me the truth Do you like Jake?"

"Jake is a nice guy, he's hot to," she said smiling. "But do I like him the way I know you're asking about, no I don't but I do like him."

"Ok," Paul said.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Just curious," he shrugged. "So you really want to come over tomorrow?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to," she told him. "Why is it so hard to believe that I do like you?"

"It just is sometimes," he sighed. "I mean we'll be talking like we are now and then you shut down on me and run away."

"I'm sorry Paul," she apologized. "But if it matters I do like you, I don't hate you or anything."

"Well that's good," he said giving her a small smile and he walked over and sat on the steps. Lilli sighed and looked at him before walking over and squeezing in next to him.

"Paul," she sighed. "I've only known you a week but I do trust you for some reason."

"Its not necessarily a bad thing," Paul told her and she smiled and laid her hand on his arm. She still felt the same shock she felt every time she touched him.

"I know but…"

"You don't trust easily," he sighed and she shook her head. "I wish you would talk to me about what happened though," he said softly.

"I just can't right now,' she said quietly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"If you ever want to though," he said.

"I'll call you," she told him and he smiled and let out a sigh. "You going to tell me who made you so mad earlier?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," he told her. "What they said was wrong," he assured her and she looked over at him. "Plus I'm calm now so everything is ok," he added.

"If you say so," Lilli sighed.

"Princess please don't worry so much about me," he told her.

"Paul I'm not going over this with you again, you can't tell me not to worry about you because I do." she said and he smiled.

"Really you do?" he asked and she nodded.

"I don't know why exactly I don't know you that well but I like you and worry about you and….never mind."

"No tell me," he said.

"You'll think I'm crazy, so I'd rather not tell you." she sighed and looked away.

"I could never think you're crazy," he told her. "And I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow to," she said turning back to look at him and he smiled.

"Now tell me what you were going to say earlier," he said.

"Paul," she said shaking her head.

"You don't know me that well but you like me and worry about me and what?" he asked. "You can tell me, it won't change anything."

"I just um…Feel this pull to you," she said quietly.

"A pull," Paul said.

"Yeah like I could find you in a crowded room instantly, like i have Paul radar or something," she told him and he smiled.

"I like the sound of that, Paul radar."

"And also like I couldn't get away from you even if I wanted to."

"And do you want to?" he asked.

"No," she said as she bumped her shoulder against his. "I like being friends with you."

"So we're friends now?" he asked smiling. Lilli thought he sounded happy.

"Unless you don't want to be," she said quickly and looked away.

"Princess I do want to be your friend," he told her and she turned and looked at him.

"I'm not stupid or that naïve Paul, I know you don't want to be just my friend," she said and placed her hands on her knees.

"But I'd rather be your friend than nothing at all," he told her and she sighed and looped her arm through his.

"Should we go back inside?" she asked.

"I guess we should before they come and get us," Paul said and Lilli nodded and stood up and her and Paul went back inside.

* * *

When Paul and Lilli walked back inside Jacob was in the kitchen.

"I was about to come check on you," he said.

"Why?" Lilli asked. "We're both fine now," she added.

"I was just worried Lilli, Paul has a really bad temper." Jacob told her.

"I know that and speaking of Paul's temper who made him so mad?"

"Its not a big deal princess," Paul whispered.

"Yeah it is," she argued. "Everyone here tonight knows your temper a lot better than I do."

"I'm calm and its over now, don't worry about it," he told her.

"Fine," she said. "I'm going in the other room with everyone else," she told him and walked away. Paul and Jacob watched her leave.

"Paul," Jacob said.

"Don't Jake," he said. "I know I could have hurt her, but she was in the kitchen when I got in there. I told her to stay away from me but she wouldn't."

"You didn't hurt her, its ok," Jacob sighed.

"Yeah this time but I'm me, you know me better than anyone," Paul sighed as he sat down in a chair. "I'm sure its only a matter of time before I loose it and she's there," he added as he propped his elbows  
on the table and rested his head in his hands. "If I hurt her it'll kill me," he said quietly.

"You're not going to hurt her," Jacob told him. "Hey," he said and sat down in the chair by him. "She has a very calming influence on you and she seems to be starting to like you and feel comfortable with you."

"I know, wonder how long it will before I mess that up," Paul said as he looked up at Jacob.

"Don't be so negative."

"She did ask to come over tomorrow," Paul said.

"Really?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Well last week when we were in my backyard she commented about liking the view and wanting to draw it so I told she could anytime she wanted to," Paul explained. "So she just asked me not to long  
ago if the offer was still good and I told her it was so she's coming over tomorrow afternoon."

"Good," Jacob smiled. "She draws really well, wait till you see her wolf drawings."

"She draws wolves?"

"Yes, she said she likes wolves, she said they were…what did she say…oh yeah beautiful, amazing animals."

"Oh wonder if she'll still think that when she learns about us," Paul said.

"We'll just have to wait and see when you tell her."

"Yeah," he said nodding. "I have to get her to actually start liking me before I even consider telling her, I think she really would kind of freak out if I told her now, that not only do I turn into a wolf but I  
imprinted on her and she's my soul mate."

"You just have to wait until the time is right," Jacob told him. "You'll know when."

"I hope so, I hope I don't find some way to mess this up to," he said shaking his head. "It is what I do best, mess things up."

"Not all the time and You and Lilli are meant to be together, perfect for each other, its what the imprint says, its why she wants to spend time with you and has no idea why."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"She is your princess right?" Jacob asked and Paul smiled.

"Yes she is,"

"Don't worry so much everything will be ok some how," Jacob assured him and stood up. "Now I'm going to see what everyone else is doing. You coming?"

"In a minute," Paul said and Jacob nodded and walked away.

"I really do hope you're right Jake," Paul said to himself as he stood up. "I really do." he sighed and walked in the other room to join everyone else.


	15. Even if we're only friends forever

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14**

When Paul walked in the other room he saw Lilli talking to Bella, Kim and Sara. Jacob walked over and sat down by Bella and she looked over at him and smiled.

"Where did you disappear to Lilli?" Sara asked.

"I was just outside," she said. "With Paul," she added quietly.

"I didn't mean to make him so mad," Bella said quietly and Lilli turned to look at her.

"You're the one who made him mad," Lilli asked.

"Yes he didn't tell you." Bella asked.

"No he wouldn't tell me I asked several times," Lilli told her. "What the hell did you do to him?" Lilli asked upset.

"I didn't do anything," Bella said defensively. "He just took something I said the wrong way."

"What did you say?" Lilli asked.

"Lilli," Jacob said and she turned to look at him. "Do you really want to get into this right now?" he asked calmly.

"I just want to know what she said to Paul to make him mad when she knows what a bad temper he has." Lilli told him and she turned to look at Bella.

"Well I told him to control his temper and not to hurt you and he said he would never do that and I told him he couldn't promise that because we all know his temper, Lilli he could easily loose his temper around  
you," Bella explained and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I don't think he would hurt me Bella, loose his temper maybe but hurt me I don't think so."

"I think staying away from would be a good idea," Bella suggested.

"You can't do that Bella," Jacob told her. "Its not your decision to make or even suggest that and you know it." he added. "You should stay out of it."

"Jake I…"

"Just stop," Lilli told her. "I'm not going to stay away from him, I like him," Lilli sighed. "And I'm going over to his house tomorrow anyway,' Lilli told her and Bella looked shocked.

"Alone?"

"Yes," Lilli told her. "I was alone with him all day and I'm still in one piece." she added. "I will not argue about this anymore with you," she said finally and Bella nodded and turned towards the TV.

"I have Karaoke revolution again!" Sara exclaimed and everyone let out a groan. "Oh come on you know you guys love it," she added and stood up and walked to the TV and put it on and picked her song and started to sing.

"Lilli," Bella said and she turned to look at her. "I wasn't trying to make you mad or interfere."

"Bella just drop it where Paul is concerned, I trust him."

"You shouldn't," Bella said.

"Why not? What's wrong with him?" Lilli asked.

"He's just not good enough for you," Bella said.

"Why would you say that?" Liili asked getting upset.

Across the room Paul looked up suddenly and focused on Lilli.

"What is it?" Embry asked him.

"Lilli is upset about something," Paul told him. "What the hell is Bella saying to her?" he growled.

"Lilli will handle it whatever it is don't go over there," Embry told him.

"Lilli he's going to hurt you," Bella told her.

"Stay out of it Bella, I can take care of myself," Lilli told her. "I don't want to fight with you about this," she added. "Even Jake told you to stay out of it just listen."

"It will be a mistake, I'm just trying to look out for you," Bella told her as Sara finished her song.

"Who's next?" Sara asked and no one volunteered. "Anyone?" she asked.

"Lilli just think…." Bella began.

"I'll go," Lilli said and everyone looked shocked.

"You sure?" Sara asked looking at Paul.

"Yeah I'm sure," Lilli said and walked over and took the microphone and remote and scrolled through the songs and picked I'll Stand by you. She took a deep breath and started to sing. As she sang no one  
believed how good she sounded. As she sang she soon forgot about everyone and got lost in the song, it was one of her favorites. When she finished she sat the microphone down and turned around.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Kim asked.

"Everyone can sing some just do it better than others," Lilli told her.

"Well why didn't you tell us you could sing well?" Jacob asked.

"I guess I didn't think it was important, its not like I ever sing in front of anyone," Lilli answered and shrugged her shoulders.

"But you have a really good voice," Embry said.

"Thanks," she said quietly and walked into the kitchen. Paul stood up and followed her.

"Lilli," he said and she turned around and looked at him.

"Hey."

"You ok?" he asked concerned as he took a step closer to her.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"What did Bella say to you that got you so upset earlier?" he asked.

"How do you know I was upset?"

"I saw you two, I could tell," he told her.

"Well I know she's the one who made you mad," Lilli told him and he shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me."

"She's your cousin, I didn't want to say anything."

"Oh," Lilli said softly.

"But what did she say to you?"

"She just tried to suggest I should stay away from you basically," Lilli sighed and Paul nodded and looked away. "I told her I wasn't going to," Lilli told him and he looked up at her.

"Really?" he asked shocked and she nodded.

"Yeah really, don't sound so shocked," She told him. "I like you," she added and he smiled. "Even Jake told her she needed to stay out of it."

"I would never intentionally hurt you Lilli," he told her and she nodded.

"I think I know that," she said softly and looked up at him. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and took her hands in his.

"Good," he said.

"You just have to understand I don't know if I'll be able to give you what you want," she said quietly and looked away.

"Princess," he said. "Come on look at me," he said quietly and she turned her head to look at him. "You will find I can be very patient if its worth it, I'll still be here a week, a month, a year from now." he told her. "Even if we're only friends forever."

"Thank you," she whispered.


	16. At Paul's House

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 15**

A couple hours later Lilli decided she was ready to go home.

"You want me to walk you back to my house?" Paul asked.

"Of course I do," Lilli said and he smiled and they told everyone bye and walked out the door. Lilli put the hoodie on when they walked outside.

"Its gotten colder," she said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Really?" Paul asked.

"Yeah you're not cold," she said shocked.

"No my body temperature is higher than most people's," Paul told her, which was the truth.

"Lucky you," she said. "I'm cold all the time," she told him. "Especially since we moved here." she told him. "Does it snow a lot?"

"Well it snows some, rains a lot," he told her.

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"You get used to it," he told her and she took a step closer to him.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this weather, I'm used to a lot of sun," she told him and he smiled.

"Well you don't have to like the weather as long as you like it here," he told her.

"I like it here," she told him as they walked into his yard.

"Where are the keys to your car?" he asked.

"In my pocket," she answered.

"Why don't you go inside and get warmed up and I'll get your car started," he said. "That way it can get warm before you have to drive home, don't want you freezing." he smiled.

"That's really sweet," she said and handed him her keys.

"Go on in, I'll be in in a few minutes."

"Ok, you leave your house unlocked," she said shocked.

"Trust me princess no one is going to break in my house," he assured her and she nodded and walked to his house.

* * *

A few minutes later Paul walked inside.

"Well your car should be all warm in a few minutes," he told her.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I don't know why you're being so nice to me."

"I like you," he said. "We're friends."

"I know," she sighed.

"You can trust me," he told her. "I want you to trust me."

"I know you do, but I don't know if I can," she said and walked away and stood in front of the window. He walked over and stood behind her.

"So you don't like snow," Paul said.

"Its not that I don't like it," she said as she turned around. "Its just cold, I don't like to be cold."

"I don't think anyone does," Paul told her. "I was really surprised you sang with the whole wii karaoke thing," Paul said and she smiled.

"Well I didn't want to listen to Bella tell me how bad you were for me anymore," Lilli told him. "I had to get away from her, it was a quick way out." she sighed and turned to face him.

"She said that," he asked quietly.

"Yeah she did," Lilli told him. "Bella's my cousin and I definitely don't want to argue with her but I just…I know she's wrong about you."

"I'm glad you know that," Paul said as a smile graced his face.

"I should go," Lilli said and stepped away from Paul. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"See you tomorrow Princess," Paul said and she smiled and walked to the door. "Lilli," he said and she turned around.

"Yeah."

"Call me when you get home so I know you made it safely," he said.

"Paul, I'll be ok," she assured him.

"Please."

"Ok," she agreed and Paul smiled and watched her walk to the car and get inside, only when she safely drove away did he go inside and shut the door.

* * *

When Lilli got home her mom was already in bed so she turned off all the lights, washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed into pajamas. Then she went into her room and called Paul.

"You made it safely Princess," he answered.

"Yes I did," Lilli sighed. "I don't know why you were so insistent on me calling you."

"I wanted to know you made it safely," he told her. "So I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, tomorrow," Lilli said. "Have a good night."

"You to Princess, sleep well and have good dreams," he said.

"Good night Paul." she said and hung up the phone.

* * *

The next morning when Lilli came downstairs her mom was cooking breakfast.

"Smells good," Lilli said when she walked into the kitchen. "Pancakes."

"You got in late last night," her mom said. "Have fun?"

"Actually I did," Lilli smiled. "Bella was there to."

"I'm glad that you and Bella are getting along," her mom said as she flipped a pancake off the skillet and onto a plate. "You want some?" she asked.

"Definitely," Lilli answered smiling.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Going to La Push again, I'm taking my sketch book and pencils."

"You're going to draw then," her mom said. "Good." she sighed. "Any particular place?"

"Paul's house," Lilli said quietly.

"Paul's house," her mom repeated.

"Yes he's one of Jake's friends," Lilli told her. "He put my bookshelf together."

"Oh and you like this Paul guy?" she asked as she flipped another pancake onto a plate and started a another one.

"Yes mom, he's been nice."

"So what does he look like?" she asked and Lilli smiled.

"Tall, tanned color skin, brown eyes, dark hair, nice body, a lot like Jake's other friends. He's really attractive," she told her as her mom turned the stove off and brought Lilli her plate and sat down with her.

"Its sounding more and more like you like him and after everything with Keaton…"

"Mom I'm not dating him," Lilli told her.

"Honey I'm just worried about you, I'm assuming this guy is older than you."

"Yes mom he is."

"This guy doesn't know what you've been through with Keaton."

"No mom he doesn't but he knows about Keaton and he knows something happened he just doesn't know what." Lilli sighed and looked away.

"You've talked about Keaton with this guy," her mom said surprised.

"Yes a little, like we talked about what happened during the scary movie because last night they were watching it and I kind of freaked out so I went outside with Paul and we talked about it."

"Honey I'm so happy you're making friends but I just want you to be careful, you seem to be getting attached to this Paul guy."

"Mom I know he won't hurt me."

"You can't know that for sure," her mom argued.

"Mom I'm very unattached to Paul and I'll be ok, I just I know he won't hurt me, its hard to explain but I just feel it. I feel better just being around him."

"Just be careful," her mom told her. "You can't blame me for worrying about you."

"I know mom," she said quietly and started to eat her breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast Lilli went to take a shower. She picked up the blow dryer and went to plug in her hair straightener and then remembered what Paul said about liking her curls and put the straightener down.  
She ran her fingers through her hair and decided to let it dry naturally while she finished getting ready. Lilli gathered her sketch books and pencils and put them in a bag. She dressed in jeans and long sleeved  
green shirt and put on a touch of make-up. Then she ran a brush through her hair and grabbed a elastic band in case she wanted to put her hair up. She finally slipped on her shoes and grabbed her car keys and bag and went downstairs.

"Mom," Lilli called and she walked on from the kitchen. "I'm leaving I'll be back in a few hours."

"Be careful," her mom said.

"I will," Lilli replied and walked out the door.

At 12:00 Lilli pulled up outside Paul's house. He was on the front porch as if he was waiting for her. When she got out of her car she looked up at him and he smiled. Lilli looked away and grabbed her bag from the back and walked up to the porch.

"Hey," she said.

"I'm glad you made it," he said. "Come on inside." he added and led her inside his house. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink, Are you hungry?"

"I'm ok right now," Lilli said smiling. "I haven't sat down and just drew in a long time," she told him.

"Go on," he said and she smiled and walked out his backdoor and walked around his yard deciding what to draw. She finally faced his house, it was surrounded by trees and she knew it would be perfect to draw, so she found a place to sit leaning against a tree and took her sketch book and pencils out of her bag and started to draw. Paul looked out the window and watched her for a few minutes. She looked really beautiful sitting there, the sunlight hitting her hair so it shone, he noticed she left her hair curly as well. After a few minutes of staring at her he opened the door and walked outside. He walked over to her and stood behind her and looked at her drawing.

"Don't look over my shoulder, it makes me nervous," she told him and looked back at him.

"Sorry," he said. "So Jake so you had some great wolf drawing."

"I have wolf drawings, I'm not sure how great they are." she told him.

"Can I see?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," she said and sat her book and pencil down and grabbed the other book out of her bag and he sat down by her and she handed it to him. "They're in here." Paul took the book and opened it and  
started flipping through the pages. Lilli went back to drawing as he looked through her book. Paul flipped pages of trees, which were beautiful and people which were beautiful and drawn very well.

"This must be Cheyenne, your best friend from Florida." Paul said and Lilli glanced over.

"Yeah that's her," Lilli smiled.

"She looks nice and pretty," Paul said. "Not as pretty as you though," he added as he flipped through the other pages finally getting to the wolves. Jacob was right they were amazing.

"Jake was right about the wolves, they are really good." Paul said and Lilli looked over at him.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're a very talented girl," Paul told her.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she blushed a little. Paul smiled when he noticed her blushing.

"Did I embarrass you?" he asked.

"I'm just um…not used to compliments from guys," she admitted.

"Well its all true princess, I wouldn't lie to you." he told her and she looked over at him and sat her book and pencil down. "I'm distracting you," he said.

"No its ok," she said and he looked down at her drawing.

"It looks good," he told her and she smiled.

"Maybe I…um….never mind."

"No, go on and ask me, the worst thing I will do is say no but I can't imagine anything you could ask me that I wouldn't do."

"Maybe I could draw you sometime," Lilli said shyly.

"You want to draw me?" he asked surprised.

"Why not, you're an attractive guy, you'd make a great drawing." she assured him.

"Then of course anytime," he told her and she smiled. "You didn't straighten your hair today," he said as her twirled a curl around his finger.

"I never really liked straightening it, I just did it to make Keaton happy."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" she asked confused.

"Change what you like about yourself or change who you are for someone," Paul told her. "If they really care about you or love you, you won't have to change for them." he told her as he continued to  
twirl a curl around his finger. "I like you the way you are."

"Even with all my issues and baggage."

"Yes even with all that," Paul told her and she smiled.

"Why?" she asked.

"We're friends," Paul told her and she nodded.

"I know," she sighed. "But Paul, you're like my best friend," she told him.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "Not Bella or anyone at school."

"Bella's family and she's nice and we get along and I have friends at school that I talk to and eat lunch with," she told him. "But I don't trust any of them."

"And you trust me?" he asked.

"Not completely but more than anyone else right now," she admitted and looked away.

"Princess," Paul said. "Come on look at me," he said softly and she shook her head. "Yes," he said. "Lilli," he said quietly and brushed her hair away from her neck. "Its ok," he whispered. "That you think of me as your best friend." he added and she turned to look at him. "I don't mind."

"You don't?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No because I will always be here for you, whatever you need, and I know you don't understand it now but you will one day."

"I hope so," she sighed.

About an hour later Lilli was still drawing.

"Do you want some lunch?" Paul asked her, she looked up at him.

"What have you got?" she asked.

"Well if I don't have what you want I'll get it," he told her.

"No, what have you got?"

"What do you want?" he asked.

"A sandwich is fine with me," she told him and he smiled.

"Sounds good," he said and they went inside for lunch.

* * *

"My mom was a little worried when I told her I was coming to your house," Lilli told him as they were sitting outside together after lunch. Lilli had put her pencils and sketchbook up already and was just  
sitting talking to Paul.

"Why?"

"You're older than I am, she's never met you, and because of all the stuff that happened with Keaton."

"I am not Keaton," he told her. "I could never hurt you, intentionally."

"I tried to explain that to her that I knew you wouldn't ever do anything like that but…."

"She's looking out for you, she's you mom, its her job," Paul said. "I understand."

"The strange thing is before I moved here and met you I was content to just shut myself away from everything. Its one of the big reasons my mom decided to move us, I wouldn't leave the house." she told him.  
"I feel like things are starting to fall back into place for me."

"But that's good." he said.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I should really get going," she added. "Thanks for letting me come over."

"You can come over anytime you want," he told her.

"Thank you," she said and stood up. Paul stood up as well and handed her bag to her. "Thanks," she said quietly. "For everything," she added and walked to her car and drove away.


	17. At home

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16**

_Lilli and Keaton were in her room. Lilli was breaking up with him because she found out he had cheated on her_

"_You will not break up with me," he said grabbing her arms. "You're seeing someone else…"_

"_No I'm not," she said. "You were the one doing that," she told him and he squeezed her arms "Let go of me, that hurts," she said and he threw her down on the ground and pulled a knife out of his pocket._

"_If I can't have you I can make it so no one will want you ever again," he said and pushed her shirt up and brought the knife to her side and stuck it in and pushed it down her side. She yelled out in pain as blood spilled on the carpet._

"_Please don't," she pleaded._

"_No one will want you by the time I'm done," he said crazily and made cuts allover her stomach.. Lilli was crying in pain the whole time, wishing either he would stop or she would die so the pain would be over. Keaton raised the knife to her face as he heard a car door slam and a few seconds later the front door open and shut._

"_Don't say a word," he warned her and slapped her across the face and left out the window. Lilli didn't even get to cry for help before she passed out on the floor. A few minutes later her mom opened the door and let out a scream and scrambled first to check on her daughter and then to dial 911 on the phone. When Lilli woke up she was in the hospital and her mom was sitting in the chair next to her bed._

"_Mom," Lilli said and her mom walked over to the bed._

"_You're finally awake, I didn't know if you would ever wake up." her mom said touching her face._

"_How long have I been out?"_

"_A day, but it felt like a year to me," her mom said as a tear ran down her cheek. "I need to get the doctor so he can check you out." she added and left and returned with the doctor. _

"_Its nice to see you awake," he said. "I'm Dr. Anderson," he said and he moved by her bed turning her sheet down to check her out._

"_Lilli, I think you'll be fine, it will take a while for you to heal and you will have scars but you're very lucky to alive," he said as he examined her some more before leaving._

"_Honey," her mom said. "Who did this to you?" she asked and Lilli looked away. "Lilli," her mom said and Lilli shook her head as a tear ran down her cheek. "Don't protect him," she said. "You don't have to say it I know  
it was Keaton," her mom said. "You have to report him."_

"_Well that worked out so well last time didn't it, they kept him three hours before they released him, it won't be any different, guys like him who have wealthy dads don't get into trouble, they buy their way out of it with donations or whatever," Lilli told her. "Just leave it alone mom," she said quietly. "Please."_

"_I will for now, but I'm going to think of something." she said._

_

* * *

_

When Lilli got home her mom was up watching a movie.

"I hope you didn't stay home all day waiting on me," she said.

"I didn't," her mom said. "But you can't be upset about the fact that I worry about you," she said and Lilli sat her bag down and walked over and sat by her mom.

"I'm ok and I'm getting better everyday, more like who I used to be before all the Keaton stuff happened." she told her.

"I can see that," her mom sighed.

"Would you feel better if you met Paul?" she asked. "I mean I'm sure Charlie knows him as well, he's always hanging out with Billy Black."

"Maybe soon," she said.

"Mom he's not going to hurt me," she told her and her mom opened her mouth to say something but Lilli's phone rang.

"Sorry," Lilli apologized and answered her phone. "Hello," she answered. "Paul is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes I just wanted to make sure you got home ok."

"Yes I just got home a few minutes ago, safely."

"Good, I knew you did but I just wanted to make sure." he said. "Maybe I'll see you next weekend," he said hopefully.

"Maybe," she said smiling.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later then," Paul said.

"Ok," she said and hung up her phone. Lilli looked over at her mom who was staring at her.

"That's was your Paul?" her mom asked.

"He's not mine mom," Lilli said. "but yes it was Paul. He called to make sure I got home safely."

"That was nice," her mom said.

"I'm going upstairs," Lilli said and stood up and grabbed her bag and went upstairs.

* * *

When she got upstairs she sat her bag on her bed and pulled out her sketch book and flipped it to the page of Paul's house. It wasn't so bad. She let out a sigh and flipped to a blank page. She grabbed a  
pencil and eraser and went and sat down at her desk. She thought about Paul and let out a sigh and then looked down at her blank page and started to draw. She had no problems remembering what he looked like. She decided to draw him in the cut off blue jean shorts he liked to wear. She picked up her pencil and started to draw, a few hours later she had only drawn a little, it had to be perfect, she didn't want to rush through drawing him. She wanted to give the drawing to Paul on Saturday, so she had all week to finish it. Her mom called her for dinner just as she finished drawing an outline of his face. She sat her pencil down and went downstairs to eat. Her mom had cooked spaghetti and made garlic bread.

"Smells good," Lilli said when she walked in the kitchen. Her mom handed her a plate and they both fixed something to eat and sat at the table with a glass of tea.

"So tell me more about Paul," her mom said as Lilli twirled some spaghetti on her fork.

"Mom I don't know him that well," she said and took a bite of Spaghetti.

"But you like him enough to spend the whole day with him, alone."

"Yes," she answered.

"I'm not trying to be nosey or butt into your life, I just don't want you to go through another Keaton."

"Mom," she said. "Paul is not Keaton," she added. "I know I don't know him that well but I know he won't hurt me the way Keaton did," she sighed. "And I've been perfectly clear, and honest with Paul that  
we're only friends."

"Really?" her mom asked. "And how did he take it."

"Really well," Lilli said.

"I'm still not sure I want you around him a lot,"

"Mom I don't know how to explain how I feel when I'm with Paul and at La Push," she sighed. "Its like I don't have to hide anymore, I feel more like me when I'm there than I have in a long time," she told her.  
"I actually sang on the wii Karaoke last night."

"You sang," her mom said shocked. "You haven't sang or played your guitar in months."

"I know," Lilli said softly. "I mean you like Jake right."

"Yes I like Jacob."

"Well Jacob and Paul are friends. Actually the group of guys are really close, more like brothers." Lilli told her.

"Lilli you have no idea how happy it makes me that you are actually getting out of the house and making friends and having fun. I want you to do that," she said. "I just want you to be careful."

"I am mom," Lilli told her. "I promise."

"Well if you really are going to spend a lot of time with this guy…."

"Paul," Lilli interrupted.

"Paul," her mom repeated. "I want to meet him," she told her. "I think that's fair."

"Fine, I'll talk to him about it," Lilli told her.

"Ok," her mom said and they fell silent and went back to eating dinner.

* * *

After dinner Lilli loaded the dishwasher and started it then went upstairs. She grabbed her cell phone and laid across her bed on her stomach and called Paul.

"Hello Princess," he answered and Lilli smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Something's wrong," he stated.

"Nothings wrong, not really," she told him.

"But you're….not upset but worried maybe, nervous."

"Yeah." she sighed. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Well go on, you can talk to me about anything you want." he told her and she smiled.

"Ok well my mom is insistent on meeting you if I'm going to be planning on spending a lot of time with you," Lilli told him and she waited for him to yell or get upset.

"I can meet your mom Lilli, its not a big deal," he told her.

"Really?" she asked surprised as she rolled over on her back.

"Yes really, you said she was worried because of whatever happened with Keaton," he said. "She needs reassurance I would never hurt you, which I wouldn't," he sighed. "I don't know what I would do if I ever  
hurt you."

"Paul," she said.

"So do you want me to come to you or do you two want to come to me?" he asked.

"Um…I don't know let me talk to my mom and I'll let you know."

"Ok princess," he said. "Have a good night."

"You to Paul." she said and hung the phone up and smiled. She quickly got out of bed and went to find her mom.

When Lilli found her mom she was in her bedroom.

"Mom," she said knocking on the door.

"Come on in."

"I just talked to Paul about meeting you," she told her.

"Oh and what did he have to say?" her mom asked. "Did he make a big fuss over it? Say I was being over protective?"

"No he just asked if you wanted him to come here or us to go to his house," Lilli told her.

"Really he didn't try to get out of it?" her mom asked surprised.

"No mom, I told you I've talked to Paul a little about Keaton not a lot just a few things and he gets why you're so worried." she told her. "So what do you think?"

"See when he can come here and find out what he likes to eat."

"Ok I'll let you know when and as far as food goes, he's not picky," she said and walked out of her mom's room and called Paul.

"Oh wow," Paul answered happily. "Two phone calls in less than an hour, I'm beginning to think you might like me a little."

"Paul," she whined. "I do like you." she told him as she walked in her room and shut the door. "So when do you want to have dinner at my house?"

"How does Tuesday night sound?" he asked.

"Sounds great," she said. "Anything in particular you want to eat?"

"I'm not picky," he said. "You don't have to fix something special or go to any trouble."

"Ok well I will see you Tuesday then around 6:30."

"I'll be there," Paul said.

After she finished talking to Paul she went back to tell her mom when he would be here. She was still in her bedroom.

"Mom," Lilli said as she walked in her room. "He said Tuesday would be good, I told him 6:30, does that work for you?"

"Of course, what should we fix for dinner?"

"Let me think about it and I'll get back to you," Lilli told her.

"Ok just stop by the store after school tomorrow or Tuesday and pick up whatever you need."

"Alright." Lilli said.


	18. Getting ready for dinner

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17**

Monday morning when Lilli went to school Bella was waiting for her before lunch outside the cafeteria.

"Lilli," Bella said.

"Hey Bella,"

"Are you mad at me for what I said Saturday night?" she asked. "We haven't talked since then."

"Well I was mad at first but I understand why you said what you did," Lilli told her. "Its ok, Paul is coming over for dinner Tuesday to meet my mom, she's insistent on meeting him if I'm going to be spending a lot  
of time with him."

"Sounds fair," Bella said and Lilli smiled and nodded.

"You seem a little happier than you were a few weeks ago when you moved here," Bella observed. "Is it because of Paul?"

"Well a lot if it is," she said. "I feel more like the me I used to be before everything happened with Keaton," she told her.

"That's good," Bella said. "You eating lunch with us?"

"Sure," she said. "So how's Edward?"

"Great of course," Bella said.

"And you and Edward?" she asked as they walked through the cafeteria.

"Well Edward and I are great," Bella said smiling. "I couldn't ask for a more perfect boyfriend."

"Yeah he does seem perfect in every way."

"So what is exactly going on with you and Paul?" Bella asked curiously.

"We're just friends," Lilli answered. "And I know he wants more but he knows friends is all I can do right now, I don't know when or if I'll ever be able to be anything more than that."

"Well good luck," Bella said as they arrived at their table.

"Bella, Lilli," Mike said. "Its about time," he added and Bella sat down by Edward and Lilli took a seat by Bella.

"Hey Edward," Lilli said,

"Lilli," he said smiling. "So you've been hanging around La Push a lot." he stated. "Bella told me."

"Oh," she said. "Yeah I have."

"It seems to be doing you good, you look much happier than you did a few weeks ago when you moved here." Edward told her and she smiled.

"He's right," Angela said. "You do seem happier at least."

"You're not spending time with that guy are you?" Mike asked, a hint of jealously in his voice..

"What guy?" Lilli asked him.

"The one you were with that day I saw you," Mike said.

"Paul," Lilli said. "Actually I am, I was at his house yesterday and I was at La Push Saturday night as well."

"So do you like him?" Jessica asked curiously as her eyes darted to Mike.

"We're friends, so I obviously like him."

"Oh come on he has to be hot, if he's anything like Jacob," Jessica said.

"Actually although Jake is really very attractive I think Paul is way hotter and more attractive." Lilli said and Bella glanced at Edward and raised her eyebrows and Edward just smiled and shrugged and gave  
her a look that said stay out of it.

"But if he were to ask you out on a date you'd say yes," Angela said.

"No probably not," Lilli admitted. "Not right now at least."

"And you think he'll just sit by and be your friend until you're ready to be more," Jessica asked.

"I never said…." Lilli began.

"You know I actually think he will," Bella interrupted. "The truth is I've never seen Paul look at someone the way he looks at you or treat anyone the way he treats you," Bella told her. "I don't think you have to  
worry about him getting tired of waiting for you."

"That's nice of you to say," Lilli said softly.

"So how did things go with Paul yesterday?" Bella asked.

"Good, I mean I drew, we talked, we had lunch and I went home."

"You draw?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yeah," she said softly as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Can I see?" he asked.

"Oh I…." she began but the bell rang for class. "There's the bell," she said and stood up.

"See you in class," Bella said and Lilli nodded and walked away.

* * *

Lilli was sitting in her next class waiting for it to start when Bella and Edward walked in and took their seats.

"Lilli," Edward said and she turned to look at him. "If I made you uncomfortable asking about your drawings I didn't mean to."

"Its ok Edward," she said quietly and reached into her bag and pulled out a book and handed it to him. "I'm sure you won't lie to me if they're not good."

"Oh and you think other people will," he said as he took her book.

"Paul might," she said.

"Yeah he might," Edward said as he opened the book. "But I really don't think he would."

"Why?"

"Because he knows how mad you would be if he lied to you about anything."

"That's true," she said as Bella turned around to look at Lilli's drawings with Edward.

"Lilli," Bella said. "These are really good," she added as Edward continued to turn pages. He hadn't said anything yet.

"Wolves," Edward said when he got to the last pages. "You didn't say you painted as well."

"You didn't ask," she replied and she saw his lips turn up in a smile.

"Well I have to say you draw very well," Edward said. "They're beautiful," he added. "You have good detail in them as well, a lot of people miss the details, the small things,"

"Thanks," she said quietly as he handed her the book back.

"You're welcome," Edward said.

* * *

When Lilli got home that afternoon she changed clothes and sat down to watch TV. She was still thinking about what to fix for Paul tomorrow when he came over for dinner. Everything she thought of just  
seemed wrong. She wanted things to be perfect, she wanted her mom to like him, she really hoped her mom liked him, because she didn't want to stop being around him, her mom was right, she was getting  
very attached to Paul so much that the thought of her mom forbidding her from seeing him actually caused her physical pain in her chest, like her heart was hurting. She rubbed her hand over her chest and took  
a deep breath.

"No use in thinking about things that haven't happened yet," she said to herself.

* * *

The next afternoon after school Lilli went to the store to get stuff for dinner. Paul was coming over tonight and she was way more nervous than she should be. She had finally decided they would have Steak,  
baked potatoes, rolls and Mac & Cheese. It sounded delicious to her and she knew Paul would like it.

When Lilli got home she put everything away and then took the steaks out and poured some marinade over them and let them sit in it until time to cook. Then she went upstairs and took a shower so her hair  
would have time to dry naturally before Paul got here. She changed into Jeans and a nice purple top and then went downstairs and started getting things ready to cook. Her mom walked in a few minutes later and found Lilli in the kitchen.

"Hey mom," she said.

"So you're getting everything ready?"

"Yes," she said. "Paul will be here at 6:30."

"You look nice," her mom said smiling.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well I'll go upstairs and get ready," her mom said.

"Ok, I'm going to start getting things ready to cook," Lilli said.

When her mom returned downstairs she had on jeans and a green shirt. She had pulled her hair back and added a touch of make-up.

"You look nice mom," Lilli said.

"Thank you," her mom smiled. "Now he'll be here soon so lets get these on the grill." her mom added.

"You go on, I'm going to start the water for the mac & cheese and put the potatoes in the oven," she told her.

"Alright go on," her mom said and walked out the back door with the steaks.

As soon as Lilli put the water on and the potatoes in the oven she went outside to join her mom.

"You're nervous," her mom stated.

"Of course, I'm worried you won't like him," Lilli said. "And you'll forbid me from seeing him."

"Honey, don't worry so much ok," she said. "I'm sure I'll like him."

"I hope so," Lilli sighed. "I really do," she added. "I need to go see if the water is boiling yet for the mac & cheese."

Lilli went inside and added the noodles to the boiling water and then put the rolls in the oven with the potatoes. She let out a sigh a she stirred the noodles so they wouldn't stick to the pan. When the mac & chesse was done she put it in a bowl and set it on the table. Then went to see how things were coming with the steaks.

"Is everything going ok out here?" Lilli asked. "He'll be here in five minutes."

"Everything will be ready," she said and Lilli nodded and went back inside. She pulled the rolls out of the oven and the potatoes and set them out on the counter just as the doorbell rang.

"Time for dinner," she said to herself and went to answer the door.


	19. Dinner Time

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 18**

When Lilli opened the door she saw Paul standing on the other side and he looked really good. He was wearing jeans and a button down shirt untucked over the jeans, the top two buttons were undone.

"Hey," Lilli said.

"Hello Princess," he said smiling.

"Come in," she said and moved to let him inside and shut the door behind him just as her mom walked in the kitchen, she walked to the living room to see if Lilli was in there but stopped when she saw the guy  
who must be Paul standing there with Lilli. She could see why her daughter liked him so much he was very attractive.

"You look pretty princess," he said and she smiled as he started twirling a curl around his finger.

"Thank you," she said shyly and grabbed his hand that was twirling her hair and he stopped. "You look nice to," she told him.

"I do clean up good," he said smiling. "Thanks." he added and she nodded. "You're nervous," he said.

"A little."

"Lilli, I'm not going to intentionally do something to make your mom hate me." he told her and she smiled.

"I know," she sighed. "Come on I'm sure my mom is in the kitchen by now," she told him and he nodded and followed her. When they walked in the kitchen they saw her mom at the counter. "Mom," Lilli said and  
she turned around and smiled at the guy standing beside her daughter. "This is Paul, Paul my mom."

"Hello Paul," her mom said. "Its nice to meet you"

"You to Ms. Patterson," he said and she smiled.

"Call me Kara," her mom said and Paul nodded. "Dinner is ready so you can have a seat at the table."

"Come on," Lilli said and led him to the table and they took seats. The food was already on the table. Her mom came over and took a seat.

"Help yourself," she said and Lilli picked up the mac & cheese and put some on her plate and then handed it to Paul.

"Let your mom go first," he said and Lilli passed it to her mom who then passed it to Paul and he set it back on the table. They each got a steak, baked potato and roll on their plate and began to eat.

"The food is delicious," Paul said.

"Thank you," Lilli's mom said.

"So Paul, did you grow up in La Push?"

"Yes I did, I've lived in La Push my whole life," Paul answered.

"I used to love going to La Push when I lived here, I spent most of my weekends there."

"So you used to live in Forks," Paul said.

"Yes but I met Lilli's dad in college and moved away to Florida," her mom told him. "So Paul do your parents live near you?"

"No," he answered quietly. "My parents were killed in a car accident when I was twelve," he said softly.

"Oh," Lilli's mom said. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"Its ok," he said. "I still miss them all the time," he added. "I got lucky that one of the tribal elders took me in or I don't know what would have happened to me."

"So you live on your own now?" Lilli's mom asked.

"Yes I have a small house in La Push," he told her. "Its not much but its mine."

"That's nice," her mom said and gave Lilli a smile when Paul looked down at his plate.

* * *

After dinner Lilli went to start cleaning the kitchen.

"Honey don't worry about it I'll start cleaning up you can go in the other room with Paul," her mom said.

"Mom are you sure?" Lilli asked.

"Yes honey go on," her mom said and she walked into the other room with Paul.

"So how do you think it went?" Paul asked.

"Good I think," Lilli said. "I don't think she'll try to forbid me from seeing you."

"That's good," he said smiling.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Princess," Paul said. "What's going on?" he asked. "You can tell me."

"My mom can be hard to read sometimes, she seems to like you but I won't really know until I get her alone after you leave."

"Ok but you'll call me tonight and tell me what she says," Paul said.

"Yes."

"Ok I should go then," Paul said. "I'll tell your mom bye."

"Come on then," Lilli said and led him to the kitchen.

"Mom, Paul has to get home," Lilli said and her mom turned to look at them.

"It was really nice meeting you," her mom said as she walked over.

"You to," Paul replied.

"I'll walk you out," Lilli said.

"Have a good night," Paul said to her mom.

"You to Paul," she replied and Lilli walked him to the front door.

"So you'll call me later," Paul said.

"Yes," Lilli told him.

"Don't worry princess," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Drive safely," Lilli told him.

"I will," Paul said and walked out the front door. When he was gone Lilli went in the kitchen to join her mom.

"Ok," Lilli said. "Go ahead and tell me what you think."

"He seems like a very nice guy," her mom said. "He's really very attractive." she added and Lilli smiled.

"I watched you two when you weren't looking," her mom admitted. "He seems to like you a lot," she added. "I heard what he calls you,"

"Mom," Lilli said embarrassed.

"Princess," she said. "I think its sweet." she said smiling.

"So you don't have a problem with me seeing him?"

"I think it should be ok if you hang out with him." her mom said and Lilli smiled.

"Thank you," she said relieved and hugged her mom.

"Just be careful,"

"I will," Lilli said and she went upstairs to call Paul.

* * *

Lilli ran in her room and closed the door behind her. She picked her phone up and flopped down on her bed and called Paul.

"Is everything ok Princess?" Paul asked when he answered.

"Yes," she said happily. "My mom isn't going to forbid me from seeing you."

"That's wonderful." he said. "You were afraid it would happen?"

"Yeah, she's kind of over protective of me," she told him.

"I get that," Paul said. "So I'll see you this weekend?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I'm working on something and it depends on if I'm done with it or not," she told him.

"Ok," he said. "You sleep well."

"I will you sleep well to Paul." she said

* * *

Lilli worked on her drawing of Paul all week and she was almost done. She'd been having problems getting his eyes right. It was Friday night now and she had talked to Paul every night this week and he asked  
her if she was coming over and she still told him the same thing she wasn't sure, she was working on something she had to finish before she saw him. So here she was on Friday night still trying to get his eyes  
right in her drawing. She had gotten fed up and decided to draw trees in the background behind him. She had almost drawn a wolf in the corner but stopped herself. Lilli sat back down with her drawing and looked at it.

"I have to get his eyes right," she said and started to draw his eyes. Finally about twenty minutes later she looked at her drawing. "Perfect," she said smiling. "Just perfect," she added as she ran her fingers over  
her drawing. She let out a sigh and looked over at the clock. It was late, she didn't realize how late but she knew Paul would be up so she grabbed her phone and called him.

"Hello Princess why aren't you in bed?" he asked.

"I was finishing up that thing I told you I was working on," she told him.

"Oh and you finished?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes and I was wondering, well actually this thing I was working on was for you but I didn't want to tell you in case I didn't finish."

"You have something for me?" he asked shocked.

"Don't sound so shocked," she told him. "I was hoping you weren't busy tomorrow but if you are its fine I can bring it to you later."

"I'm not busy," he told her.

"Good because I want to come over tomorrow and bring you this and talk to you alone," she told him. "Is that ok?"

"That you want to be alone with me?" he asked. "Its fine," he added. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh I'd rather not say, I don't want you to be upset if I change my mind."

"I won't be upset if you change your mind," he told her. "You can tell me anything."

"I really hope you mean that," she sighed.

"I do, I wouldn't lie to you," he told her.

"I hope not because what I want to tell you, talk to you about isn't going to be easy for me."

"And you want tell me?" he asked.

"Its about Keaton and what really happened between us," she told him.

"You want to talk to me about Keaton?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, you're the only one I want to talk to about it right now, you have to understand why I can't give you what you want right now."

"Princess I told you, that I'm fine with only being for friends, I can be patient." he told her.

"But you shouldn't have to wait on me I don't want you to not date other girls because of me."

"Lilli I….we'll talk about it tomorrow ok," he said.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Is 12:00 ok?"

"Sounds great, see you then."

"See you then Princess, have good dreams."

"You to Paul." she said and hung up the phone.

* * *

The next morning Lilli woke up and had breakfast with her mom. As they were eating bacon and eggs together her mom glanced across the table at her.

"Going to see Paul today?"

"Yes I am," Lilli answered. "What are you doing today?"

"I don't know yet," her mom sighed. "How long will you be gone?"

"Most of the day and I might go over with Paul to Sam's if they go tonight."

"Well that should be fun," her mom said.

"You should get out of the house today," Lilli said. "Go visit Charlie, he is your brother."

"I might do that," her mom said.

* * *

Lilli was in her bedroom gathering her thoughts before going to see Paul.

"I'm going to tell him today," she said and grabbed the drawing of Paul off her desk and put it in her bag. She checked her reflection in the mirror. She left her blonde hair down in her natural curls that Paul loved  
so much. She had put on a touch of make-up and dressed in a simple jeans and Gizmo, from the Gremlins, shirt. After putting on her tennis shoes she went downstairs to tell her mom she was leaving.

Lilli was nervous the whole drive to La Push, she was nervous about what Paul would think or say when he found out everything. She finally pulled up in Paul's driveway and got out of the car. She took a deep breath grabbed her bag and shut the car door and walked up to Paul's front door.

"Here we go," she said to herself and knocked on the door.


	20. Lilli tells Paul the truth

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

_Lilli didn't go back to school until about two weeks after Keaton attacked her. Her best friend Cheyenne brought her all her school work so she wouldn't get behind. She was nervous about her first day back, about seeing  
Keaton again. She almost got through the whole day at school without seeing him until before her last class of the day she felt an arm slide around her waist._

"_I was wondering if you were coming back," he said and she turned to look at him and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "Don't," he warned her._

"_Let me go Keaton," she pleaded._

"_So you heal up ok," he asked as he ran his fingers over her sides and stomach. _

"_I'm fine," she told him. _

"_Even with all the scars?" he asked and Lilli felt a tear slide down her cheek. "No guy is ever going to want you again now, you're to scarred Lilli," he said meanly. "they'll take one look and run away." he said. "But I'll take  
you back."_

"_I'd rather be alone than with you," she told him._

"_Well you'll get your wish and see I'm right," he told her and walked away from her leaving her all alone in the hallway._

* * *

Lilli knocked on Paul's front door and he quickly answered it.

"Come in," he said and she walked inside. "You want to sit down?"

"Yeah," she said quietly and walked over to the couch and sat down. She sat her bag on the floor by her as Paul walked over and sat by her on the couch.

"So are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes I have something for you," she told him and opened her bag and pulled the drawing of him out and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said and he looked at it. It was a really amazing, beautiful drawing of him with the woods in the background.

"I would have been finished earlier but I couldn't get your eyes right," she said.

"Its perfect," Paul said. "I like it." he told her and she smiled. He sat it down on the table. "Now do you still want to talk to me?"

"About Keaton, yes I do," she told him. "I just…"

"I told the guys that if they dared come around today I would kick their ass," Paul said. "So we're alone and we'll stay that way until you don't want it that way."

"Good," she said.

"You can start whenever you want," he said quietly and she nodded.

"Ok, so Keaton McNeal he was the best looking guy at my old school," she began. "He was popular and attractive, he had blonde hair and green eyes and every girl wanted to date him, I thought I was lucky that  
he picked me," she said. She glanced up at Paul. "He was really nice when we first started dating there was a lot of hand holding and kisses in the hallway and he treated me good," she said. "I still to this day  
don't know what changed to make him act the way he did. I remember one time I was walking from the parking lot to school and he fell in step beside me. He grabbed my arm and took me behind the building questioning me about where I was the night before. I had told him I had to go to a dinner with my mom but he swore I didn't tell him," she said and Paul looked at her hands and noticed she was rubbing them together. He placed his hands over hers.

"Its ok, take your time, I'm not going anywhere," he told her.

"I told him something like just because he didn't remember didn't mean I didn't tell him and I remember him slamming me against the brick wall off the building," she said and she swore she heard Paul growl  
when she said that. "Anyway he accused me of seeing someone behind his back and I told him that was crazy and he got mad and squeezed my arms and I told him to let me go because it hurt. Then I remember  
he said I was his and I could never leave him. He told me he loved me and told me to say I loved him to, I hesitated in saying it and he yelled at me so I told him I loved him and he kissed me like nothing had happened and said he'd see me in class. That night I had bruises on my back from being slammed into the wall." she told him. She looked over at Paul.

"There is more," Paul said. "He did worse than slam you into the wall and make you say you love him."

"Yes," she whispered and looked away as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Princess, its ok," he said. "Go on when you're ready," he told her. "Do you need something to drink?"

"Whatever you have is fine," she said quietly.

"I'll be right back," Paul said and stood up and went into his kitchen.

* * *

When he got in his kitchen he was shaking. He had no idea how he was going to sit through what Lilli had to tell him. If his instincts were right, her story was going to get worse and he had to get under control  
so she could talk to him.

"You cannot loose control," Paul said to himself. "Lilli needs you to listen to her now, you have to stay under control no matter what she says or what he did to her, you can get mad about it when she's gone."  
Paul took a deep breath and fixed each of them a coke and walked back into the living room.

"I hope coke is ok," he said.

"Its fine," she said and took a sip of hers and sat it on the table. Paul took his seat beside her.

"Go on," he said.

"Well there's some stuff you know about already like the scary movie and him thinking I was nothing more than a pretty girl." she told him. "And him not liking my curls so I was constantly straightening my hair to make him happy." she said and Paul began to twirl one of her curls around his finger.

"He definitely did not appreciate you of deserve you," Paul told her and Lilli smiled and let out a sigh. "Do you want to go on?"

"Yes," she said. "Its just the rest of it gets a lot worse and I know how you're temper is."

"Lilli its not you I'm mad at but I'm trying to control it." he said.

"Ok well," she said as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Don't be nervous," Paul said taking her hands in his. "Just tell me."

"Well there was this one night I was home alone. I was in my room reading when I heard something hitting my window I looked out and it was Keaton," she told him. "He climbed in through my window and  
started to kiss me. He started to try and take my shirt off and I told him no, some of its kind of a blur but I remember him kissing me and somehow backing me to the bed he somehow ended up on top of me on  
the bed," she said, her voice was shaking and Paul saw tears fill her eyes. "I told him to stop and tried to push him away but he was so much stronger than I was. He ripped my clothes off and I was still telling him not to," she cried, tears were running down her cheeks now. "he told me he loved me and told me to say I loved him to but I didn't he told me to tell him I loved him Now and I said no and he slapped me and he took his pants off. I know I was screaming and he covered my mouth with his hand so no one could hear me scream and he…he…" she wiped her eyes with her hands.

"He raped you Lilli," Paul said angrily and she nodded. "Son of a bitch," he growled.

"Paul," she said softly and put her hands on his arms, he was shaking.

"I'm ok, I'm not going to loose my temper until after you leave," he told her but he was breathing heavily and trying to stop shaking.

"Please Paul I need you to listen," she told him. "You have to understand why trusting any guy is so hard for me." she told him and he nodded and she took her hands off his arms. "I felt so dirty afterwards and I hurt a lot. My mom eventually found out but…"

"But what, why couldn't you report him or something so he could pay for what he did to you."

"Well when you're rich daddy can buy you out of trouble its pointless to try and get anything done about it." Lilli told him.

"Damn it." Paul cursed.

"Eventually I tried to break up with him, I found out he was cheating on me," Lilli said. "He wasn't going to let me break up with him, he accused me of cheating on him. He grabbed my arms and threw me on the ground then he…." she said and shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"Yes you can princess, I meant it when I said you can tell me anything.

"He said he'd make it so no guy would ever want me again if he couldn't have me," she began and Paul noticed her hands were shaking so he placed his hands over hers again and she looked up at him. "I still don't know how you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel calm and safe," she answered quietly.

"I didn't know I made you feel that but I'm glad that I do make you feel like that," he said. "What did he do to you?"

"Threw me on the ground and pulled a knife out of his pocket and he pushed my shirt up and brought the knife to my side and stuck it in and pushed it down, I was screaming and begging him not to but he  
continued to make cuts all over my stomach, I was wishing he would either stop or I would die because it hurt so much. He brought the knife to my face but my mom came home because we heard a door slam. I don't even remember my mom coming in the room I woke up in the hospital. The doctor said I was lucky to be alive. My mom knew it was Keaton and said we needed to report him but I told her no."

"Why?"

"I told you guys with rich daddys don't get in trouble, last time he hurt me and we reported him they kept him three hours before they released him." she told him.

"Princess is there anything else."

"I didn't go back to school until two weeks after I got out of the hospital. I saw Keaton and he said he'd take me back, I said I'd rather be alone forever and he said I would be alone because I was to scarred  
for any guy to ever want me." she whispered and looked away from Paul.

"Lilli he was an idiot," Paul told her. "Let me see your scars," he said and she shook her head.

"Lilli I know now the scars are why you wouldn't let me see you that first night we met," he said and she nodded. "Let me see."

"No."

"There is nothing wrong with you," Paul told her as tears fell down her cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away with his thumbs and then pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything's  
going to be ok now, If that Keaton guy dares to come here and try to hurt you, I'm going to do a whole lot worse than kick his ass," Paul said. "I won't let him hurt you again." Lilli pulled away.

"Paul I…." she said and looked away.

"What is it?" he asked. "I'm not going anywhere Lilli, you can show me your scars or not but I'm not going to turn my back on you because you have some scars." he told her. "I can promise you that," he said and she nodded and slowly lifted her shirt to show him her stomach. Paul closed his eyes.

"Oh my god," he said and ran his finger over the long scar down her sides and all the ones on her stomach. He could see why the doctor said she was lucky to be alive there wasn't much of her stomach that wasn't scarred. Lilli grabbed his hand and pushed it away but didn't let go as she lowered her shirt. "I still think you are the most amazing, beautiful, talented girl in the whole world," he told her.

"How could you after seeing this," she said and pointed to her stomach. "It doesn't disgust you or make you want to never look at me again."

"I don't know if anything could ever do that," he told her. "As long as you want me around I'm here, until you tell me you don't want me anymore."

"I don't think that's ever going to happen." Lilli smiled. "But Paul, I don't want you to wait around for me, not if you meet another girl you like."

"Princess just trust me when I say there are no other girls for me but you and I can wait as long as you need me to."

"I don't think I deserve you," Lilli said softly.

"Yeah you do, I don't deserve you," Paul told her and she smiled.

"Thank you," Lilli said.

"Princess I would do anything for you, all you have to do is ask." he said. "And if I'm able to do it I will." he told her and she smiled. "So are you going to stay longer or go home."

"Well what are the plans for the night?"

"Well as soon as you want we can go over to Sam's."

"Oh well we can go whenever you want to then" Lilli said and he smiled.

"And if I want to be alone with you a little longer?" he asked.

"That's ok to," she smiled.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged and they fell silent.

"Lilli," Paul said. "I understand everything better now that you've told me about Keaton." he told her and she nodded.

"I'm just glad you didn't loose your temper," she said softly.

"Trust me princess, you have no idea how mad I am about what that…That….there isn't a word bad enough to describe him, what he did to you. I would love to teach him a lesson, break a few of his bones." he  
said angrily.

"Paul please don't get into any trouble because of me," she said and he looked away. "Please Paul," she pleaded and took his hands in hers. "I need you." she whispered.

"Princess," he said quietly. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," she said. "I'm just glad you're still here and you didn't run the other way when you found out everything that happened."

"I'm not going anywhere," Paul told her and he laced his fingers with hers. "I would never run the other way from you, I need you as much as you need me," he told her and she smiled.

"I don't see how that's possible," she said softly.

"It is." He assured her. "You have no idea much I needed you and still need you." he told her. "There are things about me you don't know, that I have to tell you also," he told her and she looked up at him.

"Not today though, you've been through enough today," he said and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Paul, I don't think there is anything you could tell me that would make me not like you," she told him.

"I really hope not," he sighed.

"Paul," she said softly and laid her hand against his cheek. "Its not that bad is it?"

"No its just not something you expect and I'll tell you soon, I promise," he said and laid his hand over hers.

"Ok," she said and Paul moved her hand off his face but didn't let it go.

"Lilli," he said and she glanced up at him. "I know you're not ready yet but when you are I would really like to take you on a date." he said and she smiled.

"Well I can't think of anyone I'd rather go on a date with than you, I just don't know yet.."

"What if you let me know when you are?" he asked hopefully.

"Ok," she said. "I just don't understand why you want to go out with me?" she sighed.

"Princess," he said softly. "I don't know why you think I wouldn't want to go out with you."

"I have to many issues for any guy to want to go out with me," she said quietly. "Most guys would have already ran the other way."

"Well I'm not like most guys," Paul said.

"Yeah I noticed," she sighed. "You're unlike any guy I've ever met in my entire life." he smiled.

"That has to be a good thing." he said and she smiled.

"It is,"

"So would you like to head to Sam's?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. "Let's go," she told him.


	21. Jake and Lilli talk

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 20**

A few minutes later Paul and Lilli were walking out of his house on their way to Sam's.

"So does your mom know you were telling me about Keaton today?" Paul asked.

"No, I didn't tell her, I was afraid I'd change my mind or she might try to talk me out of it."

"Because she doesn't want me to know what happened?" he asked.

"No because she doesn't want me to get hurt," she told him. "You could have just left me after I told you or told me you never wanted to see me again."

"There is nothing you can say or do that would make me never want to see you again." he told her and she smiled. Lilli moved closer to him and her hand brushed against his. Paul took her hand in his and laced  
their fingers together. She still felt a shock like she did the first time she touched him and she wondered if he felt it to or if it was just her.

"Is everything ok?" Paul asked.

"Its fine," she assured him.

* * *

When Paul and Lilli go to Sam's everyone was already there and Sam, Embry, Quill and Jacob were outside getting the BBQ grill ready to cook.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked Paul as he glanced at Lilli.

"Its fine," Paul told him.

"Hey Lilli," Sam said.

"Hi Sam," she said softly.

"Emily's inside with Sara," Embry told her. "If you want to go inside." he added. "Or you can always stay with us." he told her smiling.

"I'll go inside," Lilli said.

"I'll walk with you, I should say hello to Emily," Paul said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." he told the guys and walked with Lilli to the house. When the door opened Emily looked over and saw Lilli and Paul.

"Hey you two," Emily said smiling.

"Hey Em," Paul said. "Sara."

"Hey," Sara said waving.

"So I'm going back outside,"

"Ok," she said and Paul turned around and walked back out the door.

"So," Emily said. "How are things with you and Paul?"

"We're just friends," Lilli said as she walked over to stand with Sara.

"He likes you a lot," Emily told her.

"I know," Lilli sighed. "I just really can't date him right now." she added as Sara excused herself to go the restroom.

"Lilli, I don't know what happened to you but I know Paul won't think differently of you because of what happened or because of your scars."

"I know," Lilli said. "I talked to Paul about everything today, what happened with Keaton and he saw my scars."

"Really?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yeah," Lilli told her. "And you're right he doesn't think of me differently, but I just don't know when or if I'll be ready to date anyone again."

* * *

"Guys why don't you go get everything for the grill, I have to talk to Paul;" Sam said.

"Ok," Quill said and the guys turned to walk to the house.

"Guys," Sam said and they all turned around.

"Don't listen," he ordered.

"Damn," Embry said that was an Alpha order. They all walked away to the house.

"So you and Lilli talked today?" Sam asked.

"Yes she told me all about Keaton and what he did to her," Paul told him and he looked over at Sam. "Its amazing she survived," Paul said painfully.

"But she did and now you need to tell her about you."

"I know," he sighed. "But not today, it was hard enough for her to tell me everything." he said. "Sam," he sighed and leaned against a tree. "You haven't seen what he did to her."

"What did he do?" Sam asked.

"I don't think she'd want me to tell you," Paul told him. "But he hurt her really bad," he added.

* * *

They guys made it back to the house and Emily gave them everything they needed to take to Sam and they all rushed out. Lilli walked outside after them and saw Jacob was still sitting on the porch. She walked  
over and sat by him.

"Everything ok?" she asked and he looked over at her.

"Yeah," he answered. "How are things with you and Paul?"

"We're only friends," she told him. "I know he wants more but he knows that's all I can do right now. And he says its ok but I know it really isn't."

"Lilli, if Paul says its ok then it is," Jacob told her. "He wouldn't lie to you."

"That's good to know," she sighed. "Paul….he asked me out on a date," Lilli said.

"What did you say?" Jacob asked.

"Well he didn't actually ask me out."

"What did he say?"

"That when I was ready he'd really like to take me out on a date," she told him.

"And what do you think?" Jacob asked. "You can tell me."

"I think that I really want to go out with him," she admitted.

"Then why don't you tell him that?"

"I'm scared Jake," Lilli said. "Things were not good with my last boyfriend and it ended really badly," she told him and looked away. "But Paul….I feel really connected to him and….never mind," she said and tucked  
her hair behind her.

"You can tell me Lilli," Jacob said.

"Its just really weird, I feel connected to him, every time I touch him or he touches me I feel this shock. I trust him, which is not easy for me," she took a deep breath. "And the truth is Paul is the only guy I would consider going out with."

"Then why don't you tell him to take you on that date?" Jake asked.

"Because I probably won't be that much fun on a date right now," she told him and she looked up at him. "I don't want to disappoint him."

"Lilli you couldn't do that," Jacob assured her. "Yes Paul has a bad temper and he's a little hot headed…"

"A little," Lilli said and Jacob smiled.

"Ok he's very hot headed," Jacob said and she smiled. "And its no secret that I wanted to be the one to go out with you…."

"Jake," Lilli said softly and touched his arm.

"But I see know, Paul is better for you in ways that I could never be," he sighed. "I hate to admit it but its true," he told her and she smiled. "Paul will treat you good and you'll have a good time."

"I'm thinking about it," she told him. "But he's built up this idea of a date with me in his head and I know I'll never live up to it."

"Just be you, he already likes you Lilli."

"Thanks Jake," she said. "There's a girl out there for you who is way better for you than I am."

"I know," he sighed.

"Don't get so discouraged, you'll find her." she assured him as she rubbed her hand across his back.

"I've been looking and I haven't found her yet," he sighed.

"Stop looking," Lilli told him.

"What?"

"Stop looking and maybe you'll find her," Lilli told him. "When you least expect it you'll find the perfect girl."

"You think so?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I definitely wasn't looking for Paul," Lilli told him and he smiled. "But I found him anyway." she told him. "And if you want I can set you up with someone," she said.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Well she may not be your perfect girl but it doesn't mean you can't meet her and see," she told him and he nodded.

"You have someone in mind?"

"Actually I do," she told him.

"Is it that girl you and Bella go to school with that thinks I'm hot?" he asked hopefully.

"No Jake, no way. Not Jessica if she's your perfect girl…no she's all wrong for you."

"Well who do you have in mind?"

"Her name is Angela and I think you two would like each other. She's really sweet and smart and friendly and pretty."

"What have I got to loose," he said.

"I'll talk to her Monday and I'll call you," she told him.

"Ok," Jacob said as Emily and Sara walked out.

"We're going over to where the guys are, you two coming?" Emily asked.

"In a minute," Jacob said.

"Ok," she said and walked down the steps followed by Sara.

"So are you going to tell Paul yes and go on that date with him?" Jacob asked.

"I think so," Lilli sighed. "If I don't at least try I'll never know right?"

"Right," he agreed.

"I have to see what my mom thinks but I'm sure she'll let me go," Lilli told him.

"Of course she will," Jacob assured her.

"Although she was worried that I was to attached to Paul already, I told her I wasn't that I was very unattached."

"That's not the truth is it?"

"Truth is I'm already very attached to Paul and my mom worries," Lilli sighed.

"You can't never date again Lilli," Jacob told her. "You're to sweet and nice and pretty to not date anyone," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"And you know Paul's really attached to you to," Jacob told her. "He's trying so hard to be what you need him to be and not push you into anything you're not ready for," he sighed. "I've never seen him try so  
hard before."

"Really?" she asked. "Because I told him not to wait for me."

"You're the only girl he wants right now. He doesn't see any other girls but you. Well he sees them of course but he doesn't notice them like he does you." he told her. "I've never seen him look at a girl the way  
he looks at you."

"And how does he look at me?" she asked curiously.

"A little like the way you look at him." he said and she smiled. "Now lets get over to everyone else before all the food is gone." he said and she smiled and stood up and walked with him. "Do you know anymore about Angela?"

"Jake," she said and he looked over at her. "Well I know she deserves someone like you."

"Why do you say that? Does she have a boyfriend already?"

"No Jake I wouldn't even try to set you up if she did."

"So she likes someone?"

"I think she does but I have no idea why she would even like him. His name is Eric and he's more interested in everything else, he barely notices her because he's worried about the school paper or something  
like that," she said. "You would be just what she needs."

"Well I hope you're right," he sighed.

"Me to Jake," she said as they finally got to where everyone else was. Sam was cooking as the other guys were gathered around talking to each other. Paul looked over and saw Lilli walk over with Jacob and  
he glared over to them clearing stating they shouldn't be walking over together. He walked quickly over there and stopped in front of them.

"Where have you two been?" he asked upset.

"We were talking Paul," Lilli answered him.

"That's all?" he asked his eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. "I know Jake liked you at one time and you were feeling the same way until I got in the way," he said angrily. "You two weren't  
doing anything else?" he asked.

"No Paul," Jacob said. "I can't believe you would think otherwise," he added quietly and walked away. Paul watched him walk away and then turned to Lilli.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked hitting his chest. "I think you hurt his feelings Paul accusing him of something like that." she said shaking her head. "And after everything I told you how could you think I  
would either." she told him as tears filed her eyes.

"I'm sorry princess, please don't cry," he pleaded.

"We talked about you in case you want to know." she told him as she wiped her eyes.

"Me?" he asked surprised.

"Yes and I offered to set him up with this girl at school, I think they would be good for each other."

"Maybe you're right," he sighed.

"Do you have time to take a walk with before the food's done?" Lilli asked.

"Yes, a short one, the food will be ready in a little while," Paul told her.

"Come on," she said and grabbed his hand. Paul couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his face as he curled his fingers around hers and walked off with her. They were quiet for the first few minutes.

"Princess," Paul said softly and she turned to look at him. "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes I did and I'm kind of nervous about it," she admitted and stopped walking. Paul turned so he was facing.

"Don't be nervous," he said taking her other hand in his. "Tell me."

"Ok," she said and took a deep breath. "You know how earlier today we were talking and you said you'd like to take me out on a date?"

"Yes, I meant that I would like to take you on a date, when you're ready."

"What if I said I want to try that date?" she asked and looked up at him waiting for his reaction.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, really," she told him. "I mean I'll never know if I'm ready if I don't try right?"

"Right but don't push yourself because of me either."

"The truth is Paul you're the only guy I'd even consider going out with right now," she told him. "And I trust you and I just hope I won't be disappointing to you."

"You won't Princess I promise," he said.

"Ok how is Friday night?" she asked.

"Like this coming up Friday?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Sounds great I can pick you up around 7:00 unless you want to leave earlier."

"No 7:00 is good," she told him and he smiled.

"Great, come on lets go back with everyone else,' he said.

When they were almost back Paul looked over at Lilli.

"I'm sorry about what I thought and accused you and Jake of, even if I didn't come out and say it."

"Its ok Paul," she told him. "But I'm not the one you should apologize to." she told him as they joined everyone else.

"You'll really make me do it?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and pulled her hand out of his grasp and he growled. "Did you just growl?" she asked. "Don't growl at me." she said and crossed her arms over her chest. "Go apologize to Jake because you did  
hurt him. He would never think of doing something like that he told me he can see how much better you are for me than him," she informed him.

"He said that?" Paul asked quietly.

"Yes, he was the one who helped me decide that I should go out with you," she told him.

"He did," Paul said quietly, Lilli could tell he was starting to feel bad. "I mean I wanted to go out with you and once I actually sat down and talked about it with someone I realized it was what I really wanted.  
Jake just gave me the extra push I needed."

"That's Jake," he sighed

"Yes it is, go apologize," she told him.

"Now?"

"Yeah." she said. "He didn't deserve for you to act that way towards him," she told him. "So go apologize." she told him. "Not because I'm asking you to but because it's the right thing to do."

"Ok," he sighed but it was clear he didn't like it.

"Whatever Paul," she sighed and walked away.

"Lilli," Paul said and she turned around. "You know I never meant to hurt him. The truth is I'm closer to Jake than some of the other guys. I mean I think of them all like my brothers but especially Jake. That's why  
I acted the way I did and that's why it hurt so much."

"Well Paul then you should know he wouldn't do that to you," she told him.

"He knows how I am, he knows that I'm sorry." Paul told her.

"It means more if you say it Paul." she told him and walked over to join Emily and Sara. Paul looked over at her and walked over to where Jacob was standing with the rest of the guys.

"We were wondering where you got off to," Embry said when Paul walked up.

"Lilli wanted to go for a walk with me," he answered and Jacob looked over at him and quickly looked away.

"Jake," Paul said and he looked over. "Can we talk a minute alone?"

"Sure," Jacob said nodding his head and he walked away with Paul.


	22. Paul Apologizes

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

_"He knows how I am, he knows that I'm sorry." Paul told her._

_"It means more if you say it Paul." she told him and walked over to join Emily and Sara. Paul looked over at her and walked over to where Jacob was standing with the rest of the guys._

_"We were wondering where you got off to," Embry said when Paul walked up._

_"Lilli wanted to go for a walk with me," he answered and Jacob looked over at him and quickly looked away._

_"Jake," Paul said and he looked over. "Can we talk a minute alone?"_

_"Sure," Jacob said nodding his head and he walked away with Paul._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 21**

"Ok what is it?" Jacob asked Paul.

"About earlier," Paul said. "I let my temper get the best of me just like I always do," he added. "And I just want to apologize to you. I know you would never even consider doing anything like  
that," he said.

"No I wouldn't," Jacob said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I just know how much you used to like her and that she even liked you back and if it wasn't for the imprint she'd probably be with you," Paul said quietly.

"Probably not Paul," Jacob told him. "But you did imprint on her and even I can tell the difference in her since she's been spending time with you. You're good for her," Jacob told him. "Just don't mess it up."

"I'm trying," Paul sighed. "I am sorry"

"Its ok," Jacob said and let out a sigh and uncrossed his arms and Paul smiled

"So um…thanks for getting Lilli to agree to the date with me."

"She already wanted to go out with you. I think she just needed to talk it over with someone," Jacob told him.

"Well thanks," Paul said and Jacob nodded and the two of them walked back to join everyone else.

"So Lilli said she's going to try to set me up with some girl she goes to school with," Jacob told him

"Really, that's nice," Paul said. "What's her name?"

"Angela," Jacob told him. "She said she'd call me Monday afternoon and let me know how it went."

"Well I hope it works out,"

"Me to," Jacob sighed.

Lilli saw Paul walk back over with Jacob as Sam yelled that the food was done and everyone rushed to fix their plate. Lilli walked over to him after she had fixed something to eat.

"So it wasn't so bad was it?" she asked.

"No apologizing to Jake wasn't that bad," he admitted and she smiled as she sat down by him. "So what's your mom going to think when you tell her I'm taking you on a date?"

"Well I guess I'll find out tonight," Lilli said. "I hope she'll be happy."

"Where do you want to go?" Paul asked her.

"It doesn't matter," she told him. "Just come up with something and let me know how to dress."

"I will," he said.

"Good," she sighed and took a bite of her burger.

"So Jake told me you're going to try and set him up with some girl you go to school with," Paul said.

"Angela," Lilli said. "I think the two of them will like each other. They both deserve each other, you know someone nice who will treat them the way that they deserve to be treated."

"Well I hope it works out," Paul said.

"Me to."

"And I hope your mom will let you go out with me next weekend," Paul sighed.

"You don't think she will?" Lilli asked. "She likes you."

"I know you said she likes me but liking me and letting you hang out with me here when Jake and other people are here is different than you and me on a date alone."

"I know its different but it will be fine," she told him and laid her hand on his leg. "Don't worry so much."

"When it comes to you Lilli not worrying isn't an option." he told her and she smiled. "You'll call me tonight after you talk to your mom."

"Of course I will," she told him.

* * *

A couple hours later Lilli told everyone good bye and Paul walked her back to his house to her car.

"So give me ideas of what you like to do," Paul said. "For our date."

"I don't know let me think about it," she told him and he nodded.

"I want to do something we'll both enjoy," he said and she smiled.

After Paul got Lilli on her way home he walked back over to Sam's. Sara was leaving as he was walking back and she waved at him as she drove off. Jacob was outside talking on his cell phone when  
Paul came back. He hung up just as Paul walked on the porch.

"Hey," Jacob said. 'I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Lilli," he said.

"What about her," Paul said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't go and get all defensive and mad," Jacob said.

"What is it?"

"I think you should tell Lilli soon about the imprinting and that you and all of us turn into wolves."

"She's not ready," Paul argued.

"Paul, she trusts you a lot already and I know that you have to know more than any of us how hard that is for her."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"She's admitted to me how attached she is to you no matter what she tells her mom."

"She said that?"

"Yes something like that." he sighed.

"Our first date is Friday, I think I should see how it goes first."

"That's true but Paul don't wait much longer," Jacob pleaded.

"I'll see how the date goes and if it goes well I'll tell her next weekend."

"Good," he said.

* * *

When Lilli got home her mom was sitting on the couch watching a movie in her pajamas.

"Have a good day?" her mom asked.

"Yes," Lilli said smiling. "I'm going to change and I need to talk to you about something."

"It has to be about Paul," her mom said and Lilli smiled as she turned and walked up the stairs.

Lilli changed into her pajamas and washed her face and went back downstairs. She walked over and sat by her mom on the couch.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Well you know I went to La Push today and that I went to Paul's house."

"Yes," her mom said.

"Mom, I really like Paul," Lilli said quietly.

"I know you do honey," her mom said softly.

"I sat down with him today and told him all about me and Keaton and what happened between us."

"You told him everything?" her mom asked shocked.

"Yeah," Lilli said shaking her head.

"What happened?"

"Well he didn't run the other way," Lilli sighed. "He said he wanted to take me out on a date when I was ready."

"You think you're ready to date?"

"Well I'll never know if I don't try," she said. "So I told him he could take me on a date Friday."

"You want to go on a date with Paul Friday?"

"Yes mom I do," Lilli told her. "Paul is the only guy I would even consider dating right now."

"You told me you weren't attached to him," her mom said.

"I'm more attached to Paul than I really want to admit to but Jake said he's attached to me to."

"Oh so you talked to Jacob about this date?"

"Yes before I actually agreed I did. I didn't mean to we just started talking and it came up." she told her. "Mom are you going to let me go out with him?"

"He's a little older than you and I'm sure more experienced." her mom sighed.

"Mom he's never tried anything or pushed me into anything I didn't want," Lilli told her. "I know I'm just a teenager, seventeen, but I feel like myself for the first time than I have in a very long time when  
I'm with Paul. He makes me happy. He makes me smile and I feel this pull to him. I actually miss him when we're apart." she told her and looked up at her mom. "I really need this date with Paul, I can't not  
date forever because of what happened."

"I know," her mom said and patted Lilli's hand. "You don't think I've noticed the change in you since you've been going to La Push and met Paul. I know he has everything to do with how happy you are and  
the fact that you're finally healing from what Keaton did to you." her mom sighed. "And if you think you're ready I won't stop you from having your date with Paul," she told her and Lilli smiled and hugged her mom.

"Thank you." she said happily.

* * *

After talking to her mom Lilli went upstairs and sat on her bed and called Paul.

"Hey Princess," he answered.

"So I talked to my mom," Lilli told him.

"What did she say?" he asked quickly.

"Its ok, I can go on a date with you Friday."

"Good," he said relieved.

"You really thought she wouldn't let me go out with you?" Lilli asked.

"Yes I did," he admitted.

"Paul she sees how happy I am when I'm around you."

"Oh so I make you happy," he said.

"Yes Paul you do," she said. "Happier than I've been in months. After everything with Keaton. The scars was the last thing he did to me," she told him. "I shut myself away from everyone and everything. I  
went to school but I wasn't really there. Its why my mom moved us. I didn't want to move I made a big fuss over it but I knew in the back of mind it was the right thing to do." she sighed as she stretched  
out on her bed. "I would have never met you if we hadn't moved."

"I hate what happened to you Lilli but I'm so glad you moved here and I met you and that you're giving me a chance."

"I am to,"

"What is it?"

"Its just….you've wanted this date with me for a while I know."

"Yes," he admitted.

"So I know you've built up this idea in your head about what it will be like and I'm afraid I'll never measure up to what you're expecting. You're the first guy since Keaton, I haven't dated anyone else  
since him."

"Princess don't worry so much," he told her. "You could never disappoint me."

"You really mean that," she said quietly.

"Yes I do, I'll never say something to you I don't mean."

"That's good to know," she sighed.

* * *

Monday finally arrived and today was the day Lilli was going to talk to Angela about Jacob. Lilli was getting books out of her locker for class when she saw Angela down the hall at her locker. She quickly  
closed her locker and made her way down the hall.

"Angela," Lilli said and Angela turned and looked at her.

"Lilli, hi," she said smiling.

"You look really happy this morning," Lilli said.

"Eric finally asked me out on a date, we're going to go out this weekend," Angela said happily.

"That's great!," Lilli said giving her a smile.

"I know," Angela said smiling. "I didn't think he would ever ask me out."

"Well I'm glad that you're so happy," Lilli told her.

When Lilli got home that afternoon she called Jacob.

"Hello."

"Hey Jake," she said.

"Oh hey Lilli."

"Jake I talked to Angela today and I'm sorry but apparently Eric got a clue and asked her out."

Oh, that's ok," he said softly.

"Jake I'm so sorry, but there is someone out there for you, just stop looking so hard and you might find her when you least expect it."

"You think so," he asked hopefully.

"Yes I do," Lilli assured him.

"Thanks for trying Lilli," he sighed and hung up the phone.

Later that afternoon Lilli called Paul when she knew he would be home from work.

"Hey Princess," he said happily.

"Hey," she said.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah except Angela isn't going to go out with Jake."

"Why?"

"The guy she likes finally asked her out," Lilli told him. "And I had to tell Jake and he sounded so sad."

"Jake will be fine," Paul assured her. "Don't worry."

"I'll try," she said. "I don't know why he's looking so hard for a girlfriend anyway."

"Me either," he sighed. "So have you decided what you would like to do for our first date this weekend?"

"Paul I don't care," she told him.

"Well do you like bowling or would you rather see a dinner and movie?" he asked. "I guess what I'm asking is are you going to complain if I take somewhere outside where we're doing something besides sitting."

"Of course not." she said.

"Good," he said. "So I'll still pick you up at 7:00," he told her.

"What should I wear?"

"Whatever you want," he said.

"Pants or a dress?"

"Although I would love to see you in a dress I think you would be more comfortable in jeans."

"Ok," she said.

"Well I'll call you later in the week ok."

"Ok Paul," she said. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything?"

"Make sure Jake's ok," she said.

"Of course," Paul said.

"You'll call me back," she stated.

"Yes I will." Paul told her.

When he hung up with Lilli he called Jacob like she asked.

"Hello," Jacob answered.

"Jake I just got off the phone with Lilli," he said. "She told me about Angela."

"I'm fine with it," Jacob sighed. "I'm ok its not like I knew her or anything, I didn't get a chance to like her."

"Jake it'll happen for you but you can't force it, it will happen you'll find someone when you're not looking."

"That's what Lilli said," he sighed.

"Jake you know I wasn't looking for Lilli and I found her," Paul told him.

"And you love her already?"

"Yes Jake and the more I get to know her the more I love her. I know she may never love me back that's what I worry about the most that she won't love me or will find someone else or never want me."

"It may take a while but she'll love you back," Jacob told him.

"I hope so," he sighed. "So you're really ok?"

"Yes I'm ok Paul," he told him. "Tell Lilli not to worry about me."

"Ok Jake," he said.


	23. First Date Part 1

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 22**

After he hung up with Jacob Paul called Lilli back.

"Hey Paul," Lilli answered.

"Hey again Princess," he said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting on the couch trying to find something to watch on TV," she told him. "My mom is picking up dinner so I don't have to start cooking."

"That's nice," he said. "Jake says he's ok and not to worry about him."

"Ok," Lilli sighed. "I'm just sorry it couldn't have worked out.

"I am to," he said. "Ok so if you had to choose between miniature golf or bowling which would you choose."

"Well I like both, but I'm horrible at miniature golf," she said.

"Ok," Paul said. "We'll be doing one of those for our date," he told her.

"Alright," she sighed.

"Unless you'd rather do something a little more formal," he said.

"Oh no, I kind of would rather not do something formal, although I do love to go see plays and stuff like that."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said as Lilli's mom walked in with a bag of food.

"Paul I have to go my mom's home."

"Ok I'll talk to you later then," he said and she hung the phone up and got up and took the bag from her mom and took it to the kitchen.

"Thanks," her mom said.

"So," her mom said as they sat down at the table. "You were talking to Paul when I came in."

"Yes," Lilli answered as she dumped some fries on her plate. "We were talking about our date Friday," she told her as she took a bite of a fry. "I think we're going to play miniature golf and probably  
have dinner."

"Miniature golf," her mom smiled. "You're horrible at miniature golf."

"I know," she said as she took a bite of the burger her mom bought her. "But I'm not sure what we're doing." she told her.

"Just be careful," her mom said.

"I will."

* * *

Friday finally came and Lilli was upstairs in her room getting ready. Paul had told her to wear jeans so she would be comfortable which kind of made her nervous as to what he had planned. She let out a sigh and grabbed a pair of low rise jeans from her closet and a long sleeved blue shirt. She laid them on her bed and then went to the bathroom to fix her hair and make-up.

Lilli slipped on her jeans and shirt and a pair of brown shoes and looked at the clock. It was 7:00 Paul should be here, she grabbed her purse and went downstairs. Just as she stepped off the last step the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she said and walked over and opened the door. "Hey," she said as she let her eyes travel over Paul, he had on jeans and a blue button down shirt the top two buttons were undone.

"You look beautiful," Paul said as he let his eyes travel over her, she had on jeans that sat low on her hips and a blue shirt. She left her hair down and curly. Lilli smiled at him.

"You look really nice to," she told him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and took a deep breath. "Mom!" she yelled and her mom walked out of the kitchen. "We're leaving," she told her.

"Ok be careful," she told them.

"We will," Paul told her. "Come on," he said to Lilli and held his and out. Lilli placed her hand in his and walked out the door closing it behind her. He walked her out to his truck and opened the door for  
her while she got inside. He closed the door then walked over to his side and got in and cranked the truck.

"So dinner first?" he asked. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure that's fine," she said nervously as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Paul noticed she seemed nervous.

"You ok?" he asked. "You don't have to be nervous."

"How did you know?"

"Just a good guess," he said. "Princess you know I'm not going to do anything you don't want, you can trust me."

"I know Paul and I do trust you," she told him. "I haven't had a date since Keaton you're the first."

"And if I'm lucky I'll be the last guy you date," he said and she smiled. "So dinner?"

"Yes definitely," Lilli said and he smiled and backed out of her driveway and drove off.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was mostly silent. Paul glanced over at Lilli occasionally and noticed she was either staring out the window or rubbing her hands together and he could also feel her  
nervousness. Paul let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Princess, try to relax a little," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," she said as Paul pulled into the restaurant and parked the car.

"You don't have to apologize to me," he told her. "I just want you to have a good time tonight," he said and she smiled. "So lets go," he said and she nodded as he opened the door and got out. Lilli  
reached and grabbed her purse and went to open the door but it opened for her. Paul held his hand out and she placed her hand in his and got out of the truck.

When they got to the door of the restaurant Paul opened it for her and she walked in. They walked up to the hostess.

"Table for two," Paul said and she grabbed two menu's.

"This way," she said and led them to their table. She placed their menu's on the table and they sat down. "You're server will be here soon. Her name is Beckee."

"Thank you," Paul said and she walked away and they looked over their menu's. "So what are you thinking of ordering?"

"I don't know," she said. "shrimp maybe," she said as their waitress walked over. She was tall and thin and her pants were so tight Lilli had no idea how she was breathing or walking. She had on way to much make-up and perfume as well. You could smell her across the room.

"Hello my name is Beckee and they both looked at her but she was only looking at Paul letting her eyes travel over his body. Paul looked over at Lilli and noticed she seemed upset. "What can I get  
you to drink?"

"I'll have tea," Paul said.

"I'll have tea to," Lilli told her and she wrote it down smiled at Paul and walked away. Lilli sat back in her chair and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked and she shook her head. "Come on Princess tell me."

"Our waitress Beckee," Lilli told him. "Beckee with two ee's as if that's not bad enough…"

"Lilli what is wrong?" Paul said.

"Our waitress can't take her eyes off of you, she's undressing you with her eyes, don't tell me you didn't notice," she snapped.

"I didn't Lilli, I wasn't paying attention to her, I'm on a date with you and you're the only girl I want to be on a date with." he told her and reached across the table and covered her hands with his.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as the waitress sat their drinks down in front of them.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yeah," Paul said and let go of Lilli's hands and picked up his menu. "Lilli, you go first."

"I want the grilled shrimp kabobs, she said with the baked potato butter sour cream on the side."

"And for you?" she asked Paul giving him a smile and letting her eyes travel over his body and Lilli let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in her chair.

"I'll have the steak, medium with a baked potato loaded and mac and cheese."

"Ok," she said and took Paul's menu then turned to Lilli who basically threw her menu at her and she walked away.

"Princess don't get so upset," Paul said and reached across the table and took her hands in his. "You know I don't want her, don't get so upset," he said. "Please."

"I'll try," Lilli said.

"I didn't know you'd get so jealous," he said smiling.

"I'm not jealous," she said.

"If you say so," Paul said grinning.

"Stop," she said.

"So tell me how you're week went."

"It went ok, its school it never changes that much," she told him.

"Well what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Green," she answered. "Yours?"

"Blue," he told her. "So are you ever going to let me hear you play your guitar and sing?"

"Maybe," she said smiling. "If you're sure it wouldn't bore you."

"You are not boring," he told her.

"Some people might argue with you," she sighed.

"Well their opinions don't matter," he said and she smiled as he took a drink of his tea. When Paul looked back he noticed she was scowling. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she told him.

"Its obviously something," Paul said. "I can tell something is wrong."

"Its our waitress Beckee with two ee's," she snapped. "She hasn't stopped looking at you," she added angrily.

"Lilli."

"What Paul?" she snapped. "I swear if she doesn't stop looking at you I'm going to drag her outside by her blonde ponytail and kick her ass," she said angrily.

"Princess," Paul said quietly.

"What?"

"I never knew you had a temper you're always so sweet."

"Well Paul when some girl won't stop staring at a guy who's obviously on a date…It shows she has no respect for me or you or herself." Lilli told him and let out a sigh as their waitress walked over  
with their food and sat it in front of them."

"Enjoy," she said giving Paul a smile and walked away. Lilli crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Bitch," Lilli muttered and picked her fork up. Paul looked shocked at what she said.

"Princess," he said.

"What?" she asked upset. "That girl has done nothing but stare at you. I mean I'm surprised she hasn't thrown you to the ground, ripped your clothes off and fucked you right here in front of everyone."

"Lilli!" he exclaimed shocked, he had never heard her say anything like that.

"What!" she snapped.

"I never knew you had a temper, you're always so nice and calm."

"So," she snapped.

"So its kind of hot," he smirked and Lilli smiled and shook her head.

"Only you would think my temper is hot."

"Yep," he said and they fell silent and started to eat.

* * *

When they were done eating their waitress walked over and took their plates.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"Princess you want anything else?" Paul asked.

"No Paul I'm good," she said.

"Just the check," Paul said and she walked away. "So I hope you like miniature golf," he said.

"Well I suck at it but its always fun." she said and Paul smiled as their waitress sat their check in front of them. Paul paid and then stood up taking Lilli's hand in his and led her to his truck.


	24. First Date Part 2

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 23**

When they got to the miniature golf place Paul led her inside and paid and led her to the course.

"You can go first," Paul told her.

"Oh no you go ahead, I'm sure you're much better than I am," Lilli said.

"Ok," he sighed and sat his ball down and hit it with the golf club and they watched as it rolled and was a perfect hole in one. Lilli shook her head and put her ball down and stood and hit it to hard and it  
zoomed past the hole. Lilli let out a sigh and walked to hit her ball again and it went in and they moved on to the second. Paul kept getting his ball in the first time on everyone of the holes and Lilli kept missing.

"Princess," Paul said and she turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked as he walked over.

"Let me help you," he said.

"Can't hurt any," she said and he smiled.

"Spread your feet a little," he said and gently kicked at her heels and she moved them apart. "Now," he said as he stood behind her. "Put your hands on the handle like this," he told her and placed her hands  
on the handle leaving his hands over hers. "And don't swing so hard," he said.. He was so close Lilli could feel his breath on her neck and heat coming off his body. "Its not real golf," he told her and she smiled. "Come on, swing back," he said and moved his arms with hers and "Hit," he said and they hit the ball and watched as it went in the first time.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "It went in the first time," she added excited jumping up and down. "That's never happened to me before." she told him smiling. Paul shook his head at her excitement.

"Come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her to the next hole. Paul lined his shot up and hit the ball and of course it went in the first time. Lilli smiled and placed her ball down. She got ready to  
hit the ball but she thought about how it felt when Paul helped her on the last one, the shock she still felt when he touched her, the feeling of his breath on her neck and how close he was to her and the way  
her stomach turned flips when he was so close.

"Paul," she said softly and he smiled.

"What is it princess?" he asked.

"Maybe you can help me on this one to," she said hopefully. "Please." she said as she bit on her lower lip nervously.

"Of course," Paul said, like he was going to turn down any chance to be close to her. He walked over and stood behind her, he placed his hands over hers on the golf club and he heard her sharp intake of breath when he touched her. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Ok," he said. "Swing back and hit," he whispered and they swung back and hit the ball. When Lilli turned to look Paul ran his fingers up her arms across her back and slipped his arms around her waist.

"It went in on the first time again!" she said excitedly and Paul smiled as she turned around in his arms. "I suck at miniature golf I never get a hole in one," she told him. "I'm usually chasing my ball around because I've hit it off the course." she said and he chuckled. "Are you laughing at me?" she asked and stared at him.

"No princess," he said. "Its cute how excited you are."

"Oh so now I'm cute?" she teased.

"No princess your excitement is cute you are beautiful," he told her and she turned away but not before Paul saw her blush.

"Well come on," she said. "We only have three more left," she told him and grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her.

They stopped at the hole and Paul got ready to put his ball as Lilli stood and watched him. He hit it and it of course went in the first time. Lilli let out a sigh and stood up to take her turn. She put her ball  
down and got ready to put.

"Need help again?" Paul asked hopefully.

"Sure," Lilli smiled and Paul walked over and stood behind her placing his hands over hers on the golf club.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and they swung and hit the ball watching as it went in the first time. Paul slipped his arms around her waist and Lilli leaned back against him. "Hey!" she said as she turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"How come you waited until the last five holes to help me?" she asked.

"I couldn't have you beating me," he teased and she smiled.

"Paul," she smiled. "I think you know there was no chance of me beating you at golf before we started."

"Lets finish up and get out of here," Paul told her and they quickly shot the last two holes and went inside to turn their clubs in. "So," Paul said. "Anything you want to do now?" he asked and she smiled.

"No," she said as she looked up at him.

"Well what time do you have to be home?" he asked.

"I don't know, my mom didn't say," Lilli told him. "What time is it?" she asked and Paul pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Its ten," he said. "Should I get you home?"

"No, I think I have at least another hour before I get into trouble." she told him and he smiled.

"Well I don't want to get your mom upset either," Paul told her. "Come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her to his truck.

* * *

Paul pulled up at Lilli's house a few minutes later. He turned the truck off and quickly hopped out and ran around to her side to open the door for her. He took her hand in his and walked with her towards  
the front door.

"I did have a good time with you tonight," Paul said.

"I had a good time to," Lilli said quietly as they stopped in front of her door.

"So," Paul said. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"I might be."

"Well I would like to spend the day with you away from La Push," Paul told her.

"A Saturday away from La Push," she said shocked.

"It does happen," Paul told her.

"Sounds good," she said.

"Its supposed to be a nice day tomorrow," he told her. "The weather forecast said actual sun." he added and she smiled.

"That sounds great."

"Good," he said. "I'll pick you up around ten in the morning," he told her. "Wear comfortable shoes."

"Ok," Lilli said.

"Well then…have a good night," Paul said as he looked down at her.

"You to Paul, have a good night," she smiled as she looked up at him. Paul reached over and brushed a stray hair behind her ear and leaned closer to her. It looked like he was going to kiss her and  
she actually really wanted him to kiss her. Lilli leaned closer to him and when his lips were inches from hers he pulled away.

"Good night," Paul said and Lilli let out a sigh. "I'll see you in the morning." he added and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night Paul," she said quietly and turned to open the door. Paul waited until she got inside before he walked to his truck and got in and drove home.

* * *

When Lilli closed the door and locked it she turned around and saw her mom sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"You're still up," Lilli said shocked.

"You had to know I would wait to see how you're first date with Paul went." her mom said and Lilli smiled and walked over and sat by her mom. "So how was it?"

"I had fun," she told her. "We had dinner and then he took me to play miniature golf." she added. "He's really good at miniature golf." she added and her mom smiled. "Our waitress at dinner couldn't take  
her eyes off of him the whole time we were there and she made it really obvious she was watching him to," she added getting upset.

"Honey, Paul is a very attractive guy, girls are going to stare at him," her mom told her.

"I know," she said softly.

"Did he even look back or acknowledge her in anyway other than a waitress."

"No," Lilli answered. "He wasn't interested in her," she added. "Her name was Beckee with two ee's on the end." she sighed. "But other than that I had a good time with Paul. He opened doors for me and  
walked me to the front door to say good night," she told her. "Where he didn't kiss me but I know he wanted to," she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Lilli, Paul knows all about what happened with you and Keaton and what you went through with him. And if he pulled back maybe he thought he might be pushing you, that you weren't ready for him to kiss you."

"But I wanted him to," she sighed. "Well he's going to pick me up in the morning, he said its going to be a nice day, actual sun," she smiled.

"Going to La Push?"

"No something else," she told her.

"A Saturday without a visit to La Push," her mom said surprised.

"It can happen," Lilli told her.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time on your date," her mom said.

"Yeah me to," Lili whispered. "Would have been better if he kissed me."

"Lilli," her mom said softly as she placed her hand on Lilli's. "It seems to me from everything you've said that Paul is being really careful with trying not to push you any further than you're ready for. And if its bothering you that much just ask him."

"Ask him?" Lilli asked shocked. "No, its ok,"

"If you say so," her mom smiled. "Well I'm going up to bed," Her mom told her. "I really am glad that you had a good time with Paul," she told her again. "I wasn't just saying it."

"Thanks," Lilli sighed and her mom stood up and went upstairs to bed.

A few minutes later Lilli went upstairs and washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed for bed. She went into her room and pulled the blankets down on her bed. Then she turned the lamp by her bed on  
and walked across the room and turned the light off. Lilli walked to her bed and laid down she was about to turn the lamp off when her cell phone rang.

* * *

Paul was driving back home after dropping Lilli off at home. He was replaying the night in his head, things seemed to go really well at least to him. She also agreed to see him tomorrow away from La Push,  
so that was good as well. He thought back to walking her to the front door of her house. Yes he had almost kissed her and he had so wanted to kiss her and he thought it seemed as if she wanted him to kiss  
her, she was leaning in to him but he pulled away at the last minute. Why did he pull away? He thought maybe she wasn't ready, even for something as simple as a kiss. It was hard enough to get her to agree  
to go out on a date with him but both of them had a good time. Maybe he was over thinking things. He parked his truck outside his house and let out a sigh as he got out grabbing his phone from the seat. He called Lilli as he walked into his house.

* * *

Lilli picked up her ringing cell phone from the table and saw it had Paul's name on the screen.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Princess," he said.

"Paul, is everything ok?" she asked concerned.

"Of course its fine," he sighed.

"Oh," she said and they fell silent. "Can I ask you something then?"

"Of course you can," he said as he threw his keys on the table and sat on the couch.

"I can't even believe I'm going to ask you this," she said. "But I want to know…Well I guess…Tonight when you walked me to my door…"

"Yeah," Paul said.

"It seemed as if you were going to kiss me good night but you pulled away," she said as she sat up in her bed.. "And I guess what I want to know is why didn't you? Why did you pull away?"

"You wanted me to kiss you," he said and she heard the surprise in his voice.

"Yes I did," she sighed. "Why did you pull away?"

"Well I thought you might not like it, I thought you might not want me to," he said. "I thought maybe you weren't ready even for a kiss yet," he added. "And I was thinking I don't want to push all the  
progress we've made together back because I just kissed you without thinking."

"Paul," she said.

"Yeah."

"You're thinking way to much," she told him and she heard him laugh.

"I guess I am," he said. "Its just I wasn't that great of a guy before I met you" he told her. "I never had lasting relationships which was fine with me because none of the girls I went out with wanted a long  
term lasting relationship either," he told her.

"You've slept with a lot of girls," she said.

"Yes," he answered. "And I can't change that."

"Its ok Paul," she told him.

"I know I have a bad temper and that I'm really hot headed some of the time," he said. "But Lilli I would never hurt you," he told her, "if I ever did I don't know what I'd do," he added softly.

"Its ok Paul I already know that you're hot headed and have a bad temper," she told him. "But I kind of have a bad temper to but you have to know how to set it off and bring it out," she told him. "It never  
shows that much."

"It was kind of hot though tonight when you lost your temper ," he teased.

"Don't tease me," she told him.

"Ok princess," he said. "Get some rest I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Lilli said. "Good night."

"Good night princess." Paul said and hung the phone up.


	25. Paul asks a question

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

The next morning Lilli woke up excited because she was going to get to spend the day alone with Paul again. She jumped out of bed and went downstairs to have some breakfast before getting ready. When she walked into the kitchen her mom was sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Good morning," Lilli sang happily.

"You're in a good mood this morning," her mom said.

"Of course I am. Paul called me last night before I went to bed and we talked," she said as she poured some cereal in a bowl and then added milk, grabbed a spoon and went to sit at the table. "And in  
a few hours I'll get to see him again," she told her.

"I'm glad you're so happy," her mom said.

"Thanks mom," Lilli said.

When Lilli finished her breakfast she went upstairs to take a shower. After her shower she dried her hair and fixed it then did her make-up. When she was done with that she dressed in a pair of jeans  
and long sleeved purple shirt. She put on her tennis shoes and instead of a purse shoved some money and her drivers license in her pocket and then went downstairs. She looked at the clock and it was  
ten o'clock. There was a knock on the door and Lilli smiled and walked over and opened it.

"Hey," Lilli said smiling.

"Good morning," Paul said. "See I told you actual sun," he said and Lilli looked outside.

"Looks like a nice day." she said.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah come on in, let me tell my mom I'm leaving." she told him and he stepped inside and she shut the door. "Be right back." she said and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, Paul's here and we're leaving."

"Ok do you know where you're going?"

"No he just said wear comfortable shoes so I'm assuming something outside. The sun is shining today."

"Well have fun and I'll see you later today." her mom aid.

"Mom why don't you go somewhere?" she asked. "Visit Uncle Charlie," she told her. "Or why not drive to La Push and visit Billy Black, you said you two were friends when you lived here before."

"I might do that," her mom said.

"Ok, I want to hear what you did when I get back."

"Ok," her mom said smiling. "Go have fun with Paul."

"Bye mom," she said and walked back out to Paul. "Lets go," she said and he took her hand in his.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Lilli asked when Paul pulled out of her driveway.

"The Zoo," he said.

"Oh," she said. "Do they have wolves?"

"I think so," Paul said smiling.

"Good," she said. "And Tigers?"

"I'm pretty sure they have tigers."

"Good," she said and sat back in the seat.

"So I had a good time last night," Paul said.

"I did to," Lilli told him. "Even if the slutty waitress couldn't take her eyes off of you." she added.

"Princess, the only girl I'm interested in is you," he told her. "I promise you that."

"Good," she said and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You're ok with going to the Zoo?" he asked.

"Of course I am," she said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Some girls may not like going to the zoo for a date."

"Oh this is a date," she said.

"I thought it was obvious I wanted it to be a date," Paul said quickly. "I haven't exactly made my feelings a secret."

"I know Paul," she said quietly. "And I was just kidding anyway, I knew this was a date," she told him as he pulled into the zoo and found a parking place and she looked at him and saw him smile.

"Oh," he said.

"I'm sorry Paul, it must seem like you're wasting your time on me. You could be out with other girls having fun. Not having to over think things as simple as whether or not to kiss me after a date."

"I am not wasting my time on you and you're the only girl I want to have any kind of fun with." he told her and she smiled. "Are you ready to go inside?"

"Yeah, lets go," Lilli said and Paul got out of his truck and walked around and opened the door for her. She got out and Paul closed the door and took her hand in his and led her inside.

* * *

Paul held her hand as they walked around the zoo together looking at the animals. Lilli loved looking at the tigers, Paul thought he was going to have to drag her away from them. She just stood there  
for the longest time watching them.

"So you really like tigers," he said.

"They're beautiful animals," she sighed. "Sorry I stood there so long."

"Its ok," he said and she smiled.

"You know for a hot headed, bad tempered guy with no patience you sure are calm and patient," she told him.

"That's only because I'm with you," he told her and she smiled.

"Well I'd probably still be hiding in my room if I hadn't met you," Lilli sighed.

"And that would be awful princess," he said and took her hand in his.

"I really wasn't having much fun that first night at La Push, you know when you almost ran me over." she told him. "But it totally would have been awful if I had never met you."

"You got that right," Paul told her. "It would have been awful for me to."

"There are plenty of girls that want to date you," Lilli sighed. "Somehow Paul I think you would have survived." Lilli added and Paul stopped walking and pulled her closer to him.

"Look at me," Paul said softly. "Lilli," he whispered and placed his hand under her chin and she looked up at him. "Yes princess if I had never met you I would be dating other girls but I would never feel  
the way about them that I feel about you," he told her. "I haven't made my feelings a secret."

"I know Paul," she whispered. "And I like you a lot," she added quietly and he smiled.

"You know what, that's good enough for me right now," Paul told her. "I know how hard that's got to be for you."

"Yeah it is," she said quietly. "But somehow you make it easy," she added. "Its really weird."

"What is?" Paul asked and she looked up at him.

"How easy it is to just be with you," she told him. "It hasn't been easy for me with anyone after Keaton."

"I know it can't be easy for you but I'm glad you're not running away from me." he said. "Some people think I'm a little scary because of my temper." he told her.

"You're not that scary," she told him and his lips turned up in a smile.

"Oh really," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, really," she said smiling before shaking her head. "Come on," she told him and grabbed his hand and gave his arm a tug and he smiled and followed her.

* * *

When they were done at the zoo Paul stopped and picked up lunch for him and Lilli and drove back to his house. When he stopped his truck outside his house Lilli got out and leaned against the truck waiting for him. Paul quickly walked around and stood in front of her.

"You were supposed to wait for me to come open the door for you," he told her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh I was," she said. "I didn't know that was like a rule or something," she added and moved so her back was against the truck.

"Its not a rule its just something I like to do," he said quietly.

"Oh and you do this for all the girls you date?" she asked.

"No, just you," he told her.

"Well if it will make you feel better I can get back in the truck so you can open the door for me."

"Princess," he said. "Don't tease me," he told her but she saw he was smiling. He took a step closer to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. He leaned in closer to her. "Lilli," he whispered and she looked up at him and noticed he was moving closer to her, his lips were just inches from hers when finally she felt his lips touch hers. Lilli let out a gasp she felt a shock when he kissed her that started at her lips and went all the way down to her toes. She finally began to move her lips against his and she felt Paul's body against hers but he wasn't touching her, why wasn't he touching her. Then as if he could read her mind she felt his arms wrap around her holding her close to him. Lilli slowly slid her arms around his neck. Paul pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavily.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Perfect," she said breathlessly and he smirked. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers again. Then he pulled away and opened the truck door grabbing the bag with their lunch in it and shutting it.

"Come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her inside his house.

After eating lunch Paul and Lilli sat on the couch together.

"I really hope you had a good time today," Paul said.

"I did have a good time Paul," she told him.

"Because if you didn't you can tell me," he said quickly. "I'd rather know." he added. "I know the zoo isn't an ideal date…"

"Paul," she said softly and laid her hand over his. "I had a good time because I was with you,"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said smiling.

"So do you want to go home or would you rather stay a while?" Paul asked.

"Well I'd rather stay here," she told him and he smiled. "Hopefully my mom took my advice and got out of the house today."

"You'd rather stay here with me?" he asked surprised.

"Why do you always sound surprised when I say that?" she asked. "I like being here and I like being here with you." she told him and he smiled and moved closer to her.

"Good," he sighed and kissed her temple and put his arm around her. She smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Lilli," he said quietly. She pulled away and looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I know we've only had two dates but both of us had fun on those dates, I know I did."

"I did to Paul," she said and he smiled.

"And I guess what I want to know is….well I was wondering if….Lilli….princess…."

"Paul what is it, you never have trouble saying what you need to say?" she asked and took his hand in hers. "Just tell me."

"Lilli, I don't want to date any other girls but you and I'm hoping you don't want to date other guys, just me," he began. "And what I want to know is if…Will you be my girlfriend and date only me?" he  
asked nervously. Lilli's eyes widened and she looked at him shocked.


	26. Lilli's Answer

_**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **_

"_**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**_

_**Please review.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 25**_

Lilli looked at Paul shocked, did he really ask her to be his girlfriend? Does he really want to date only her?

"You really want to date just me?' she asked surprised.

"Yes Princess, why do you sound so surprised?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"I only want to date you," he said. "So, what's your answer?" he asked.

"Yes Paul." she answered and he smiled. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather date than you," she told him and he smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips. Lilli closed her eyes and leaned into him as he slid  
his arms around her. Paul pulled away and rested his forehead against hers and they were looking into each others eyes.

"Lilli I promise, I'll take care of you, I would never hurt you like you were before," he said. "it would kill me to know I hurt you," he said quietly. "You'll always be safe with me." Lilli pulled away and looked at him.

"I know Paul," she whispered and took his hands in hers, "I always feel safe when I'm with you and I trust you and know you would never hurt me intentionally," she said. "And you've taken care of me since the night we met."

"Really?" Paul asked. "I have?"

"Yes Paul you have. I know at first I wasn't the easiest person to get along with but you were still trying to take care of me whether I wanted you to or not," she said. "Even if it was just sitting outside  
and talking, it was what I needed and you did it for me."

"I'll always do what you need me to do." he whispered. "You know I'd do anything you asked me to."

"I know Paul," she sighed. "You do all this stuff for me and what do I do for you? Nothing."

"Princess that's not true," Paul argued. "You keep me calm so I don't loose my temper. I'm not the easiest person to get along with either, but you and me somehow work," he told her and she smiled. "Lilli,"  
he whispered as he tucked her hair behind her hair. "You're the only girl I want princess," he said softly and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Lilli closed her eyes as she felt his lips move down to kiss her nose and then she leaned up and his lips met hers again. Lilli slid her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Paul rested his hands on her waist and he felt Lilli's fingers along his neck as she ran her fingers along the ends of his hair. Lilli pulled away resting her forehead against his.

"Lilli," Paul whispered as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Princess," he said softly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I lo…" he began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'm going to kill whoever that is," Paul growled.

"No you're not," Lilli said. "You might actually like the person on the other side of the door." she told him and he smiled and stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Jacob was on the other side.

"Jake," Paul said.

"I saw your truck," he said as he walked inside. "I thought you'd still be with Lilli." he added as he walked further inside and saw Lilli sitting on the couch. "Oh hi Lilli," Jacob said. "I'm interrupting," he said. "I'll go."

"No Jake its fine," Lilli told him.

"It is?" Paul asked.

"Yes it is," Lilli told him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I just needed to get out of the house."

"Why?" Lilli asked.

"My dad and your mom…"

"Wait…my mom is at your house?" Lilli asked surprised.

"Yeah she's been over there for about an hour," Jacob said. "There's like talking and flirting going on."

"I've never met your dad," Lilli said.

"Your moms nice and my dad deserves to be happy but I don't have to watch."

"Wait a minute my mom and your dad?" she asked surprised. "Seriously."

"Looks that way," Jake shrugged.

"I think I need to meet your dad," Lilli said.

"That should be fine," Jake said.

"Lets go, its walking distance right?"

"Yes," Paul said slowly.

"I can't get there by myself," Lilli said jumping up.

"You want to go now," Paul asked surprised.

"No time like the present," Lilli said walking over to him. "Please," she asked softly and looked up at him.

"Fine," Paul said. "But then we're coming back here and I get you all to myself, to finish our date."

"Oh you have more planned?" she asked smiling.

"Yes," Paul said and looked over at Jacob.

"I won't interrupt I promise," Jacob said.

"Ok then lets get to Jake's house."

* * *

Not much later the three of them were standing in front of Jacob's front door.

"Ok here we are," Jacob said.

"Open the door Jake!" Lilli demanded.

"Fine," Jacob smiled and he opened the door. "I'm back," he announced and walked in Lilli and Paul followed. Lilli reached for Paul's hand and laced her fingers with his. He smiled and looked over at her.

"You know there was a time when you wouldn't even sit next to me or touch me," he said and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Seriously Paul you almost ran me over with the car and hit me with the car door, any normal sane person wouldn't want you near them or to touch them," she said. "But I guess it's a good thing for you  
that I'm not normal or sane," she added and he shook his head.

"Neither am I," Paul said.

"I know," she agreed as they followed Jacob into his living room and Lilli saw her mom sitting on the couch and a man with long dark hair and tanned skin in a wheelchair. Lilli's mom looked over and she was smiling and looked truly happy for the first time in a few months.

"Lilli," she said smiling.

"Hi mom," she said.

"Paul,' she said.

"Hello Kara," Paul said smiling.

"Billy this is my daughter Lilli," Kara said. "Lilli this is Billy Black, Jacob's dad and a good friend of mine."

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Black," Lilli said.

"Call me Billy and its nice to finally meet you to Lilli," Billy said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?"

"Well your moms been telling me about you and Jacob talks about you," he said and Paul let out a low growl which caused Lilli to kick him with her foot. "And of course Paul is always talking about you."

"I'm not that interesting," Lilli said quietly.

"You are to me," Paul whispered and she smiled.

"So how are you liking Forks?"

"Its alright," Lilli said. "My Uncle Charlie's been great and I've made friends at school," she said. "And I like our new house but I like it better here."

"That's good," Billy said smiling. "Your mom always liked it here."

"Yes I did," she agreed. "Come on Lilli, I want to hear how your afternoon went."

"Ok," Lilli said. "I'll be right back," she told Paul and he let go of her hand and watched her walk away with her mom.

* * *

When they were gone Paul and Jacob walked over and sat down on the couch.

"So how are things going with Lilli?" Billy asked.

"Great," Paul said happily. "Now that she actually likes me and can stand to be around me," he added. "Things are going good with us though, I'm trying to ease into everything because she's been through a lot, none of you have any idea what she went through with that," "ex," Paul growled. "of hers. It was horrible, so I understand why she was so reluctant to want to be with me," he sighed. "But we've made progress, we went on a date last night and we've been together most of the day and I have more plans for later," he told them.

"I'll tell the guys to leave you alone," Jacob said.

"Thanks Jake," Paul said smiling. "And at least now I know she likes me and only wants to be with me." he sighed. "but I have no idea how I'm going to tell her about everything."

"Me either," Billy sighed. "But I would suggest you do it soon."

"So you agree with Jake then."

"Yes," Billy said firmly.

"Paul you do what you think is best because you know Lilli better than we do," Jacob said. "But from what I do know about her the later you wait the worse its going to be. She'll see it as a lie or betrayal. And  
you know how much she's been hurt already."

"Damn," Paul growled. "I know you're right Jake," he sighed. "And I'll tell her soon."

"Hey you know if you need me…"

"I know Jake and I may have to take you up on that. She considers you a friend."

"Which bothers you," Jacob sighed.

"Not anymore it doesn't," Paul told him. "I promise Jake."

"Ok," Jacob said.

"She's closer to you than any of the other guys anyway," Paul told him.

* * *

"So how was your afternoon?" Lillis mom asked.

"It was great, Paul took me to the Zoo and didn't even complain about how long I stayed looking at the tigers."

"That's good," her mom smiled.

"He says he has more planned for later but I have no idea what," she said smiling. "And he kissed me today."

"So how was that?"

"Mom," Lilli smiled as she sat down on the porch. "I've never felt anything like that in my life. I don't even know how to describe how great it was." she sighed. "So tell me what's going on with you and Jake's dad," she asked.

"Nothing honey," her mom said. "He's just a friend," she added.

"Mom, don't worry about me, Billy seems like a good guy. He raised Jake and he's great so he has to be," she told her. "Just don't not do something you want to because of me, you should be happy to," Lilli told her. "Dad would want you to be happy."

"I know," her mom whispered. "But I doubt he's interested."

* * *

"So dad what is going on with you and Lilli's mom?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing she's just a friend who stopped by to catch up with me."

"It didn't look like it when I left," Jacob said.

"Or when we walked in," Paul added.

"Kara is a beautiful woman she's not going to be interested in me," Billy sighed.

"Why?" Paul asked. "Because you're in a wheel chair?" Paul asked. "Because if she cared about that she wouldn't have stayed so long," he told him.

"Well she has Lilli to think about," Billy said.

"You're just making excuses because I don't think Lilli would care,." Jacob said. "The first thing she wanted to do when I said her mom was over here was meet you if she had an issue with it she wouldn't have wanted to rush over here."

"Jake's right," Paul told him.

"I'll think about it." Billy sighed.

* * *

"Mom why wouldn't he be interested?" Lilli asked. "You're still a beautiful woman, he's probably more worried you're not interested in him."

"Why?"

"Maybe he thinks the wheelchair would scare you away," Lilli suggested.

"Oh but that's ridiculous, I don't care about that," she said softly.

"I know you don't," Lilli told. "Now me, Paul and Jake are going to get out of the way for a while." she told her. "I'll see you at home."

"Ok honey, have fun with Paul," she told her.

"I will," she said and stood up and they went back inside.

Paul and Jacob stood up from the couch when they walked in and Paul walked over to Lilli.

"We should get out of the way," Lilli told him.

"Sure," Paul said.

"It was really nice meeting you Billy," Lilli said. "But we should go," she told him. "Come on Jake," she added as her and Paul turned to leave.

"I'll be home later," Jacob told him and followed Lilli and Paul outside.

* * *

When they got outside Lilli turned to Jacob.

"I think you were right about my mom and your dad," she told him.

"Really?" Jacob asked surprised. "My dad thinks your mom would never be interested because of his wheelchair."

"That's ridiculous," Lilli told him. "She thinks he won't be interested in her."

"That's ridiculous," Jacob said. "You two have fun with whatever else Paul has planned, I'll see you later," he added. "I'm going to see if I can find Quill," he told them and walked away.

"Well lets go princess," Paul said.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be a short chapter about Kara's visit with Billy. It will begin with Kara's arrival at Billy's house and end when Jacob comes back with Lilli and Paul.  
I may try to post two chapters if I get them done in time.**


	27. Kara & Billy

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

**So I know this chapter is short and i'm working on the next one and hope to be done with it by tomorrow. So here's a short chapter for you its just Kara's visit with Billy. Its starts where Lilli  
leaves when Paul, Jacob and Lilli go to his house.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

When Lilli left with Paul her mom sat on the couch and thought about what Lilli had said before she left. Maybe she did need to get out of the house, visiting Billy Black sounded like the perfect idea. So  
after changing into jeans and a purple top she grabbed her purse and drove to La Push.

When she pulled up in front of Billys house she took a deep breath. She always loved visiting La Push, it was always so green and peaceful. After sitting in her car a few minutes she finally got out of her  
car and walked up the wooden steps of Billys porch and knocked on the door. It was opened by Jacob a few seconds later.

"Jacob hi."

"Kara, hi," he said smiling. " Are you looking for Lilli?"

"No, she's with Paul."

"Of course she is," Jacob said.

"I was hoping to see your dad," Kara said.

"Of course," Jacob said smiling. "Come in," he told her and moved aside so she could come in. "He's in the living room," he told her. "Hey dad, you have a visitor," Jacob said and Billy wheeled himself around  
in his wheelchair and saw Kara standing by Jacob.

"Kara," he said smiling. "I was wondering if you were ever going to drop by."

"I know I should have gotten here sooner," she said and walked over to him and leaned down and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Lilli's been telling me to get out of the house and get over here but  
I just haven't listened."

"Your daughter, I've heard a lot about her from Jacob and Paul but I haven't met her yet."

"You will soon," Kara told him.

"Sit down," Billy said gesturing to the couch and she sat down.

"So how have you been?" Kara asked.

"Things are good," Billy told her. "Things here pretty much stay the same." he told her. "What about you."

"Lilli wasn't to happy about me moving her here at first but she's finally settling in and has friends and school and Paul," she said. "Who she is totally crazy about."

"And you worry about her." Billy said.

"Yes."

"Paul is a good guy he would never hurt her intentionally," Billy told him. "I've known him since he was a kid and Lilli has been good for him. Like I said I've never met her but Paul's changed a lot since he  
met her."

"He's been good for Lilli to," Kara sighed. "She's been through a lot these past few months and I've never seen her happier than she is when she's with Paul." she sighed and she looked at Billy he was  
wearing jeans and a long sleeved button down shirt. "You look good Billy," she said and laid her hand on top of his and smiled at him.

"Well Kara you were always beautiful but I think you've gotten more beautiful as you've gotten older." Billy told her as he laid his other hand on top of hers.

"Thank you," Kara said embarrassed turning away to hide that she was blushing.

"I'm just going to go," Jacob said. "I'll be back later," he added and turned and ran out.

"So Jacobs taking good care of you?" Kara asked

"Always, he's a good kid," Billy told her.

"I can tell," Kara said. "Lilli's a good kid to," she added. "And she seems to be quite fond of Jacob in a best friend, brother, sister, kind of way." Kara told him.

"I know Jacob feels the same way about her," Billy sighed. "So have you been dating since your husband passed away?" Billy asked.

"No," Kara said softly and pulled her hand out from between Billy's.

"Why not?" he asked. "I know men have asked."

"They have, I just haven't met anyone worth dating," she sighed. "And I haven't dated in like over seventeen years. I don't even know if I remember how to date." she told him. She ran her fingers through  
her hair and looked over at Billy. "I loved Lilli's dad more than I had ever loved any man and…."

"That's how I felt about Jacob's mom," Billy sighed. "Plus I don't think any woman is going to want to date me."

"I don't see any reason why they wouldn't," she told him. "There is no reason why you can't date anyone you want."

"You really believe that?" Billy asked surprised.

"Of course I do," she told him.

"So I hope you'll be coming around more since its obvious you haven't forgot the way now," Billy said.

"I think I'll definitely drop by more," she smiled.

"So if the right man were to come along and ask you for a date you would go right?" Billy asked curiously.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But what about you?" she asked. "If you were to meet the right woman for you, you would ask her for a date right?" she asked him.

"I'd give it a shot," he said quietly but didn't get to say anything else because they heard Jacob announce he was back. When Kara turned to look at him she was smiling and she saw Lilli and Paul behind him.


	28. Confessions

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

Lilli and Paul were walking back to his house, Paul had took her hand in his as they walked.

"So what do you think about your mom and Jacob's dad?" Paul asked. "I mean if they were to date what would you think about it."

"Paul, I really wouldn't mind," Lilli told him. "Not if he would make her as happy as you make me," she told him and he smiled and stopped walking.

"So I really do make you happy?" he asked.

"Yes Paul you do," she said and he pulled her closer to him and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Good because you make me happy as well," he told her and she smiled. "Happier than I've been in a long time."

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Yes Princess really," he told her. "I look forward to the weekends now because I get to see you."

"Me to," Lilli told him. "I can't wait for the weekend to get here so I can see you and I hate when Sunday gets here because that's another five days before I get to see you again." she told him. "Does  
that sound clingy and obsessive?" she asked.

"No," Paul said shaking his head. "Not when I feel that way to," he added and she smiled.

"Good," she sighed relieved. "I'd hate to scare you off or something."

"Just so you know Princess I don't scare easily," he told her.

"I didn't think you did," she smiled.

"Come on," he said. "We haven't had lunch yet."

"Is that what you have planned?"

"Well yes but you'll see," he told her.

* * *

When they got back to his house Paul led her inside.

"Have a seat and make yourself comfortable," Paul told her. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Ok," Lilli said and sat down, Paul smiled before disappearing into the kitchen. Lilli let out a sigh and leaned back against the couch and waited for Paul. Paul walked back in the room a few minutes later.

"Princess," Paul said and she looked over at him and smiled. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah," she said and stood up. Paul walked over to her and took her hand in his and led her into the kitchen.

"Oh wow," Lilli sighed. Paul had a candle lit in the middle of his table and a red rose in a vase as well. The lights in the kitchen were off and it was lit by a few candles placed around the room. "No one has  
ever done anything like this for me," she said softly and Paul smiled.

"Come over and sit down," he said and led her over to the table and pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. Then he went and sat on the other side. Lilli looked down at her plate, grilled chicken and green beans.

"Emily made it for me," Paul said softly.

"Well then at least we know it will be good," she said.

"Are you suggesting I can't cook?" he asked.

"Of course not," she smiled and took a bite of her chicken.

"Princess," Paul said.

"What?" she asked.

"I can actually cook but I was with you all day so I didn't have time," he told her and she smiled.

"What can you cook a microwavable dinner?" she teased.

"I can cook more than that," he smiled. "And I'll prove it to you."

"When?" she asked.

"Next weekend," he said. "I'll make dinner for you and you can help if you want," he added.

"Ok," she agreed.

"I have some really important stuff I need to tell you so you can come over on Saturday and we'll make dinner and talk."

"Ok," Lilli agreed. "Sounds good."

* * *

After eating lunch Lilli helped Paul clean their dishes and then he led her outside to his backyard. He sat down on the steps of his porch and she sat by him.

"You know if anyone had told me when I moved here that I would willingly be dating a guy after what happened with me and Keaton, I would have told them they were crazy."

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Well I really didn't want another relationship ever after everything that happened with Keaton. I was scared, scarred and hurt. No guy would want someone like that," she said. "I really don't understand  
why you did or how you have the patience to put up with me."

"Lilli," Paul said. "There isn't any reason why I wouldn't want you," he said softly as he tucked her hair behind he ear. "And as for patience, I'm not the most patient guy in the world. I'm hot headed and bad tempered and I know that, everyone knows that," he sighed. "But Lilli, princess," he said. "You'll find out that if its worth it I can be very patient," he told her. "And you have been worth every bit of waiting I  
had to do. I'm not going anywhere," he said and she looked away. Paul touched her cheek and she looked back at him. "I am not going anywhere, I mean that. I'm not going to leave you because things  
aren't moving as fast as I would like them to," he told her. "I promise you that." he said. "I don't care how many scars you have or that we're definitely going to have move a lot more slowly than I normally would," he told her and she looked down. "Princess," he said as he placed his hand under her chin. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me," he told her and took one of her hands in his. "I  
hate what happened to you to send you and your mom here but I couldn't be happier that you are here with me and that you want to be here with me," he said and started twirling one of her curls around  
his finger. Lilli grabbed his hand and he curled his fingers around hers.

"Paul, you are definitely the best thing that's happened to me in a long time," she told him. "I really don't know where I would be right now without you," she whispered. "You are the most amazing guy I  
have ever met," she said. "Any other guy would have would be gone by now but you're still here." she told him. "I see the way other girls look at you when we're out together. You're a really hot, attractive, sexy guy. I know you could definitely find another girl who wasn't so much trouble." she sighed.

"Princess you're worth every bit of trouble I have to go to and every bit of trouble you're going to get me in to," he smiled. Lilli smiled and hooked one of her arms around his and laid her head against his arm. "But you're actually not as much trouble as you think you are," he said. "You're a beautiful, amazing, talented, smart girl and never let anyone tell you or make you believe differently." Lilli looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes princess really," Paul told her. "I wouldn't lie to you about something like."

"Paul," she said softly and leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Shocked by her sudden move it took a second for Paul to respond but he finally moved his lips against hers. Paul felt her fingers lightly moving up his arms until her arms wrapped around his neck. Paul slipped his arms around her and quickly pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching. Paul ran one hand up her back as he pulled  
away briefly but only to kiss her neck, then behind her ear which caused her to let out a moan. Paul pulled away and smiled before kissing behind her ear eliciting another moan from her. He brought his lips  
back to hers briefly before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

"Princess," he said. Lilli looked at him, they were both breathing heavily and she could see the rise and fall of his chest as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. "Lilli," he said.

"What is it?"

"I need to tell you….I want you to know….Princess," he said. "Lilli," he added.

"What?" she asked concerned, " is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"No Princess," he said smiling. "Everything is perfect," he told her and she smiled. "I just want to tell you, need to tell you," he said. "I love you."


	29. Lilli's Reaction

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

"_I need to tell you….I want you to know….Princess," he said. "Lilli," he added. _

"_What?" she asked concerned, " is something wrong?" she asked worried._

"_No Princess," he said smiling. "Everything is perfect," he told her and she smiled. "I just want to tell you, need to tell you," he said. "I love you."_

* * *

"What!" Lilli exclaimed pulling away from him shocked. "How can you?" she asked.

"Its not difficult Lilli," Paul said. "And its true, I do love you," he told her. "I don't know how I could not love you ever," Paul told her.

"Paul I…Paul…"

"No Princess," he whispered as he put a finger over her lips. "Please don't tell me you love me unless its true," he told her. "I know and understand it may take a little longer for you to get there and be able to  
tell me you love me," he whispered. "I can wait for it to be true," he added.

"Paul," she said softly as she took his hand in hers. "I do know that I like you more than I've liked any other guy. I know I don't want anyone else but you."

"That's good enough for me right now," Paul told her. "I promise," he said as he noticed tears running down her cheeks. "Don't cry," he said as he wiped her tears away. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't understand why you love me or how you could love me," she said as she wiped her tears away.

"You see yourself very differently than me or anyone else does," Paul told her. "And I know its because you've been through so much," he added. "You don't understand how I could love you, I don't know  
how I couldn't love you," he told her as he lightly touched her cheek. "You're my princess no matter what. And I do love you," he whispered. "And I'm here with you as long as you want me." Lilli smiled.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Lilli asked quietly. "Because I don't."

"Princess yes you do," Paul told her and pressed his forehead against hers so he was looking into her eyes. "You deserve me," he whispered. Lilli pulled away and let out a sigh.

"Paul, its just no guy has ever treated me the way you have," she told him. "I dated a few guys before Keaton but nothing serious not until Keaton," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "No guy  
ever complimented me on anything just to compliment, it was always a compliment because they wanted something. No guy ever thought I was talented or opened car doors for me," she said as tears filled her  
eyes. "Or just listened to me talk or actually wanted to talk to me and seemed to like just talking to me," she added as she wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

"I do like talking to you," he told her as he wiped another tear that ran down her cheek.

"Its just I've never been treated the way you treat me, like a princess."

"Lilli, you deserve to be treated the way I treat you," he told her and she looked up at him. "You do," he added. "And you are a princess, at least you are to me anyway. You're smart, beautiful, sweet, talented."  
he told her and she smiled. "To me you're perfect," he added and she shook her head.

"I'm far from perfect," she said slipping her hand in his.

"Princess, you and me, we somehow for some reason work. We fit perfectly," he told her. "Our hands fit together perfectly," he said as he held up their joined hands, she smiled. "You fit perfectly in my arms," he  
told her and leaned forward and gently and briefly pressed his lips to hers. "Our lips fit together perfectly."

"Maybe you could run that last one by me again, I'm not sure got it," Paul smiled.

"Our lips fit together perfectly," he whispered and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Lilli sighed and leaned into him sliding her arms around his neck as she felt his arms slide around her pulling her to  
him. He tangled his fingers in her hair holding her to him. Paul felt her fingers lightly running across his back as he untangled his fingers from her hair and ran his hand down her body stopping on her waist. Lilli pulled away from him and Paul brushed her hair away from her face.

"I love you my princess," he said softly and Lilli smiled.

"You are the most amazing man I have ever met in my entire life," she told him. "And one day I hope to be everything you want."

"You're already everything I want," he told her as he ran a finger over her cheek. Lilli smiled.

"You're everything I want to," she said softly and he smiled and leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. Lilli pulled away and smiled at him. "So what are the plans for the rest of the day?"

"We're going to Sam's at some point," Paul told her. "Everyone is heading over there in about an hour."

"Ok, sounds good to me," she said.

* * *

An hour later Paul and Lilli were at Sam's house, of course everyone else was already there with the addition of Billy Black and her mom.

"My mom's here," Lilli said surprised.

"Maybe Billy invited her," Paul added.

"I guess so," Lilli said. "I'm just glad she's not sitting at home." she sighed as she slid her hand in his. Paul brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Love you," he said and Lilli opened her mouth to say something but didn't get a chance to say anything because Jacob interrupted.

"I was wondering if you two would be here," Jacob said.

"Why would we not be here?" Lilli asked.

"I thought Paul might keep you all to himself or something," Jacob sighed.

"The thought did cross my mind," Paul told him as he slid his free arm around Lilli's waist.

"So my dad and your mom showed up together," He told her.

"I noticed that," Lilli said as Embry and Quill joined them.

"Hey," Quill said.

"So what's the deal with your dad," Embry said gesturing to Jacob. "And your mom?" he asked gesturing to Lilli.

"I don't know," Lilli shrugged.

"Neither do I" Jacob said.

"Are they going to date?" Quill asked.

"I don't know," Lilli said. "They can do whatever they want, if they want to date they should go ahead."

"You really think your mom would say yes if he asked?" Embry asked her. Lilli opened her mouth to say something but Jacob spoke first.

"Are you suggesting my dad isn't good enough for her mom or something?' he asked angrily.

"No I…." Embry began.

"Because…."

"Jake," Lilli said softly and reached out to touch his arm. Jacob spun around. "I don't think he was suggesting anything like that," she told him.

"You probably think the same thing," Jacob told her.

"Jacob Black," she said getting upset. "I think that you know better than that," she told him and crossed her arms.

"Whatever," he said and turned and ran off.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Embry said. "You know I didn't mean it the way he took it," he added. "Its just Billy's never even showed interest in any woman since I've known him."

"We know," Paul said. "He'll calm down."

"Maybe I should talk to him," Embry said.

"I think it would be better if you didn't right now at least," Lilli told him. "I'll go," she said.

"Princess I really don't think you should," Paul said.

"I'll be fine Paul," she told him. "You don't think Jake would actually hurt me do you."

"No, I don't," Paul said. "But he's angry."

"I'll be ok," she said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Just be careful," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I will." she said and turned and walked away.

"Just so you know if Jake does wolf out and hurt her, I'm kicking your ass for upsetting him," he said to Embry, "And then Jake's ass for hurting her."

"He's not going to hurt her," Quill assured him. "And when are you going to tell her?"

"Next weekend," Paul told him. "Its all planned."

* * *

Lilli walked around looking for Jacob. She had walked towards the woods but decided not to venture in, hopefully Jacob didn't go in there. She was about to give up and just go back to Sam's when she saw  
him sitting against a tree, shirtless and she made her way over to him.

"Jake," she said and he looked up and saw Lilli standing in front of him.

"Hey," he said and she sat down beside him.

"You know Embry didn't mean anything bad by what he said."

"I know," Jacob sighed.

"And I hope you know I don't either."

"Yeah Lilli I know," he said.

"Jake," she told him. "My mom thinks I don't know how sad she's been since my dad died." she said. "She's been so worried about me." she sighed. "But I've heard her crying in her room at night." she told him.  
"But when I saw her with your dad, its been a while since I've seen her happy, with a real smile on her face." she added. "So if your dad makes my mom happy then I'm not going to be the one to get in the way."

"I haven't seen my dad even be interested in another woman since my mom," Jacob told her. "if my dad can be happy I'm not going to get in the way either." he said and she smiled. "And lets say they got  
married, you'd be ok with that to?"

"Lets take this one step at a time Jake, but I can't think of any reason why I wouldn't be ok with it."

"That would make me like your brother you know," he said and she smiled.

"So," she sighed. "I always wanted a brother," she added. "And I don't need a marriage between your dad and my mom for you to be my brother, I already consider you my brother," she told him and he smiled.

"I consider you my sister already to," he said and she smiled. "Now are you ready to go back to Sam's?"

"Yeah," he said and stood up, then extended his hand down to help Lilli up.

* * *

When Lilli and Jacob got back to Sam's, Paul ran over to them.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes Paul everything is fine," she assured him.

"I'll see you two later," Jacob said and walked away.

"Everything is really ok?" Paul asked her.

"Yes Paul," she said and laid her hands on his bare arms. "What have you been doing anyway?" she asked noticing he was shirtless. She ran her fingers across his chest and stomach tracing his muscles with  
her finger.

"I've been helping Sam move things around." he told her as she continued to run her fingers over his chest and abs.

"Princess," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked as she still continued to run her fingers across his chest.

"Lilli," he said and grabbed her hands in his.

"Sorry," she said. "I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off of you," she said quietly and Paul smiled.

"Princess I have no problem with you not being able to keep your hands off me," he said smiling. "I can't keep my hands off you either," he told her and she smiled as he slid his arms around her and pulled her  
closer to him. She laid her head against his chest.

"I love you," Paul whispered and Lilli looked up at him.

"Paul," she said and he placed his finger over her lips.

"Its ok," he said and bent down and kissed her. "I'm going to go see what the other guys are doing."

"Ok, I'm going to try and find my mom." she told him and they went their separate ways.


	30. Three words from Lilli

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

Lilli walked around Sam's yard trying to find her mom, she found Billy Black sitting by himself instead so she walked over to him.

"Hey Billy," she said and Billy looked up at her.

"Hi Lilli," he said giving her a smile.

"You seen my mom?"

"Yeah she just went inside with Emily," Billy told her and Lilly looked to the house and then sat down across from Billy. "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah," she said. "You and my mom."

"Lilli you don't have to worry about anything," he told her. "Its not like I'm going to ask her out."

"Why not?" Lilli asked.

"You think she'd actually want to go out with me?" Billy asked surprised.

"I don't know any reason why she wouldn't," Lilli told him. "I know I've only seen her around you for a few minutes but I haven't seen her smile like that in months. I know she's been worried about me a lot  
lately," Lilli told him. "But she deserves to be happy to Billy and if its you that makes her happy then I'm not going to stand in the way and neither will Jake." she told him. "Because all he wants is for you to  
be happy."

"But Lilli suppose I do ask her out and she does say yes," Billy began. "What is everyone going to think when they see us together?" he asked. "What's a beautiful woman like that doing with him."

"Maybe you worry less about people will think and do what you want," she told him. "I'm going to see if I can find my mom."

* * *

Lilli finally found her mom walking out of the house with Emily.

"Mom, I've been looking for you." she said. "Hey Emily."

"Hey Lilli," Emily said giving her a smile. "I need to get this to Sam," she said holding up the plate she was carrying.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing much mom," she said and started to walk, her mom fell in step beside her.

"Just tell me," she said. "Maybe I can help."

"Paul told me he loves me," she said and her mom stopped walking.

"Lilli," her mom said. "Did he really?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Do you not believe him?"

"Of course I believe him when he says it," Lilli told her.

"I do to honey," her mom said. "I see how he looks at you and treats you," she added. "Its obvious he loves you." she said. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You love him to."

"Mom I don't know," she said quietly.

"Yeah you do, you're just afraid to say it." she said quietly. "How do you feel about Paul? Tell me what you really think about him?"

"I think he's the most amazing guy I've ever met. He's sweet and he takes care of me, he treats me like a princess. He listens to me talk. I like spending time with him, he seems to like being around me." she told  
her. "He's really hot and sexy," she smiled. "I like him a lot, worry about him when I'm not with him, think about him all the time, I care about him. I can talk to him and be myself," she sighed. "I feel like I can tell  
him anything," she told her and looked away. "I like him a lot," she said and looked down. "I do love him." she whispered.

"Its ok," her mom said as she grabbed Lilli's hands. 'I know you've been through a lot and its ok to be in love with Paul. At least I know he'll treat you well and not hurt you."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I just do," her mom told her.

"Thanks mom," Lilli said. "You know Billy really likes you," she told her.

"I like him to," she said.

"You should go talk to him," Lilli told her.

"I will," her mom said and turned and walked away. Lilli watched her mom walk over and sit down with Billy and she smiled. She was about to go look for Paul when she felt two arms slide around her waist.

"So did you talk to your mom?" he asked.

"Yes I did," Lilli told him and turned around in his arms and placed her hands on his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She looked at him, noticing he was still shirtless and smiled.

"So what were you fixing to do?" he asked.

"Look for you," she said smiling.

"Well here I am," he said. "Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"Paul, everything is fine" Lilli said and reached up and laid her hand on his cheek. "You worry about me to much," she told him and he looked down at her.

"Princess, I'll always worry about you and think about you," he told her.

"I know Paul and I worry about you and think about you all the time to," she told him and he smiled.

"So what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong," she told him. "Everything is perfect actually," she smiled and Paul smiled down at her. "I just need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything,' he said softly.

"I know Paul," she said.

"Then tell me," he said and ran his finger across her cheek.

"Paul, I love you," she said softly.

"Lilli," he said softly.

"I mean it Paul," she said. "I love you." she told him and he smiled.

"I wasn't sure how long I was going to have to wait to hear you say that," he said. "I never expected it this soon."

"Well I do love you, I was just a little nervous and scared about admitting it to myself first of all and then to you."

"Why so scared princess?" he asked softly.

"What if you change your mind?" she asked quietly not looking up to meet his gaze.

"Princess," he said as he placed his hand under her chin. "Look at me," he pleaded and she slowly tilted her head up so her eyes met his. "I could never change my mind about you," he said as he ran his hand  
down her arm and took her hand in his and laced his fingers with hers. "The only way I would leave you is if you asked me to." she smiled and took a step closer to him.

"I don't think that's going to happen." she told him and laid her head against his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her holding her to him.

"I really hope not," he whispered.

* * *

When Lilli and her mom finished their talk her mom walked over to talk to Billy.

"Kara," he said as she sat down in front of him. She smiled over at him. "So how do you like things here so far?" he asked. "I know its changed a lot since you were here last."

"Yes it has, I can see why Lilli likes being here so much, other than the fact that Paul's here," she said. "Everyone's great and seems nice." she added and Billy smiled.

"You always loved being here to," Billy said.

"I still do." she sighed. "Its peaceful and beautiful here."

"Kara," Billy said quietly and she looked over at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I know it may be to soon for this but," he began and took a deep breath. "I would really like to take you out, on a date." he said and Kara smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Kara, really?" he said nervously.

"I would really like that," she told him.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes Billy really, don't sound so surprised," she told him and he smiled. "So when are we going out?"

"Next weekend maybe," Billy said. "Saturday?"

"Sounds great," she said. "What time do you want me over here?"

"How does 6:00 sound?" he asked unsure.

"Sounds great to me," Kara said smiling and Billy smiled back at her.

* * *

Lilli was standing by herself waiting for Paul to get back from talking to Sam, when her mom walked over.

"Lilli," she said and Lilli looked up at her and saw she was smiling and seemed really happy.

"What happened?" Lilli asked.

"Well I have a date with Billy, next weekend." she told her happily.

"That's great!" Lilli exclaimed.

"We'll be going out Saturday," she told her.

"Well that's great and I'll be with Paul anyway," Lilli told her. "So have fun with Billy and don't worry about me."

"Thanks," her mom said and hugged her before walking back over to Billy. Lilli smiled and looked around seeing if she could see Jacob anywhere. She finally spotted him with Embry and made her way over there."Jake," Lilli said and he turned around and smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"I'll see you later," Embry told him. "See ya later Lilli,"

"Bye Embry," she said softly.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"I just talked to my mom," she told him. "Have you talked to your dad within the last twenty minutes or so?"

"No," he said. "Is everything alright."

"Act surprised when he tells you but he just asked my mom out and my mom said yes of course, so they have a date Saturday."

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Yeah," Lilli said nodding.

"That's great!" Jacob smiled. "I hope things work out."

"Yeah me to," she sighed as she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist. She leaned back in Paul's embrace.

"I was wondering where you ran off to," he said.

"I had to talk to Jake," she told him. "I'll tell you about it on the way back to your house." she added.

"Ok," Paul said.

"I'll see you later Jake, act surprised when he tells you," she told him.

"Of course," Jacob said smiling and shaking his head.

* * *

"So" Paul said as they walked hand in hand back to his house. "You going to tell me what that was all about?"

"Yep," she said. "Did you lose your shirt?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Are you complaining?" he teased.

"No," she shook her head and Paul smiled when he noticed her cheeks reddened.

"So what was that all about with Jake?

"Billy asked my mom on a date next weekend." she told him and Paul stopped walking.

"What did she say?"

"She said yes," Lilli told him smiling as she started to walk again giving his arm a tug so he's join her. He smiled and started walking again. "She was so happy about it."

"Well that's great," Paul smiled and she nodded. "So what if things really work out and they get married or something?" Paul asked. "That would make Jake like your brother."

"Paul, I don't need a marriage between Jake's dad and my mom for him to be my brother." she told him and Paul smiled.

"Yeah I kind of knew that. I know that you love Jake and all the guys," he sighed.

"Like brothers," she told him. "But I'm in love with you, you're the one I think about all the time." she added as they walked up on his porch. He opened the door so they could go inside.

"All the time," he smirked and she shook her head.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"Its true though?" he asked as she sat on the couch.

"Yes Paul, I think about you all the time," she admitted and he sat next to her. "I worry about you. I never though I'd want another guy again," she told him as she laid her hands on his bare shoulders and ran  
them down his arms. "You just came out of nowhere and turned everything upside down," she said quietly as she took his hands in hers. "I didn't have time to run away from you because I never saw you  
coming." she said and looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry," he whispered letting go of one of her hands to wipe the tear that ran down her cheek. "And every time I tried to push you away I couldn't, it hurt to much," she told him and looked up so her eyes  
met his. "I was so incredibly messed up and…."

"Broken," he whispered. "You were so broken and sad when I met you." he told her as he tucked her hair behind her ear."

"You fixed me, put me back together," she told him. "Gave me a reason to smile again," she sighed, "And I still don't know why you want me." she said quietly. "You can get any girl you want. You're a very  
beautiful, attractive, sexy guy." she said and he smiled. "And you have a very hot body," she whispered as she ran her fingers over his bare chest and abs.

"So you think I'm sexy and have a hot body huh," he smirked and Lilli heard the teasing tone in his voice.

"Don't tease me," she told him.

"Princess I think you're a beautiful girl," he told her, "You have the most beautiful blue eyes, you have no idea what you do to me," he whispered and leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers. "You have  
no idea how sexy you are," he told her.

"Its because I'm not."

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"You've seen my scars," she said looking away.

"I don't care about your scars," he told her and she looked at him shocked. "Well I care about them, but how they got there, I want to kill the guy who put them there," he growled. "But I never think about  
your scars as taking anything away from you. You're just as beautiful and sexy with those scars as you would be without them." he said. "I love you so much my princess," he whispered.

"I love you to Paul," she said and he smiled and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Lilli slid her arms around his neck as his hands grabbed her waist. He placed kisses down her neck and then back to her lips. He started easing her down on the couch.

"Paul," she said.

"I'll never do anything you don't want Princess," he whispered and she nodded.

"I know," she said and he kissed her again and lowered her on the couch. Lilli looked up and found her self staring into Pauls deep brown eyes. She felt his lips against hers again and his tongue tracing her lips.  
Her mouth parted for a second and she felt Paul's tongues slip into her mouth. A moan escaped Lilli's mouth as she felt Paul's tongue touch hers and explore her mouth. When he pulled away he pressed his  
forehead against hers. She felt his hands run down her sides and then under her shirt, his fingers grazing her stomach. He pushed her shirt up and then she felt his finger tracing the scars on her stomach and sides. Then he pulled away and replaced his hand with his lips, lightly kissing her scars, Lilli let out a small gasp and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Paul," she said and he rested his chin on her stomach and looked up at her.

"Need to stop," he stated and she nodded and he sat up pulling her up with him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"There isn't any reason to apologize or be sorry princess," Paul told her. "We'll take things as slow as you need to, I'm not going anywhere." she laid her hand against his cheek and looked up at him.

"I do love you," she said.

"And I love you to," Paul told her.


	31. Getting Ready

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 30**

As she was walking through the parking lot Monday at school Lilli met Bella and Edward.

"Good morning," Lilli said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Edward said.

"Have a good weekend?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Lilli said. "Paul and I had a date Friday night," she told them.

"How did that go?" Bella asked.

"Good," Lilli answered smiling. "But you'll never guess what happened?"

"What is it?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well my mom has a date this weekend," Lilli said.

"With who?"

"Billy Black." Lilli told her.

"Jake's dad," Bella said surprised.

"He's the only Billy Black I know," Lilli said.

"So Billy and your mom are going to go out," Bella said smiling. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm fine with it and Jake seems fine with it to," Lilli told her.

"You and Jake have actually talked about it?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yeah we have," Lilli sighed. "I spend a lot of time with Paul usually at La Push. Most of the time I see Jake to, and Embry and Quill."

"So things are going good between you and Paul then," Bella said.

"Yeah things are great," Lilli said smiling. "We have plans this weekend," she added nervously as they walked in the school. "Well I'll see you two later, I'm going to get to class." she told them.

"Ok," Bella said.

"Bye Lilli," Edward said as she walked away.

"Why did she sound so nervous about this weekend with Paul?" Bella asked.

"Well from what I could pick up, Paul told her he has something important to talk to her about this weekend. You know what that means," Edward sighed. "He's going to tell her everything. That he turns into a  
wolf and she's his imprint.""I hope she takes it ok," Bella sighed.

"Me to," Edward said. "She's told him about everything that happened to her before she moved her."

"Really?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yeah," Edward said.

* * *

The week seemed to pass by quickly and it was already Saturday. Lilli was getting ready to head to La Push. Lilli told her mom bye and to have fun on her date with Billy that night and got in her car and headed to  
La Push. As she was driving down the road her cell phone rang and she grabbed it from the seat beside her and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Princess," Lilli smiled. "I know you're already on your way but I have to go in for work, I'm actually there now, but you can go ahead and go to my house and wait for me if you want, this shouldn't take to  
long." her told her.

"Ok," Lilli said. "Do you want me to go ahead and cook lunch."

"No Lilli," he said. "We can wait until I get back." he told her. "Be careful."

"I will Paul, You be careful to," she told him.

"I always am," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you to," Lilli told him.

* * *

Not much later Lilli pulled up at Paul's house. She got out of the car and walked inside. She put her purse on the couch and sat down on the couch. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels,  
nothing was on of course and she turned it off and let out a sigh. She looked around the house. Paul's house was usually clean, well as clean as a guy would keep it, but it looked messy today. Lilli let out another sigh and kicked her shoes off and stood up and walked into the kitchen. She gathered what cleaning supplies she could find and went to work. An hour later she had cleaned the kitchen and straightened up his  
living room. She even got brave and cleaned his downstairs bathroom. Then she sat on the couch hoping Paul would get back soon. She was about to turn on the TV when the door opened and Paul walked in. He had nothing on but a pair of blue jean shorts. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Lilli and sat beside her on the couch.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier," he apologized.

"Its ok," Lilli told him. "You look exhausted," she said worried.

"Princess don't worry," he said and she shook her head.

"Maybe you should get some rest, take a nap or something," Lilli suggested.

"No, I'll be ok." Paul argued and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Paul," she said and pushed him away.

"You're exhausted, You look so tired, its making me feel tired. Go upstairs and take a nap," she told him.

"Only if you come with me," he said.

"Paul I'm not going anywhere, I promise." she told him as she laid her hand against his cheek.

"Lilli," he said. "Just will you come upstairs and lay down with me," he said quietly. "You know nothing will happen unless you want it to," he told her.

"You sure you don't want me to make lunch?" she asked.

"Yes Princess, come upstairs with me," he said softly.

"Fine," she agreed and Paul smiled and took her hand in his and led her upstairs.

* * *

When they walked inside his bedroom Paul pulled her over to his bed. He laid down and she stood beside his bed looking at him.

"Lilli," Paul said and she let out a sigh and laid next to him.

"Get some rest Paul," she told him. "I'll still be here when you wake up," she assured him and he rolled over on his stomach and looked at her. Lilli turned on her side and looked over at him.

"Sleep," she told him and rubbed her hand over his back.

"I have things I have to tell you," Paul told her. "It might explain a lot of things," he said as she continued to rub his back.

"We can talk about whatever you want after you get some sleep," Lilli told him as she moved closer to him. "You're so tired you can barely keep your eyes open."

"I worked late last night to and the night before," he told her and she continued to rub his back.

"Paul, baby you need to get some sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." she told him and he finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Paul slept about three hours and just as she promised when he opened his eyes Lilli was still lying beside him.

"Feel better?" she asked and he smiled.

"Yes," he said and sat up, Lilli sat up as well.

"Thanks princess," he said and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to," she told him and he smiled.

"I really love hearing you say that considering I never thought you'd love me or tell me you love me."

"I can't imagine loving or wanting anyone else, ever," she told him and leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Me either princess," he told her.

"Now are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I'll meet you downstairs," Lilli told him.

* * *

A few minutes later Lilli was looking in the refrigerator wondering what they were going to have for lunch when she felt Paul slip his arms around her. She leaned back against him and he tightened his grip.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

"What do you want for lunch?" she asked and Paul pulled her away from the refrigerator and closed it. "Paul," she said as he spun her around to face him and pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching and kissed her lips. Lilli ran her hands over his body, tracing the muscles on his arms. She ran her fingers across his back as she felt Paul's hands running across her back and over her ass, she felt his hands squeeze her ass and she pulled away from him.

"Paul," she said. "Lunch?"

"Ok, Lunch," he said. "I know we were planning to cook together."

"Its fine Paul, I totally understand you may not want to," she said. "I can just make spaghetti, you have everything for it."

"Sounds good to me," he said. "And then we definitely have to have that talk." he added nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked. "Its not like you."

"Just hoping that when you hear what I have to tell you, you don't leave me." he said quietly.

"Paul, I love you and you didn't leave me when you heard everything about me. And I can't think of anything that could make me leave you or not want you."

"I really hope so."

* * *

After a quiet lunch Paul led Lilli to the living room and sat down on the couch. He leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Paul what is it you have to tell me?" she asked. Paul took her hands in his and took a deep breath and looked over at her.

"Ok here goes everything." he said.


	32. Lilli learns the truth

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 31**

_After a quiet lunch Paul led Lilli to the living room and sat down on the couch. He leaned over and kissed her lips._

"_Paul what is it you have to tell me?" she asked. Paul took her hands in his and took a deep breath and looked over at her._

"_Ok here goes everything." he said._

* * *

"Ok Lilli," he said. "How much do you know about the Quileute legends?"

"Nothing," she answered.

"Well legends say that our tribe, the Quileute's are descended from wolves. That in times when we're in danger or trouble there are a select few that can change  
into a wolf to protect our people from our enemies." he explained. "The cold ones."

"The cold ones," Lilli repeated confused.

"Vampires," Paul told her.

"Vampires, really?"

"Yes Lilli," Paul sighed. "And what I have to tell you is that its all true."

"What," she whispered as she shook her head. "Is this some kind of joke Paul?" she asked as she tried to pull her hands out of his grasp.

"No princess I would never do that to you," he said. "I turn into a wolf," he told her and she looked away. "I can show you," he said and she looked up at him.  
"Do you want me to show you?" he asked quietly. "Will you believe me if I show you?"

"Yes," she whispered. And Paul let go of her hands and he stood up. Lilli watched him as he unbuttoned his shorts and slid them down. "What the hell Paul!" she exclaimed as she looked away but not before she got a good look at Paul naked.

"When I phase my clothes rip," he said quietly and when Lilli looked back there was a beautiful, huge grey wolf where Paul was standing. The wolf was taller than Lilli when she was standing.

"Oh my god," she said and got off the couch and backed away. The wolf walked towards her.

"No, don't come any closer," she said and the wolf stopped and let out a painful whine. Lilli looked at the wolf. "Just give me a few minutes," she said. "Paul," she whispered. "Its really you." she said and it looked as if the wolf nodded his head. Lilli took a step closer and another step and another until she was standing in front of the wolf. "Paul," she said and looked in the wolfs eyes, which were still Paul's eyes. "It is you," she said shocked and she reached out and touched the wolfs head, scratching behind his ears. "You're beautiful," she whispered and she felt the wolf's nose bump against her chin and she looked at him and the wolf changed back to Paul.

"Oh wow," she said looking down at a naked Paul. He stood up and Lilli tried to not look at his naked body, but couldn't keep her eyes from traveling up and down his body. Damn he was the most beautiful, sexiest man she had ever seen.

"Paul, maybe you should put some clothes on," she suggested as she looked away.

"You sure that's what you want?," he smirked as he grabbed his shorts. Lilli looked back over at him an he was still naked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and Paul smiled when he saw her cheeks redden.

"Fine," he said and slipped his shorts on.

"Are the other guys wolves to?"

"Yes, Jake, Embry Quill, Sam." he answered. "There's something else I have to tell you." he said and took her hand in his and led her back to the couch. "Ok  
princess there is something my kind do," he told her. "Its called imprinting."

"Imprinting," she repeated.

"Yeah its when we find the girl that's basically our soul mate," he said. "When you see this girl for the first time and your eyes meet nothing else matters, its no  
longer gravity that hold you to the earth its her," he told her. "You could never reject your imprint even if all she wants is to be friends, you're bound together forever."

"Wow, that sounds intense." she said.

"It is," Paul said.

"You've imprinted?" Lilli asked.

"Yes," Paul answered and Lilli nodded. "On you."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Lilli, I imprinted on you, you're my soul mate, my imprint, the only girl I'll ever love."

"Really," she asked shocked.

"Yes Princess, I'll always love you," he said and Lilli pulled away from him, his words fully hitting her.

"This is why you love me," she said and stood up.

"Lilli," he said.

"No Paul," she said and Paul saw her eyes fill with tears. "This imprint is the only reason you're with me," she said. "it's the only reason you love me!" she exclaimed. 'Because you're forced to." she said as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Its not like that Lilli," he told her and stood up and walked towards her.

"No Paul," she said. "The truth is if it hadn't been for the imprint you would have never gone out with me or still be together with me." she sniffled as she wiped  
her eyes. "You wouldn't have even looked at me. I should have known you were to good to be true, no guy would be that patient or actually want me with all my scars and everything else that's wrong with me," she shook her head. "I have to go," she told him and ran out, Paul ran behind her and saw her run past her car  
and down the road.

"Lilli," he said painfully. He picked up his cell phone and called Jacob.

"Paul, I figured you and Lilli would be locked away together by now, if you told her everything." Jacob said when he answered.

"Jake," Paul said sadly.

"Oh no," Jacob said. "She didn't take it well?"

"Well she took the wolf part well, it was the imprinting part she didn't take to well."

"Really?" Jacob asked surprised.

"yes," Paul said sadly. "She thinks I'm forced to love her and its not like that," he added. "Jake she's had so many bad things happen to her and now she thinks I'm forced to love her," Paul sighed sadly. "Its not like that, I know I would have loved her imprint or not, it just may have taken longer."

"Where is she now?" Jacob asked.

"She ran out," Paul said. "I know me going after her will only make things worse," he sighed. "Please find her Jake and make sure she's ok." he pleaded.

"Of course," Jacob said.

"I think you might be the only one she'll listen to right now."

"Of course I'll find her Paul and I'll call you when I do."

"Thanks Jake," he said sadly and hung his phone up and sank to the floor and rested his head on his knees. He missed her already and being without her, not knowing if she was going to come back to him, actually physically hurt.

* * *

Lilli finally stopped running, she had ended up in the woods, she stopped and dropped to the ground. Paul was forced to love her, it was the only reason he was still around, the only reason a guy like him would ever want her. Tears ran down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away. She looked around her and let out a sigh. She rubbed her hand over her heart, she was hurting and she missed Paul for some reason. She couldn't help that she loved him, he's been really good to her, better than any guy she had ever known. She was still sitting in the woods crying when Jacob found her.

"Lilli," he said and she looked over at him.

"Hey Jake," she said softly and he walked over and sat by her.

"Talk to me Lilli," he said.

"The only reason Paul loves me or wants me is because of the imprint," she cried. "I should have known I was way to messed up to have someone really want me."

"Hey," Jacob said. "Its not like that," he told her. "Paul loves you and you two are perfect for each other."

"Jake."

"He's really worried about you but you know that already," Jacob said and she nodded.

"Yeah I can feel it." she whispered.

"Lilli, you need to go back to Paul's house and talk to him," Jacob told her. "I believe you two would have found your way to each other imprint or not." he admitted. "And as much as I would have loved to be the perfect guy for you, I'm not and Paul is," he told her. "You are so much happier now than you were when I first met you." he said and she smiled.

"I know," she sighed. "I love Paul so much."

"I know you do," Jacob said and put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "And he loves you to." he told her. "Not because he's forced to but because he wants to." Lilli looked over at Jacob. "let me take you back to Paul's house, ok."

"Jake I don't know," Lilli said softly.

"Its your decision Lilli," Jacob sighed. "But he's really worried about you, let me call him and tell him you're ok and I found you ok?"

"Ok," she said quietly and Jake took his phone out of his pocket and called Paul.

Paul was still sitting on the floor when his phone rang.

"Jake!" he said quickly. "You found her? Is she ok?"

"Calm down Paul, yes I found her and she's ok," Jacob told him.

"Is she going to come back to me?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know Paul, that's her decision and she hasn't said she will," Jacob told him.

"Oh," he said sadly as he felt like his heart broke into a million pieces.

"Oh wow," Lilli gasped and pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on them.

"You ok Lilli?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled.

"Paul, she hasn't said she wouldn't either though," Jacob told him and looked at Lilli.

"Oh," Paul said. "So there's hope she'll come around."

"Always," Jacob told him.

Jacob hung his phone up a few minutes later and turned to look at Lilli.

"Lilli," he said as he touched her shoulder and she lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes were all puffy and red from crying. Her cheeks had tear streaks down them and she looked heartbroken and sad. "Damn it Lilli," he swore. "No offense but you look horrible."

"Thanks Jake," she said softly.

"Come on," he said and stood up and then helped her up. "The only way you're going to feel better is if you talk to Paul."

"Jake I…"

"You trust me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, lets go," he said and led her back to Paul's house.

* * *

It didn't take to long before Jacob and Lilli were back at Paul's.

"Thanks Jake," she said quietly.

"No problem," Jacob said and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later," he told her and turned to walk away. Lilli took a deep breath and reached for the  
door handle but the door opened before she could touch the handle. Lilli looked up at Paul. He looked like she felt.

"Paul," she whispered.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered and he moved to let her inside and closed the door.

"Lilli," he said and turned around. "I know you think or feel like I'm forced to love you because of the imprint but…."

"Wait Paul," she said and reached up and laid her fingers over his lips. "The more I think about it the more I don't care if you're forced to love me because I love you and I can't be without you."

"Princess I can't be without you either," he told her. "And I know I would love you without the imprint, it just may have taken me longer to get here."

"You don't have to say that," she said quietly as she looked away.

"Lilli," he said and placed his hand under her chin and she turned to look at him. "I love you so much and being without you isn't an option for me." he said quietly. "We belong together Princess. I know this sounds really corny and sappy but we complete each other, we're perfect for each other." he told her. "I never imagined someone like you would be my soul mate."

"Oh," Lilli said softly and walked away and sat on the couch. Paul walked over and sat beside her.

"You're beautiful and sweet and the most amazing girl I have ever met." he told her and held her face in his hands. "I could never not love you or not want you." he said and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Lilli leaned into him as Paul's arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. She ran her hands over his bare back and through his hair. Paul moaned and pulled away and placed kisses on her neck. She leaned in and turned her head to the side so Paul could reach her neck better. Paul rested his hands on her waist as she pulled away from him.

"Princess I…."

"Its ok," she whispered as she placed her fingers over his lips. She moved her fingers and replaced them with her lips wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself into his lap facing him. Paul gripped her hips as she placed kisses down his neck, across his chest, Paul leaned his head back against the couch as Lilli continued to kiss his neck and then flicking her tongue out behind his ear, which made him let out a low growl. Lilli pulled away and stared at him. They were both breathing heavily.

"Did you growl?" she gasped.

"Sorry princess that's the wolf in me wanting to come out and play," he told her and she smiled.

"Don't be sorry," she said softly. "That growl is kind of hot," she said embarrassed. Paul smiled.

"Lilli look at me," he said and she let out a sigh and looked at him. "You don't have to be embarrassed. Its ok that you find my growl kind of hot," he tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled and let out a sigh.

"Really I'm not like strange or something for liking that?"

"Never," he assured her and she smiled and leaned down and kissed his lips.

"Maybe I can hear it again," she whispered and ran her tongue along his neck and she kissed his neck, Paul let out a low growl. He thought she didn't have much experience with all of the kissing stuff, but it sure felt like she knew what she was doing or maybe it was that as imprints they were programmed to know what the other liked. She continued to kiss his neck and then she flicked her tongue behind his ear and a loud growl came out of his mouth and he pulled away.

"Damn it Lilli," he said and let out a growl. " I thought you didn't have much experience with dating and kissing."

"I don't," she whispered. "Oh No!" she exclaimed. "I'm doing it wrong." she said and moved quickly off his lap but Paul grabbed her before she could get off the couch.

"Lilli, baby no," Paul said quickly. "You're doing everything right," he assured her and took her hand in his and placed it over his rapidly beating heart. "Feel that," he whispered.

"Wow, you're heart is beating so fast."

"That's what you do to me," he said as he placed his hand over her heart and felt how fast her heart was beating. Lilli smiled.

"I guess you do the same to me."

"Princess, this isn't all you do to me," he said and moved her hand off his chest and held it in his.

"I know Paul," she said nervously as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I could feel what else I did to you."

"Lilli, we're not doing anything until you're ready," he told her. "I can promise you that." Lilli smiled and leaned over and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you Paul," she whispered.

"I love you to," he told her and she laid her head on his shoulder, Paul slipped his arm around her.

"What time is it?" Lilli asked.

"Its 4:15" he answered.

"Damn it!" Lilli cursed moving away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"I promised my mom I'd help her get ready for her date with Billy," Lilli told him. "She has to be at Billy's house at 6:00."

"Go ahead Princess." Paul smiled.

"I'll be back after I help her get ready." she told him and he smiled.

"Ok," he said.

"Around 6:00 probably, I'll call you when I'm leaving my house."

"Be careful," Paul told her.

"Always." she said and kissed him one more time before running out the door.


	33. Lilli Helps her Mom

**Summary: Lilli Patterson just moved to Forks after the death of her dad. When she meets Paul how will she react to him imprinting on her when she doesn't even want a boyfriend. Her last relationship didn't go so well and its left her not wanting to date again. **

"**Lilli, everyone has scars," Emily told her. "Its just some people's aren't as visible as others."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 32**

Lilli pulled in her driveway not to much later and ran inside her house.

"Mom!" she called as she threw her purse on the couch. "Mom!" she called out again and started walking up the stairs. "Mom!" she called.

"In here," her mom said and Lilli stopped in her mom's bedroom doorway.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time."

"Oh honey its fine," her mom sighed. "I can understand that you would get carried away spending time with your boyfriend." she said and looked in her closet then turned back to look at Lilli. "You didn't get to carried away did you?"

"No mom," she said shaking her head.

"Good," her mom sighed. "What should I wear?"

"Well what are you doing?"

"Dinner I guess," her mom said.

"Going out for dinner?" Lilli asked.

"I guess so," her mom said and Lilli reached in her closet and pulled out a simple knee length black dress. "Ok," her mom said.

"Lets get your hair fixed." she told her and led her to the bathroom and plugged up the curling iron. "Sit," Lilli said and pointed at the toilet. Her mom sighed and closed the lid and sat down. "At least you have your make-up done," she said and reached for her mom's brush and brushed her hair out. The curling iron was hot a few minutes later and Lilli curled sections of her mom's hair so it hung in ringlets. Then she pulled some of it back away from her face and then sprayed it with a little hairspray.

"So what do you think?" Lilli asked holding up a handheld mirror.

"It looks good," her mom said smiling. "Thank you."

"Go get dressed and get to Billy's house," Lilli told her. "Don't forget a jacket and your cell phone."

"Of course," her mom said and walked out of the bathroom and to her room.

* * *

When her mom was dressed Lilli was waiting downstairs for her.

"You look so pretty," Lilli told her and held her cell phone up. "Smile," Lilli said and took the picture.

"Have fun and be careful." Lilli told her.

"Are you staying home?" her mom asked.

"No, I'm going back to Paul's." she told her.

"Ok," she said. "See you later tonight," her mom added and walked out the door. Lilli walked out a few minutes behind her and got in her car and backed out of her driveway as she called Paul.

"Hey Princess." Paul answered.

"I'm on my way back, my mom left a few minutes ahead of me heading over to Billy's." she told him.

"Well I hope things go well for them," Paul sighed.

"I do to," Lilli said. "I'll be there soon." she told him and hung up her cell phone and threw it in the seat beside her.

* * *

Not much later Lilli pulled up outside Paul's house and got out of the car. She walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. The door opened a few minutes later and Paul was standing there in blue jean shorts, he obviously had just gotten out of the shower because his hair was wet and drops of water were running down his chest. Lilli couldn't take her eyes off of him, she reached out and ran down her fingers down his chest, tracing his muscles, she looked up at him and saw he was saying something, but she hadn't been paying attention.

"Did you say something?" she asked and he smiled and pulled her inside and shut the door.

"I said why did you knock, you should know by now that you can just come in, you don't have to knock." he told her.

"Ok," she said.

"Lilli, I wasn't paying much attention before but did you clean my house?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered quietly. "Are you mad that I did?" she asked.

"Of course not," he told her. "I haven't exactly had time lately with Sam making us run patrols."

"Everything alright?" Lilli asked him.

"Yes, things are fine," Paul told her. "So you got your mom all ready for her date?"

"Yes and she looked so beautiful," Lilli said excitedly and pulled her phone out. "Look," Lilli said and showed him the picture of her mom.

"Wow! She looks beautiful," Paul told her. "I would love to see the expression on Billy's face when he opens the door."

"I know me to," Lilli said and slipped her phone back in her pocket and walked over and sat on the couch. Paul sat down beside her. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you," she told him and leaned up and kissed his lips. "Ok so can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You guys phase, is that the right word, phase into wolves because of vampires."

"Yeah, the more vampires there are in town the more of us that phase." he explained.

"So there are vampires around now then?"

"None that are a threat to humans," Paul assured.

"What does that mean?" she asked and Paul took her hand in his.

"Lilli, there is a family of vampires that live here. They only feed on animal blood, not human blood. We have a treaty with them, they can't bite a human, they bite a human we kill them."

"Who?"

"The Cullens," Paul answered.

"Edward!" she said surprised.

"Him and his whole family," Paul told her.

"Bella knows?"

"Yes she does and she knows about us."

"Jake," Lilli said and Paul nodded.

"Yeah," Paul said and they fell silent. "So do you want to go to Sam's tonight?"

"I don't care, we don't have to. We can stay here or go somewhere else," she told him.

"Ok but the guys know I was telling you tonight and if we don't show up they're going to think that…."

"I didn't take it well and left you," Lilli said.

"Well they might think that," he said. "But they'll also think we're alone together, maybe in my bedroom,"

"Oh," Lilli said nodding her head. "Since when do you care what people think?" she asked.

"I don't Princess but I know you kind of do."

"Maybe a little," Lilli sighed. "But if we go to Sam's, Jake will be there right?"

"Probably," Paul said.

"And he would have seen my mom and Billy off on their date."

"Most likely," Paul smiled. "So you want to go to Sam's to question Jake,"

"Sure," Lilli said.

"Ok we'll go to Sam's, later," Paul said and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"There's definitely no rush," Lilli whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned over and kissed his neck. Paul ran his hands down her sides and gripped her hips and pulled her into his lap. Lilli pulled away and touched her forehead to his. She ran her fingers across his cheeks and down his neck, over his shoulder and down his arms, she felt Paul shiver under her touch. Lilli touched her lips to his before trailing kisses across the line of his jaw and down his neck. Lilli pulled away and Paul tangled his fingers in her hair and brought her lips to his, Lilli ran her hands up his arms and rested them on his shoulders. Paul slowly lowered her to the couch on her back. Paul pulled away and looked down at her. Lilli could see the uncertainty in his gaze, feel that he was worried about crossing the line into something she didn't want.

"I'm ok," she told him and he smiled and leaned down capturing her lips in a kiss. He ran his hands down her body letting his fingers run just under the hem of her shirt across her stomach. He eased it up a little and brought his lips to her stomach, Lilli let out a moan as he kissed her again easing her shirt up higher, placing kisses up her body until he finally pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Lilli felt Paul's bare chest press against her and she let out a gasp and he pulled away and kissed her neck, then he moved his hand to her stomach tracing each scar lightly before replacing his finger with his lips kissing each scar and letting his tongue dart out to run along her scars, he heard Lilli let out a moan. He smiled and rested his chin on her stomach.

"Paul," she whispered, he looked up at her.

"I know Princess," he said softly. "Its enough for now."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't apologize," Paul told her and sat up and pulled her up with him.

"You know that its not because I don't want to or want you, because I do," she told him. "Just not like that yet."

"Princess I told you, there's no need to rush into anything," he told her. "I'll be here when you are ready."

"I know," she said. "I love you."

"I love you to," he said and he reached down and grabbed her shirt and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said and slipped it on.

"Want to go to Sam's?" he asked.

"Sure," she sighed.

"We don't have to stay long and then we can come back here if you want," Paul told her.

"That sounds good to me," she told him.

"Ok, I'll be ready to go in a few minutes," he told her and stood up and went upstairs.


	34. Date night

**Sorry its been so long since I updated, enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 33**

Kara parked her car outside Billy's house. She took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked towards the house. She knocked on the door and waited for it to be  
opened. Jacob opened it a few seconds later.

"Hey Jacob," Kara said and Jacob smiled.

"Wow Kara!" he exclaimed. "You look beautiful," he added and she smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"Come on in," he said and moved aside for her to step in. "I'll let him know you're here," he told her and she nodded and he walked away.

"Dad," Jacob said as he stuck his head in his dads bedroom. "Kara's here." he added smiling.

"I'll be out in a minute," he told him.

"Ok," Jacob said. "She looks beautiful just so you know," he added and his dad smiled nervously. "Well I'm going to head over to Sam's and get out of the way." he told him.  
"Have fun." he added and walked away.

"He'll be out in a minute," Jacob told Kara. "You can sit down if you want to."

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm going to head out so I hope you two have a good time on your date," he told her.

"Thanks Jacob," Kara said and he smiled and walked out the door. When he was gone Kara walked over and sat down on the couch and waited for Billy to come in the room. A  
few minutes later he wheeled himself in and Kara looked over at him and smiled. He was dressed in a nice pair of tan pants and a blue button down shirt.

"Hey Kara," Billy said an she stood up. "You look beautiful,"

"Thank you Billy," she smiled. "You look nice as well," she told him.

"So where are we going?" Billy asked. "Or are we just staying in?"

"We can do whatever you want," Kara told him.

"You sure you want to drive me around?" he asked.

"I'm up for it if you are," Kara told him as she stood up.

"Then I know a great restaurant right before you get to Forks," Billy told her.

"Then lets get out of here," Kara smiled and she followed Billy out.

Once the two of them were in her car and Kara loaded Billy's wheelchair in her car, she drove out of La Push to the restaurant Billy told her about.

"You know I kept waiting for you to call and say you couldn't make it," Billy told her.

"Why would I do that?"

"I just thought you might," Billy sighed and looked out the window.

"Billy," Kara said. "I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you if that's what you're thinking."

"You're not?" he asked.

"No, I never would have agreed to go out with you if I was embarrassed to be seen with you." she assured him. "Now relax and lets have fun on our date ok."

"Alright," Billy smiled.

Not much later Kara parked the car outside the restaurant Billy told her about.

"Well you ready?" Kara asked him.

"Yeah," Billy smiled. "Lets get inside." he added and Kara got out and got Billy's wheelchair out and soon they were both inside the restaurant and seated at a table. Their  
waitress brought their drinks out to them and they ordered their food and the waitress left leaving them alone.

"So how are things with Lilli?" Billy asked.

"Good, she's good," Kara answered. "She spends most of her time with Paul," she added. "He's been really good for her though, I thought when we moved here she would still  
be the same way she was in Florida. Withdrawn and up in her room all the time. Paul's been good for her, made her smile again and she's fallen in love with him."

"He loves Lilli to, I've known Paul since he was a kid and watched him grow up and I've never seen him look at a girl the way he looks at Lilli or treat a girl like he treats her. He  
would do anything she asked him to. He is so wrapped around her finger," Billy smiled.

"Her boyfriend in Florida, Keaton really hurt her, its one of the reason's I've been so worried about her and Paul. She doesn't like to talk about it but I know she's told Paul  
what happened between her and Keaton. It was horrible Billy," Kara told him.

"Lilli's going to be fine now, she has a great mom to look after her," he said and Kara smiled. "And now she has Paul, he won't let anything happen to her," he assured her. "She  
also has a group of guys that love her like a sister and will protect her as well."

"I know she's loves all those guys to," Kara said.

"You know it was Lilli who encouraged me to ask you out." Billy told her and Kara smiled.

"Lilli," Kara said shaking her head. "I'm glad she did interfere," Kara added. "If its what gave you the push you needed to ask me out."

"Well I hope this is the first of many dates we have," Billy told her.

"Me to Billy," Kara whispered.

* * *

Paul and Lilli finally arrived at Sam's that night and everyone else was already there. Jacob spotted them and ran over.

"So I'm glad to see you two did work things out," he said.

"Yeah we did," Lilli sighed. "Thanks Jake." she added and he smiled. "So were you at home when my mom got there?"

"Yes," he smiled. "And your mom looked beautiful by the way and my dad was extremely nervous," he told her. "But I didn't get to see them off, I left before my dad came out  
of his room."

"I really hope they're having a good time," Lilli sighed as Paul slipped an arm around her waist.

"Princess things will work out," he told her and she leaned back against him.

"I hope so, my mom deserves to be happy," she said. "I know I am," she added and Paul smiled.

"I feel the same way about my dad," Jacob sighed. "At least one of needs to find the perfect girl."

"Jake," Lilli said. "You'll find her, if you stop looking for her," she added.

"Think so huh?" Jacob asked.

"Well I was definitely not looking for this," she said pointing back at Paul. "When I found him or he found me or should I say almost ran over me."

"Hey," Paul said. "I apologized multiple times for that."

"I know," Lilli smiled and looked back at him. "You know I love you."

"Yeah I know but its always nice to hear you say it," he sighed.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you to," Paul said and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I'll see you two later," Jacob said and turned and walked off.

"Bye Jake," Lilli called after him and threw his hand in the air and Paul leaned down and went back to kissing Lilli. When Paul pulled away he looked down at Lilli, he brushed her  
hair out of her face.

"I really wish I knew what I did to get lucky enough to have someone like you as my soul mate," he said quietly and she smiled.

"Maybe I'm the one who should be saying that," Lilli whispered as she ran her hands up his arms. "You're the one who pulled me back into life again." she told him. "You've  
never pushed me into anything just because you wanted it, you have no idea how much that means to me," she said. "You are so much more than just my boyfriend and the guy I love," she told him. "You're my best friend." Paul smiled. "You have no idea how much I do love you."

"Princess, I think I do have an idea," he sighed and leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

After dinner Kara drove them back to Billy's house. They had decided to go back and watch a movie. After getting inside Kara and Billy turned the TV on and found a movie to watch.

"I know we didn't do much, it was just dinner, but I really enjoyed tonight," Billy told Kara and she smiled. "But I do understand if you want this to be our last date."

"Billy, I really enjoyed tonight to," she told him. "And I really hope this isn't our last date," she added and she saw him smile as she laid her hand on top of his. "I wouldn't be here  
if I didn't want to be." Billy turned to look at her and brushed her hair away from her face.

"You could do better than me," he whispered.

"Well I could also do a hell of a lot worse than you Billy," she said. "And there's nothing wrong with you." He smiled again.

"You're so beautiful," Billy told her and she smiled shyly and he leaned closer to her and touched her lips with his.

Paul had went to find something to eat in the kitchen at Sam's, leaving Lilli by herself on the couch. Jacob plopped down next to her and glanced over at her.

"So do you think our parents are having a good time together?" Jacob asked.

"I hope so," Lilli told him. "I haven't even seem my mom interested in another man since my dad, its really weird though."

"I know what you mean," Jacob sighed. "I'm glad my dad has found someone and that it will hopefully work out, no matter how weird it would be." he added and Lilli smiled.

"I know," she sighed.

"Jake," Lilli said. "I just…Thanks for this afternoon, I know Paul called you and asked you to find me but I know you didn't have to," she sighed. "But thanks for talking to me and listening to me and taking me back to Paul's. I should have never ran off from him when he told me everything."

"Its ok Lilli, it's a normal reaction although yours was opposite," he told her.

"How so?" she asked and he smiled.

"Well most girls are freaked out about the wolf and ok with the imprint," he said. "You however are ok with the wolf but freaked out about the imprint." Lilli smiled.

"I know, but you know I like wolf's you've seen my sketch book." she said and he nodded. "you think Paul would let me draw him in wolf form?"

"I think Paul would do anything you asked him to," Jacob told her and she smiled.

"Well I definitely won't do anything you asked me to," he smiled and Lilli rolled her eyes. "But if you're asking if you can draw me in wolf form, I would say ok," he said and she smiled.

"Thanks Jake," she said.

"Hey, why were you so freaked out anyway over the imprint?" he asked. "I know you said you thought it was because he was forced to love you."

"That's what I thought," she admitted. "Jake you have no idea how impossible I felt it was for someone to love me after everything that's happened and everything I went through before I came here." she said. "I was really messed up and scarred."

"I don't know what happened to you but I hope you trust me enough one day to tell me," he said quietly.

"I do trust you Jake, just it was hard enough telling Paul everything, I don't….I'm not ready for anyone else to know."

"I know Paul keeps those thoughts blocked off in wolf form."

"What do you mean?"

"Paul didn't tell you?" he asked surprised.

"No, what?"

"When we're in wolf form we can read each other's thoughts." Jacob told her.

"What!" Lilli exclaimed.

"Lilli, Paul's never let any thought slip about what you told him, none of us know," he told her. "He's very protective of his thoughts about you. I mean Quill, Sam, Embry are always letting their thoughts about their imprints run wild but Paul doesn't. I know it has to be hard for him because I know he does think about you all the time. I heard Embry asking him how he does it, I still don't know how he does it, he's the one of us that used to have the least control but you've changed him and in a good way." he told her. "He loves you so much," Jacob told her.

"I know," she smiled. "I love him to." she said and Jacob smiled and looked away. "Jake," she said softly and touched his arm.

"Huh?" he asked and turned to look at her.

"It will happen for you to," she told him and he smiled.

"I know," he sighed. "Or at least I hope so." he said.

Not much later Paul and Lilli were walking together back to his house.

"Paul," she said. "How come you didn't tell me you guys could read or hear each others thoughts in wolf form?"

"You kind of ran out on me," he said nervously. "And who told you that anyway?"

"Jake did," she said. "Because he thought I knew already."

"Oh," Paul sighed. "Lilli I promise I've never let any thoughts slip about what happened to you with Keaton or anything like that."

"I know Paul, Jake told me you haven't." she sighed. "He also said that you never think about me in wolf form, like Embry, Quill and Sam do about their imprints," she added.

"Princess its really difficult for me to not think about you, I think about all the time," he told her. "But you have no idea how those guys minds are, I don't want them thinking about you like that."

"Oh," she said quietly as they stepped on his porch.

"Princess, I love you," he told her. "You're always on my mind," he said and she smiled.

"You're always on my mind to," she told him and she saw his lips turn up in a smile and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"So how about that movie?" he asked as a loud clap of thunder sounded.

"Sounds good," she sighed as another clap of thunder sounded and she jumped.

"You ok?" Paul asked.

"Fine," she sighed as rain started to fall from the sky soaking both of them. Paul quickly led her the rest of the way to his house and pulled her inside.

"I didn't think it was supposed to rain today," she said.

"Me either." Paul sighed. "I'll find something for you to wear so you don't have to be in those wet clothes."

"Thanks," she said and Paul disappeared upstairs and returned a few seconds later with a t-shirt and pair of pants. "Thank you," she said and took the clothes and went to change.

When she came out of the bathroom Paul had changed and was waiting for her.

"Ready for that movie?" he asked.

"Definitely," she said and Paul led her over to the couch and sat down and pulled her down next to him. Lilli kicked her shoes off and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket lying it on the table and then curled up on the couch by him. He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels.

Paul led her over to the couch and sat down and pulled her down next to him. Lilli kicked her shoes off and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket lying it on the table and then curled up on the couch by him. He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels.

"You want to watch any particular type of movie?"

"I don't care Paul," she said and leaned against him. "Just nothing…."

"Nothing scary," he finished for her and she smiled.

"Yeah," she sighed and he continued flipping through the channels finally settling on a romantic movie. Lilli laid her head on his chest and Paul wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." she sighed.

"I love you to," Paul told her. They had gotten about halfway through the movie and Paul noticed Lilli had become very quiet and very still. He looked over and saw she had fallen asleep. He smiled, she looked even more beautiful sleeping. He glanced over at his cell phone and saw it was 11:00. Lilli's mom was probably wondering where she was at. He let out a sigh.

"Lilli," he said. "Wake up," he told her giving her a gentle shake. "Princess, you need to get home," he said and she moved closer and wrapped her arms around him. "Lilli, your mom's going to kill me if you don't get home," he said giving her shoulder a gentle shake and her eyes opened.

"Paul, I'm tired, I just want to sleep," she said and laid her head back on his chest and went to sleep.

"Damn," he cursed. "She apparently wasn't going to wake up and go home, so Paul let out a sigh and grabbed her cell phone from the table and scrolled until he found the number for her mom. He hit the call button and waited for her mom to answer.

"Hello,"

"Kara, its Paul,"

"Paul, hi, is everything ok?"

"Yes its fine, I hope your date went ok, Lilli and Jake have been talking about it a lot," he told her.

"I'm glad the two of them seem to be ok with it," she said. "So what's going on Paul?"

"Well Lilli seems to have fallen asleep at my house and I can't get her to wake up, well I got her awake and she told me she was tired and went back to sleep." he told her. "I can bring her home and she can leave her car here and get it tomorrow."

"Paul, its fine, she basically lives over there anyway," Kara sighed. "Its also raining really bad here now, I just got home a few minutes ago myself."

"So it was a good date then," Paul said.

"Yes Paul, it was," Kara said embarrassed. "Don't make me regret trusting you," Kara told him. "Don't take advantage of her either."

"I would never do that," Paul said the hurt evident in his voice. "After everything she's been through I would never do anything like that."

"Ok Paul," she said. "Get some rest."

"Ok, thanks Kara," he said and hung the phone up. Paul laid Lilli's phone down and looked over at her and smiled. Then he picked her up in his arm and carried her upstairs. He laid her down in his bed and smiled down at her and pulled the covers over her, then he walked around to the other side and laid down next to her and fell asleep beside her a few minutes later.


	35. Drawing Paul

**Finished another chapter, yea!**

**Please review and thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 34**

When Lilli woke up the next morning she was lying against something really warm. She also realized she couldn't move. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Paul lying next to  
her. Her head was on his chest and Paul had his arms wrapped around her and somehow their legs had became tangled together. She didn't remember falling asleep or getting  
in her bed, last thing she remembered was watching a movie with Paul at his house. Then she looked around and noticed she wasn't in her room, it was Paul's room, she was in Paul's room. She had stayed the night with Paul, her mom was going to kill her, even if nothing happened. She tried to wiggle out of Paul's grasp but he just held her tighter.

"Great," she sighed, apparently she wasn't getting up anytime soon and to make things worse she now had to go to the bathroom. She tried once again to get untangled from  
Paul but it wasn't working. She let out a sigh and looked over at Paul and found herself looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Would you stop moving around, I'm trying to sleep," he said.

"Paul," she said as she moved her leg that was between his. "My mom is going to kill me, I didn't come home last night."

"Its ok Princess, I called your mom and she said to stay because it was raining really bad in Forks," he told her as she continued to move around.

"That doesn't sound like her." Lilli said.

"She also told me not to take advantage of you," he added.

"That sounds like her," Lilli said and continued to try to move her leg out from between Paul's. "You need to let me up," she said.

"You need to stop moving your leg like that Lilli," he told her.

"Then let me up," she said. "I just need to go to the bathroom," she told him as she still tried to move her leg from between his.

"Lilli you really need to stop moving your leg like that," he groaned and Lilli looked at him.

"Paul what?" she began and then her eyes widened as she realized his problem. "Sorry, but if you would have let me up to begin with you wouldn't have that little  
problem," she said smiling. Paul loosened his legs and Lilli pulled her leg out from between his and Paul pushed her down on the bed and moved so he was hovering over her.

"Its not nice to tease me," Paul whispered and leaned down and kissed her neck, she closed her eyes and moaned. "And I can assure you there is nothing little about my problem, you'll find that out soon enough," he told her and Lilli looked up at him, he leaned down and kissed her lips and then threw himself on the bed next to her.

"Be right back," Lilli said and quickly got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

When she walked back in Paul's room he was still lying in bed.

"You're still in bed?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Come back over here with me."

"Paul," she said shaking her head.

"Please Lilli," he said softly and she walked over and sat down on the bed. "Lay down." he added and Lilli laid down on her side facing him.

"I have to go home," she told him.

"No," he said.

"Paul I'll be back later," she told him as she ran her finger across his cheek and over his lips. I have to go home and take a shower."

"I have a shower," he told her.

"Yes I know, but I don't have any clothes here."

"So, I have no problem with that," he smirked.

"Of course you don't," she shook her head as she playfully hit his chest.

'Princess," he said and she laid her finger over his lips.

"I'll be back later," she promised and leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Alright," Paul sighed.

"And I expect you to be up out of bed and dressed," she told him and he smiled.

"I will be," Paul told her and she leaned down and kissed his lips again.

"I have something I want to ask you when I get back anyway," she told him.

"Tell me now," Paul said.

"No, I'll call you when I'm on the way back here," she told him as she sat up.

"Ok princess," he sighed and sat up. He leaned over and kissed her again.

"I'm coming right back," she told him. "Love you."

"Love you to," Paul said and Lilli got out of bed and walked out of the room and after getting her wet clothes from last night she left to go home.

When Lilli got home her mom was already up and in the kitchen.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home," Lilli said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I was wondering what time you would get home," her mom smiled.

"I don't even remember falling asleep last night." Lilli said. "So did you have a good time on your date?"

"Yes," she answered. "And that's all I'll say," she added.

"Well is there going to be another date?" Lilli asked.

"I think so," she smiled.

"That's great!" Lilli exclaimed. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower." she told her mom.

After her shower Lilli went back downstairs for breakfast. Her mom was still in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when she walked in there. She decided to just have cereal  
because she really wanted to get back to Paul.

"You must be going back to see Paul," her mom said as she sat at the table.

"Yeah I am," Lilli told her. "But its not like Paul is the only person I see there. I hang out with Jake, Quill, Embry, Sam, Sam's wife Emily and sometimes Embry and Quills  
imp…girlfriends are there as well."

"Ok," her mom said.

"Mom what is it?" she asked quietly.

"You spend a lot of time with Paul," she said.

"Yeah I do," Lilli said. "I love Paul."

"I know you do," she sighed. "But you're still a teenager honey, you should be dating more than one guy."

"I don't want to date any other guy and I thought you liked Paul," she said getting upset.

"I do like him," her mom told her. "He's a wonderful guy."

"Mom, no other guy is going to treat me like Paul does or be as patient and take care of me like he does," she pointed out. "Please don't try to tell me I can't see him."

"I'm not telling you that you can't see him, just maybe you could see him less and spend some time with your other friends." she told her.

"Mom I only see Paul on weekends because I go to school and he works." she said. "So when you really think about it, I don't spend a lot of time with him."

"I understand how you feel Lilli," she said. "Just don't rush into something you'll regret with Paul."

"Mom, Paul isn't going to leave me after I sleep with him or because I don't sleep with him."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do," Lilli sighed. "Mom, I never wanted to look at another guy again after Keaton, and I especially didn't want to date another guy," she told her. "But I met Paul and he changed everything," she sighed. "I've been more like myself than I have in months since I met Paul and I feel like I have a bunch of overprotective brothers every time I'm around all those guys," Lilli explained. "I feel safe there because I know they won't let anything happen to me."

"Lilli, I do understand, I just want you to be careful."

"I will mom," she said smiling.

"And if you and Paul do decide to…"

"Mom," Lilli said embarrassed.

"Be intimate, you can talk to me," she added and Lilli blushed.

"Mom," she said embarrassed.

"I would actually rather you talk to me," she sighed. "Because if you are going to sleep with Paul I know that anything I say won't stop you and I'd rather you be taken care of,  
we can go see a doctor, to be safe." she added. "So you'll be safe from getting pregnant and as long as Paul does his part in keeping things safe then you'll be ok.

""Mom!" she exclaimed, this was the most embarrassing conversation she had ever had with her mom. "Seriously, one minute your telling me I should spend less time with Paul  
and now your telling me that if I decide to be with Paul, to sleep with him, you'll take me to the doctor for birth control."

"Honey I know I can't stop you if or I should probably say when you decide to be with Paul that way. I just want it to be your decision."

"It will be mom," Lilli assured her. "Paul's never tried to take advantage of me or any situation we've been in."

"That's good to know," her mom sighed. "But guys like to pressure their girlfriends into things they don't want to do."

"Mom, he's never tried to do that, if I told him no he's always stopped, always," she told her.

"Really?" her mom asked surprised.

"Yeah," Lilli sighed. "Sometimes he's even stopped before I said no, almost like he senses I need him to stop."

"Well its good to know that he loves and respects you enough to listen to the word no when you say it." she sighed. "Most guys don't."

"Mom, I'm really lucky to find a guy like Paul," she told her.

"I know," she said quietly.

"Ok so I'm going to go upstairs and finish getting ready to go back to Paul's, maybe you should drop by La Push and see Billy."

"I don't know," she said unsure.

"What else are you going to do?" Lilli asked and she smiled.

"I might drop by," she told her and Lilli smiled.

"Good, I hope I do see you later." Lilli said and stood up and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

When Lilli was ready she told her mom that she was leaving and went outside to her car. When she was in her car she called Paul.

"Hey Princess," he answered.

"Paul I'm on my way back," she told him.

"Good," he said. "what took so long?"

"You would not believe the conversation I had with my mom," Lilli said.

"Well you can tell me about it when you get here," Paul said.

"You still at home?"

"Yes," Paul answered.

"I'll see you soon."

"Be careful princess," he told her.

"I will Paul." she told him.

* * *

When Lilli pulled up in Paul's yard he opened the door and stepped out on the porch to meet her. Lilli got out of the car and walked up on the porch to meet him. Paul smiled down  
at her and wrapped his arms around and leaned down and kissed her. He looked down at her letting his eyes travel over her body. She had on a pair of jeans that sat low on her hips and hugged her body perfectly. She was wearing a long sleeved form fitting green shirt as well. Her hair was down and hung in its natural curls that Paul loved.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

"Thanks," she said and he took her hand and pulled her inside.

"So what is this conversation you had with your mom?"

"Well," Lilli said as Paul sat down on the couch and pulled her down next to him. "It started off by her telling me that I was spending to much time here I thought she was going to  
tell me to spend less time here."

"She didn't did she?" Paul asked tightening his grip on her.

"No she didn't," she said and Paul relaxed his grip on her. "We continued talking and then she started talking about, her words were being intimate I think," she said and Paul  
smiled. "I told her we hadn't and she started talking about being safe and how guys put pressure on the girl and I told her that you've never done that to me," she sighed. "So anyway my mom tells me that when we decide to take that step that I can talk to her, like I want to talk to my mom about my sex life or lack of sex life," Lilli told him s little embarrassed and he smiled.

"You're really cute when you get embarrassed." he told her and she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Stop," she said. "Do you want to hear the rest of what happened?"

"Go on."

"Anyway my mother who started off telling me I should spend less time with you tells me when we make the decision to be together, she would take me to the doctor for birth control."

"Seriously," Paul said smiling.

"Yep and she said its up to you to do your part," she sighed. "I'm surprised she didn't call you and ask if you needed to go condom shopping." she added and Paul chuckled quietly.

"Trust me princess I can condom shop on my own," he told her.

"I have no doubt you can Paul," she sighed. "I know you're more experienced than I am."

"But its going to mean more with you," Paul told her. "You're the girl I'm going to be with for the rest of my life whether that's thirty years or one hundred." he said. "I love you so much."

"I love you to Paul," she told him and he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

"So there was something you wanted to ask me about when you got back here," Paul said.

"Oh yeah," Lilli said and pulled away and looked at him. "Well you know how I draw," she said and Paul nodded.

"Yes I know how amazing and beautifully you draw," he said. "I also know you sing well and I still haven't gotten to hear you play the guitar and sing." he told her.

"You will Paul," she told him and he smiled. "Anyway I was talking to Jake last night and he agreed to what I want so I was hoping you would to."

"What?" he asked.

"I want to draw you as a wolf," she told him. "Well you and Jake, separately though," she added. "So will you let me draw you as a wolf?"

"Of course princess," he told her and she smiled. "When?"

"Whenever you want to," she told him.

"Well if you have everything you need why not now?"

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, do you have everything?"

"Yes," she said.

"Well go get your things and we'll go outside in the back."

"Ok," Lilli said and she got off the couch and went to get her pencils and sketchbook from the car and then went back inside. When she went back inside Paul led her through his house and out the backdoor to the woods behind his house. Lilli watched him as he walked a few steps away from her.

"Ok, Lilli you know I have to strip to phase right?"

"I remember," she sighed. "Go ahead, I'll turn around."

"You don't have to turn around princess," Paul told her.

"I know," she sighed and Paul started to remove his shorts and Lilli turned around giving him time to phase. After a few minutes she turned back around and saw the beautiful  
gray wolf where Paul was standing. Lilli walked over to him and laid her hand on his head.

"You're really beautiful," she said softly and Paul bumped his nose against her cheek and darted his tongue out to quickly lick her cheek. "Paul, that's gross," she said wiping her cheek. "Ok," she said. "How about going over in front of that tree over there, it will be nice," she told him and Paul walked over in front of the tree. "Sit," she said and he sat. "No Stand," she sighed and he stood and shook her head. "Sit," she said and he sat again and Lilli smiled. "Roll over," she teased and he looked over at her. "I'm kidding," she said smiling. "Just sit," she told him and he sat in front of the tree and Lilli walked a few steps away then sat down with her pencils and book and started to draw. Paul sat perfectly  
still as Lilli drew him. It only took her a little over an hour and she was done. She sat everything down and walked over to Paul. She ran her hand down his back.

"I'm all done, she told him and she watched as a now naked Paul was crouched where the wolf used to be. "Paul!" she exclaimed and quickly turned around.

"Seriously princess, don't be embarrassed, we'll be seeing each other this way one day."

"I know Paul its just…." she said and she felt Paul's hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me," he said and she let out a sigh.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you have a perfect body," she sighed. "Unlike me, with scars everywhere."

"My body is far from perfect and I thought you knew I don't care about all those scars. I love you and think you're so beautiful Lilli. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Paul," she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm just lucky you feel the same way about me that I do about you." he told her and she smiled.

"I think I'm the one that's lucky," Lilli whispered and laid her head on his chest. Paul wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"So," Lilli said a few minutes later as she pulled away. "Want to see you as a wolf?"

"Yeah," he smiled and she led him over and picked up her sketchbook and he looked at it. "This is me?"

"Yeah, what do you think?" she asked.

"Its great, it has such a amazing detail," he smiled. "I love it!" he exclaimed and she smiled. "Can I have it?" he asked hopefully.

"Not yet," she told him. "I'm not exactly done with it yet," she told him.

"So I can have it when you're done?" he asked.

"Yes, you can," she said. "But you're not going to want this piece of paper when I'm done, you're going to want what I turn this into," she added.

"What are you going to do?"

"Paint it on a canvas," she told him and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep," she told him.

"I can't wait to see it," he smiled. "Come on lets get back inside," he added and took her hand in his and led her back in his house.


	36. Hot Pink backpack

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**The song in this chapter is When You Kiss Me by Shania Twain**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 35**

After Lilli finished drawing Paul as a wolf the two of them headed to Sam's. Lilli put her sketchbook and pencils in her bag, which Paul insisted on carrying even though it was  
hot pink.

"You really don't have to carry my bag," she told him.

"I want to," he said. "You know I don't mind."

"I know," she sighed. "But do you realize you're carrying a hot pink backpack right?"

"I know," he said. "It looks good on me right?" he asked playfully.

"Oh yeah it looks great on you," Lilli said sarcastically. "The hot pink goes really well with your eyes," she teased. "It makes you look hot," she teased and he stopped walking.

"You're making fun of me," he said trying to look serious as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course," Lilli smiled. "Only about how the backpack looks good on you and goes with your eyes," she said and she saw him fighting back a smile. "And the backpack doesn't  
make you look hot," she sighed and she saw him arch one perfect eyebrow and she took a step closer to him. "You don't need anything to make you look hot," she said quietly as  
she ran a finger down his chest. "You look hot all on your own." he smiled and rested his hands on her hips and leaned down so his lips were by her ear.

"You think I'm hot," he whispered in her ear and placed his lips on her neck.

"You knew that already," she gasped. "I also think you're sexy," she said as she felt his lips kiss further on her neck and she closed her eyes. "and amazing," he kissed her lips, "smart," he kissed the other side of her neck. "You drive me crazy," she moaned and he pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"I may drive you crazy but you love it," he told her.

"Yeah I do love it," she sighed and ran her hands up his bare chest. "You know what else I love?"

"What?" he asked.

"Seeing my hot and sexy boyfriend wearing my hot pink backpack," she teased and Paul let out a playful growl.

"Stop teasing me," he said but Lilli saw the smile he was trying not to show.

"Never," she smiled and Paul reached to grab her but she jumped away from him. "Too slow?" she asked innocently and Paul smiled and shook his head and reached for her again but she ran off.

"Lilli," he said and smiled as he ran after her. "You know I can catch you." he added and she looked back and saw he was close to her, she felt him grab her around the waist and she lost her balance as he pulled her to him. Paul quickly moved her so he hit the ground and she fell on top of him.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried. He looked up at her.

"I'm fine, you're ok?"

"I'm great," she smiled and he brushed her hair away from her face. Lilli leaned down and kissed his lips, Paul ran his hands down her body and rested them on her waist. They were still kissing when Paul heard someone walk by them.

"Get a room!" they yelled and Lilli pulled away and saw Jacob.

"Jake!" Lilli and Paul said together and he smirked. Lilli let out a sigh and got off Paul. He stood up and looked over at Jacob. Jacob smiled as he saw him.

"Nice backpack," he teased and Paul growled

"Oh, let me show you something," Lilli said. "Let me have my backpack," she said and took it off his shoulder. She opened it and took her sketchbook out and turned it to the page she had drawn Paul as a wolf on and showed it to Jacob.

"Oh WOW!" Jacob exclaimed. "This is amazing," he told her. "I can't wait for you to draw me," he smiled. "This is really good, looks just like him."

"Thanks Jake," she said as he handed her book back to her and she closed it and put it in her bag and zipped it. "Well lets get going guys," she said and started walking away from them.

"You sure you can handle her for the rest of your life?" Jacob asked.

"I'm looking forward to it actually." Paul smiled. "Come on," he added and went after Lilli. Jacob smiled and followed him.

* * *

When the three of them got to Sam's, Lilli went to talk to Emily and Jacob and Paul went to join the rest of the guys.

"Hey Lilli," Emily said when she walked over.

"Hey," Lilli replied.

"So I heard your mom had a date last night with Billy."

"Yeah she did," Lilli sighed. "And she said it went well but won't tell me anything else."

"Well did she say if there was hope for a second date?" Emily asked hopefully.

"She said there was, I told her to drop by today and see Billy as well."

"Lets hope she listens," Emily said and the two of them talked a little more before Emily went inside to finish cooking. Lilli asked her if she wanted some help and Emily assured her everything was under control. So Lilli sat on the porch watching the guys talk and joke with each other. She let out a sigh and opened her backpack and took her sketchbook and pencils out and looked at the guys and started to draw them talking with each other. Trying to capture Jacob's smile, Paul's smirk. Sam had walked off so it was just Embry, Quill,  
Paul and Jacob talking. Lilli was so immersed in her drawing that she never heard someone walk behind her watching her.

"I've heard about your drawings but I've never seen them," Lilli jumped and turned around to see Sam.

"Sam," she said.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he told her and he sat down and looked at her drawings. "You draw well," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Sam," she said and continued to draw the guys.

"I've heard Jake and Paul talking about your drawings," he said and Lilli turned to him and smiled and then turned back to her drawing finishing it up. Then she turned back to Sam.

"I guess you want to see," she sighed.

"If you don't mind," he said and Lilli handed him her book and he started from the first page and looked through the book. Lilli tried to read his expression as he flipped the pages  
but he wasn't giving anything away about what he thought.

"These are really good," Sam told her and then he got to the one of Paul as a wolf. "This is Paul." he said and she nodded.

"Yeah I did that earlier today," she said quietly.

"Its beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Paul wanted to keep it but I told him I wasn't finished with it yet."

"What else could you possibly do?"

"Well I'm going to paint it on a canvas," she told him.

"Well I can't wait to see it then," he said and Lilli smiled. Sam handed her the book back and stood up then sat back down. "So how do you really feel about your mom and Billy Black?" he asked.

"Sam I'm not lying when I say I'm happy she found someone. She's been so worried with taking care of me that she hasn't made herself happy and now that in a much better place than I was when I moved here she can do that," Lilli told her. "My mom deserves to be happy and if its with Billy then that's ok with me and if its not Billy I'm ok with that to."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised

"Why do you sound so surprised?" she asked as she closed her book and put it in the bag.

"Well most kids don't like when their parent dates," Sam sighed and Lilli smiled.

"Well I'm not most kids," she pointed out.

"I know," he sighed. "You put up with Paul," he added with a slight smile. Lilli smiled to.

"He's not that difficult," she sighed. "Most of the time," she added and Sam chuckled. "and he's been wonderful," she told him. "I never would have expected to feel the way I feel about Paul, about another guy ever again. But now that I'm with Paul and have fallen in love with him, I can't imagine not ever being with him." Sam smiled.

"Lilli, I don't know what happened to you before you moved here and I'm not going to ask; if you wanted me to know you'd tell me." he said and she nodded. "But just know if you need us we're all here for you."

"Thanks Sam," she said.

* * *

Lilli was still sitting on the porch when Paul sat down beside her not much later after Sam left.

"I saw you over here drawing something," he said. "You looked totally immersed in what you were doing." she smiled.

"I was."

"Can I see?"

"Sure," she said softly and she opened her bag and pulled the book back out and flipped to the page and handed it to him. She saw him look at it and then she saw a smile spread across his lips.

"Me and Jake," he said.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"I like it," he said and she smiled.

"Thanks," she replied quietly and he closed the book and handed it to her and she put it back in her bag.

"So when do I get to hear you sing and play the guitar?" he asked. "I mean I've heard you sing but I've never heard you play."

"Soon, I promise," she told him. "I've been working on a few things and I kind of want to finish them and then you can hear."

"Ok," he smiled.

"I haven't wrote in a while, since Keaton," she admitted and she felt Paul's arm slip around her and pull her close to him.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again princess," he promised. "I'll keep you safe."

"I know," she whispered as she leaned into him. "I trust you and I always feel safe with you."

* * *

About an hour after Lilli left Kara was sitting on the couch. She was thinking about how Lilli told her she should visit Billy. She couldn't deny that what she wanted to do was drive to La Push and visit Billy. So twenty minutes later she found herself at Billy Black's house knocking on his front door. He answered a few minutes later and smiled when he saw her.

"Hello Kara," he smiled. "Come on in," he added and she smiled and walked inside. "Have a seat." he told her and she sat on the couch.

"I really enjoyed last night," Billy told her.

"I did to Billy," she smiled.

"I was hoping you'd like to go out again, Friday night maybe."

"That sounds great," she smiled and Billy let out a relieved sigh.

"Good," he sighed.

* * *

Later that afternoon after telling Paul good bye Lilli made her way home. She had to get ready for school the next day. She hated being apart from Paul, it always hurt to much. Talking to him during the week helped and spending time with him on the weekends. Lilli went upstairs to her room and sat on her bed. She picked her guitar up and started  
playing a song she wrote after she stared dating Paul. As she played she sung the words she wrote to go with it.

_This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine_

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)_

_Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me-  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me-oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

_You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun  
I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better_

_Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me-  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me-oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)_

_Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me-oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

_And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me _

Lilli let out a sigh, she wondered if Paul would like it. She had also wrote other songs, well two about Paul or about how she felt about Paul. Then there was one about how  
she felt with Paul after everything that happened with Keaton. This one had been the hardest to write. Being with Paul is the best decision she ever made. She knew he'd  
never hurt her, he'd helped her get back to being herself again and now she couldn't imagine life without him. She was really nervous about Paul hearing it, well any of her  
songs really. She let out a sigh and sat her guitar down by her bed. She was thinking of playing the songs for him soon and she really hoped he would like them.


	37. Only me when i'm with you

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**The song in this chapter is I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 36**

Monday finally arrived and it was time for school again. Lilli was walking inside when she heard someone call her name.

"Lilli!" she turned around and saw Bella and Edward walking up to her.

"Hey Bella, Edward," Lilli said happily.

"So how did everything go?" Bella asked. "Your mom went out with Billy right?"

"Yeah, that went great, they both had a good time and there are mentions of another date," Lilli told her and Bella smiled.

"That's great!" Bella exclaimed and Lilli nodded.

"So what about you and Paul?" Bella asked. "You were nervous about something he wanted to tell you."

"Oh that," Lilli said. "I kind of freaked out and ran out of his house. He sent Jake after me."

"I know it's a lot to take in," Bella told her.

"Yeah but that's not it, it wasn't the fact that he turns into a wolf that freaked me out I was ok with that, it was the imprint, soul mates that freaked me out."

"Why?" Bella asked confused.

"It kind of felt like he was forced to love me or be with me," she sighed. "He told me it wasn't like that though." she added. "He told me he would have noticed me without the imprint."

"Are you and Paul ok though?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Yeah things are good between us, it really didn't take long for me to realize that there's no one else I'd rather be with than Paul."

"Good," Bella sighed relieved. "Paul's a lot calmer with you around." Lilli smiled. "So did Paul tell you anything else?" Bella asked curiously and Lilli smiled.

"Yeah he did," she smiled. "So can I ask you something?" she asked looking at Edward.

"Sure," he said.

"How old are you really?" she asked and he smiled.

"One hundred and nine," he answered.

"Oh," Lilli said.

"So now that you know everything did Paul tell you about the Cullens?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?" Lilli asked.

"About Edward or Alice or Jasper especially."

"What do I need to know about them." she asked quickly.

"Alice can see the future," Edward told her.

"Really?" Lilli asked surprised.

"Yeah but she can't see your future because she can't see past the wolves." Edward told her and she nodded and let out a sigh.

"Oh," Lilli whispered.

"Jasper can control emotions," Bella told her and she nodded and looked at Edward.

"What about you?" Lilli asked.

"I can read your mind," he told her and she gasped in shocked.

"Have you read mine?" she asked nervously.

"A little," he admitted and she looked away and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Lilli."

"What…Have you….what have you read exactly?"

"Lilli, I don't know what he did to you ok," he assured her. "You try so hard not to think about it."

"Ok," she nodded.

"I have picked up that you play the guitar and sing some," he said and she smiled.

"I do," she smiled.

"I'd like to hear sometime," he said.

"Paul hasn't even heard yet."

"You have no reason to be nervous about Paul hearing you sing or play the guitar," Bella assured her.

"I hope so."

* * *

That afternoon when Lilli got home after school her mom was still at work. She went up to her room and changed clothes. Then she sat on her bed and picked her guitar up and started to play. She had been thinking and her mom even agreed, being with Paul has been good for her, he was able to do what no one else could, bring her back to herself  
after her traumatic experiences with Keaton. She felt so much like herself now than she had in months. He knew everything about her, stuff no one else knew. She let out a sigh  
as she started to sing.

_Friday night beneath the stars,_  
_in a field behind your yard,_  
_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._

_And sometimes we don't say a thing;_  
_just listen to the crickets sing._  
_Everything I need is right here by my side._  
_And I know everything about you_  
_I don't wanna live without you._

_I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground,_  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

She was fixing to work on the second half of the song when her phone rang. She let out a sigh and put her guitar down on the floor and grabbed her phone from the table by  
her bed and saw it was Paul. She smiled as she put the phone to her ear and answered it.

"Hey handsome."

"Hello beautiful," he replied and Lilli smiled.

"So are you busy?" he asked.

"Of course not," she sighed and laid down on her bed.

"So what were you doing?" he asked.

"Playing my guitar," she told him. "Working on a song."

"Oh," he said.

"You're mom's not home yet?" he asked.

"Not for another hour," she told him.

"If I knew you were alone I would have dropped by to see you." he said.

"That would have been nice," she said.

"That song you working on going to be something I get to hear?"

"Yeah, maybe," she said. "Its just not complete yet."

"Ok princess," he said.

"But I promise when I finish you'll hear it, eventually."

"Sounds great!" he said happily.

"Ok," she sighed.

"Well I have to go," he sighed. "I have to patrol in twenty minutes," he told her.

"Alright, be careful," she said.

"Always," he promised. "I love you."

"Love you to Paul." she said and hung up.

* * *

After she hung up with Paul she went downstairs to start dinner. She was making grilled chicken with steamed vegetables. She placed the chicken in a pan and poured some barbecue sauce over it and put it in the oven, Then she pulled out the Zucchini, squash and carrots and started chopping them. She sprinkled some spices on them and placed  
then in her steamer and turned the timer on and left them to cook. Her mom would be home soon from work and everything should be done by then.

Lilli's mom arrived home a few minutes later and Lilli told her dinner would be ready soon so she went upstairs and took a shower and then came back down and walked into the kitchen and saw Lilli pulling a pan out of the oven.

"Smells really good," her mom said.

"Thanks," Lilli replied and they each fixed a plate and sat down at the table with something to drink.

"So how was work?" Lilli asked.

"Work is always the same," She sighed. "At least I like everyone I work with so its not so bad."

"That's good," Lilli smiled.

"How was school?"

"School is school," she sighed. "I talked to Bella today."

"Oh," her mom said. "She still dating that same guy?"

"Yes," Lilli answered. "Edward, Carlise is his dad, Dr. Cullen." she added. "Well adopted dad, but its all the same to Edward anyway."

"Charlie doesn't like Edward very much."

"That's Charlie's job, to not like the guy his daughters dating."

"Charlie said she's so wrapped up in Edward," she said. "He's just worried."

"Bella will be ok mom," Lilli told her and she nodded. "And so will I, don't worry ok."

"I do worry," her mom told her.

"I'm going to be just fine mom," she told her.

* * *

The next day after school Lilli went home to try and finish the song she had been working on yesterday. After working for about an hour she thought she had finally completed it. She played her guitar and started to sing it.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,_

_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you._

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know  
that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears,  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do._

_And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me._

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell._

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_

"Done," she sighed happily and put her guitar down and laid down on her bed. Just as she laid down her cell phone rang and she sat up and grabbed it off the table and  
answered it.

"Hello Paul," she answered.

"Hey Princess," he replied cheerfully. "You busy?"

"I always have time for you," she said.

"That's not what I asked."

"I'm not busy Paul," she told him. "I actually just finished my song," she said cheerfully.

"And I'm going to get to hear this one," he said hopefully.

"I'm not sure if you will or not," she sighed. "You might hear the other one I wrote."

"Oh," he said. "So what if I drop by tomorrow afternoon," he suggested.

"Ok," she said. "You want to stay for dinner?"

"Of course," he said.

"Great!" she said cheerfully.

"See you tomorrow my princess," Paul said.

"See you tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you to," she said before hanging up. She smiled as she hung the phone up. She couldn't wait until tomorrow to spend another afternoon with Paul.


	38. Afternoon with Paul

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**The song in this chapter is When You Kiss Me by Shania Twain**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 37**

The next day drug by slowly for Lilli it seemed like for every minute the clock moved forward it jumped back three. All she could think about was that she would get to see Paul after school. Her heartbeat sped up just at the thought of seeing Paul. When the final bell rang she grabbed her books and rushed to her locker grabbing everything she needed and throwing the rest in and slamming it shut. Then she turned and walked quickly to her car. Paul would be at her house soon. As soon as she got home Lilli took a shower and fixed her hair and put on a touch of make-up. Then she dressed in a short blue jean skirt and black top that clung to her body and hung off one shoulder. She walked downstairs to wait for Paul but soon as she stepped off the last step there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it and couldn't stop the smile from her appearing on her face when she saw Paul standing there. She saw his eyes travel over her body as she looked at him. She swore he got sexier each time she saw him. The way his black t-shirt clung to his body accentuating the muscles in his arms and hiding the six pack abs she knew was underneath.

"Damn princess," Paul smiled as he stepped inside and slid his arms around her waist. "All this for me?" he asked as she rested her hands on his shoulders and he kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Of course," Lilli smiled.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered and kissed her neck. Lilli closed her eyes and leaned into him. "And sexy," he kissed her lips and pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching. He felt Lilli lean into him as her fingers started to play with the hair on his neck. Paul pulled away and touched his forehead to hers.

"I love you," he whispered, Lilli smiled.

"I love you to." she said softly. "Come on," she added and slipped her hand in his and curled her fingers with his and led him upstairs to her room.

"Your mom's not going to kill me for being in here with you is she?" Paul asked.

"We're not doing anything," Lilli told him.

"Yeah I know that," he sighed and looked away.

"Come on," she said and pulled him over to her bed. She sat down and gave his arm a tug. "Sit down," she told him and he slowly sat down with her.

"So do you want to hear a song?" she asked quietly. "That's why you're here right?"

"Its not why I'm here," Paul told her. "I'm here because I just wanted to see you. But if you want to play something for me I would really love that."

"Ok," she said nervously and picked her guitar up from where she had it on the floor. She moved to the center of her bed and looked at Paul.

"I don't normally do this, play songs I wrote for someone, I sing and play sometimes for people but never anything I wrote." Lilli couldn't believe she was so nervous, her stomach  
felt like it was turning flips and her hands were shaking.

"Hey," Paul said and took her hand in his and she stopped shaking. "Its just me, you have no reason to be nervous."

"Ok," she said softly. "Its called when you kiss me," she told him and she started to play. A few seconds later Paul heard her beautiful voice fill the room.

_This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine_

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)_

_Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me-  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me-oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

Paul couldn't believe she had written this song for him. That she took the time to write something for him. Her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard and she  
played the guitar really well to.

_You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun_

_I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better_

_Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me-  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me-oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)_

_Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me-  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me-oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

_And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me _

When she finished she sat her guitar down and looked over at Paul.

"So, what do you think?" she asked nervously as she waited for his reaction.

"You wrote that for me?" he asked quietly as he scooted closer to her.

"Yes," she whispered so low that he barely heard her even with his wolf hearing.

"No one's ever done anything like that for me," he said quietly and she nodded not meeting his eyes yet. "I love it," he said and she looked up at him. "I love it Lilli," he said again and she scooted closer to him this time.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I really love it," he told her and she smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips sliding her arms around his neck as she pulled herself in his lap just as Paul's arms grabbed  
her hips. She felt Paul's tongue running along her bottom lip and her lips parted and he slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth. Paul felt and heard her gasp of surprise and when  
his tongue touched hers Lilli let out a moan and leaned into Paul as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Please let me up," he said quietly.

"Paul," she said worried.

"Please Princess," he pleaded as he leaned over and kissed her lips. "If you don't let me up I don't know if I'll be able to control what I do next." he told her and Lilli moved off of  
him and onto the bed. Paul quickly got up and walked across the room. He covered his face with his hands and Lilli pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around  
them as she looked over at Paul. Paul never pushed her further than she wanted to go with him and never asked her to go further than she felt comfortable with. Lilli knew how difficult it was for him to not push her further than she wanted but she didn't think she really realized it until that moment. She watched as Paul slowly lowered his hands and looked over at her and their eyes met.

"Princess," he whispered and Lilli unwrapped her arms from around her legs and got off the bed.

"Don't apologize," she told him as she walked over, she stopped when she was in front of him. "You have nothing to apologize for," she said as she touched his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you to," Paul told her and he laid his hand over hers and moved it off his cheek and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. A few minutes later Lilli pulled away and looked up at him.

"I should be the one apologizing," she told him.

"For what?" he asked confused and she smiled.

"Well making things…harder," she said as she glanced down at the bulge in his shorts. "for you than they need to be," she said.

"Ha ha. Do not tease me right now princess," he told her. "So can I use the cold water in your shower?" he asked.

"Of course." she told him and he smiled and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "Meet me in the kitchen." she told him and walked out of her room.

* * *

Lilli went to the kitchen and started pulling things for dinner out of the refrigerator.

"So what are you making?" Paul asked her as his arms circled her waist.

"It's a cheeseburger bake," she told him as she crumbled hamburger meat in a skilled and started to cook it. Paul stepped away and watched her.

"If you're hungry you can find something to eat." she told him. "There's fruit and yogurt, crackers, chips… just look you can have whatever you want."

"Thanks," he said and started rummaging through the fridge. She saw him emerge with an apple. He washed it off in the sink and took a bite. "You want a bite?" he asked holding  
it out to her. "I'm good," she said as she drained the grease from the meat in a colander and placed the pan on the counter. Paul watched as she took out two cookie sheets and spread a pizza crust in each one. She put half the meat on one crust and half on the other crust. Then she put some cheese she had cut into cubes on top of the meat and rolled each crust up and put them in the oven and set the timer.

"Now we wait for it to be done."

"When is your mom coming home?" Paul asked.

"Not until later, she works late tonight."

"Oh so why did you make so much?'

"Because I know you can eat one of these by yourself." she told him and he looked away. "Come on lets go watch a movie or something while it cooks." she said and took his hand  
in hers and pulled him out of the kitchen and into the living room. They settled down on the couch together and Paul pulled her close to him. She turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. She stopped when she saw Grease.

"Grease!" she said happily and put the remote down beside her.

"One of your favorites I'm guessing," he said.

"Yep," she smiled and she rested her head on his chest and curled her feet under her on the couch. "So I've been thinking," Lilli began.

"About what?" Paul asked.

"Well what my mom would say if I actually took her up on her offer."

"What offer princess?"

"The one where she offered to take me to the doctor when I decided I was ready to be with you."

"Don't tease me anymore princess, I'm not sure if I can handle it," he told her and she pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"I'm not teasing you Paul," she said quietly. "I'm just wondering if my mom actually meant it."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you into something you're not ready for," he whispered as he brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"I never feel that way," she told him. "But I'm as close as I'm ever going to be to taking that step with you, it just makes me nervous."

"Princess I'm just as nervous as you are, maybe more." he admitted.

"Why are you nervous?" she asked. "Its not exactly like you're inexperienced."

"Doesn't mean I'm not nervous,' he told her as he ran a finger across her cheek. "Those other girls never meant as much to me as you do, I never loved them the way that I love you," he told her and saw her smile. "You're the girl I'm going to sleep with…" he bit his bottom lip. "No you're the girl I'm going to make love to for the rest of my life." he told her  
"I do plan on marrying you some day, if you'll have me."

"I won't have anyone else but you." she said softly. "I can't imagine ever wanting anyone else but you."

"Really?" Paul asked quietly. "You deserve better than me," he told her. "You've seen my house, I can't give you everything you want."

"Don't worry about that ok," she told him as she laid her hand on his cheek. "I don't need a lot of things to make me happy," she told him. "And I love your house," she told him and he smiled. "I love my weekends with you in La Push, it feels like home, more so than my own home," he smiled as she dropped her hand to his shoulder and ran her fingers down his arm before taking his hand in hers. "I love you."

"I love you to," Paul told her. "And it makes me happy that you love my home so much." she smiled and leaned over and touched her lips to his.

"I know you're hungry, lets go eat," she told him and stood up and gave his arm a tug. Paul smiled and stood up and let her lead him to the kitchen. "Sit down," she told him and he let go of her hand and did what she asked. Paul watched her as she got a plate down and put food on it, then she put some on the other plate and brought them over. "There's plenty left so you can go back and get more after you eat that," she told him and fixed them each something to drink and then sat down.

"Its really good," Paul said after he took a bite. Lilli smiled as he continued to eat finishing his plate way before she did and going back for more.

After they ate Paul helped her wash the dishes.

"I should probably head home," Paul told her.

"I know," she said softly. Lilli really hated being apart from him, she only managed to get through the days because she had school and homework to fill them. But she always missed Paul when she was apart from him. The pull towards him was always there. "I'll miss you."

"I miss you to," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Lilli, Are you serious about talking to your mom?"

"Yes I am Paul," she told him. "I do want to marry you and have kids with you eventually but not yet, I haven't even graduated high school."

"I know princess," he said. "So I'll see you this weekend then."

"Definitely," Lilli smiled and he leaned down and kissed her. "Be careful going home," she told him and he smiled.

"I will," he promised. "Have a good night princess." he said and she watched as he walked to his truck and got inside and drove away.


	39. conversation with mom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 38**

The next day after school Lilli planned on having that talk with her mom. Her mom was bringing something home so she didn't have to cook which gave her more time to think of her moms reaction when she talked to her. She really hoped she wouldn't be upset and that she meant what she said. She was really nervous about having that conversation with her mom, she had the whole butterflies in her stomach feeling and a headache from worrying about it. She was suddenly jerked from her thoughts when her phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Are you ok?" a panicked voice said.

"Paul," Lilli said.

"Yes its me, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Paul," she assured him.

"Well then what the hell is going on?" he asked. "Are you upset or nervous about something?"

"I'm going to talk to my mom today so I'm a little nervous about it."

"Oh," he said relieved. "Don't worry so much."

"Don't worry so much," Lilli said. "Oh yeah I shouldn't worry about telling my mom hey remember when you said you'd take me to  
the doctor when I decided I wanted to have sex with my boyfriend well how about we do that," Lilli said. "I have a headache."

"Did you take something for it?" He asked concerned.

"Yes Paul I did, but those butterflies in my stomach, it feels like they decided top lay ping pong with it."

"I'm sorry princess," he said softly.

"I'll be ok," she assured him. "But how did you know I was nervous?"

"I felt it, that something was wrong with you," he told her.

"You could feel it," she said.

"I don't know if I mentioned it but I can sometimes feel when you're upset or sad or happy."

"That's the imprint then huh?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Can I feel your emotions to then?" she asked.

"Some yes."

"So that would be why I get mad for no reason then sometimes." she said. "Because you're pissed off."

"Yes princess," he told her. "Sorry about that."

"Its fine,' she sighed.

"Will you call me after you talk to your mom?"

"Of course," she told him.

"Good luck. Love you."

"Love you to," she said.

* * *

Once Lilli's mom got home and they had dinner she decided it was time to talk to her. She took a deep breath and walked into the living room where her mom was watching TV. She sat on the couch next to her.

"Mom," Lilli said hesitantly.

"What is it?' she asked.

"I want to talk to you about something," she said.

"Ok, what do you need to talk about?"

"Well did you mean it when you said you'd take me to the doctor when I was ready to be with Paul?"

"Of course I meant it honey," she said and laid her hand over Lilli's. "I want you to be safe."

"Ok," Lilli said nervously and took a deep breath. "So when do you think we can do that?"

"Are you telling me you're ready to take that step with Paul?"

"Well I think I am, I mean as ready as I'm ever going to be," she sighed. "It doesn't scare me as much as it used to."

"Is he pressuring you into this?" her mom asked getting upset.

"No mom," Lilli assured her. "He's never pressured I promise, this is my decision," she assured her. "I love Paul mom and he loves me."

"I know he does, I can see that," she sighed. "I'll get you an appointment after school one day this week and you can go."

"Thanks mom," she said happily and hugged her.

* * *

After she finished talking to her mom Lilli went upstairs to her room and sat on her bed and called Paul.

"Hey beautiful," he answered.

"I talked to my mom." she told him.

"And?"

"She said she'd make an appointment for me after school one day this week?"

"It wasn't as bad as you think then?"

"No," she admitted. "Now I'm nervous about the appointment."

"Are you going by yourself?" he asked.

"I think I need to," she told him.

"Let me know when it is and call me after you're done."

"I will Paul," she sighed and laid down on her bed. "So what are you doing?"

"Just finished eating dinner, fixing to head out to patrol with Jake and Embry."

"You boys be careful."

"We will, have a good night and sleep well."

"You to Paul, I love you."

"I love you to Princess."

* * *

Lilli was asleep when she was woke up panicked. She sat straight up in her bed and turned the lamp on. She placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart and took a few deep breaths to calm down. What the hell was going on with Paul she wondered and the thought that something was wrong sent another wave of panic through her body and she started shaking as tears slipped from her eyes, something had to be wrong with Paul. She grabbed her cell phone and quickly called him to make sure everything was alright. After a few rings it went straight to voicemail, he must be still on patrol and that scared her even more. When she heard the beep she left him a message.

"Paul, baby its Lilli, please call me as soon as you get this I don't care what time it is I just need to know you're ok," she said fighting back tears. "I woke up from my sleep in some sort of panic I just need to know you're ok." she said. "I love you." She hung up and placed her phone by her bed, hoping she would hear from him soon. After another twenty minutes she felt a calm wash over her and she was able to lay down and relax and she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

When Paul, Jacob and Embry got back to Sam's Emily was up and she had clothes waiting for them. They all thanked her as they quickly slipped the shorts on. Paul couldn't believe that the vampire almost got the best of them and almost injured Embry, if that vampire had gotten his arms around Embry, he wouldn't be walking around right now and they all knew it. Paul let out a sigh and grabbed his cell phone off the counter and saw someone had called him and it was Lilli. He quickly checked the message and heard her panicked voice on the verge of tears. "_Paul, baby its Lilli, please call me as soon as you get this I don't care what time it is I just need to know you're ok I woke up from my sleep in some sort of panic I just need to know you're ok, I love you." _

Paul quickly slipped his phone in his pocket and told Jacob and Embry that he was leaving after checking on Embry who was fine but just a lot shaken up and on the phone with his imprint trying to calm her. He then slipped his shorts off and tied them to his leg and ran to Lilli's house as fast as he could go. When he was almost there he phased back and slipped his shorts on. He stood outside Lilli's window and started to throw small stones at it to get her up.

Lilli was asleep when she started hearing something hit against her window, she got more awake and sat up and wiped her eyes and got out of bed. She moved the curtain aside and saw Paul standing there shirtless, barefoot wearing a pair of blue jean cutoffs. She opened her window and looked down at him.

"Paul," she whispered relieved.

"I'm coming up," he told and she watched as he climbed and jumped up the tree outside her window before swinging inside.

"Paul," she whispered and the tears she held back earlier fell down her cheeks. Paul pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh," he whispered as he rubbed her back. "I'm ok, we're all ok," he assured her. 'We just had a little scare is all, please don't cry." he said, Lilli looked up at him.

"Paul what happened to make me….you feel like that?" she asked.

"Sit down, I'm going to close the window and I'll tell you." he told her and she sat down as he closed the window and then walked over and sat next to her on her bed. "Ok," he said as she moved closer to him. "Well you know Jake, Embry and I were patrolling tonight," he said and she nodded. "We found a leech." she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes filled with tears. "No one's hurt except the vampire," he told her and moved her hand from her mouth and held it in his. "We caught the scent and the three of us found it. It put up a good fight threw Jake around a little, me to," he said quietly. "It almost got Embry, that must have been when you got panicked, we were all panicked. He was so close to getting his arms around Embry and if that leech ever got his arms around any of us they would crush all our bones quickly." he told her and she nodded.

"Embry's not hurt?"

"No we got him ripped the bastard apart," Paul growled angrily. "But it was so close," he told her and she laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "I was so worried, I thought something was wrong with you or something happened," she admitted as she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," she whispered and Paul knew she was crying again.

"Princess please don't cry, I'm fine," he told her. "I'm right here in front of you," he told her as he pressed her hands against his chest. "I'm fine, feel I'm fine, I'm in front of you, still breathing and in one piece."

"Paul that feeling was horrible," she told him. "Panicked and scared and then so worried that you were hurt, I was so worried."

"No need to be worried now princess because I'm right here by you now," she smiled.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked. "sleep beside me."

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you," she told him and he smiled and nodded. She laid down and pulled the blankets over her. Paul laid down on top of the blanket since he didn't need any blankets to be warm. Lilli moved close to him and laid her head on his chest. "I love you." she said softly and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you to princess, more than you can imagine," he told her. "I'll always be here when you need me."

"I know Paul," she said. "Now get some sleep, you need it." she told him and he smiled as he pulled her closer to him. "Goodnight Paul."

"Goodnight Princess."

* * *

Lilli woke up the next morning to her alarm clock going off, it sounded obnoxiously loud this morning.

"Off!" she said slapping at it. "Off, off," she said still trying to turn it off. "Turn the damn thing off," she exclaimed and Paul reached over and turned it off and smiled over at her.

"Not a morning person princess," he teased and she glared over at him.

"Don't tease me when I'm not fully awake." she warned him.

"Alright Princess, I never knew you were so grumpy in the morning," he smiled. "I'll remember that for when you move in with me." she smiled and shook her head.

"I should go before your mom finds me in here," he told her and kissed her lips. "I'll call you this afternoon." he told her as he walked to the window and opened it. "Love you."

"Love you to," she said and he jumped out the window and ran home.

* * *

As soon as he was gone Lilli took a shower and went downstairs for breakfast. Her mom was drinking a cup of coffee at the table.

"Morning mom," she said as she grabbed a box of cereal from the cabinet and poured some in a bowl.

"Morning," she replied. "I'm going to make that appointment for you today, I'll let you know when they schedule it for."

"Ok," she said.

"Did you want me to go with you?"

"No mom, I'll be fine, you don't need to miss work to go with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Mom I'm sure," Lilli said as she added milk to her cereal and joined her mom at the table. "I'll be fine."

"Ok," she sighed as Lilli began to eat her breakfast. "I'll let you know when the appointment is."

"Thanks," Lilli smiled.

* * *

The next afternoon after school Lilli had her doctor appointment. She was really nervous, she wished she'd told her mom to come with her to the appointment. When she was called back they asked her a million embarrassing questions, Which she answered quietly. The nurse wrote everything down. Then the doctor came in and gave her an exam after her exam she got dressed and the doctor told her everything looked fine and if anything came back from the tests they would call. Then she handed her a prescription for birth control pills and Lilli made her way home after dropping it off to be filled at the store. As soon as she walked in the house she showered and changed and called Paul.

"I tried calling you earlier!" he exclaimed when he answered. "Why didn't you answer?"

"I was at the doctor," she told him as she plopped down on her bed. "And you knew I was ok anyway."

"Yeah I knew," he sighed. "Everything go ok?"

"Yep everything went fine I got a prescription and I'll go back and pick it up later." she told him.

"Your mom didn't threaten to kill me or something for wanting to take her daughters virtue?"

"Paul," she said sadly. "My virtue was take from me already you know that," she added softly.

"Princess please don't be sad, I wasn't even thinking about what Keaton did to you when I said that."

"I hate that my first time was like that but I've put Keaton behind me and moved on," she told him. "My real first time will be with you."

"I really love that you want it to be me," Paul told her.

"So I'll see you this weekend?"

"Definitely," Paul said. "Any chance you'll be spending the night?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she answered.

"Worth a shot." he told her.

"Soon, I promise Paul," she told him. "I love you."

"I love you to my princess."

* * *

Lilli got through the rest of the week, it was finally Saturday and she was going to see Paul and her mom had plans with Billy Black. The truth was the two of them had been talking a lot and had been over there a few times this week. It was nice to see her mom so happy and to see Billy happy to. When Lilli got downstairs her mom was about to walk out the door.

"Oh do you want to ride over to La Push together?" her mom asked. Lilli smiled.

"Why not," she said and she grabbed her bag and followed her mom out the door.

"So are you spending the day with Billy?" Lilli asked when they were in the car and she saw her mom blush.

"Yes," she answered. "You spending all day with Paul?"

"Well yeah but I'm sure I won't be alone with him all day, I'm sure we'll end up on the beach or at Sam's or something." Lilli sighed.

"Ok," her mom said.

"So how serious are things with you and Billy?" Lilli asked curiously.

"I really like Billy a lot Lilli and I'm not sure how that will make you or Jacob feel…"

"Mom I'm seriously fine with you dating Billy," she said and her mom smiled. "Its good to see you happy again."

"Well its good to see you happy again to." her mom said and they fell silent as they continued to La Push.

When they got in La Push Lilli was always amazed at how beautiful it was to her anyway and how it felt like her home already. She felt safe here, like nothing could hurt her as well. She loved being here. She let out a sigh as her mom pulled into Billy's yard.

"You coming in?" her mom asked.

"I'll come I and say hi to Billy before I make my way over to Paul's house," she told her.

"Ok," Kara smiled and they opened the doors and Lilli followed her mom to Billy's house. Her mom knocked on the door and then opened it and walked inside.

"Billy," Kara called out and she saw him wheel himself in from the kitchen.

"Good morning Kara," Billy said happily. "And Lilli."

"Good morning Billy," Lilli smiled.

"Jacob's already left this morning," he told her.

"Oh I figured he had but I just thought I'd come in and say hi before I went to Paul's house." she told him.

"Honey maybe you should call him first and see if he's home," Kara suggested.

"Mom, I don't have to do that I know he's still home," she smiled. "It was good to see you Billy," she added. "You two stay out of trouble," she teased as she left.

* * *

Lilli made her way to Paul's house, she had no idea what their plans would be today, if they would go to Sam's or if they would spend the whole day alone together. She didn't care as long as she got to spend the day with Paul. It didn't take long for her to get to Paul's house. She was about to open the door when it opened for her.

"Princess," Paul smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his house and shut the door. "Where's your car?"

"Well my mom was coming here to see Billy so I rode with her today," Lilli told him.

"Things are going good with your mom and Billy then?"

"That's what she says and they both seem so happy."

"That's good," Paul said and took her hand in his and pulled her over to the couch. "So is Jake going to be your brother some time soon," he teased and Lilli smiled.

"Jake's already my brother in every way that matters but if you're asking if my mom and Billy are getting married I have no idea."

"But they could."

"They could doesn't mean they will and I don't care if they get married. If it makes them happy they can get married."

"Most teenagers would not say that about their parents," he pointed out.

"Paul I guess you've realized I'm not like most teenagers."

"Yeah I know," he sighed.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want," he told her. "But later tonight everyone is going down to the beach."

"Is there a special reason?"

"Not really, we're going to hang out and eat."

"Of course we're going to eat," Lilli smiled.

"We don't have to go if you'd rather just sat here."

"No lets go," she told him and he nodded.

"Whatever you want," he sighed.


	40. Singing on the Beach

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**The songs in this chapter are When you walked into my Life by Lila Mccann and I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 39**

Paul and Lilli spent most of the afternoon alone together. They made lunch which was just sandwiches and chips, then sat outside in Paul's backyard together.

"It's a nice day today," Lilli sighed as she leaned against him, she felt Paul's arms tighten around her.

"Yeah it is," he agreed.

"I could just stay here with you like this all day," she sighed. "We don't have to go anywhere."

"Don't tempt me princess, I would love nothing more than to keep you to myself all day." he told her and Lilli moved, if possible closer to him. "But we should at least join everyone  
on the beach tonight."

"Alright," she sighed. She turned around to face him, Paul still had his arms around her, with no intention of letting her go anytime soon. She smiled and moved closer to him and kissed his lips, running her hands down his arms until she reached his hands and threaded her fingers with his before placing his arms around her. Paul pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He could hear how fast her heat was beating and how her breathing had quickened from their kissing. He smiled as he heard her heartbeat and breathing return to normal.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I could hear how fast your heart was beating," he told her.

"That's embarrassing," she said and looked away.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed princess," he told her. "You have the same effect on me." she smiled.

* * *

That night Paul and Lilli made their way to the beach to join all the other guys with their imprints. Everyone was already there, Jake, Embry, Quill, Embrys imprint Sara, Emily and Sam, Jared and Kim. Emily was already putting food out for everyone as everyone else was in a big group talking. Lilli looked up at Paul.

"I'm going to see if Emily needs any help," she told her.

"Ok," he nodded and leaned down and kissed her lips and let go of her hand and they went their separate ways.

"Hey Emily," Lilli said as she sat down a plate that had some bread on it.

"Lilli, hi," Emily smiled.

"So do you need any help with anything?" she asked.

"There's a few more plates back at the truck," she told her and Emily led the way back to where the truck was parked. There was only a few more plates left and the two of them grabbed them and walked back to the beach.

"So things are still going good with you and Paul then?" Emily asked.

"Yes, things are great," Lilli told her. "I haven't been this happy or felt this way in a long time."

"Good," Emily said.

After the two of them sat the plates down they walked over to join everyone else. Lilli stood next to Paul and slipped her hand in his, he smiled over at her. He always loved when she made the first move to reach for his hand or for a kiss. Both of them had come a long way since the night they met. Lilli was more confident now and happy and Paul wasn't as hot headed and bad tempered as he used to be. Lilli had calmed him down a lot but he still lost his temper sometimes. About five minutes later everyone fixed their plates and found a place to sit down.

"So Lilli," Jacob said and she turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I hear that not only can you sing well and play the guitar but you write songs to," he said and Lilli looked over at Paul. He could tell she was nervous about the question and a little upset because she thought he told someone about the song she wrote and sung for him.

"How could I not think about it, I patrolled with Jake that night," he told her. "And he promised not to say anything," he added angrily and he started to shake a little.

"Don't," Lilli told him and laid her hand on his arm and it seemed to calm him down enough to stop shaking but not to stop being upset with Jacob for mentioning it. "Its ok." she assured him and turned to Jake.

"So what if I do?" she asked and Jacob smiled.

"Well if its true about you playing the guitar and we all know you can sing well, maybe you can sing for us."

"I don't have my guitar," Lilli told him.

"I have a guitar at home," Quill said. "I can go get it and be back in five minutes."

"Come on Lilli, let him go get it," Sara said.

"It will be fun for us," Embry said. "We'd love to hear you."

"I don't know," she said nervously.

"Princess you don't have to if you don't want to," Paul whispered and she nodded.

"Ok, go get your guitar Quill," she told him and Quill smiled and ran off.

"Are you sure about this?" Paul asked concerned. "I know if was difficult for you to sing for me."

"Its fine," she assured him and laid her hand against his cheek. "Don't worry so much."

Five minutes later Quill returned with his guitar and handed it to Lilli.

"Thanks," she whispered and strummed her fingers across the strings. After adjusting a few things she let out a sigh and looked at everyone.

"Ok," she said nervously. "I actually wrote this song so I hope you like it. I call it When you Walked into my Life." she told them and placed the guitar in front of her and started to play a few seconds later she started to sing. A slow, beautiful song.

_I've waited all this time_  
_Counting minutes as they pass_  
_Searching for a sign_  
_Wishing for the best_  
_And just when my hopes were wearing thin_  
_You turned my heart to love again_

_Like a miracle out of the blue_  
_You rescued me like the angels do_  
_You shook the heavens and cracked the sky_  
_When you walked...when you walked into my life_

Everyone's eyes were glued on Lilli. They had heard her singing on the Karaoke game but hearing her sing something she wrote so obviously about Paul proved she was talented  
in many ways. She could sing, play the guitar and write beautifully. Lilli closed her eyes and continued to sing the rest of the song.

_When you appeared_  
_Like sight to the blind_  
_Like music to my ears_  
_Like a reason to a rhyme_  
_And just when I thought my chance was gone_  
_Love came to me with open arms_

_Like a miracle out of the blue_  
_You rescued me like the angels do_  
_You shook the heavens and cracked the sky_  
_When you walked...when you walked into my life_

_You spoke my name and the world began again_  
_You touched my heart and it opened_

_Like a miracle out of the blue_  
_You rescued me like the angels do_  
_You shook the heavens and cracked the sky_  
_When you walked...when you walked into my life_

_Like a miracle out of the blue_  
_You rescued me like the angels do_  
_You shook the heavens and cracked the sky_  
_When you walked...when you walked into my life_

Lilli finished her song and looked at everyone. They were all staring at her.

"That was really beautiful," Emily said quietly. It sounded like she had been crying and Lilli saw her wipe a tear that ran down her cheek.

"It was great Princess," Paul whispered. "I loved it." she smiled and looked over at him and he kissed her temple.

"Do another song," Embry said.

"Yeah another," Quill echoed. "please."

"Ok but this is the last one," she told them and stood up. "Its called I'm only me When I'm with you." She started to play, the song was a little faster than the other one. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she got ready to sing. But she surprisingly wasn't as nervous as she was with the last song.

_Friday night beneath the stars,_  
_in a field behind your yard,_  
_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._  
_And sometimes we don't say a thing;_  
_just listen to the crickets sing._  
_Everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you_  
_I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

Everyone was smiling as they listened to her sing but Paul probably had the biggest smile of all of them knowing that he was the one she was writing songs about. That it was him that made her feel the way she did, that she felt so strongly about him, that she loved him enough to put it in a song. He watched her as she sang, how she got lost in the song, the way her hair fell into her eyes as she sang, how beautiful she looked.

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
_livin' in a crazy world._  
_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._  
_And I don't try to hide my tears._  
_The secrets or my deepest fears._  
_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._

_And you know everything about me._  
_You say that you can't live without me._

_I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._  
_Only you can tell._

_That I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me_  
_Who I wanna be_  
_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you_

_Uh huh_

_Yeah_

Lilli finished and looked out at everyone.

"Well that's it guys," she told them and walked over and gave Quill the guitar back and then walked over to Paul. He had a strange look on his face that she couldn't place, she knew he wasn't mad or upset about anything. "Paul is everything ok?"

"Come for a walk with me," he said and she nodded and Paul took her hand in his and led her away from everyone else, far enough away where the guys wouldn't be able to hear them. He could feel Lilli was worried that something was wrong or that maybe she had done something wrong.

"You haven't done anything wrong," Paul told her. "And I'm not upset about anything."

"I know you're not upset or mad about anything," she whispered and he finally stopped. "Now tell me what's going on."

"You're writing songs about us, about me," he began and she nodded. "I can honestly say no one has ever done that, loved me enough to write songs about me and sing them in front of my friends, my family." he told her. "I really loved both of them and the other you sang to me when we were alone."

"I'm glad you like them so much." she said quietly.

"You know I love everything you do," he said. "You're perfect to me."

"Paul the last thing I am is perfect." he smiled. "I love you and it makes writing about you really easy."

"Well I love you to but I could never write a song as beautiful as the one you wrote."

"You don't have to write me a song Paul," she told him. "I know you love me, any other guy would have left me a long time ago."

"I'm not going anywhere Princess," she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her lips. She smiled up at him.

"So I was thinking," she began.

"About me?" he asked hopefully.

"I always think about you,' she told him and he smiled. "But yes what I was thinking about involved you," she added. "And me," she went on.

"Ok me and you," Paul smiled.

"And how maybe I want to stay with you tonight," she said quietly and Paul swore he almost stopped breathing, was she saying what he thought she was saying, he really hoped she was.

"Princess," he said, "are you saying that….you want to….tell me what you mean by that exactly so we're both clear on what you mean?" he asked.

"Paul I want to spend the night with you tonight, be with you," she told him. "Make love with you," she whispered and Paul took her hands in his and pulled her to him.

"Are you sure about this Princess?" he asked. "You know I'll wait as long as you need me to."

"I know you will," she told him. "But I'm ready to be with you." he smiled and released one of her hands but kept a firm hold on the other one.

"Lets go then," he said and led her away from the beach.


	41. Overnight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**The songs in this chapter are When you walked into my Life by Lila Mccann and I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 40**

"_Princess," he said, "are you saying that….you want to….tell me what you mean by that exactly so we're both clear on what you mean?" he asked._

"_Paul I want to spend the night with you tonight, be with you," she told him. "Make love with you," she whispered and Paul took her hands in his and pulled her to him._

"_Are you sure about this Princess?" he asked. "You know I'll wait as long as you need me to."_

"_I know you will," she told him. "But I'm ready to be with you." he smiled and released one of her hands but kept a firm hold on the other one._

"_Lets go then," he said and led her away from the beach._

Paul led Lilli to his house and upstairs to his bedroom.

"Paul, slow down," Lilli told him. "I'm not going anywhere," she said as she ran her free hand up his arm and rested it on his shoulder.

"I've been waiting for this night with you for so long," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her lips he wrapped one arm around her pulling her closer to him so their bodies were touching. "I love you."

"I love you to," she whispered as Paul leaned down and touched his lips to her neck he pulled away as he ran his hands down her sides stopping at her hips.

"If you're not sure about this you need to tell me now," Paul told her.

"I'm sure Paul," she told him as she touched his cheek with her hand and he kissed her lips before slowing pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. Lilli covered her body with her arms.

"Don't," he whispered and moved her arms away. "There is nothing wrong with you, you are so beautiful, don't hide your body from me." he ran his hands down her sides and rested them on her hips before placing kisses down her neck and over her shoulder as he let his fingers gently run down her arm before taking her hand in his and leaning down to gently brush his lips across hers before trailing his fingers across her stomach and under the waist band of her jeans. He slowly undid the button and pushed them off her hips letting them fall to the floor. Paul then scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed laying her down gently on top of it as he lowered himself over her, he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her lips, then trailed kisses down her neck and down her body, Lilli felt his fingers tracing her scars on her stomach, he soon replaced his fingers with his lips as he kissed the scars on her stomach, occasionally letting his tongue dart out to trace them causing Lilli to let out a moan. He reached around her.

"Lift up a bit," he whispered and she did and he undid her bra and threw it to the floor. Then he slid her panties down her legs and tossed them to the floor. When Paul looked down at her he noticed she was shaking a little.

"You ok?" he asked softly as he ran his finger across her cheek.

"I'm fine," she assured him and ran her fingers across his chest and then leaned up and replaced her fingers with her lips as she let her hands rest on his hips and then across his stomach as they stopped on the button of his shorts. She slowly undid the button before Paul took over and unzipped his zipper and pushed his shorts off so they were both finally naked. He saw Liili's eyes travel over his body and he leaned down and kissed her.

"You're beautiful," he told her and kissed behind her ear and she leaned into Paul and moaned. He leaned up and looked down at her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she whispered and she saw Paul reach over to the table by his bad and grab something out of the drawer, a condom. He tore open the packet and slipped it on, she then felt Paul moving her legs apart with his thigh.

"I'm sorry if it hurts," he apologized.

"Its ok Paul," she assured him and he slowly entered her, he heard her gasp and felt his nails digging into her shoulders as he pushed further inside, he looked down at Lilli and saw a tear run down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and leaned down and kissed her. After giving her time to adjust to him he began to slowly move in and out and he heard her moans fill the room a few seconds later and he sped his pace up and her moans got louder until he finally fell next to her on the bed.

* * *

Paul felt Lilli tracing circles on the back of his shoulders and he turned over and looked at her.

"I thought you were asleep," he said.

"No," she shook her head. "You think I could sleep." he smiled.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you."

"I'm ok Paul," she assured him. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you to," he whispered and leaned over and kissed her lips. "So are you staying with me tonight?"

"I don't know I rode here with my mom and I have no idea when or if she'll be ready to go home tonight but I told her you'd take me home."

"Of course I will," Paul said. "But you can always stay," he added. "Get some rest first," she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her and she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lilli woke up a couple hours later to her phone ringing.

"Damn," she said and wiped her eyes and wiggled out of Paul's embrace and got out of bed and got her phone out of her pants and answered it.

"Hello," she answered yawning.

"Hey honey."

"Mom," she said surprised.

"You ok?"

I'm fine mom," she said and walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"Ok, so you said Paul will drive you home tonight."

"Yeah mom its no problem," she assured her. "You have a late date with Billy."

"Something like that," her mom said.

"So see you in the morning then," Lilli smiled.

"Lilli," her mom said.

"Be careful," Lilli said.

"You to," her mom said and Lilli smiled and hung her phone up and laid it on the table. She was about to lay back down when she felt Paul's lips on her shoulder.

"Paul," she moaned.

"So you're mom won't be home tonight then,"

"It doesn't look like it," she smiled. "So I might take you up on that offer to stay with you tonight," she said and she turned to look at him and saw he was smiling.

"I would love that," he said and kissed her lips. "We can make dinner together and watch a movie together and go to bed together."

"Paul I know I'm to sore to do anything tonight," she told him.

"I know that," he said softly. "I wasn't suggesting tonight again," he told her. "I love you and I would never want to hurt you." he said and brushed her hair away from her face. You're not to sore are you?"

"I'm ok," she told him.

"How about a bath?" he suggested.

"With you?" she asked hopefully and he groaned.

"You're killing me princess," he said. "But if that's what you want."

"Its what I want." he smiled. "Alright you stay here and I'll go get everything ready."

* * *

A few minutes later Paul walked back in the room and scooped Lilli up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom he gently sat her in the bathtub before slipping in behind her. Paul gently ran a rag over her body, letting the warm water run over her body. She leaned back against him as he slid his arms around her. Lilli turned around and took the rag from him and ran the rag over his body, Paul took her hand in his and leaned up and kissed her.

"I'll get you one of my t-shirts to wear, I don't wear them anymore," he told her and he stood up and grabbed a towel and dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Lilli stood up to get a towel but Paul grabbed one and held it open for her and she stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her.

"Come on," he said and led her to his bedroom and dug a t-shirt out of his drawer and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said and took the shirt from him and went to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To put your shirt on." she told him.

"Lil," he said. "Its not like I haven't seen you naked."

"I know Paul," she sighed and took her towel off and put his t-shirt on as he dropped his towel and slipped his shorts on. "Paul you don't happen to have some pants or shorts or something I can wear do you?" she asked hopefully. "Maybe from before you were a werewolf, that you didn't throw out yet."

"Actually I think I might have something somewhere," he told her and he walked over and opened his closet and she saw him digging through his closet, he came back a few minutes later and handed her a pair of shorts.

"Thanks," she said and slipped them on.

"Come on lets go to the kitchen, I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Lilli said as she followed him.

When they got to the kitchen Lilli opened the refrigerator and looked for something to eat.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked as she opened the freezer.

"I don't care," he said.

"Cheeseburgers, chicken…."

"Whatever you fix is fine with me," he said as he slid his arms around her waist.

"Cheeseburgers, french fries," she said.

"Sounds great!" he exclaimed and she pulled everything out and started to make hamburger patties.

"Two or three?" she asked.

"Three," he said and she made the patties and pulled out a skillet. "Hey hand me the cheese before I get started," she told him and he opened the refrigerator and pulled it out and handed it to her. He watched as she made a hole in the hamburger patties and placed a piece of cheese in each one and folded them over before placing them in a skillet to cook as she dumped fries to cook in another skillet to cook.

"Paul how about you get the buns, ketchup, mustard, and anything else you want on your burger out and start fixing everything else.

"Ok," he said.

"If you want a piece of cheese on your bun put them on a pan and I'll put them in the oven and let the cheese melt.

"You just put cheese in the patties right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Sure I'll put some cheese on mine, what about you?"

"Sure why not," she said and she watched as Paul grabbed a pan and started placing buns with cheese on them on it then he handed the pan to Lilli and she put it in the oven and turned it on.

"Everything will be ready soon," she said as she flipped the hamburger patties and stirred the fries. "I'm going to cook you a real dinner next time, not cheeseburgers and fries."

"You don't have to do that princess," he said as he kissed her neck.

"Stop distracting me," Lilli told him as he continued to kiss her neck. "Paul," she said as he slid his arms around her waist. "I love you Lillianna…." he stopped, "What's your middle name?"

"Brooke," she answered.

"I love you Lillianna Brooke Patterson," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you to," she said and turned around to face him. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. "Get the plates," she told him and he kissed her again before letting her go and walking over to open the cabinets. He grabbed some plates and brought them to her. She turned the oven off and pulled the pan with the hamburger buns on it put and sat it on the counter. Then she turned everything else off and started piling everything on the plates. Paul fixed his cheeseburgers with ketchup, mustard, lettuce, tomato, onion and pickles. Lilli fixed hers with mustard and pickles.

"That's it," Paul said looking at her burger.

"Yeah," she said. "Get your fries."

"No you get what you want first then I'll get mine," he told her and she let out a sigh and did what he asked and went to the table. She saw Paul dump the rest of the fries on another plate and walk over to the table with his plate of cheeseburgers and plate of fries and set it on the table. He squeezed some ketchup over his fries and then walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two cans of coke and give one to Lilli and set another by his plate before sitting down.

"Smells good," he said and picked up his burger and took a bite. "Tastes better."

After they finished eating Paul and Lilli cleaned the kitchen together. When they were done Lilli felt Paul's hand on her hips and he turned her around.

"So thanks for cooking."

"Its not a big deal Paul," she said as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"Go watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sounds great to me," she said and he leaned down and kissed her lips and then led her to the living room.


	42. Alone in the house

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**The songs in this chapter are When you walked into my Life by Lila Mccann and I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 41**

_After they finished eating Paul and Lilli cleaned the kitchen together. When they were done Lilli felt Paul's hand on her hips and he turned her around. _

"_So thanks for cooking."_

"_Its not a big deal Paul," she said as she slipped her arms around his neck. _

"_Go watch a movie?" he asked._

"_Sounds great to me," she said and he leaned down and kissed her lips and then led her to the living room._

Paul and Lilli sat together on the couch and Paul handed her the remote.

"Find whatever you want to watch on TV," he said and she smiled.

"Really whatever I want?" she asked smiling.

"Yes princess," he said and kissed her forehead. She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. She finally settled on Pretty Woman and set the remote down.

"Should have known you'd pick some romantic chick movie," he said.

"Yep, but you said whatever I wanted to watch," she reminded him.

"I know princess," he said turned to watch the movie and she laid her head on his chest. Paul smiled and put his arm around her holding her close to him as the two of them  
watched the movie.

"So, you're really going to stay all night with me?' he asked.

"Yes but you'll have to take me home in the morning and I'll come back and see you later."

"Sounds good to me princess." he sighed. "I love that I get the whole night with you."

"Me to," she smiled.

* * *

When the movie was over the two of them went upstairs and got ready for bed. The two of them settled next to each other in bed and Paul turned off the lights.

"So have you decided about college yet?" he asked.

"I'm thinking Seattle University, that's where I applied and I'm waiting to hear from them to see if I get in."

"So you're not going far then," he said relieved.

"No Paul, I couldn't stand being away from you for months, only talking to you over the phone." she began. "It will allow me to still be close to you."

"Princess I'm happy you decided to stay close for college but I don't want to be the reason you don't go to school where you want." he told her.

"You're not Paul," she assured him. "I'm going where I want to go."

"Are you sure, I don't want you to have any regrets about anything."

"I don't Paul," she sighed and leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

"You promise?" he asked.

"Yes Paul, I promise, I have no regrets about what school I've chosen to go to or anything I've done with you." she told him. "I love you so much, more than anything in the world." she said as she laid her head on his chest, she felt his arm wrap around her holding her close to him.

"I love you to princess," he told her.

* * *

The next morning when Lilli woke up she found herself staring into Paul's brown eyes.

"Good morning," Paul smiled.

"Morning," she said sleepily and sat up.

"You sleep ok?" he asked.

"Yes, did you?"

"Yeah I did actually," he smiled and he leaned over to kiss her.

"Morning breath Paul," she said covering her mouth with her hand. Paul smiled and moved her hand from her mouth.

"I don't care," he told her and leaned over and kissed her lips. He felt her sigh and lean into his kiss as she slid her arms around him. Paul let his lips travel to her neck and she tilted her head so he could reach it better as he continued to kiss her neck before his lips met hers again and he started to lower her to the bed.

"Paul," she said as she pushed him away. "I have to get home," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed and sat up and got out of bed. Lilli watched him as he walked across the room, he was only wearing a pair of blue jean cut offs. She figured he was mad at her as he stopped in the doorway, his back to her. Lilli got out of bed and slowly walked over to him. She laid her hand on his back before placing her lips against his back.

"Please don't be mad at me," she whispered and he turned around so fast he almost knocked her over but he quickly caught her.

"I am not mad at you," he told her.

"I'm still kind of sore."

"I'm sorry Lilli, I wasn't thinking." he said as he took her hands in his.

"You could come by one day this week, Tuesday or Wednesday," she suggested. "My mom usually goes and sees Billy a couple of times a week but you can come over whenever  
you want. I'll cook us dinner."

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Definitely, you let me know when because I don't know what all you have to do, your wolf duties and all that."

"No problem," he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Now do you want breakfast?" she asked.

"Do you even have to ask," he said and she smiled.

"I guess I should have said what do you want for breakfast." she said as he pulled her out of the room and into the kitchen.

After cooking eggs and bacon and making some pancakes for them the two of them got in Paul's truck and he began to drive her home. As they were leaving they passed Billy's  
house and Lilli saw her mom's car still there.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed and Paul looked over alarmed.

"What is it? What's wrong!" he asked alarmed.

"My mom's car is still at Billy's," she told him.

"Looks like you'll be beating her home," he smiled and she slid over so she was next to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cold," she said and leaned against him.

"If you say so princess," he smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

When they got to her house Paul walked her to the door, she unlocked and walked inside, he followed her and shut the door.

"Well I'll see you on Wednesday, I'll be here around 4:30," he said. "Is that ok."

"Its perfect," she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll call you," he told her.

"Ok," she smiled. "Love you."

"Love you to," he said and kissed her one more time before leaving.

When her mom got home Lilli was on the couch watching a movie.

"Welcome home mom," she greeted and she saw her mom's cheeks turn pink.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"A few hours," she answered honestly.

"When did you get home Lilli?" her mom asked.

"This morning," she told her.

"You were safe right?" she asked. "You and Paul."

"Yes mom," she smiled. "Were you?"

"Lillianna!" her mom exclaimed as her face turned red and she went upstairs.

A few minutes after her mom got upstairs her cell phone rang. She knew it was Paul.

"Hey," she answered.

"So princess your mom finally get home?"

"Yeah just a few minutes ago," Lilli told him.

"Did she say anything?" Paul asked curiously. Lilli laid down on the couch.

"Yeah she asked if we were safe," Lilli told him.

"And what did you tell her?"

"I said Yes mom, were you," she told him and she heard him chuckle softly.

"What did she say?"

"Well her face turned really red and she just said Lilliana!" she told him.

"Princess," he said.

"What Paul? Its not like I meant to embarrass her."

"I know," he said. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Homework," she answered. "I haven't done any yet."

"Well I won't keep you from your homework," he said. "I'll see you Wednesday then."

"Definitely," she replied.

"Love you Princess."

"Love you to."

* * *

Wednesday finally arrived and Lilli's mom was going to have dinner with Billy so that left Lilli and Paul all alone in her house. She decided she was making Cheesy chicken and rice for dinner and she had made a chocolate cake to go with it. She already had the cake cooling so she could put the chocolate frosting on it while she mixed everything together for the chicken and rice. She slid the pan in the oven around 4:00, if she timed it right it would be done as soon as Paul got there and they could go ahead and eat dinner. After sliding the chicken and rice in the oven she ran upstairs to shower and change and fix her hair and put on a touch of make-up. After putting on her new black lace panties and bra and then dressing in a short blue jean shirt and form fitting top she walked back downstairs and checked on the food. It was almost done and the cake was cool enough to frost so she sat at the table and put the icing on the cake and then set it aside. After doing that she pulled the food out of the oven and set it on the counter and turned the oven off. Just as she turned around the doorbell rang and Lilli went to answer it. As soon as she opened it Paul stepped in and closed the door behind him before wrapping his arms around her and leaning down and kissing her lips.

"Hi," Lilli smiled.

"Princess, it smells good in here," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I just pulled dinner out of the oven," she told him as he let his eyes travel over her body taking him her short skirt and tight top. He reached over and twirled one of her curls around his finger.

"Is all this for me?" he asked smiling.

"Who else," she said and he leaned down and kissed her again.

"So where's your mom?"

"With Billy," she answered. "So we have the whole house to ourselves. Paul smiled. "Come on I know you're hungry." she added as she took his hand in hers and led him to the kitchen.

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"You're breathing aren't you," she teased as she looked back at him and she saw his lips turn up in a smile.

After the two of them finished eating and cleaned the kitchen up Lilli led Paul into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"So how long can you stay?" Lilli asked.

"All night if you want me to," he said and she smiled.

"Good, because I was hoping you could stay all night." Paul smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips. Lilli laid her hand on his cheek and slid it down his neck to rest on his shoulder as she pulled herself up on her knees and straddled his lap. Paul's hands slid down to her waist and he lowered her onto the couch until he was hovering over her. He gently lowered himself on her and pressed his lips against her neck.

"Paul," she said giving him a push. "Paul!" she yelled and he raised up and looked down at her confused.

"What?"

"Not on my mom's couch, she'll kill me," Lilli told him and he smiled and jumped off the couch, scooped Lilli up in his arms and practically ran up the stairs to her bedroom. When he got inside her bedroom he put her down and closed the door behind him.

"Better?"

"Better," she smiled and Paul brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her lips. Paul felt Lilli's fingers tentatively running across his back as his lips went to her neck and leaned into him and she felt his arms wrap around her pulling her close to him.

"Lilli,' he whispered as he ran his hands down her sides to rest on her hips, he tugged at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and let it fall to the floor, then he let his hands travel to her skirt, he undid the button and slid it down her hips so she was standing in just her black lace panties and bra. Pauls hands ran over her body as his eyes took in what she was wearing.

"Damn," he cursed. "You are so beautiful," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips. He felt her hands running over his chest and to the button on his shorts. She began to undo the button but Paul grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Paul," she groaned and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and then moved over her as he gently lowered himself on top of her. Lilli ran her hands over his chest and then leaned up and placed a kiss on his chest and them another, she heard Paul let out a moan and she gave him a push and he rolled over. She straddled his waist and leaned down placing a kiss on her neck and then down his chest, Paul ran his hands over her back and gripped her hips and flipped her back over so he was looking down at her. He quickly unfastened her bra and threw it to the floor and then slid her panties off.

"Paul," she moaned as she tugged at his shorts, he smirked and quickly slid them off and lowered himself on to of her, he ran his hand down one leg and hooked it around his waist before doing the same with the other. "Paul." he leaned down and kissed her lips before sliding himself inside her. He heard her let out a moan and throw her head back on her pillow. He began to slowly move in and out of her before he sped up his pace. He loved the moans that were coming out of Lilli's mouth, the way he wrapped her legs tighter around him and how she grabbed his shoulders and moved her hips meeting his thrusts and she heard him let out a growl before he fell next to her on the bed.

Lilli rolled over a few minutes later and laid her head on Paul's chest.

"I thought you went to sleep," he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"No," she sighed. "I thought you might have went to sleep."

"You have school tomorrow, you need to rest."

"So you have to work," she responded.

"Don't try to argue with me Princess."

"I would never do that," she said and she felt him laugh.

"You know I never thought I'd be here with you like this."

"Well thanks for waiting so long for me to be ready."

"I would have waited longer for you," he said softly.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you to, now get some rest for school," he told her and she smiled let out a content sigh as she wrapped an arm around him and soon drifted off to sleep.


	43. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 42**

A couple of weeks later Kara told Lilli that Jacob and Billy were coming over to their house for dinner. It would be the first time Billy had been to their house and she guessed it  
was the first time her mom would be cooking dinner for Billy. Lilli could tell her mom was nervous about it from the way she was running around the house. Lilli had told Paul they couldn't meet until tomorrow because she needed to be here with her mom for the dinner with Billy and Jacob. He of course understood that she needed to be there and told her he hoped the dinner went well.

"They'll be here soon," her mom said when Lilli walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, everything is going to be ok, calm down." she told her. "Billy already likes…well more than likes you, relax."

"You're right," she said and took a deep breath and let it out. "Everything is going to be fine." she said to herself as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Lilli told her and walked over to the door and opened it, Jacob was on the other side with Billy. "Come on in," she told them and Jacob pushed Billy inside and Lilli shut the door behind them. "Dinner's almost ready, you can go ahead and go to the kitchen," she said and Jacob nodded and pushed Billy that way as Lilli followed them.

"So have you made a final decision on college, graduation isn't that far away for you." Jacob said.

"Actually Jake I have, I'm going to college in Seattle, I can't go away, I can't be away from Paul for months."

"Is that what you want?" he asked her.

"Yes Jake its what I want, I want to go to college in Seattle because I can't be away from Paul, I don't know if I can physically be away from him that long."

"But even Seattle is a long drive."

"Well I won't have classes everyday and its worth it to stay here with Paul."

"I get it kind of." he sighed.

"Jake just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't happen," she said reassuringly and laid her hand on his back.

"I hope you're right," he sighed.

* * *

After the three of them had dinner Billy and Kara went into the living room because Jacob and Lilli said they would clean up the kitchen.

"So I don't think anyone thought our parents would actually still be seeing each other," Lilli said.

"Me either," he sighed and handed her a plate that she put in the dishwasher. "Things are going really well with them."

"They are, they both seem really happy." Lilli sighed. "Its good to see my mom happy again."

"My dad hasn't been this happy in years." he told her and she smiled as she closed the dishwasher and started it.

"Well that's it," Lilli said as her cell phone rang. "Its probably Paul," she said and walked over and picked it up. "Not Paul," she said confused and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey Babe, I told you I would find you," a voice said and Lilli felt fear run through her body and her heartbeat sped up and she went pale. Lilli would recognize that voice  
anywhere, it was the one person she never wanted to hear from or see again…Keaton. Jacob took a step closer to her. "I'm coming to get you Lilli, we'll be together again just  
like I always planned."

"No," she whispered as she started to shake and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Lilli," Jacob said his voice full of worry when he saw her start shaking.

"Who is that your new boyfriend," Keaton asked angrily. "I'm surprised you found someone willing to put up with you and look at you. Enjoy him while you can because I'll see  
you soon," he said and hung up. Lilli dropped her phone and sunk to the floor shaking and crying.

"No no no no," she said shaking her head as her whole body shook.

"Lilli," Jacob said kneeling down beside her. "Lilli what's wrong, who was that."

"No, not again," she said hysterically.

"I'm going to get your mom," Jacob told her and she grabbed his arm before he could stand up.

"Don't leave me alone," she exclaimed. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me."

"Ok," Jacob said. "I'll stay right here. Please calm down. Whoever was on the phone had really scared Lilli, Jacob let out a low growl.

"KARA!" Jacob yelled and she quickly appeared in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" she asked alarmed.

"Its Lilli, she got a phone call and now…" Kara walked over and saw Lilli curled up on the floor still shaking and crying.

"Lilli, baby what happened who was on the phone," her mom asked as she knelt by her.

"Keaton…found….coming….said….he….here…..coming….here…..me…."

"Oh no," her mom said and wrapped her arms around her. "He's not getting near you ok, everything is going to be ok."

"No no no," she was shaking her head and getting even more hysterical and trying to pull out of her mom's arms. She finally managed to and ran out of the room and upstairs  
and shut the door on her room and curled up in the corner still shaking as all her bad memories from her relationship with Keaton played through her mind. Keaton raping her, cutting her with a knife, threatening her, hitting her and then the last conversation she had with him, the one she never told her mom or Paul about…..

_It was Lilli's last day of school before she was moving to Forks. She had cleaned out her locker and was turning all her books in. She had just left the office turning in everything before going home when a hand grabbed her and slammed her into the wall._

"_Don't think just because you're moving that I won't find you," Lilli looked up into the eyes of Keaton. "I love you Lilli and we will be together, I will find you." he told her and then he  
leaned down kissed her lips and walked off._

"Keaton was her ex boyfriend," Jacob said and Kara nodded. Jacob looked over at Billy and then back to Kara. "Kara, I'm going to call Paul. If anyone can calm her down and  
find out what he said it would be him."

"Ok," she whispered and Jacob picked her phone up from the floor. Just as he was about to call Paul it rang. Jacob looked at the screen and saw it said Paul.

"Its Paul," he said and answered the call.

"Paul."

"Jake, what the hell is wrong with her,"

"Paul you need to get here, Lilli got a phone call."

"Who?"

"Keaton."

"I'll be there in less than ten minutes." Paul said and hung the phone up.

"He's on his way," Jacob told them and Kara nodded and walked out of the room and upstairs. Jacob looked over at his dad before following Kara upstairs.

* * *

When Jacob found her she was knocking on Lilli's door.

"Come on Lilli, please open the door and talk to me," he heard her saying. "You know I'm not letting him anywhere near you again, he's not going to hurt you again." she said  
and Jacob heard her crying as she tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked. "Lilli." she cried and Jacob walked over and touched her shoulder. She turned and saw Jacob.

"Jacob," she whispered.

"You know we're not going to let anyone hurt her," he said. "And Paul will probably kill anyone who tried to hurt her. We'll keep her safe Kara." he assured her and she nodded. "Do you want me to try?"

"You can but she's not going to come out," Kara sighed. "I'll go wait for Paul downstairs." she told him and walked slowly away and down the stairs. Jacob let out a sigh and walked to the door and knocked.

"Lilli its Jake," he said. "I don't know what's going on or what happened between you and Keaton, but you know we would never let anything happen to you." he added. "I called Paul and he'll be here soon and I'm going to wait out here until he does get here," he told her. "So you won't be alone." he added and sat down against her door and waited.

Ten minutes later Paul showed up, he knocked hard on the door not bothering with the doorbell and Kara rushed over to answer it.

"Where is she?" he asked his voice mixed with worry and anger.

"She's upstairs, locked herself in her room, Jacobs up there." she said and Paul ran inside and up the stairs. When he got upstairs he saw Jacob sitting against her door, Jacob looked over and saw Paul and immediately stood up.

"Thank god you're here," Jacob said relieved. "She won't come out, I couldn't even get her to talk back to me." he told him and Paul walked past Jacob and over to the door and knocked on it. Jacob stood back and watched him, hoping he could help, because if he couldn't he didn't know who could.

"Princess," he said. "I'm here now and you know I won't let him hurt you," he said. "Please open he door, please open the door and talk to me Lilli" he pleaded. "You know I'll take care of you, I'll always take care of you princess." he said.

Inside her room Lilli was listening to everything everyone had said to her, her mom, Jacob. Now Paul was here and she found herself moving towards the door, she unlocked it.

"Lilli, I love you and I'll always keep you safe. Please open the door, I can't help you if you don't open the door."

Lilli opened the door and saw Paul in front of her. Paul took in her appearance, her eyes were red from crying and she had tearstains on her cheeks, she was still crying.

"Paul," she whispered and he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Damn," Paul cursed. "I'm going to kill him." he growled and pulled away. "Lilli," he said softly as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and held her face in his hands. "Tell me what happened." he said. "Can you do that for me?" he asked and she nodded.

"Keaton called," she began still crying. "Said…coming…he was coming to get me, he found me," she said shaking and crying all over again.

"He's not getting near you Princess, you're coming to stay with me."

"My mom,"

"She can stay to but you two can't stay here alone, from everything you've told me you're ex is crazy, I want you where I can keep an eye on you and any surprise visitors. Is  
that ok with you.."

"Yes, I don't want to be away from you," she said. Her shaking had finally stopped as Paul held her in his arms.

"Good, I'll talk to your mom, I love you Lilli and I'm not losing you, ever," he said and she laid her head on his chest.

* * *

A few minutes later Paul took Lilli downstairs and they sat down in the living room with her mom.

"Ok, Lilli told me that Keaton called her tonight, threatened that he was coming here for her," he said. "I think we both know how crazy he is and what he's capable of," Paul said looking at Kara and she nodded. "Which is why I think you two shouldn't stay here by yourselves."

"Paul I…." Kara began.

"No I refuse to let my future wife be in any danger," Paul told her firmly and Kara looked shocked and no one was sure if it was from Paul's tone or the future wife statement.  
"Lilli can stay with me until we deal with Keaton, you can stay with me if you want as well."

"I don't think that's necessary Paul," Kara said softly.

"Kara can stay with me," Billy told him, Kara looked over at him. "Its not a problem."

"Are you two sure?" Kara asked and they both nodded.

"Positive," Paul told her. "Tonight."

"We'll pack," Kara said and went upstairs.

"Come on princess lets go get you all packed." Paul told her. "Jake maybe you should call Sam and explain what's going on, while I help get Lilli packed and ready to go."

"Ok," Jacob said and Paul disappeared upstairs with Lilli and Jacob pulled out his phone to call Sam.

* * *

Paul went upstairs with Lilli to her room, she hadn't said much since he got there. They went inside her room and he sat on her bed. Lilli stopped in the middle of the room and wiped her eyes with her hands. Then she took a deep breath and went to her closet to get a bag. Paul watched as she stared into her closet not moving as if she didn't know what to do first. Paul felt the sadness wash through his body just as he heard Lilli's sobs and he quickly rushed over to her.

"Lilli," he whispered and she turned around and buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him Paul gently wrapped his arms around her. "Its ok princess, I'm going to take care of everything," he assured her as he rubbed a hand over her back. "I love you," he told her as he pulled, she looked up and kissed her on the forehead. "Now lets get you all packed, you're moving in with me until Keaton is taken care of." he told her and he walked in her closet and came out with a bag and placed it on her bed. Then he walked back to Lilli and took her hand in his and walked her over to the bed. "Sit down," he told her and she did. "You just tell me what you need and I'll pack it for you.

"Ok," she whispered and she started telling Paul everything she needed and he packed it just like he said he would. After Paul packed everything and Zipped up her bag he knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs.

"Lilli, we're going to my house, me and you. We're going to drop your bag off and then you, me and Jake are going to sit down with Sam and figure out what we need to do about Keaton ok."

"Ok," she said quietly. "Do I have to tell them what he did to me?"

"Not if you don't want to, but it might help." Paul told her and she nodded. "But I won't force you to do anything alright."

"Ok," she said and he stood up and then grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered and he grabbed her bag and walked downstairs with her.

* * *

When Paul got upstairs with Lilli Jacob pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Jake what is it?" he answered.

"It seems we may have a situation," Jacob said.

"What's going on?" he asked quickly

"Nothing to do with leeches Sam," Jacob told him. "Its Lilli."

"What's wrong with Lilli?"

"Well it seems as if her ex boyfriend is coming after her, Paul's here now at Lilli's and she's packing to stay with him because you know he's not going to leave her by herself." Jacob told him. "And her mom well Kara will be staying with me and dad."

"Alright."

"Anyway I have no idea what happened but it seems like her ex, Keaton is kind of crazy and dangerous, so I think Paul wants to talk to you about something."

"Of course," Sam said.

"Just you and him, I don't know if he'll want anyone else there or not."

"Ok Jake I'll be waiting for him."

"Thanks Sam, I'll let him know." Jacob said and hung the phone up.

* * *

When the two of them got downstairs Jake and Billy were still by themselves.

"I talked to Sam and he'll be waiting for you and Lilli." Jacob told him.

"You're coming with us to Sam's." Paul told Jacob. "Just me, you and Lilli," he added. "If its ok with you."

"Its fine with me, I'll meet you two at Sam's," Jacob told him as Kara came downstairs.

"Everyone ready?" Paul asked and Kara nodded.

"Ok Dad and I will follow Kara in her car and you…." Jacob began.

"I'll ride with Lilli in her car," Paul interrupted.

"Where's your truck?" Jacob asked.

"I was close with some friends so I ran here." Paul told him and Jacob nodded understanding that he had phased into a wolf, its why he got here so quick, his wolf was really fast.

"Lets go," Billy said the five of them walked outside to get in their cars.

Paul put Lilli's bag in the backseat of her car and then opened the drivers side for her to get in closing behind her. He walked over and slid into the passenger seat and looked  
over at Lilli.

"You ok to drive," he asked worried.

"Yeah," she nodded and put the key in and went to start her car, Paul noticed her hand was shaking a little.

"Do you want me to drive?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered and Paul got out of the car and they switched places.

"Ok Princess, lets go," he said and backed out of her driveway and headed to his house.

Lilli was quiet the whole way to Paul's house. He glanced over at her every few seconds to make sure she was ok. Every time he looked she was staring out the window. He  
knew how upset and scared she was he could feel it, everything she was feeling and he only hoped he could fix this because he didn't want her slipping back into how she was when she first moved here he didn't want to see her like that ever again and he knew he would do what he had to, to make sure she didn't get like that again. Paul reached over and took her hand in his and Lilli looked over at him.

"Everything's going to be ok," he assured her.

Paul pulled up in front of his house a few minutes later and got out of Lilli's car. He went around and opened the door for Lilli to get out then grabbed her bag.

"We'll drop your bag off and then head to Sam's ok,"

"Ok." she agreed quietly and Paul led her inside his house and they put her bag in his bedroom. He sat her bag down and walked over and took her hands in his and pulled her to him.

"I'll take care of you Princess, you know that."

"I know Paul." she said and laid her head against his chest and he felt her tears hitting his chest a few seconds later.

"Lilli, I hate seeing you like this and not being able to help," he told her.

"I'm really scared Paul," she admitted. It was the first time she had admitted that to anyone.

"I know you are but I'm not going to let that…I'm not going to let him anywhere near you."

"Paul," she said and looked up at him. "There's one thing about Keaton I haven't told you, my mom doesn't even know, I never told anyone."

"What is it?"

"Before I left I was cleaning out my locker and turning all my books in at school and I saw Keaton. He grabbed me slammed me into the wall. He basically told me he would find me and we would be together, that he loved me." she told him and Paul saw her bottom lip start to quiver as a tear slid down her cheek. "And he did find me."

"He may have found you Princess but if he thinks he's getting anywhere near you, well he'll have to go through me first and probably Jake to, you and Jake are basically family  
now and he'll protect you just like I will."

"I know," she whispered.

"Now are you ready to get to Sam's?" he asked. "I'm sure Jake is there already waiting for us."

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," she sighed and he took her hand in his and led her back to her car and they got inside and Paul drove them to Sam's.

* * *

After making sure Kara and his dad got to the house and inside safely Jacob took off to Sam's to meet Paul and Lilli. He knew he'd probably beat them there anyway. He also knew something had to be done about this Keaton guy, he had no idea what he did to Lilli but it was enough for her to be terrified of him, to make her cry and lock herself into her room. Jacob knew they couldn't let anything happen to Lilli. She was his sister in every way that mattered and he would do what he had to, to keep her safe even if Sam didn't approve of it. If anything happened to Lilli he also didn't know what they would do with Paul, he would loose it Jacob knew that, Lilli was Paul's imprint and they were good for each other, he would have never believed that if he hadn't seen it for himself but Jacob knew he would do what he had to as well to keep Lilli safe from this Keaton guy.

Jacob arrived at Sam's and went inside. He was in the kitchen with Emily.

"Jake," Sam said.

"Paul and Lilli?" Jacob asked.

"Not here yet," Sam told him. "What's going on?"

"Lilli's ex Keaton called her tonight Sam," Jacob said. "She was terrified, you didn't see her when she was talking to him, she went so pale and started shaking," he added shaking his head.

"Her ex," Emily said. "You guys can't let him get near her again," Emily said upset. "I've seen what he did to her and you can't let him hurt her again," she told them as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Emily," Sam said concerned and walked over to her. "You know what he did?"

"No, but I saw it that night I had to clean her up when her and Paul met, its awful Sam," she told him.

"I think you know we'll keep her safe," Sam assured her. "As soon as they get here we'll figure out what's going on and what we need to do, ok," he said and Emily nodded and they heard a car door slam outside.

"They're here," Jacob said and a few minutes later Paul and Lilli walked though the door.


	44. Restless

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 43**

_"Lilli's ex Keaton called her tonight Sam," Jacob said. "She was terrified, you didn't see her when she was talking to him, she went so pale and started shaking," he added shaking his  
head._

_"Her ex," Emily said. "You guys can't let him get near her again," Emily said upset. "I've seen what he did to her and you can't let him hurt her again," she told them as tears slid down her cheeks._

_"Emily," Sam said concerned and walked over to her. "You know what he did?"_

_"No, but I saw it that night I had to clean her up when her and Paul met, its awful Sam," she told him._

_"I think you know we'll keep her safe," Sam assured her. "As soon as they get here we'll figure out what's going on and what we need to do, ok," he said and Emily nodded and they  
heard a car door slam outside._

_"They're here," Jacob said and a few minutes later Paul and Lilli walked though the door._

* * *

Paul looked up at Sam and over to Jacob.

"Come on we'll go in the other room and sit down," Sam told them and Paul held Lilli's hand in his as they followed Sam and Jacob into the other room. Lilli and Paul sat on the couch, Sam and Jacob each took a chair on each end of the couch. Emily walked in a few seconds later and stood behind the couch and laid her hand on Lilli's shoulder.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," she said gently and turned and went back into the kitchen. Sam glanced over at Lilli and Paul. Lilli nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced up at Sam and over to Jacob. Paul took her hand in his and rubbed circles on the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Ok, so Jake tells me you got a call from your ex," Sam began and Lilli nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Do you feel like telling us what exactly happened between you and your ex?"

"Ok," she sighed timidly. "His name was Keaton McNeal and he was that popular attractive guy at school that every girl wanted so of course I thought I was so lucky that it was  
me he asked out and wanted to date," she began quietly. "He was nice when we first started dating and treated me well, lots of hand holding and kisses in the hallway at school.  
I still have no idea what made him change."

"What kinds of things did he do?" Jacob asked.

"Well I remember one time I was walking from the parking lot to school and he fell in step beside me. He grabbed my arm and took me behind the building questioning me about where I was the night before. I had told him I had to go to a dinner with my mom but he swore I didn't tell him," she told them "I think I may have told him something like just because he didn't remember didn't mean I didn't tell him and I remember him slamming me against the brick wall off the building," she told them and she heard Jacob growl. "Anyway he accused me of seeing someone behind his back and when I told him that was crazy and he got mad and squeezed my arms and I told him to let me go because it hurt. Then I remember he said I was his and I could never leave him. He told me he loved me and told me to say I loved him to, which I hesitated in saying and he yelled at me so I told him I loved him and he kissed me like nothing had happened and said he'd see me in class. That night I had bruises on my back from being slammed into the wall." she told him. She looked over at Paul and he saw her eyes fill with tears as she looked back over to Sam and then Jake.

"He did worse than slam you into the wall and make you say you love him?" Jacob asked upset.

"Yes," she whispered and wiped away as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Go on when you're ready," Sam said calmly.

"Well Keaton was the reason I was so freaked out when all of you were watching that scary movie that time. I don't like scary movies and he knew that. We went on a date and that was the movie he took me to see. I told him I didn't want to watch it, that I don't like scary movies. I don't remember what he said to me but he forced me to watch it, if I covered my eyes he moved my hands off of them and held them so I couldn't cover my eyes." she went on. "He always said I was nothing more than just a pretty girl and he  
hated my curls so I was constantly straightening my hair to make him happy." she said and Paul began to twirl one of her curls around his finger. Lilli looked over at him and smiled.

"You ok Princess?" he asked concerned. "Do you want to go on?"

"Yes," she said. "Its just you know the rest of it gets a lot worse all of that was almost nothing compared to the rest."

"I know," Paul said and he looked from Jacob to Sam and Sam closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It gets worse," he whispered. Jacob hadn't said anything and they knew it was because he was so angry.

"Jake are you going to be ok and stay calm?" Sam asked him.

"I'll be fine," he growled and then looked over at Lilli. "I'll try to stay calm."

"Ok you can go on when you're ready Lilli," Sam told her and she nodded.

"Well there was this one night I was home alone. I was in my room reading when I heard something hitting my window I looked out and it was Keaton," she told them. "He  
climbed in through my window and started to kiss me. He started to try and take my shirt off and I told him no, some of its kind of a blur, like I've blocked it out or something," she shook her head, "but I remember him kissing me and somehow backing me to the bed he somehow ended up on top of me on the bed," she said, her voice was shaking and Paul felt her hand start to shake and he knew she was going to cry again. "I told him to stop and tried to push him away but he was so much stronger than I was. He ripped my clothes off and I was still telling him not to," she cried, tears were running down her cheeks now. "he told me he loved me and told me to say I loved him to but I didn't he told me to tell him I loved him now and I said no and he slapped me and he took his pants off. I know I was screaming and he covered my mouth with his hand so no one could hear me scream and he…he…" she wiped her eyes with her hands.

"Damn it!" Sam growled. "He raped you Lilli."

"Son of a bitch," Jacob said angrily and he was shaking.

"Control it Jake," Paul told him and then turned to Lilli. "You want to tell them the rest?"

"Yeah." she whispered. "I felt so dirty afterwards and I hurt a lot. My mom eventually found out but…"

"But what, why couldn't you report him or something so he could pay for what he did to you." Jacob asked angrily.

"Well when you're rich daddy can buy you out of trouble its pointless to try and get anything done about it." Lilli told him.

"Damn it." Sam cursed.

"Eventually I tried to break up with him, I found out he was cheating on me," Lilli said. "He wasn't going to let me break up with him, he accused me of cheating on him. He  
grabbed my arms and threw me on the ground then he…." she said and shook her head.

"Its ok princess," he told her.

"He said he'd make it so no guy would ever want me again if he couldn't have me, he threw me on the ground and pulled a knife out of his pocket and he pushed my shirt up and brought the knife to my side and stuck it in and pushed it down, I was screaming and begging him not to but he continued to make cuts all over my stomach, I was wishing he would either stop or I would die because it hurt so much. He brought the knife to my face but my mom came home because we heard a door slam. I don't even remember my mom coming in the room I woke up in the hospital. The doctor said I was lucky to be alive. My mom knew it was Keaton and said we needed to report him but I told her no."

"Why?" Jacob and Sam asked together.

"I told you guys with rich daddys don't get in trouble, last time he hurt me and we reported him they kept him three hours before they released him." she told him.

"Anything else." Sam asked and Paul noticed it was taking a lot for Sam to stay in control and Sam was the one who was always able to stay in control.

"I didn't go back to school until two weeks after I got out of the hospital. I saw Keaton and he said he'd take me back, I said I'd rather be alone forever and he said I would be alone because I was to scarred for any guy to ever want me."

"That's why you wouldn't let Paul try to help you that first night," Sam said. "Your scars." she nodded. "You can let me see what he did to you," Sam said and Lilli looked at Paul.

"You can if you want to," Paul said and Lilli pulled away from Paul and lifted her shirt to show her stomach. She heard Sam gasp and Jacob curse and she dropped her shirt. Sam moved over and knelt in front of Lilli.

"We're going to keep you safe Lilli," Sam told her. "This guy is not going to hurt you again." he looked at Paul. "I think the best thing to do right now is to get her back to your house and get some rest, both of you," Sam told him and Paul nodded.

"I have school tomorrow," Lilli whispered.

"I really don't think you should go," Paul told her.

"She can't skip school Paul," Sam told him.

"Well what about from here to school, she'll be alone, that would be the perfect time for him to do something." Paul pointed out. "I don't think she should be alone." Sam told Paul. Jacob looked over at him.

"I would never normally suggest anything like this but her and Bella are family, the Cullens one of them could meet her at the border." Jacob said. "You know they wouldn't mind."

"I know," Sam sighed. "I'll call Carlisle and explain things and see what he says." he added. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yes," Lilli whispered. "If he agrees maybe he could send Emmet or Rosalie."

"The big one and the bitch," Paul said and Jacob smiled but quickly hid it when Lilli looked over at him.

"Why them?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Well, Edward can read my mind, Jasper can control my emotions and Alice is to happy." she said.

"Ok go ahead and take her to your house Paul and I'll call you later." Sam told him.

"Ok," Paul said. "Come on Princess , you need to get some rest."

* * *

When Paul got Lilli back to his house they both got ready for bed. Lilli laid down in the bed and Paul slid in next to her and placed his phone on the table by his bed.

"Are you sure you want to go to school tomorrow?" Paul asked her. "No one would blame you if you wanted to stay out," he assured her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "you could stay with Emily if you wanted."

"No Paul I need to go to school, I can't let Keaton control my life again like he did before."

"I understand princess." he whispered. "Just…." he began but his phone rang and he picked it up off the table. "Sam," he told her and answered.

"Sam."

"Carlisle said Emmet and Rosalie would pick her up at the border."

"Good, I'll drive her there myself in the morning," Paul told him.

"Alright," Sam agreed. "Now you two try to get some rest."

"Ok, thanks Sam."

"So Emmet and Rosalie will pick you up at the border in the morning," Paul told her.

"Good," she said relieved.

"Now just go to sleep princess, I'll be here beside you all night." he assured her. "I love you."

"I love you to Paul." she yawned and she drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Paul was sleeping when he felt something moving around next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Lilli. Tossing back and forth and mumbling.

"No," she said. "No." she pleaded. "Leave me alone, please," she pleaded.

"Lilli," Paul said running his finger across her cheek.

"Don't," she said and a tear ran down her cheek. "No, Don't," she started tossing back and forth and trying to move away when Paul touched her. Paul was trying to get her awake but she was fighting him as if she was fighting for her life. She was crying and yelling stop over and over again as Paul tried with no luck to wake her up.

"Lilli," he whispered painfully.

"NO!" she screamed and sat up in the bed.

"Lilli," Paul said and touched her shoulder she jumped and flinched away. "Princess, its me."

"Paul." she whispered.

"Its just me," he said and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Keaton?" she asked panicked.

"Not here Lilli and I'll kill him before he touches you again."

"Paul," she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shh," he said as he slipped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "You're going to be ok, we're all going to keep you safe. You have all of us while you're here and you have the Cullens at school. No one is going to let you get hurt." he told her. "I love you Lilli I'm not going to keep you safe, no matter what I have to do."

"I love you Paul," she told him.

"You need to try to rest Lilli if you're going to insist on going to school tomorrow."

"Ok," she said and laid back down and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when the alarm clock went off Lilli and Paul were both exhausted. Lilli had woken up three more times during the night with nightmares about Keaton. Paul was able to calm her each time she woke up and they both went back to sleep but neither one of them were able to really rest. So they were both exhausted when they got out of bed.

"Are you sure you should be going to school?" Paul said. "You didn't sleep much."

"Neither did you," she yawned. "But I have to go to school."

"Ok Princess go get dressed." he told her and kissed her forehead and she smiled and got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. She took a quick shower and then just dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and put her hair in ponytail and then went back to the bedroom so Paul could get ready and they went downstairs.

"You need to eat," Paul told her as he put some bread in the toaster.

"Not hungry Paul," she said sleepily and sat down at the table.

"You still need to eat something Lilli," he told her.

"I don't want to, I'm not hungry but you eat because I know you need to." she told him and he fixed some eggs to go with the toast..

"Please eat," Paul pleaded as he handed her a piece of toast. "You can't go without eating." he told her as he sat down. "It won't help you." he said quietly and handed her the piece of toast. "At least eat the toast if you don't want anything else." he said quietly and Lilli looked up at him.

"Fine," she sighed and took the toast from him and ate it as Paul quickly ate his breakfast and they got in the car and he took her to meet Emmet and Rosalie at the border.

* * *

When they got to the border Emmet and Rosalie were already there waiting.

"Now if you need to come home you have my number and Sam's number in your phone, someone will bring you back here." he told her.

"I'll be fine, you be careful at work," she told him and he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Come on," he said and he got out of the car and walked to other side while Lilli gathered her books and opened the door for her. She got out of the car and Paul walked with her over to where Emmet was waiting outside the car, Rosalie was still in the car.

"Hey Lilli," Emmet said smiling.

"Hey Emmet," she said quietly.

"You ok, you look tired," Emmet said and looked over at Paul. "You both look tired."

"Lilli had nightmares all night," Paul told him as he rubbed his eyes.

"you sure you should be going to school?" Emmet asked her.

"I'll be fine," she told him.

"She has all of our number in her phone if something happens or she needs to come home," he told Emmet.

"Ok," Emmet said. "Don't worry we'll take care of her today," Emmet assured him.

"Thanks," Paul yawned. "I'll see you later Lilli," Paul told her and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you to," she said.

"Be careful today."

"You to Paul," she sighed.

"Come on Lilli," Emmet said and gently took her arm and led her to the car. He opened the door and she got in before he slipped in the drivers seat and took off towards school.


	45. Keaton shows up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 44**

When Emmett, Lilli and Rosalie got to school Lilli got out of the car and wiped her eyes but before she could walk away Emmett was in front of her.

"Maybe Paul was right Lilli maybe you should go home and rest," he said.

"I'm fine Emmet, I need to be here."

"Ok," he said. "But if you think you need to go back to Paul's let me know," he added.

"Ok Emmett," she yawned. "See you later, thanks for picking me up." she said and walked slowly away. Rosalie walked over to stand by Emmett.

"She's not going to make it all day," he said to Rosalie.

"I know, but you can't make her go home," Rosalie told him. "We should go to class," she added and Emmett nodded.

* * *

Lilli could barely keep her eyes open during class by the time lunch came she was falling asleep at the table. Bella, Alice and Edward looked over at her, not knowing what to do.

"She needs to go home," Rosalie said.

"Lilli," Emmett said as he slid next to her. "Call Paul and let me take you home or to his house or somewhere." Emmett told her. She pulled her cell phone out to make sure Paul hadn't tried to call, he hadn't so she set it on the table next to her.

"Lilli," Emmett said.

"I'll be fine I just need to close my eyes for a second," she told him and laid her head on the table and fell asleep two seconds later. Emmett shook his head as he stared at her.

"I'm calling Paul," Emmett said and reached for Lilli's phone and looked for Paul's number.

"She'll be mad at you," Alice told him.

"I don't really care, do you actually believe she'll make it through the day," Emmett said gesturing to Lilli.

"No," Alice sighed as Emmett found Paul's number and called it. Paul answered after the first ring.

"Lilli."

"Sorry no, its Emmett."

"What's wrong?" Paul asked quickly.

"I'm bringing Lilli, wherever you need me to take her," Emmett told him.

"You got her to agree to come home." he said shocked.

"Well she doesn't know she's leaving yet, I haven't told her." Emmett told him.

"Where is Lilli?"

"Asleep at the lunch table," Emmett told him.

"Ok someone will meet you at the border," Paul told him.

"Ok," Emmett said and hung up and looked over at Lilli. "Lilli," he said giving her a gentle shake. "Wake up Lilli," he said and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Emmett," she said groggily. "What?"

"I'm taking you to the border and someone is meeting us there," he told her.

"Emmett I'm fine," she argued.

"I've already called Paul and someone will be there waiting for us," he informed her.

"Well you better call Paul back because I'm going to class," she said stubbornly and stood up but swayed losing her balance and she would have fell if Emmett hadn't caught her.

"Lilli you're going to the border to meet Sam or Paul or whoever is there," he told her. "Don't argue with me," he told her. "So you can go with me willingly or I can throw you over my shoulder and carry you to my car."

"You wouldn't." she said.

"Yeah he would," Bella said and Lilli looked over at her and let out a frustrated sigh and stomped her foot.

"Fine," she gave in. "Lets go," she said and Emmett grabbed her bag and led her to his car.

* * *

Once they were on the road, Emmett looked over at Lilli.

"Don't be mad at me, ok," Emmett said. "But you know you need to rest and get some sleep."

"I know," she sighed.

"Once you decide what you're going to do tomorrow call me and if you want to go to school Rosalie and I will come and get you."

"Thanks Emmett," she smiled.

"I put my number in your phone while you were sleeping at lunch," he told her. "So why did you ask for me or Rosalie when we've never really spent anytime together?"

"Well you and Rosalie can't read my mind or control my emotions and Alice is way to happy," she sighed. "I knew Rosalie wouldn't treat me any differently," she told him. "She wouldn't care that my crazy ex boyfriend is after me, she would treat me the same." Emmett nodded.

"Well here we are," he said and Lilli saw Paul leaning against his truck waiting. Emmett got out of the car and grabbed Lilli's bag from the back as Lilli got out of the car. The two of them walked over to Paul. He wrapped his arms around Lilli and she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Here's her bag," Emmett said and Lilli let go of Paul and he took her bag.

"What took so long?" Paul asked.

"She thought she wasn't going to come home that she was going to class," Emmett told him. "So I told her she could go with me willingly or I could throw her over my shoulder and carry her out." Paul tried to hide his smile.

"Come on Lilli, lets get you back to my house so you can rest."

"Thanks Emmett," Lilli said.

"No problem, just call me and let me know what you're going to do tomorrow, if you'll be going to school or not."

"Ok," she said and Paul led her to his truck and they drove to his house.

* * *

When Paul got to his house he led Lilli inside.

"Do you want something to eat or drink or anything?" he asked her.

"No Paul," she yawned.

"You want to go upstairs and take a nap?" he asked.

"Yeah that sounds good to me," she smiled. "Come on," she added and he smiled as she took his hand in his and they went upstairs to his bedroom.

"I'm going to change clothes, I'll be right back," she told him and she grabbed her pajamas and walked out of the room. She returned a few minutes later and Paul was sitting on his bed waiting for her.

"Come on Princess, lets get some rest," he said and stood up. Lilli slid into the bed and Paul laid down next to her and it didn't take long for the two of them to drift off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Lilli opened her eyes and saw Paul was still sleeping next to her. She smiled and leaned over and touched her lips to his and then went to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Paul yawned.

"To the kitchen to find something to eat," she told him. "I know you're hungry to."

"And how do you know that?" he asked as he sat up.

"Well you're breathing and awake," she teased.

"Not nice princess," he told her but she noticed he was smiling.

"Come on," she told him and got out of bed.

* * *

The two of them were sitting down at the table a few minutes later eating a pizza Lilli found in the freezer and had cooked in the oven.

"Sorry its nothing that great but…."

"Its fine Lilli," he told her. "I don't need you to cook some big huge meal for me all the time," he added and she smiled.

"So are you going to go to school tomorrow?" Paul asked her.

"I don't know Paul," she sighed. "You going to work tomorrow?"

"I don't know," he told her. "Not unless I know you're safe," he told her.

"Paul," she said. "You can't not go to work because of me," she told him. "You need your job."

"I need you more," he told her. "I need to make sure you're safe."

"I know you're going to keep me safe Paul," she told him. "But we can't stop living our lives normally because of Keaton," she sighed. "That would make him happy to know he's disrupted our lives."

"He already has disrupted everyone's lives, he's made you and your mom move out of your home."

"Yeah and I don't think you've heard us complaining other than when you first suggested it," she told him. "I get to live in the same house as my boyfriend and sleep in the same  
bed with him every night," she added and he smiled. "I might decide I don't want to move back home when everything with Keaton is over." Paul smiled.

"Well if that's what you decide then, I'll help you pack your bags, because I want you with me all the time." he told her and she smiled.

"Not sure how my mom will feel about that," she sighed.

"Lets take things one step at a time and the first thing we have to do is get rid of Keaton." he told her.

"I'm all for getting rid of him but what are you planning to do to him Paul?" she asked concerned.

"Whatever I have to so he can never hurt you again," Paul told her.

"Paul I…."

"Don't start princess," he told her. "Its my job to protect you and keep you safe, you can't tell me I can't do what I have to so you're safe," he told her.

"Paul," she said as she stood up and walked over to where he was sitting. She sat down in his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Princess, you're my imprint, my soul mate and I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. You know I'll do anything for you."

"I know Paul," she whispered. "I love you."

* * *

That night Lilli slept a little better than she had slept the night before but she still had a few nightmares about Keaton. When she woke up the next morning for school she was still a little tired.

"Princess you should stay home from school today," Paul told her.

"No I'm ok," she assured him and got out of bed. She went to walk out of the room when her cell phone rang and she walked over and answered it.

"Hello," Lilli answered.

"Hello beautiful," a voice said.

"Keaton," Lilli said her voice shaking, and Paul got out of bed and walked over to where she was standing.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"No, not for one second," she told him.

"Give me the phone," Paul demanded.

"No," Lilli told him.

"Lilli," Keaton said. "Did you really think that moving out of your house and shacking up with your boyfriend would keep me away?" he laughed.

"I'm not shacking up with my boyfriend," Lilli told him.

"Hang up the phone Lilli," Paul told her.

"I'll see you sooner than you think," Keaton told her and hung up.

"You're not going to school today," Paul told her. "Its not safe."

"Paul I have to go to school," she argued.

"Don't argue with me," he said getting mad.

"Don't try to tell me what to do," she told him.

"Princess, please, you can't go to school today."

"Staying out of school isn't going to keep Keaton away from me Paul," she told him.

"But at least if you're with me I can protect you from him, I won't let him hurt you again." he told her.

"I know Paul, but I have to go to school today."

"Fine Princess," he sighed giving into her. "I'll call Emmett and get him to meet us at the border."

"Thanks Paul," she smiled and she walked out of the room to get ready for school. When she was gone Paul picked her phone up and found Emmett's number and called him,

"Hey Lilli," Emmett answered cheerfully.

"Its Paul."

"Oh hi," Emmett said.

"Lilli is apparently going to school today," he told him.

"You don't think she should?" Emmett asked him.

"He called her this morning and he knows she's staying with me now," he told him. "I don't want to let her out of my sight today…"

"Paul we're not going to let anything happen to Lilli," Emmett told him.

"I know but you call me or Sam if you even suspect something is wrong, you have our numbers right?" Paul asked him.

"Yes Paul I have your numbers and I'll call if something happens."

"Ok, we'll meet you at the border." Paul told him.

* * *

Lilli was making her way to her classes she had been through two classes with no more contact from Keaton. She was making her way to her next class when her phone rang. She figured it was just Paul checking up on her so she dug her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello," she answered. Someone said something but her phone wasn't picking up well "I can't hear you hold on a minute," she said and walked outside so she could get a better signal. "Hello, Paul," Lilli said.

"Lilli,"

"Keaton," Lilli said alarmed.

"Having a good day at school?" Keaton asked.

"I was," she told him and moved the phone from her ear to hang up.

"Don't you dare hang up on me," Keaton said angrily.

"I have to go to class," she told him. "Please just leave me alone," she pleaded.

"You're prettier than I remember," he told her.

"What?" she asked. "Keaton?" she said getting panicked.

"Those jeans look really good on you," he told her and Lilli looked down at her jeans. Keaton was close enough to know she was wearing jeans.

"I have to go," she said quickly and hung up the phone and turned to go back inside but Keaton was in front of her.

"Going somewhere," Keaton smiled.

"Keaton!" she yelled and turned to run away but he grabbed her.

"You're coming with me," he said and drug her away as she tried to fight him off.

* * *

When Lilli didn't show up at lunch Emmett got worried.

"Has anyone seen Lilli?" he asked.

"She wasn't in our last class," Alice told him.

"I'm sure she just went home," Rosalie assured him.

"I'm calling Paul just to check," Emmett said and pulled out his phone and called Paul.

"Hello," Paul answered.

"Paul its Emmett, is Lilli with you?" he asked.

"No, I haven't talked to her since this morning," Paul told him. "What's wrong?"

"It seems she's missing no one's seen her, she didn't show up at her last class or at lunch," Emmett told him.

"I'm on my way," Paul told him and he hung up.


	46. The Search Begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 45**

When Paul made it to the school Emmett was outside with Rosalie and Edward.

"What happened?" Paul asked angrily.

"She didn't show up at lunch and Alice said she wasn't in her last class," Emmett told him. "I talked to a guy who saw her go outside to use her cell phone, so Keaton must have been watching her."

"I tried to tell her to stay home today," Paul told him. "She wouldn't listen." he added. "Now she's gone, he has her," Paul said angrily.

"We'll help you find her," Emmett told him and Paul looked over at Emmett.

"Thanks," he said. "I have to call Sam and let him know about this," he told Emmett. "Just give me a minute," he sighed and Emmett nodded as Paul dug his cell phone out of his pocket and called Sam. Sam answered the phone on the first ring.

"Paul where the hell are you!" Sam asked angrily. "You can't just run off and not tell me where you are!"

"I'm at Lilli's school, Emmett called me and told me she's missing," Paul told him. "She's gone Sam," he said quietly. "That bastard has her." he added angrily.

"You need to come back here and we'll figure this out together," Sam told him.

"No Sam," Paul told him. "Her scent is here mixed with his, I may be able to follow it," Paul told him.

"Not alone," Sam told him.

"I'm not alone," Paul informed him. "Emmett Cullen is with me."

"Paul seriously!" Sam said surprised.

"I have to find her and when I find Lilli I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," Paul told him.

"Paul you can't just go blindly chasing him. Think about Lilli. We need to be prepared for whatever he may have planned."

"You know what he did to her. How he treated her, abused her. You saw how she was when she moved here," Paul told him. "I can't let him do that to her again because he will."

"Lilli is a lot stronger than you're giving her credit for Paul," Sam told him.

"I know Sam. She puts up with me, she manages to love me." he sighed.

"Paul," Emmett said and Paul looked over at him.

"We'll follow the trail as far as we can and let you know where it seems to lead."

"Tell him that's fine," Sam said. "Now you get here so we can get her back," Sam ordered.

"I'm on my way," Paul sighed and hung the phone up and looked over at Emmett. "Thank you."

"I'll call you later," Emmett told him and turned and ran off following Lilli's scent towards the woods.

* * *

Paul made his way back to his truck and drove as fast as he could to Sam's house hoping to hear from Emmett soon. Hoping her scent led somewhere. He arrived at Sam's house and jumped out of his truck and ran inside throwing the door open with a loud bang.

"I'm here Sam," Paul yelled and Sam walked out of the other room. "I'm here when I could be following my imprints scent and finding her right now." he added angrily.

"Paul, you know better than to go blindly chasing her scent," Sam told him.

"Emmett Cullen if following her scent and he's going to call me," Paul told him. "Why am I here when I should be out looking for Lilli?" he asked him.

"Because you need to think about what you're going to do, not go rushing off blindly and get into some kind of trouble." Sam told him.

"What would you be doing if it was Emily that was missing Sam?" Paul asked him. "You sure as hell wouldn't be here talking to me," he added angrily. "You would be out trying to find her, doing whatever you had to so you could find her," he told him. "And that's what I'm going to do Sam, I'm going to find my princess, my soul mate."

"And I'm here to help you, to point things out that you might overlooked because you're so concentrated on finding her that you might overlook something important."

"Ok Sam," Paul sighed. "The quicker we get this over with the quicker I can find Lilli."

"First of all you're forgetting the one thing you two have that's going to help you the most."

"What Sam?"

"The imprint, it lets you know she's ok and may help you lead us to her," Sam told him.

"I just want to find her Sam, I want her back home with me." he said quietly.

"I know you do Paul and we're not going to give up until we find her."

"I know Sam," he said softly.

* * *

Emmett had been following Lilli's scent into the woods. The guy had actually took her to the woods, the one place Paul would be most comfortable. The trail also seemed to lead  
no where. Emmett let out a frustrated sigh and dug his phone out of his pocket and called Paul.

Paul was still sitting at the table with Sam when his phone rang. He quickly grabbed it and answered when he saw it was Emmett.

"Emmett," Paul said.

"Nothing Paul, the trail led into the woods but there was nothing, it didn't lead to anything."

"Thanks Emmett, Sam and I are fixing to look for her."

"Good luck Paul, I know you'll find her." Emmett said.

* * *

After Keaton had dragged Lilli away from the school she struggled so much he had to knock her out to get her where they were going to stay for a few days. A nice secluded cabin in the woods, they could start to get things back on the right track here. Keaton had laid Lilli down on the bed, He stood over her and stared down at her. He ran a finger over her cheek.

"He'll never find you here and soon we'll both be far away from here." he said to himself. A few minutes later Lilli began to move around.

"Paul," she said painfully. "Ow my head really hurts," she said painfully as she rubbed a bump on her head. "Paul."

"Paul isn't here," Keaton said angrily and Lilli was suddenly very much awake and alert. "And you will never see him again," he told her and Lilli quickly sat up on the bed.

"Keaton just let me go," she pleaded.

"No."

"Paul is going to find me and when he does he's probably going to kill you."

"He's not going to find you," Keaton said confidently and sat down on the bed with her. "The sooner you accept it the sooner we can start our lives together."

"I don't want a life with you Keaton, I want you to leave me alone," she told him and Keaton leaned forward to kiss her but she flinched away.

"You'll be doing a whole lot more than kissing me soon," Keaton told her and she looked away from him. Keaton grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "We will be doing a lot more than kissing Lilli and very soon," he told her and leaned forward and touched his lips to hers and them let go of her chin. Lilli wiped her lips with her hand. Keaton smiled evilly.

"I remember when you liked for me to kiss you."

"Well that was a long time ago," she whispered. "I have Paul now and I love him and he loves me."

"He says he loves you Lilli but he doesn't mean it," Keaton said meanly as he stood up.. "I bet he hasn't even seen your scars," Keaton added. "He would never love you if he saw the scars." he said meanly.

"He's seen them Keaton and he still loves me," she told him as she got off the bed and walked over to him.

"Well Lilli," he said. "You'll never see him again," he smiled and kissed her lips. Lilli pushed him away and looked up at him.

"Get the hell away from me," she told him. "I don't want you and I'll never love you," she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh god don't cry," Keaton rolled his eyes.

"You're an inconsiderate bastard," she told him and he smiled and went to kiss her again but she tried to slap him but Keaton grabbed her arm and squeezed it. "Let go," she said painfully. "Don't try it again," he told her and let her arm go giving her a push and she fell to the ground. Lilli looked up at him she had no idea what he would do to her, she just hoped Paul found her soon.

* * *

"Ok I've talked to the guys and we're all going to spit up in different directions and search for her. So lets get outside and phase and start looking." Sam told him.

"She's scared Sam," Paul told him. "We have to find her before he does something to her," he told him and he ran out of the house. When he got to the woods he slipped his shorts off and tied them to his leg and phased and began his search for Lilli.


	47. The Cabin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 47**

Lilli stood up from where Keaton had pushed her down on the floor and looked over at him.

"Keaton just let me go back home," she pleaded.

"No," he answered. "You still love me Lilli," he told her. "You can admit it," he whispered as he took a step closer to her. "You can tell me you love me," he told her as he leaned  
down and placed a kiss on her neck she took a step back from him.

"Stop!" she demanded.

"Tell me you love me Lilli," he smiled and she took a step back from him.

"No." she refused.

"Tell me you love me Lilli," he demanded and stepped towards her.

"No, because it would be a lie, I don't love you Keaton maybe I did once but not anymore or ever again," she told him as she took another step away from him and she felt her back hit the wall. She looked around frantically for somewhere to run but there was no where to go. Keaton walked over and stood in front of her. He placed his hands on the wall on each side of her.

"You think you love him," Keaton spat. "How long do you think he's actually going to stick around Lilli, he may have seen your scars and still be around and claim he loves you but when you refuse to sleep with him, he'll be gone." he told her.

"Keaton, Paul has seen more than just my scars," she whispered.

"WHAT!" Keaton exclaimed angrily. "You slept with him," he spat and grabbed her arms. "You're mine Lilli, no other guy was supposed to touch you," he squeezed her arms.

"Keaton stop," she said. "Please, that hurts," tears filled her eyes.

"I can't believe you fucked him Lilli," he said and slammed her into the wall. "I told you I'd find you."

"And I told you to leave me alone," she replied and he slammed her into the wall again.

"Lilli," he said. "How many times?" he asked.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"How many times have you fucked that guy?" he asked slamming her into the wall again.

"I don't know," she said painfully. 'You're hurting me Keaton."

"More than once then," Keaton said angrily. "I don't believe this, you run off here and fuck another guy when you knew I was waiting," Lilli looked up at him. He had a crazy look in  
his eye and she had no idea what he was going to do with her or to her.

"Keaton," she said, she had started to shake a little and she could feel her heart pounding from the fear of not knowing what he was going to do to her.

"You enjoy it?" he asked crazily. "Fucking that guy?"

"Keaton stop," she pleaded. "Don't ask me that."

"Of course you enjoyed it," he laughed crazily and picked Lilli up and threw her on the bed hard. "Well lets see if you enjoy fucking me," he told her and walked over to the bed and laid down on top of her.

* * *

Paul ran through the woods trying to pick up Lilli's scent. He hadn't managed to find it yet and from what was going through the other guys heads they hadn't either.

"_Have to find her" Paul panicked. "He's going to hurt her if I don't."_

"_We'll find her," Sam assured him._

"_We won't give up until we do," Jacob told him. _

"_We're going to find her and bring her back Paul," Quill told him. _

Paul suddenly stopped and laid down on the ground.

"_She's really scared now, he's doing something to her," Paul said worried._

He stood up and started running and the other wolves took off after him.

* * *

"Keaton don't," she pleaded as tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to push him away.

"Don't fight it Lilli," he whispered and kissed her neck as she continued to fight him. "Stop fighting!" he yelled and slapped her across the face. He sat up and ripped her top and placed his lips on her chest. "I love you Lilli." he said and Lilli took her hands and pushed him away with all the strength she could find.

"Lilli," Keaton said angrily and pulled a knife out of his pocket. "You are going to do what I want or you'll have more scars, we'll see if he wants you with more scars," Keaton told her.

"Keaton," she said, her voice was trembling and she was shaking as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Are you going to do what I say?" he asked.

"No," she cried shaking her head and Keaton brought the knife to her neck and she started thrashing around trying to get away.

"STOP!" Keaton yelled and he brought the knife across her neck and she screamed.

* * *

When Lilli screamed Paul stopped running, he knew she was in pain he could feel it running through his body. He was going to kill Keaton when he found him and he took off running again. He had to find her and although he had no idea if he was getting closer he felt like he was getting closer to finding her. The rest of the wolves were following him as he ran through the woods and down a path none of them had ever traveled before but Paul just had a feeling that he would find Lilli down this path.

* * *

"Now are you going to do what I say?" he asked.

"I'd rather die first," she whispered.

"That can be arranged," Keaton spat and stuck the knife in her side she screamed and he kissed her to drown out her screams but she bit down on his lip and he pulled away and slapped her again.

"Keaton," she said difficultly, it was getting hard for her to talk because she was hurting so much.

"Lilli, he's not going to save you," Keaton told her and smiled down at her a smile that sent chills through her body.

"Then I'd rather die than be with anyone but Paul," she said as she groaned in pain.

"If that's what you want," he growled and Lilli felt the knife on her thigh and screamed again.

* * *

Paul was still running down the path certain he would find Lilli, all the other guys followed him when they heard he was thinking this. Paul finally stopped and they were standing in front of a small cabin, Sam walked over to stand beside him.

"_Is she in there" Sam asked._

"_It feels like she is," Paul said and his wolf body was shaking. "I can feel her she's close and in pain and really scared."_

"_Well shouldn't we check it out," Jacob asked as they heard a scream._

"_Lilli!" Paul exclaimed._

"_Phase back Paul and go get her," Sam ordered _

Paul turned and growled as all the other guys phased back to human and put their shorts on but Paul was finding it difficult to phase back because he was so angry that Lilli was hurt. Jacob walked over to him.

"She needs you human Paul so you can go in and get her, Lilli needs you to phase back," Jacob told him and the wolf looked over at Jacob. "Think about Lilli and how much she needs you, phase back Paul." Jacob told him and Paul managed to phase back a few seconds later and he slipped his shorts on.

"Thanks Jake," he said as he heard Lilli screaming. Paul started to shake and he ran to the cabin and threw the door open with a loud bang. Keaton looked over surprised when he heard the door fly open and got off the bed when he saw a huge guy in the doorway. Paul looked over and saw Lilli on the bed and smelled blood and started to shake.

"Somebody get Lilli out of here now," he growled angrily and Sam stepped in and saw Lilli on the bed, her shirt was ripped and she was bleeding.

"Embry, Quill, get her back to my place and tell Emily to call Carlisle now," Sam ordered and the two of them walked over to the bed.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Keaton told them trying to block them from the bed but Embry just pushed him out of the way and scooped Lilli up and carried her out.

"Keep her safe," Paul told them.

"We will," Quill promised and they walked out of the cabin

* * *

"Lilli, we're taking you to Sam's, you're going to be ok," Embry assured her. "Carlisle may be a leech but he's one hell of a doctor." he told her.

"Good," Lilli said quietly and Embry stopped walking.

"I can get her back quicker in wolf form," he said and Quill nodded. "You take her and I'll phase and place her on my back. "Then you phase and we'll run back to Sam's."

"Alright," Quill said and Embry stripped off his shorts and phased. Quill gently placed Lilli on Embry's back.

"Lilli are you listening?" Quill asked.

"Yeah Quill," she said. "Where's Paul?" she asked.

"He'll be here soon," Quill assured her. "You're on Embry's back, Hold on," he told her and placed her hands around Embry's neck as best as he could and then he phased and they ran towards Sam's house.

* * *

"You took my girlfriend," Paul said angrily as he walked in the cabin, "you brought her out in the woods in some fucking cabin," he went on trying to keep his anger under control.  
Paul was now standing over Keaton and he picked him up by his shirt. "And you try to kill her," he fumed. "That does not make me very happy."

"And why should I care?" Keaton said arrogantly. "You expect me to believe you still love her even with all the scars and her issues."

"I will always love Lilli," Paul told him.

"She's more trouble than she's worth isn't she?" Keaton asked. "You can admit it, I dated her before you so I know what a tease she is." he taunted and Paul drew back and hit him in the face with his fist and Keaton went flying across the room.

"I know all about your relationship with Lilli, how you beat her," Paul said as he walked over to him, "Raped her," he added as he kicked him and Keaton groaned and Paul picked him up again. "You scarred her," he said and hit him, "hurt her," Paul hit him again, "broke her," he said and punched him in the stomach. "She's so much better without you, she's happy here with me," Paul told him as he punched him again.

"Paul," Sam said as him and Jacob walked over to him. "You need to stop, you'll kill him."

"He deserves it, he would have killed Lilli," Paul growled.

"Yes **HE** would have but you're not a murderer Paul," Sam told him. "Yes he deserves to die for what he did to Lilli before and what he tried to do to her tonight but do you really think Lilli would want you to kill him?"

"Knowing Lilli probably not," he said angrily and Keaton looked up at Paul from the floor. Paul bent down and looked at Keaton. "If I ever see you around here again," he said calmly. "I will kill you."

"Not man enough to finish me off now," Keaton goaded him and Paul growled and grabbed Keaton's head and slammed it into the floor and Keaton's eyes closed but Paul noticed he was still breathing

"Paul, you should go be with Lilli," Sam told him. "She's probably scared and in a lot of pain and you'll be able to help keep her calm."

"Sam," Paul growled.

"Jake and I will take care of him, you need to go take care of Lilli, she needs you with her right now." Sam told him and Paul stood up but Keaton's eyes opened and he grabbed Paul's leg and tried to pull him to the ground but Paul gave him a kick with his other foot in the face and Keaton passed out for real that time. Paul walked over to Sam and Jacob.

"Go take care of Lilli, she needs you right now." Sam told him. "We'll take care of him."

"Thank you," Paul whispered and ran out of the cabin.

* * *

Embry and Quill ran with Lilli back to Sam's when they got close Quill phased and took Lilli off Embry's back and he phased and they ran the rest of the way to Sam's house. When they ran inside Emily looked over alarmed.

"What happened?"

"Keaton," Quill told her. "Sam wants you to call Carlisle to come take care of her," he added.

"Ok, you two take her to the extra bedroom and I'll call him." Emily said and the two boys went quickly to the bedroom and Emily picked the phone up and dialed the Cullen's number.

After talking to Carlisle, Emily went to the bedroom where Quill and Embry put Lilli.

"OK guys, I'm going to start cleaning her up, you guys go wait for Carlisle," she told them and they nodded. "Be nice when he gets here," Emily told them and they walked out of the room.

When they left Emily sat down with Lilli.

"Lilli, I'm going to start trying to clean you up before Carlisle gets here," Emily told her. "I'll try not to hurt you."

"Ok Emily," Lilli said quietly.

"Carlisle is on his way and he'll take care of you," Emily assured her. "He's a great doctor."

"That's what I hear." she said. "Where's Paul?"

"I'm sure he's on his way," Emily told her. "Lilli we need to get your jeans off so I can look at your leg" she told her and Lilli nodded. "Can you stand up?"

"I don't know," she whispered

"I'll go get Quill or Embry to help," she told her and stood up and walked out of the room to find them.0

The two of them were in the kitchen waiting for Carlisle.

"Which one of you wants to help me?" Emily asked and they turned to look at her.

"I will," Embry said quietly.

"Come on then," she said and he followed her down to the bedroom.

"Ok Embry help Lilli stand up so I can get her jeans off, I need to look at that leg," she told him and he nodded.

"Alright Lilli," he said and he lifted her out of the bed and gently placed her on her feet, he heard her groan in pain when her feet hit the ground. Emily gently slid her pants down. When she slid them over where she had been cut with the knife Lilli let out a painful groan and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Everything's going to be ok Lilli," Embry assured her. "Carlisle's on his way and I'm sure Paul is to."

"Alright lets get you back in the bed," Emily said and Embry picked her up and laid her back down. He looked down at her and noticed the scars on her stomach for the first time.

"What happened to her stomach?" Embry asked.

"Not now Embry," Emily said quietly and he nodded.

"Where's Paul?" she asked quietly as tears ran down her cheeks. "I need Paul." she cried.

"He's coming," Emily assured her. "He'll be here soon Lilli," Emily told her.

"I'll go wait for Paul and Carlisle to get here," Embry told her and Emily nodded.

"Send Paul back here as soon as he gets here."

"Of course Emily," Embry said quietly and he walked out of the room.


	48. Stitches

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 48**

Paul was running through the woods trying to get back to Lilli as fast as he could. She had to be ok, losing Lilli now was definitely not an option, he just hoped it wasn't to late for Carlisle to fix her. When Paul made it back to Sam's he ran inside and saw Embry and Quill in the kitchen.

"Emily is with her," Quill told him and he managed a nod and took off down the hall that led to the bedroom. He stopped in front of the door and knocked before opening it and going inside.

* * *

When he walked inside he saw Lilli lying in the bed with Emily beside her. He could see how much pain she was in now instead of just feeling it with her.

"Princess," he said quietly and walked over.

"She's been asking for you," Emily told him as Paul laid beside her in the bed. "I stopped all the bleeding as best I could Paul."

"Thank you Emily," he said softly.

"I'll go wait for Carlisle," she told him and he nodded as she walked out of the room.

"Princess," Paul said as he brushed her hair away from her face. "I'm here now and everything's going to be ok."

"Paul," she whispered. "I'm glad you're finally here," she told him. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere Lilli, I promise," he kissed her cheek as he turned on his side so he could see her. "Carlisle will be here soon and he'll take care of you."

"When will he be here?" she asked.

"He's on his way princess," Paul told her.

* * *

Sam and Jacob were at the cabin alone with Keaton. They were staring down at him, he was still knocked out where Paul had kicked him when he left.

"What do you want to do with him?" Jacob asked.

"I have no idea Jake but we can't just leave him here," Sam sighed. "Do you smell something?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure it s nothing to worry about," Jacob told him. "Sam we can't let him hurt Lilli again," Jacob said. "Because he will if we let him walk away."

"Jake I don't think he'll be walking anywhere right now," Sam said.

"But when he wakes up, he'll want to come after Lilli again, we need to take care of him." he said firmly.

"I know Jake, I know," Sam said. "Its just we have to handle this right." he added as Keaton started to move slightly. "And you seriously don't smell that it smells like gas," Sam told him

"Yeah I smell it now, it might be coming from the kitchen," Jacob sighed as he looked at Keaton's body moving around. "Is he really waking up.?" Jacob asked shocked.

"It seems so," Sam sighed and walked over to Keaton and knelt down beside him.

"Keaton can you hear me," Sam said and Keaton nodded. "You're going to leave Lilli alone," Sam told him.

"No," he whispered.

"That was an order Keaton, you will leave Lilli alone," Sam told him.

"I'll have Lilli, I always get what I want," he told them.

"Not this time," Jacob said angrily and walked over to where Keaton was.

"Once my dad finds out about this…"

"Do you think I give a fuck about your rich daddy," Jacob growled angrily as he started to shake slightly. "The only thing I care about is Lilli and what you've done…" he growled.

"Jake get control," Sam ordered and Jacob stormed out of the room, Sam heard him tearing things up as he left through the kitchen. He heard the refrigerator hit the ground with a loud crash and several other things hit the ground then that's when he heard it, Jacob in his fog of anger not realizing what he was doing tore the oven from the wall, not realizing it was an old gas stove, apparently this cabin hadn't been used in years because the stove was the type that didn't have a pilot light and had to be lit with a match and it had apparently been left on and when Jacob tore it from the wall there was a small spark and Jacob ran from the kitchen grabbing Sam as he fled through the door they had just made it outside when the cabin exploded.

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"Someone left the stove on, apparently it was gas from the stove you were smelling." Jacob sighed and shook his head.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Keaton anymore. Lets get back and check on Lilli."

* * *

Emily had just walked into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door.

"Its Carlisle," Embry told her and Emily smiled and walked over and opened the door.

"Hello Carlisle," she said.

"Hello Emily," he replied.

"Come on in and I'll show you where she is," she told him and Carlisle stepped in the house. Quill and Embry were standing against the counter, Carlisle glanced over at them. "Thank you for coming," Emily told him and led him to the bedroom where Lilli and Paul were. "Paul is with her, I guess you know Lilli is Paul's imprint."

"Yes I heard that, kind of surprising," Carlisle said.

"I know, kind of surprised all of us but she's been good for him," Emily told him.

"He's been good for her to, I've heard she's much happier now than when she first moved here."

"She is," Emily told him and stopped in front of the door and knocked and then opened it.

"Paul, Lilli," Emily said. "Carlisle's here," she told them and Carlisle walked over to them.

"Hey Lilli," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle hey," she replied quietly.

"I'll leave and let you do what you need to," Emily told him. "If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen," she added.

"Thank you Emily," Carlisle said politely and she left closing the door behind her.

"Alright Lilli, let me see what happened," he said. And turned the blanket down and saw her leg, side and neck where bandaged and they must be the spots where Keaton had cut her with the knife. Carlisle pulled the bandage off her and looked at the spot on her neck.

"How bad is it?" Paul asked quietly.

"The neck isn't so bad," Carlisle told him as he opened his bag and pulled things out to clean her wounds with. He gently cleaned her neck as Paul held onto her hand. When he finished her neck he moved to the cut on her side. After he cleaned Carlisle looked at it.

"This one needs stitches. Let me look at your leg and then we'll see what needs to be done," he told them.

"You can stitch her up here?" Paul asked him.

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "And I can give her anesthesia to numb her body and do the stitches right here," he told him.

"Alright," Paul sighed as Carlisle moved to her leg and cleaned it.

"We're definitely doing stitches in the leg," he told them. "You ready to get started?" he asked.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," she sighed.

"Alright," Carlisle said and he took out everything he needed to do Lilli's stitches.

"Its ok princess, relax, there's nothing to be nervous about," Paul told her and Lilli looked over at him and smiled. "I'll be right here."

"Ok lets get started then." Carlisle said.

* * *

A couple of hours later Carlisle was leaving. He instructed Paul on how to care for the areas he stitched and the one he didn't and then told him he would be back in a week to check the stitches and make sure she was healing properly. He also told him there would probably be some bruising that would show up later from everything Keaton put her through but not to be worried but that he could always call him if he needed to.

"You're going to be fine princess," he assured her. "Do you want to go back home?"

"Home as in your house?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Yeah I would like that," she told him. "Did you call my mom?" she asked him.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"No one's called my mom!" Lilli exclaimed. "Well I need to get out of this bed and call my mom so she knows I'm ok," she told him and started to sit up.

"Hold on princess and I'll help you," Paul said and jumped out of the bed and ran to the other side and helped Lilli sit up. "Just be careful, you just got stitches remember."

"I know Paul," she sighed and she slowly stood up. She winced as she took a step.

"Can't I just carry you?" he asked and she smiled.

"If you insist," she sighed and Paul scooped her up and carried her out of the room and into the kitchen where he deposited her into a chair at the table. Sam and Jacob must have finally gotten back because Sam and Emily were in the kitchen. Jacob was still there but everyone else had went home when they knew Lilli was ok.

"We need to call Lilli's mom," Paul told Sam.

"Does she know anything about what happened tonight?" Lilli asked Jacob.

"No," Jacob answered her. "I didn't want to say anything to my dad or your mom until we knew everything for sure."

"Ok," Lilli said softly. "Can I call her?"

"Of course Lilli," Emily said and brought her the phone. Lilli dialed Billy's number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello," Billy answered,

"Billy hi, its Lilli." she said tiredly.

"Hey Lilli," he said cheerfully. ""You ok? You sound tired."

"I'm fine Billy but can I talk to my mom?" she asked him.

"Sure, she's right here," Billy told her.

"Lilli is everything ok?" her mom asked worried.

"Yes mom I'm fine I just need to tell you what happened and I don't know how to explain it," she began and looked up at Paul.

"Lilli," Jacob said. "I'll talk to her if you want me to."

"Ok," she whispered and handed Jacob the phone.

"Kara its Jacob," he said.

"Jacob what's going on?" Kara asked him.

"Keaton was here today, he took Lilli from school," He began.

"Is she Ok!" Kara asked panicked. "What did he do? " she asked him.

"Took her to some cabin no one knew existed but we found her Kara or I should say Paul found her but not before Keaton hurt her. She had to have some stitches in her leg and side, but she'll be fine."

"Good," Kara said relieved. "Where's Keaton?"

"Gone," Jacob told her and handed the phone to Lilli.

"Mom," Lilli said.

"Are you really ok?" she asked her and Lilli could tell she was worried.

"Yes mom," Lilli assured her. "Paul found me in time, he saved me," she added. "We're fixing to go back to his house do you want us to stop by?"

"If its not to much trouble I would like that," Kara said and Lilli looked up and Paul and he nodded.

"We'll be there soon mom," she told her and hung the phone up.

"We need to stop by and see my mom," Lilli said quietly.

"Its not a problem Princess," Paul told her. "Are you ready to go?" he asked and she nodded.

"Thank you for everything," Lilli said as she looked at Emily then Sam and then Jacob.

"Lets go home Princess," Paul said and he helped her stand.

"Are you sure you're ok to go back, you know you both can stay here tonight," Emily told them.

"I know, thanks Emily," she said and managed a small smile.

"Lets go see your mom," Paul told her and the two of them walked out of the house and Paul helped her into his truck and he drove to Billy's house to talk to Lilli's mom.

* * *

**I know the part with Jacob and Sam may not be exactly realistic but Keaton is now dealt with.**


	49. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**I'm going out of town tomorrow so there won't be anymore updates before this weekend. So enjoy this chapter!**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 49**

A few minutes later Paul and Lilli were sitting outside Billy's house.

"Princess, you ready to go inside?" Paul asked.

"Not really but I have to do this sometime," she sighed and Paul nodded.

"Ok, wait for me I'll come around and help you out, I don't want you to pull any of your stitches." he told her and she nodded as he hopped out and ran to her side and opened the door and helped her out. "Are you ok to walk?"

"Let me walk in, if you carry me my mom will freak out more than necessary," Lilli told him.

"Ok princess," he smiled and took her hand in his and led her to the front door. They stopped in front of it and Paul knocked and it opened and Lilli's mom was on the other side and it was apparent she had been crying.

"Lilli," her mom said.

"I'm fine mom," Lilli told her.

"Come inside," Kara said and Paul led Lilli inside and they sat on the couch.

"You're ok?" Kara asked concerned.

"Yes mom, I'm fine, I have stitches in my thigh and my side," she told her. "Carlisle stitched me up and I'll be ok," she assured her. "Paul found me, it could have been worse."

"Where is Keaton now?" her mom asked.

"Gone," was all Paul said. "He won't be hurting her anymore." Paul told her. "Don't ask anymore questions because I don't know the answers to them, I left to be with Lilli." he added and Kara looked over at Lilli and sat by her on the couch.

"Honey I don't care what happened to Keaton as long as he can't hurt you anymore," she said. "I'm just so glad you're ok."

"I'm fine mom, just a little tired." she yawned.

"Ok, you go on and get some rest," Kara said and wrapped her arms around Lilli in a hug. "Call if you need anything."

"Ok mom," she said and Paul stood up and helped her stand up. "I'll call you in the morning," Lilli told her and her mom nodded as they said their good byes to each other and Paul led her back outside to his truck and drove her to his house.

* * *

When the two of them got to Paul's house he helped her out and took her to his bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and knelt down in front of her.

"Princess," he said softly. "What do you need?"

"A shower and to change clothes," she told him. "Then a nap."

"I can do that," he smiled. "Wait right here." he told her and stood up. He walked over and grabbed some clothes from her bag and took them to his bathroom. Then he went back to get Lilli.

"Are you ok to do this on your own?" he asked concerned. "Standing, with your leg just being stitched up?"

"I think I'll be ok," she whispered. "I just feel really dirty after everything with Keaton," she said quietly.

"I get it," he said. "I'll wait right outside for you."

"Could you maybe stay until I'm done?" she asked quietly as she looked down at the floor. Paul placed his hand under her chin and she looked up at him.

"If that's what you want." Paul said and she nodded. "Ok then I'll stay right here while you shower."

"Thank you," she whispered and stepped slowly in the shower and pulled the curtain over.

Lilli slowly scrubbed her body clean, washing away the whole day, scrubbing everywhere Keaton touched her, trying to scrub away how dirty he made her feel. She didn't know what would have happened if Paul hadn't shown up when he did, if he hadn't saved her from Keaton. Tears ran down her cheeks again as the night replayed in her mind.

Paul was leaning against the wall in the bathroom as Lilli showered. He was glad Keaton was taken care of the only thing he regretted was that he couldn't do it himself. He still didn't know what exactly happened when he left Sam and Jacob with Keaton but he would find that out later, the only thing that mattered right now was that Lilli was ok, he needed to take care of her first, he could deal with everything else later. Paul looked over at the shower, he was glad he had her with him and that she wanted to be with him. He stepped closer to the shower as he heard quiet sniffles coming from it.

"Lilli," he said softly as he walked closer to the shower, he still hears quiet sniffling coming from the shower. "Princess," he said again and stopped in front of the curtain. He heard her crying softly. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine," he heard her say but he knew she was far from fine, she was upset and hurting, he could feel some of it coming from her.

"Princess," he said and pulled the curtain over and saw Lilli had her hands over her face and she was crying. "Lilli," he said and quickly turned the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and lifted her out of the shower and placed her in front of him.

"Lilli," he said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"Everything will be ok," Paul assured her. "I'll take care of you."

"I know," she whispered.

"So how about you get dressed and you can lie down," he told her and she nodded.

"You'll stay with me?"

"As long as you want me," he told her and she smiled slightly. "I'll wait for you in the bedroom ok."

"Ok," she said quietly and Paul turned around and walked out.

* * *

Lilli slowly dried off her body and slipped the clothes on Paul laid out for her. She ran a brush through her hair and walked out of the bathroom to join Paul in his bedroom. Lilli slowly walked inside Paul's bedroom and found him sitting on the bed. He walked over to her.

"Everything ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"Just a little tired," she softly spoke.

"Come lay down then," he said and led her over to the bed and pulled the blankets down for her. She slowly laid down on the bed.

"Stay with me," she said and Paul smiled and laid down next to her.

"Just get some rest," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you to Paul," she whispered. "And I don't know what I'd do without you," she added and he smiled and let out a sigh.

"Just get some rest princess," he told her and she let out a content sigh as Paul gently wrapped his arms around her and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Paul laid with Lilli as she fell asleep. When he was sure she was asleep, he slipped out of bed to call Sam so he could find out what happened when he left the cabin. He walked down to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat from the refrigerator and then called Sam.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Sam, what happened with Keaton when I left?" Paul asked.

"He's taken care of," Sam assured him.

"Tell me what happened!" Paul demanded and Sam let out a sigh.

"Jake got a little angry at some of the things Keaton was saying, so I sent him to cool off and he started tearing the kitchen apart. Ripped the gas stove out of the wall, the two of us barely made it out before the whole place blew up.

"Damn," Paul said.

"He's not going to bothering anyone anymore," Sam told him.

"Good."

"So how is Lilli?"

"She had a breakdown in the shower but she's sleeping now,' Paul told him. "But I don't know Sam, I just hope this doesn't send her back to how she was before, when we first met her."

"Me either Paul," Sam sighed.

"It was all Keaton's fault then to."

"I know," Sam told him. "Just stay with her because she'll need you."

"I know Sam."

"And if you need any of us all you have to do is call."

"Thanks Sam," Paul said quietly.

Paul hung the phone up a few minutes later and grabbed something to drink from the refrigerator and opened it and took a drink from it and that's when he heard it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" It was Lilli's scream. Paul sat his drink down and rushed to his bedroom and saw Lilli sitting up in her bed and looking around, he ran over to her.

"What's wrong Lilli?" he asked panicked

* * *

Lilli was tossing and turning in her sleep, Keaton was plaguing her dreams again.

"_We'll be together forever Lilli," Keaton told her. "You and me the way its supposed to be."_

"_No, Keaton, I love Paul, Paul is the only man I will ever love."_

"_You loved me once," he told her_

"_A long time ago Keaton, but I have Paul now and I know what it feels like to be really loved and appreciated and cared about," she told him. "You never treated me the way he does, what we had wasn't real love."_

"_It WAS!" Keaton roared and slapped her across the face. "We'll be together Lilli."_

"_I'd rather die than spend another second with you," she told him as tears fell down her cheeks._

"_That can be arranged," he told her and pulled a knife from his pocket and walked over to her and held it up._

"No," _Lilli pleaded. "NO!" she yelled as he brought the knife down._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lilli yelled sitting up in the bed. She looked around and saw Paul was gone. Where was he. She looked over to the door and saw him running through it a few seconds later.

"What's wrong Lilli?" he asked panicked.

"Keaton, had a knife, he was going to kill me," she told him as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." Paul assured her as he sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "He can't hurt you."

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I went to call Sam," he answered. "But I was never far princess," he told her and she nodded. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked her.

"Not right now, I think I'll try to go back to sleep," she told him and he nodded.

"Go ahead princess," he smiled and she laid back down and he pulled the blanket over her and laid down beside her. "I'm not going anywhere," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you to," Lilli murmured as she drifted back to sleep.


	50. The morning After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 50**

The next morning Lilli woke up in Paul's arms. He was already awake so Lilli found herself staring into Paul's deep brown eyes.

"Morning princess."

"Morning," she yawned as she sat up. So how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat up with her.

"Tired," she answered. "A little sore," she added and he nodded.

"You're not going to school today," he told her and she looked over at him shocked but saw by his expression it was no use in arguing with him. The truth was she didn't feel like going anyway and wasn't planning on going.

"Whatever you say," she shrugged and he looked surprised she didn't try to argue with him. "What?" she asked.

"You're not going to argue with me?"

"I don't really feel like it," she sighed.

"You want some breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she told him. "What do you want?" she asked as she threw the blanket off of her and started to get out of bed.

"No princess I got it this time," he told her and she glanced over at him.

"You can cook?" she asked surprised and he smiled.

"A little," he admitted.

"And you never told me," she said and he smirked.

"Come on lets get to the kitchen," he told her.

"So what can you cook?" she asked him as she stood up.

"Simple things, eggs, spaghetti," he told her and she shook her head as he walked over to her. "So lets go eat," he told her. "Your leg ok to walk on."

"Yes Paul I'm ok," she told him. "You have to let me walk," she added and he smiled. "It may hurt but I'll be ok."

"I don't like for you to be hurt princess," he said quietly. "I love you and I just want to take care of you."

"I know you do and I love you to and get the whole you need to take care of me thing but you also have to realize that some things I can do by myself and you have to let me do things on my own."

"Ok Princess," he smiled. "Now lets get to the kitchen."

* * *

When they got to the kitchen Paul pulled out a chair from the table so Lilli could sit down. Lilli sat down and looked up at Paul.

"So what are you fixing me for breakfast?" she asked.

"Eggs," he said hopefully.

"Sounds great," she smiled and Paul pulled out a skillet and got some eggs from the refrigerator and started cooking eggs for them. Lilli sat back in her chair and watched him as he stood at the stove. He was shirtless off course and Lilli let her eyes travel over his body, over his chest and lean, muscular arms and six pack abs, she let out a sigh, he was the most attractive man she had ever seen and he was all hers. Paul could feel Lilli's eyes on him as he cooked her breakfast and he turned and saw her eyes on him looking his body up and down.

"Are you checking me out?" he teased.

"Oh yeah," Lilli smiled.

"You like what you see?"

"Oh yeah," Lilli nodded. "I love what I see." he smiled as he put some scrambled eggs on two plates and walked them over to the table.

"Thanks," she said and Paul smiled down at her and leaned over and pressed his lips to hers and then walked to his seat and sat down with her.

"You're not going to work today?" she asked.

"No princess, I'm staying home with you today," he told her. "I'm going to take care of you today."

"Paul," she said.

"I'll go to work tomorrow." he told her. "And if you don't feel like going to school you can go stay with Emily so you won't be by yourself."

"I think I'll probably go to school Paul." she told him.

"Well you don't have to decide that right now, lets see how you feel later." he told her.

"Ok Paul," she sighed and started to eat her breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast Paul and Lilli went into the living room to watch a movie together. Lilli laid her head on Paul's shoulder.

"So I already applied to a college in Seattle for when I graduate in a few months."

"If that's what you really want," he said. "I don't want you to go to a college in Seattle because of me."

"Its not because of you Paul," she sighed and he glanced over at her.

"Lilli."

"Ok if I had never met you I might be going somewhere further away," she admitted. "But I don't want to be away from you and I'm ok with going to college in Seattle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she assured him.

"So what do you think about moving in with me after graduation?"

"I think I like the sound of that," she smiled and he let out a relieved sigh. "The way things are going with my mom and Billy, well I could be living here sooner than that."

"You think so?"

"My mom is still staying with Billy now even though she can go back home," she told him and Paul smiled. "And I don't think she's in a hurry to go back home."

"I haven't seen Billy happy with a woman in a long time."

"It's the same way with my mom," Lilli told him. "I'm so glad she can be happy and that she found a good man to be happy with," Paul smiled. "And I got lucky I found you, even though you did almost knock me out with your car door that day."

"Do you have to bring that up?" he asked. "I hurt you and imprinted on you on the same day and you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I love you Paul," she told him. "I don't know where I would be without you," she said. "I know I wasn't in a very good place when I first moved here but you somehow put me back together and fixed me."

"And I never want to see you like that again," he told her. "I hated seeing you like that," he said quietly. "I never want to see you like that again and I've been so worried that when Keaton took you that you would go back to being like that again."

"Don't worry so much I'm fine," she told him and he leaned over and lightly touched his lips to hers before pulling away.

"Paul just because I have a few stitches doesn't mean I'm going to break."

"Princess," he whispered and kissed her again threading his fingers in her hair to hold her to him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you to." she said and kissed her neck as he lifted her and placed her in his lap.

"You sure you're up for this?" he asked concerned.

"I'm always up for this," she smiled. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Am I still breathing?" he asked and Lilli laughed as he kissed her neck. "Tell me if I hurt you, I know you're still a little sore from the stitches."

"Ok," she said and he kissed her lips as Lilli moved so she was straddling his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck Paul stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom. When he got inside the bedroom he sat her down and kissed her lips. He pulled away and looked at her.

"You're so beautiful," he said. "And all mine," he added possessively as he kissed her neck. Lilli felt his fingers running across her back and he pulled away long enough to pull her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it before gently lowering himself on top of her. He kissed her neck and moved his lips across his chest before he took one of her breasts in his mouth and began to suck on it as he massaged the other one. Lilli let out a moan as he switched his mouth to the other breast. Paul placed kissed down her body and over her stomach before running his tongue up her body. He kissed her stomach again and then rested his chin on her stomach and looked up at her. Lilli let out a sigh as he kissed above the waist band of her pants and then began gently easing them off of her being careful of the stitches on her thigh, he threw her pants on the floor and quickly removed his. He looked down at her and kissed her lips as he gently thrust himself inside her. Lilli moaned as Paul pulled out and thrust back inside her. Lilli grabbed onto his shoulder as he quickened his pace until he finally fell onto the bed next to her.

Lilli rolled over a few minutes later and saw Paul was staring over at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're ok?" he asked concerned. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked worried.

"Paul I'm fine, don't worry so much," she said and leaned over and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you to Princess." he smiled and Lilli rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep.


	51. Kara and Billy's News

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 51**

The next week went by and Lilli and Paul were sitting with Carlisle as he checked over her leg and told her he could pull the stitches out now. So after getting her stitches out the two of them thanked Carlisle and made their way back to Paul's house. Yes Lilli was still staying with Paul, they had went back to Lilli's house and she got more clothes and did some laundry. Lilli's mom hadn't went back home either, it seemed she was really happy staying with Billy and Billy was really happy having her there as well. Lilli was back at school and getting ready to graduate in a month. She hadn't even told her mom about moving in with Paul permanently after she graduated. She was basically living with him already but she knew her mom assumed she would move back home eventually, even though her mom hadn't bothered to move back either. Lilli was sitting on the couch doing her homework and waiting for Paul to get home from work when her cell phone rang. She sat her book down and answered it.

"Hello,"

"Lilli," the voice said happily, it was her mom.

"Mom," Lilli said.

"So can you come over to Billy's, I need to talk to you about something," she told her.

"When?"

"Right now," her mom said.

"Ok mom, I'll leave a note for Paul and be on my way," she told her.

After leaving a note for Paul on the refrigerator because Lilli knew that would be the first place he would go when he got home. Then she slipped her shoes on and headed out to meet her mom wondering what she wanted and what she was so happy about. When she got to Billy's she was about to knock when Jacob walked up behind her.

"Lilli," he said and she turned around and smiled.

"Hey Jake."

"Did your mom call you?" he asked.

"Yeah, your dad call you to."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Might as well see what they want," he said and opened the door and they walked in.

"Dad!" Jacob called.

"Mom!" Lilli called out.

"We're here," Jacob said as they walked into the living room.

"Good you're both here," Kara said cheerfully.

"Have a seat on the couch," Billy told them and Jacob and Lilli sat next to each other on the couch.

"What's going on?" Lilli asked.

"Well we have some news," Kara said. "I know the two of us haven't been together that long, but we've known each other a long time."

"I've haven't been this happy in a long time," Billy said.

"I know dad," Jacob said.

"So first of all I've put the house up for sale, Billy asked me to stay here with him, live with him."

"That's great mom," Lilli smiled.

"You to of course," she added.

"We'll talk about that later," Lilli told her. "But when do we need to start moving our stuff?"

"This weekend," Kara told her

"I'm sure we can get all the guys to help again, like they did when we moved here," Lilli said looking at Jacob.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Jacob smiled.

"And well…" Kara said and looked at Billy and then the two of them looked at Jacob and Lilli.

"I asked Kara to marry me," Billy told them and Jacob and Lilli looked at each other shocked.

"Oh my god!" Jacob exclaimed.

"I said yes," Kara smiled.

"Oh my god!" Lilli exclaimed this time and stood up and walked over to her mom. "Congratulations mom!" she said happily and hugged her. "Congratulations Billy," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations dad! Kara!" Jacob smiled and walked over and kissed Kara on the cheek and gave his dad a clap on the back.

"So when are you two going to get married?" Lilli asked.

"Well we're not planning a huge wedding, just something small," Kara told her. "With you two standing with us," she added hopefully.

"Of course," Lilli said.

"No problem," Jacob smiled.

"Have you told Uncle Charlie yet?" Lilli asked.

"I was going to tell him after I talked to you," Kara told her.

"We're going to go then," Lilli smiled. "I'll be at Paul's," she added.

"Ok honey," her mom said and hugged her. "Call you later."

"Bye,' Lilli said. "Come on Jake," she added and pulled him out after her.

* * *

When the two of them got outside Jacob and Lilli looked at each other and smiled.

"Our parents are getting married," Jacob said smiling.

"Its hard to believe," Lilli said quietly.

"You two are moving here," Jacob said.

"I was moving here after graduation anyway," Lilli told him and he smiled.

"Your moms ok with that?" Jacob asked her.

"She doesn't know yet," she told him and Jacob smiled. "I'll tell her." she added. "I'll see you later, I'm heading back to Paul's." she told him and walked away.

* * *

When Lilli got back to Paul's he was there, sitting on the couch watching TV. When she walked in Paul looked over at her and smiled.

"Everything ok with your mom?" he asked and she smiled and walked over and sat down on the couch by Paul. She leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Yes, in fact Billy had called Jake over as well they had some news to break to us and I guess they figured we'd take it better together."

"Oh was it good news?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," she smiled. "My mom and Billy are getting married." she told him.

"Are you serious?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yeah Paul," she smiled.

"That's great news!" he smiled and she nodded her head.

"Yep and even better, my mom has put the house up for sale and is moving here." she told him.

"That's great news." Paul said happily. "You're helping us move this weekend," she told him.

"Are you moving in with Jake and Billy to?" he asked quietly.

"I guess so," she told him. "I mean my mom's selling the house so I kind of have to."

"Unless you want to go ahead and move in with me," he whispered and Lilli smiled.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"If its ok with your mom," he told her. "I would love to have you here all the time, the sooner the better for me." he smiled.

"Ok, I'll talk to my mom about it," she told him and leaned over and kissed his lips, "I want to be here all the time to," she added and leaned over and kissed his lips again, Paul slid his arms around her and lowered her down on the couch.

"I love you my Princess," he whispered and kissed her neck.

"I love you to Paul," she whispered and leaned up and kissed his lips. Paul's lips left hers to trail kisses down her neck. His tongue flicked out behind her ear and Lilli moaned and arched her body up into his. Paul ran his hands down her sides and tugged her shirt up and over her head tossing it to the floor. He placed his lips against her stomach running his tongue over her scars on her stomach, like he always did before kissing up her body placing a kiss between her breasts before pulling away.

"Lift up a little," he whispered and Lilli did as he reached around to undo her bra her phone rang.

"Damn it," Lilli cursed and Paul chuckled.

"Go on, its your phone this time," he said and sat up and pulled Lilli up with him and handed her the phone from the table.

"Thanks," she said.

"Hello," she answered frustrated.

"Oh, am I interrupting," Lilli's mom said amused.

"Mom!" she exclaimed. "Of course not," she said and Paul fought back a chuckle as he kissed her bare shoulder and down her arm.

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok with everything with me and Billy. I know you practically live here anyway."

"Mom, I meant it when I said I'm happy for you and Billy. You deserve this and so does he."

"It means a lot to me that you support my relationship with Billy." she told her.

"Mom, all I care about is that you're happy."

"Thanks honey and we'll go look for dresses soon."

"Ok, so when are you getting married."

"In a few weeks," her mom told her.

"That quick huh?"

"Yeah, I've known Billy a long time so its not like I'm rushing into things."

"If its what you want mom."

"It is."

"Ok I'll make Jake and Paul get fitted for a tux this weekend, on Saturday."

"Thanks," her mom said.

"I actually need to talk to you about some things, I'll come by Billy's after school." she told her.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." her mom said.

"See you tomorrow," Lilli said and hung the phone.

"Make me get fitted for a tux huh," Paul smirked.

"Oh come on you know you'll look sexy," she told him and straddled his lap and placed her lips against his.

"Sexy huh," he said when he pulled away.

"Of course you look sexy in anything," she told him as she kissed his neck. "You're sexiest when you wear nothing," she whispered in his ear before placing kisses across his chest.

"Lilli," he whispered and she looked up at him and he pressed his lips against hers as he stood up off the couch. Lilli wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Later that night Lilli was lying awake in Paul's arms thinking about everything that had gone on today. Her mom getting married, Paul telling her she could go ahead and move in with him now, how sex with Paul got better each time. She let out a sigh, she knew Paul wasn't asleep either but he hadn't said anything to her yet, so she thought he might just need some time to think.

"Princess," Paul said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You ok?" he asked concerned. "I know you're awake."

"Just thinking," she told him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Just everything, my mom's getting married, you telling me I could go ahead and move in with you now," she sighed. "How everything seems to finally be falling into place for me."

"Princess, after everything you've had to go through I think you deserve for things to fall into place for you, Paul told her and Lilli smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips. "Get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"Ok good night Paul,"

"Good night princess." he whispered.


	52. Kara learns the truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 52 **

The next day after school Lilli made her way to Billy's house to talk to her mom. She knocked on the door and Kara opened it and saw her standing on the other side.

"Come on in," Kara told her and she stepped in and Kara shut the door.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" her mom asked.

"I was actually hoping we could take a walk and talk about it," she said hopefully.

"Of course let me tell Billy I'll be right back," she said and walked away and returned a few minutes later. "Let's go." she added and the two of them walked out the door.

They walked in silence the first few minutes, making Kara wonder why Lilli wanted to talk to her.

"Lilli, is there something you wanted to talk about?" Kara asked.

"Yes," she said and took a deep breath. "You know I'm so happy you found Billy and that you'll be moving here to La Push but I don't want to live with you and Billy."

"Lilli I…."

"And it has nothing to do with Billy, I actually really like Billy a lot," she told her and Kara smiled. "And Jake, he's already like the brother I always wanted but I don't want to move in with you guys."

"Where else do you expect to go Lilli?"

"Well that's what I want to talk to you about," she took a deep breath. "After I graduate I was going to move in with Paul anyway," she told her. "And I want to go ahead and move in with him now."

"Lilli are you sure Paul is ok with this?" she asked.

"Yes mom, he asked me himself, I didn't bring it up." Lilli told her.

"What about college?"

"I'm going to college in Seattle, its already decided," she told her mom.

"Ok," her mom said. "But honey I'm not sure if moving in with Paul now is a good decision."

"Mom, its just a few weeks sooner than I was going to move in anyway. I'm graduating in a few weeks and you're getting married."

"I know honey," she said softly.

"You can talk to Billy, he's known Paul since he was a kid."

"Lilli."

"Mom, I love Paul and its not changing." Lilli told her. "Paul's not going to hurt me."

"You're going to have to let me think about this," Kara told her.

"Mom, I've been at Paul's house since I got hurt and it hasn't been a problem."

"But you're well now." she began

"Mom no," she pleaded.

"Maybe you should go ahead and move in with me and Billy and Jake."

"No mom," she pleaded quietly.

"Come on Lilli," she said and walked back to Billy's with Lilli following her.

* * *

Billy was sitting in the living room. He had just gotten off the phone with the council and gotten the ok to tell Kara the truth about the boys. He was marrying Kara so she was going to be apart of all their lives and Lilli, was Paul's imprint so he knew she definitely wasn't going anywhere. To bad Jacob was on patrol he really needed one of the guys here when he told Kara so they could show her. A few seconds later Kara walked in with Lilli.

"Back already?" Billy smiled and Kara walked over and leaned down and kissed him.

"Lilli." he said.

"Hey Billy," she said quietly.

"Everything ok?" he asked her.

"Just trying to figure out how to break it to Paul that I'm moving over here now," she told him.

"Lilli," her mom said firmly and Lilli crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Actually speaking of Paul there is something I need to talk to you about," Billy said to Kara and Lilli looked over at him. "Its about the stories of our tribe," Billy added and Lilli's eyes widened. "Lilli is Paul home yet?" he asked and Lilli glanced at the clock.

"He should be," she said softly.

"Will you call him and get him to come over, we're going to need proof." he added. "Jacob's patrolling." and she nodded.

"Ok," she said and took her cell phone out of her pocket and called Paul. He answered immediately.

"Princess," he answered and she smiled.

"Hey, I'm at Billy's and we need you to come over here," she told him.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, but I think Billy got the ok to tell my mom and we need one of you guys here, Jake's patrolling or we'd use him." she said.

"On my way," he said. "See you soon."

"Thanks," she said. "On his way Billy."

"Ok, I'll start telling you everything," he said and Kara sat down in the chair by Billy and Lilli sat on the couch as he began telling Kara the stories. She listened intently about how they were descended from wolves Billy had gotten to the part about their enemy, the cold ones and how when they were under an attack, some had the ability to shift into a wolf when Paul came in and sat by Lilli.

"Wow!" Kara said.

"The thing is Kara, everything I told you, the cold ones our enemies that suck blood, have red eyes, the guy shifting into a wolf," he said. "Its all true."

"What?" Kara asked in disbelief and looked over at Lilli who was now seated by Paul.

"That's why Paul is here, so you can see for yourself." Billy told her. "He's only one of the guys that phase."

"Who else?" Kara asked.

"Sam Uley, he's the Alpha right now, Embry, Quil, Jared and Jacob."

"Your son Jacob?" Kara asked shocked.

"Yes," Billy said. "We'll go outside so you can see." he told them and they all went outside. Kara and Billy stood on the porch and Lilli went and sat on the ground. Paul walked a few steps away and looked back at Billy who nodded. Kara watched as Paul stripped off his shorts and was standing there naked with his back turned to them. Kara watched as his body vibrated and suddenly there was a huge wolf where Paul was standing.

"Oh my god!" Kara exclaimed and the wolf turned around and walked towards them. "Billy," she said worried as he stopped in front of Lilli.

"He won't hurt her," Billy assured him as the wolf sat down in front of her. Lilli smiled and stroked his neck with her hand and he bumped his nose against her cheek.

"Billy." Kara said as she watched her daughter scratch the wolf's neck, Lilli wasn't afraid of him.

"Paul," he said and Paul looked up at Billy and saw Billy give him a nod and he walked over and Kara watched as where the wolf stood, Paul was there now. He slipped his shorts on and walked over to Lilli.

"Princess," he said quietly and held his hand out to her and she placed her hand in his and he pulled her up and leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Paul," Billy said. "You can tell Kara about you and Lilli now."

"Ok," he said. "Kara, the wolves, we do something called imprinting." he began. "Imprinting is like when I saw Lilli for the first time my whole world shifted and the only thing that mattered to me was her," he said. "Lilli is what is grounding me now, what's holding me to the earth," he sighed. "it's a soul mate, but its also a hell of a lot stronger than a soul mate to," he smiled. "I was what she needed me to be at the time. She only needed a friend, someone to talk to when we first met so that's what I was to her," he told Kara as Lilli gave his hand a squeeze and he pulled her to him and slid his arm around her waist. "But as time went on and we spent more time together, Lilli decided she wanted more than just to be friends, but I went at her pace no matter how difficult it was for me." he told her. "I could never hurt her, I love Lilli more than you can imagine."

"So you knew about this all this time," Kara asked Lilli.

"Yes mom but I couldn't tell you because its not my secret to tell," Lilli told her.

"I get that," she said and Lilli turned to Paul. "I need to talk to my mom," she told him. "I'll be back later ok."

"Ok Princess, I'll see you at home," he told her and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "I'll pick us up something for dinner."

"Ok, I was going to cook but I can cook tomorrow night."

"Ok princess, see you soon," he told her and kissed her again. "Be careful coming home."

"I will." she smiled.

"I love you," Paul told her.

"I love you to," she said.

* * *

When Paul left Billy went back inside so Lilli and her mom could talk.

"You and Paul are still so young just teenagers both of you," Kara told her. "I'm your mother, I'll always worry about you no matter how old you get." she added and Lilli smiled.

"I get that mom, but I've found the man I'm going to be with for the rest of my life," she told her.

"And Paul is wonderful and I know he treats you well and takes care of you and I can see he loves you and how much you love him."

"I've never felt this way about anyone mom," Lilli told her. "And I'll never feel like this about anyone else." she said. "Paul is it for me and I don't need to date other guys because I don't want or need any other guy but Paul."

"Its just…and I know I just said it but you two are so young," Kara said and Lilli let out an annoyed sigh. "But you two already behave like you've been together for years, talking about dinner and how he's not afraid to tell you he loves you in front of people," she sighed. "Most guys are not like that."

"Believe me after everything I've been through I know how lucky I am to have someone like Paul," she told her. "How many guys would have waited like he did for me, imprint or not, I know he wasn't used to moving so slow with a girl but he never did anything I didn't want and he still hasn't."

"I just want you to be careful," Kara told her.

"I always am mom," she smiled and her mom pulled her into a hug.

"I love you."

"Love you to mom," Lilli said and Kara let go of her.

"So Paul turns into a wolf," Kara sighed.

"Yes mom and so do some of the other guys," Lilli told her. "But they would never hurt anything other than a vampire." she added.

"Ok," Kara sighed. "You weren't afraid of him at all."

"Now, no," she told her. "But when he first told me, I ran away from him. Not because of the wolf part but because of the imprinting part, I thought he only loved me because he was forced to."

"Lilli," Kara said sadly.

"But we of course talked everything out and worked it out."

"Its good that the two of you can talk about things and work things out between you." Kara told her.

"I know mom," she sighed. "I'm going to go home," she added. "I'll see you later."

"Ok." Kara said. "Be careful."

* * *

When she got home, to Paul's house, he was sitting on the couch waiting for her. When she walked in he stood up and walked over to her.

"Everything ok?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she told him. "My mom didn't forbid me from staying with you."

"I thought she might for a second there." he sighed relieved.

"I did to Paul," she admitted and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "I'm so glad she didn't," Lilli sighed. "I love you."

"I love you to." Paul told her. "So you hungry, I got Chinese food," he added and she smiled.

"Actually I am hungry," Lilli said and he took her hand in his and led her towards the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

A few weeks later Lilli graduated from high school, everyone showed up, her mom, Billy and Jacob. Paul was there as well as the rest of the pack. After her graduation everyone went to a party on the beach. Kara and Billy's wedding was next week and it was all everyone was talking about. They had planned a small wedding on the beach and everyone had made plans to show up.

"So is everything ready for your mom and Billy's wedding next week?" Paul asked her.

"Yep," Lilli smiled. "And I can't wait to see you in your tux," she said as she ran her hands over his chest. "I know you're going to look so sexy all dressed up."

"You think so?" he smirked.

"Oh yeah," she whispered and Paul leaned down and kissed her lips. Lilli wrapped her arms around him as Paul slipped his tongue in her mouth and ran his hands over her butt slipped his hands in her back pockets and grabbing her ass.

"Paul," she said pulling away and he smiled and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her and she leaned against him slipping her arms around his torso. "You want to get out of here?" Lilli asked him.

"And do what princess?" he asked.

"I'm sure we can think of something," she said innocently and placed her lips against his chest and she felt his chest rumble under her lips as he let out a low grow.

"Don't start anything you don't plan on finishing," he growled.

"I think you know I don't," she said and looked up at him.

"Lets get out of here then." Paul said and quickly led Lilli away from the beach and towards his house.

* * *

As soon as they walked in the door Paul had Lilli pressed against the front door as he kissed her neck and behind her ear before taking her earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it. Lilli moaned as she felt Paul's hands on her hips sliding her shirt up, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her stomach and pulled away and looked at her. He started to undo the buttons on her shirt but it was obviously taking to long so he just ripped it in half and it fell to the floor. He quickly took her bra off and slid his hands over her ass and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned down and kissed his lips as he carried her to the bedroom. When they got to the bedroom Paul put her down and Lilli started placing kisses on his chest. Paul took Lilli's face in his hands and his lips crashed against hers as he quickly started to remove her pants and then carry her over to the bed. He placed her on the bed but before Lilli had time to move he covered her body with his and started placing kisses down her body as Lilli popped the button on his shorts open and pushed them down and Paul kicked them off and they landed on the floor. Paul looked down at Lilli and she gave his chest a push and he rolled over pulling Lilli with him so she was on top of him. Lilli bent down and pressed her lips against his neck, then his shoulder, then down to his chest. She ran her tongue over his nipple and he let out a loud growl as she did the same to the other one. Lilli sat up and ran her hands down his chest, as Paul grabbed her hips and flipped her over so he was now looking down at her. He quickly thrust inside her and Lilli moaned as be began to move, thrusting her hips him motion with his until Paul fell onto the bed next to her.

* * *

The next week passed by and it was the day Kara and Billy were getting married. Everyone gathered on the beach for the ceremony. Kara wore a simple white wedding gown. She had her hair in a twist off her neck and held a simple bouquet of red roses. Lilli's dress was simple as well and baby blue. All the guys looked extremely sexy in their tux's. Lilli and Jacob stood with their parent as they recited vows to each other before everyone and then it was time for the reception.

* * *

Lilli found Paul sitting by himself he had already undone the buttons on his shirt and took off the tie. So when she found him he was standing by himself with his white shirt unbuttoned against his tanned skin, showing off his muscular chest and six pack abs. Lilli let out a sigh as she walked over to him.

"Hey," she said and he looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey," he replied.

"You looked really sexy in your tux," she told him and he smirked.

"You look so beautiful," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips. When she pulled away she heard someone yell it was time for Kara to throw the bouquet and all the single girls gathered round. The guys stood back and watched as Kara turned around.

"You girls ready?" Kara said and turned to back look at them.

"Yeah!" they all yelled and Kara turned around so her back was to them.

"Ok," Kara said. "One, two, three," she said and threw the bouquet which sailed perfectly into Lilli's hands. "Lilli held it up and waved it around as all the guys pointed at Paul and slapped him on the back. When Kara turned around and saw Lilli had caught the bouquet she smiled and walked over and hugged her. Then they looked at Paul who now seemed to have a very stressed look on his face as he sat on the ground.

"Oh wow, he looks really worried." Kara said.

"I'll take care of it mom," she said and Lilli walked over to Paul. She stopped in front of him and bent down and sat in his lap. His hands rested on her hips as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"You caught the bouquet," he said. "Doesn't that mean that we're next or something?" he asked worried.

"Paul its just a silly wedding thing, just because I caught the bouquet doesn't mean we have to be the next couple to get married."

"Oh," he said. "I do want to marry you and I will be asking you soon," he told her. "I love you so much."

"I love you to," Lilli told him. "And don't worry so much, we'll get married when the time is right for us not because I caught the bouquet at my mom's wedding." she added and he smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"So you want a big wedding?"

"I want the wedding where I wear the beautiful white dress and you and all the guys are dressed up in your tuxes, with the flowers and dancing and all that," she told him. "But really all of that doesn't matter as long as I'm married to you." she told him and he smiled.

"You can have the wedding of your dreams princess, you deserve it and I promise not to complain to much about all the wedding stuff you might ask me to help with," he told her and she smiled.

"You better not," she teased and leaned over and kissed him.


	53. The News

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 53**

A few weeks later Kara and Billy had settled into married life rather well. Lilli was enjoying college in Seattle and she seemed to like the classes she had and her professors. Paul had also been really secretive about something as well and Lilli wondered what it was. She figured he was planning something she just had no idea what it could be. She trusted Paul completely, she knew he would never hurt her intentionally, she just really wanted to know what he was planning. When Lilli got home from her class that afternoon she found a note waiting for her.

_ Go to the beach at the spot where we first met,  
_

_ Love,  
Paul_

Lilli smiled and folded the note and shoved it in her pocket. She put her books on the couch and stuck her cell phone in her pocket and walked out the door and headed to the spot where Paul had almost ran over her and knocked her out with his car door.

When Lilli got to the spot on the beach Paul was already there waiting for her.

"Hey Princess," he said when he saw her walk over to him He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Paul, what is this about?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon," he told her and took her hand in his and led her onto the beach.

"Well will you at least tell me if I'm going to like whatever you've planned?" she asked.

"I hope so princess," he sighed and she looked over at him. "I really just want to show you something." he admitted.

"Oh," Lilli said a little disappointed, she had hoped he was leading up to a proposal but she knew Paul always did things on his own time. Paul looked over at her and smiled. If she only knew how difficult it was to keep a secret this big from her or any kind of secret at all from her.

"Ok Princess," he said when he stopped. "We're here," he told her and he turned her around where she was facing the water. "I need you to look."

"Ok, what am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked

"Right here Princess," he said softly and pointed to some rocks on the sand that looked like they were in some sort of formation.

"Ok," she said.

"Maybe take a few steps back so you can see," he told her and led her a few steps back and Lilli looked and saw that the rocks on the beach weren't in any formation they were spelling something out, Lilli read it to herself first. _Will…You…Marry…Me. Will you marry me. _Lilli looked over at Paul shocked and he smiled.

"So will you?" he asked and she smiled as he pulled a ring out of his pocket and dropped down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Lilli looked down at him, tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she whispered and Paul smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up and kissed her. When he pulled away Lilli looked at her ring, it was a white gold ring with three round diamonds on it, a big one in the middle with two smaller ones on each side of it. Then it had three smaller diamonds channel-set on each side in the ring.

"Paul its so beautiful," she told him as she stared at her ring.

"I'm so happy you like it," Paul smiled and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love it," she told him. "So you've been planning this for a while," she stated.

"Yes princess I have," Paul sighed. "I wanted something more for you than just an ordinary proposal," he said. "This will be a great story for our kids."

"So how long did it take you to spell out will you marry me in rocks."

"A while," he smiled. "But you're worth it." he added and he leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you to." she smiled and Paul took her hand in his and led her a few steps down the beach where he had a blanket spread on the ground with a picnic basket on it. There was a candle and long stem red rose on the blanket. "Paul," she whispered.

"Come on princess," he said and led her over to the blanket and they sat down. Paul lit the candle and then handed her the rose.

"This is really amazing and sweet Paul," Lilli said and he smiled. "I never imagined I would find a guy as wonderful as you and that he would want me or that I would be engaged," she sighed. "Its all so amazing that I'm going to get everything I ever wanted."

"Me to Princess," Paul sighed and he started to unpack the picnic basket.

"What did you bring?" she asked.

"Its nothing great, just some sandwiches, chips and sodas," Paul told her. "Its not the expensive dinner I wish I could give you to celebrate this night."

"Paul, this is perfect," she told him. "having sandwiches and being alone with you is better than some expensive dinner in a stuffy restaurant with a crowd of people." she told him and he smiled.

"I really can't wait to tell everyone and show them my ring and start planning my wedding, the cake and the place and my dress," she began and Paul smiled.

"Whatever you want," Paul told her. "You definitely deserve the wedding of your dreams and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you get it."

"I don't have to have some big extravagant wedding, something small and simple will be fine at the beach or your house." she told him and he smiled.

"I can't even begin to describe how much I love you," Paul told her and leaned over and kissed her lips and lifted her into his lap. "You're amazing," he said and kissed her lips, "sweet," he kissed her cheek, "beautiful," he kissed her neck, "and mine forever." he kissed her lips.

"Forever," she whispered and leaned over and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

The next morning when Lilli rolled over in bed Paul was still asleep. She smiled and quietly slipped out of bed and made her way into the living room to call her mom. She made herself comfortable on the couch and then picked up her cell phone and called her mom.

"Hello."

"Mom,"

"Morning Lilli," she said.

"I have something I need to tell you," Lilli said.

"You're pregnant," her mom groaned. "Lilli I…"

"I'm not pregnant mom," she told her. "I promise you I'm not pregnant."

"Then what is it?" her mom asked anxiously.

"Well I'm engaged, Paul asked me to marry him last night," Lilli said happily. "And I said yes!"

"That's good news!" her mom exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you two and if you want me to help you plan your wedding all you have to do is ask."

"Mom, you know I want your help but nothing big or over the top because that's not me and Paul." she told her.

"Of course," her mom said. "So are you going to tell me how he proposed?" she asked.

"Well when I got home there was a note from Paul asking me to meet him at the spot we first met," she began. "So I made my way there and he was waiting of course." she sighed. Paul slipped into the room and listened to her talking thinking Lilli didn't know he was there but she did of course, she always knew when he was close by because her heart beat sped up. "When I got there I asked him what this was about and he said he just wanted to show me something," Lilli sighed. "I was a little disappointed because I was hoping he was going to ask me to marry him not just show me something." she told him. "He led me out onto the beach and had me stand where I was facing the water and told me to look." she smiled. "And when I finally did look I saw he had spelled out will you marry me in rocks on the sand and of course I said yes."

"That's really sweet," her mom said. "And probably took forever to do," she added.

"I know," Lilli sighed.

"So the ring?"

"Mom the ring's gorgeous," she sighed. "I can't wait to show it to you," she told her.

"I can't wait to see it."

"We'll come by later today," she told her. "I haven't told anyone else yet so don't say anything, especially to Jake, I want to tell him myself."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

"We'll be by after breakfast, will you ask Jake to wait on us?," Lilli asked/

"Of course, we'll see you two later," her mom said.

"See you after breakfast," Lilli said and hung the phone up. "So Paul how much longer are you going to stand over there before you come over here?"

"You knew I was here?" he asked surprised.

"I always know when you're close," she told him and he sat by her and leaned over and kissed him.

"Do you know how difficult it was to keep this from you?" he told her. "I didn't tell anyone and I kept my thoughts hidden from the pack while I was planning it." he added. "Couldn't risk anyone slipping up and saying something to you." he told her and she smiled.

"I trusted you completely Paul, I figured you were up to something I just had no idea what," she told him and he smiled.

"You sure you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life princess?" he asked.

"I definitely want you for the rest of my life," she smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips. "Breakfast?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he smiled and Lilli shook her head and got off the couch and walked to the kitchen, when she looked back she saw Paul was still sitting there so she walked back over and stood in front of him. "You need something?"

"No, but if you want breakfast you're going to get up off your ass and help me cook," she told him and he looked up and arched his eyebrows and stood up and crossed his arms over his chest and smirked down at her.

"What are you cooking?" he asked.

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon," she told him. "You're in charge of plates and juice," she told him and he smiled.

"No problem princess," he said and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

The food was cooked and Paul and Lilli sat down to a nice breakfast together.

"So we're going to see your mom after breakfast?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I asked to see if Jake would wait for us before he left for he day."

"Well, I'll start getting things cleaned up while you finish eating," Paul told her and took his plate to the sink.

"You sure?" Lilli asked.

"I wouldn't have said I'd do it if I didn't want to," Paul smiled and started to fill the sink with water so he could clean the pans she use while she finished up the last few bites of her breakfast and then walked over to the sink and handed Paul her plate.

"Do you need to do anything else to get ready?"

"Yeah I do," she sighed.

"Well you go finish up getting ready and I'll finish cleaning the kitchen."

"Ok," she sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to go see her mom, Billy and Jake.

A few minutes later Paul went to take a shower so he could get ready to go with Lilli see her mom.

"So are you ready to tell everyone?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'm so ready," she sighed. "I've already told my mom and as long as she's happy about it and supports us, no one else has to." she told him. "But I do hope everyone will be happy for us."

"Me to Princess," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips. "You ready?"

"Yeah lets go."

* * *

Paul and Lilli stood in front of the door to her mom and Billy's house, Paul knocked on the door and it opened a few seconds later and Jacob was standing there.

"Hey Jake," Paul said.

"So you two have some news you wanted to share with us I hear," Jacob smiled as he moved to let them.

"Yes we do," Lilli told him. "Lets go sit with our parents," she added and the three of them walked in the other room and saw Kara and Billy sitting there. Paul and Lilli took a seat on the couch as Billy and Kara greeted them. Jacob sat in a chair by the couch.

"Ok so what's this about?" Billy asked.

"Well I already talked to my mom and I wanted the three of you to be the first to know before anyone else." Lilli began. "Paul asked me to marry him last night," she told them. "And I said yes."

"I never thought I'd see the day Paul would get married," Billy smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Me either," Jacob agreed but he was smiling to. "Congratulations," he added.

"Let me see the ring," her mom said and Lilli held out her hand and her mom took her hand in hers and looked at the ring. "Oh wow! Its beautiful," Kara exclaimed. "Look how it sparkles when the light hits it, its so beautiful."

"Thanks mom," she smiled.

"So you going with us to tell everyone else?" Paul asked Jacob.

"You really think I would miss the look on everyone's faces when you tell them," Jacob said. "I'm definitely going with you."

"Well lets get going then," Paul told him and the three of them stood up.

"We'll get together soon Lilli, figure out what all needs to be done for the wedding."

"Alright mom," she said and Kara hugged Lilli.

"We'll plan the wedding of your dreams, you deserve it." Kara said.

"Now you sound like Paul," Lilli sighed. "We'll get together soon." Lilli told her.

"Alright lets get to Sam's," Paul said and he took Lilli's hand in his and they made their way to Sam's house.

* * *

When the three of them got to Sam's house, everyone was already there. Paul and Jacob gathered everyone together so Paul and Lilli could tell everyone the news.

"Ok what is this about?" Sam asked, Paul and Lilli looked at each other and smiled.

"I asked Lilli to marry me last night and she said yes," Paul smiled. "We're engaged!" he said happily. As soon as the words left his mouth there was a chorus of congratulations from everyone as Emily asked to see the ring. Lilli held her hand out as all the girls crowded around and all the guys heard a chorus of ooh's as they looked at it.

"Its so beautiful," Emily said. "It just sparkles."

"I want to hear how he proposed," one of them said and Lilli smiled and went into the story of Paul leaving a note and telling her to meet him at the spot they first met and how he led her to the beach to show her something and when they got there he had spelled will you marry me out on rocks on the sand and then they had a picnic on the beach.

"Is your mom excited?" Emily asked.

"Yeah she's all ready to help me plan the wedding," Lilli told them. "We haven't even set a date yet."

"So pick a date and start planning," Emily told her. "You wouldn't believe how much you have to do, just for a small wedding."

"I know," she sighed. "I am excited about planning my wedding though," she smiled. "I'm sure my mom ran to the store as soon as we left and bought magazines," Lilli told her. "But I need all the help I can get."

"You know if you need anything all you have to do is ask," Emily told her.

"Thanks Emily," Lilli smiled.

"So you ready to with Paul for the rest of your life?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am actually," Lilli sighed. "I can't wait to get married to Paul and spend the rest of our lives together."

"I know exactly how you feel, it was that way for me when I married Sam," Emily told her. "I've never been happier."

"Me either," Lilli sighed.


	54. The Day Before You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Songs in this chapter are Mamma's song by Carrie Underwood and The Day Before You by Rascal Flatts.**

**This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and ready my story. I'm still working on You Save me and Back to La Push for anyone reading those,  
I also have two more stories in the works and I'll get a chapter up for those as soon as I can.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 54**

Paul and Lilli decided to get married in a few months, after Lilli's summer classes were over but before the fall semester started. So the date was set for the end of July. Lilli had found the perfect wedding dress with the help of her mom and Emily but none of them were talking about it because they didn't want any of the guys to slip up and tell Paul about it. Paul and Lilli had tried wedding cakes and picked one out, flowers had been picked out, the only thing Paul asked for was no pink, which Lilli agreed to. Lilli had also ordered the traditional grooms cake that most weddings had, Paul's was in the shape of a wolf and the icing was tinted a silvery, grey color. The day before the wedding was almost here and everyone was on the spot at the beach they were getting married putting the finishing touches on the decorations. Both cakes were delivered and put in the refrigerator for storing. Paul's wolf cake had turned out perfect and Lilli's wedding cake was nice as well, it was a four tiered wedding cake with white icing and rose buds were painted around each layer. Lilli looked around, everything had turned out perfect so far and there was no pink just like Paul had asked. Paul and Lilli were saying good night to each other before they spent their last night away from each other.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Paul told her and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"See you tomorrow," she said softly. "Don't get into to much trouble with the guys," she added and he smiled.

"I won't," he promised.

"Have fun but not so much fun you don't show up tomorrow," she told him and he smiled.

"Princess there isn't anything that can keep me away from marrying you tomorrow," he told her and kissed her lips again as Jacob walked over.

"Ok you two we need to get going," Jacob said and Lilli looked over at him. Paul was staying with all the guys at Sam's house and all the girls were going to stay with Lilli at Paul's house.

"Ok Jake," Lilli whispered and Paul kissed her again. "See you tomorrow." she said quietly.

"Lilli, I'll make sure Paul makes it there ok," Jacob told her.

"Ok Jake." she said quietly.

"Lilli," Jake said and walked over and stood in front of her. "Have I ever let you down Lilli?"

"No Jake," she said quietly.

"Ok so I'll make sure Paul shows up tomorrow because if he doesn't I'll kill him for breaking your heart," he told her and Lilli shook her head and wrapped her arms around him in a hug and everyone left until time to come back for the wedding tomorrow.

* * *

The guys had gathered together at Sam's. They were all drinking beer as they sat around the living room.

"You're all ready for tomorrow?" Jacob asked him.

"Yes." Paul said.

"You and Lilli are writing your own vows right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was Lilli's idea," Paul told him.

"And you wrote yours down," Sam said. "You're not thinking about just getting up there and hoping the right words come to you."

"No Sam," Paul sighed. "I'm not that stupid," he added and took a drink of his beer.

"So you've wrote something down or know what you're going to say?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Paul assured him. "I'm not going to do anything to intentionally mess things up Sam."

"I know you won't," Sam sighed.

* * *

Over at Paul's house all the girls had gathered together.

"So are you even a little nervous about tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Of course I am," Lilli told her. "I'm nervous I'm going to mess up my vows, that Paul won't show up, that I'll trip and fall as I walk down the aisle," she sighed. "I also wrote these two songs for tomorrow to, one for my mom, one for Paul. So I'm nervous about singing tomorrow as well."

"Maybe you can play the songs for us," Kim suggested.

"You sure you want to hear them?" Lilli asked.

"Of course," Emily assured her and Lilli stood up and went to get her guitar and then returned and played her songs for the girls. When she finished she looked at them and they were smiling.

"They're beautiful," Emily told her. "everyone will love them."

"I hope so."

* * *

Morning finally came and it was Lilli's wedding day. The girls got up and started getting ready for the wedding. Lilli had decided to wear her hair down in her natural curls because Paul loved her hair down. Her mom came over and helped her get ready, they fixed her hair and did her make-up. Her mom pulled some of her back with a clear band and threaded tiny blue flowers in it so they went around her head like a crown. Then she slipped on her dress and her mom looked at her and tears filled her eyes.

"You look so beautiful," her mom whispered. "I wish your dad could be here to see you," she added and tears filled Lilli's eyes.

"Me to mom," she whispered and wiped a tear.

"I should have given this to you last night but when your dad knew he didn't have long left, he wrote this for me to give to you on your wedding day," her mom said pulling an envelope from her purse and handing to her. "I'll leave you alone to let you read it, I'll be right back," her mom said and Lilli nodded and opened the letter and began to read it.

_Lilli,_

_If you're reading this it means its your wedding day and I'm somewhere where I can watch over you as you walk down the aisle to what I hope is the man of your dreams. I only wish I could be there to walk you down the aisle as you start your life with the man you love and who loves you. You're an amazing young woman and I hope you've planned the wedding of your dreams and haven't settled for less than you deserve because you deserve the best. I'm also going to give you some advice, be honest with your husband because lies only hurt your relationship and they always have that funny way of coming out in the end. I've learned that most of the time what you were trying to hide wasn't even worth hiding anyway. The two of you are going to argue and disagree, it's a part of every relationship but working it out is always the best part and if the two of you have a strong relationship and love an argument no matter how big or small won't be the end of things. The two of you always take care of each other and I can only hope you two fall more in love with each other every day you wake up next to each other. Today is just the start of your life together and I hope the two of you have a long and wonderful life together. I love you so much and only hope you can be as happy with your future husband as I was with your mom._

_Love always,_

_DAD._

When Lilli finished reading the letter she had tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away. She couldn't believe her dad had taken the time out to write her this letter while he was going through everything he went through. Her mom walked in a few seconds later and saw Lilli was crying.

"Lilli," she said softly and wrapped her arms around her and Lilli laid her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I can't believe he took time out to write this," she told her. "Its amazing,"

"That was your dad, he was an amazing man," she told her. "And you know I loved him so much, he gave me you." Lilli smiled. "And now here you are, graduated from high school, going to college and you're getting married to the man of your dreams," she said. "Paul is everything I wished you would find. He treats you well, he loves you, he takes care of you, he's an amazing man."

"I know mom, I know how wonderful Paul is, sometimes I think he's to good to be true but he's not he really is that wonderful," she said and her mom smiled and wiped Lilli's eyes.

"Now how about we fix your make-up so you can go marry the man of your dreams."

"Ok," Lilli smiled.

* * *

Paul was pacing the floor at Sam's house, the guys were getting dressed, most of them just had their pants on refusing to put the shirts on until it was almost time because they would get to hot.

"Paul, sit down before you walk a hole in my floor," Sam told him and he looked over at him but continued pacing.

"What if Lilli changes her mind about marrying me?" Paul asked nervously. "What if she runs out on me?"

"Lilli is not going to run out on you Paul," Jacob assured him as he put on the light blue tie for his tux. "She's been waiting for this day, she'll be there." he told him and Paul stopped and looked over at him and smiled.

"Thanks guys," he said smiling and suddenly he topped smiling and sat down.

"Paul what is it?" Sam asked.

"Something's wrong," he said. "Lilli, she's upset or sad, I feel it, something's not right, I have to go see her," he said and stood up.

"NO!" Jacob told him. "You can't see Lilli before the wedding," he said. "I'm sure she's fine but I'll go check on her ok."

"Ok," Paul said softly and Jacob let out a sigh and ran out of the house and to Paul's house.

* * *

When he got to Paul's house he walked inside. Emily was in the living room.

"Jake what are you doing here?" Emily asked alarmed.

"I'm here to check on Lilli," he told Emily. "Paul got a feeling through the imprint bond and if I don't go check on her he's going to come barging in here." Jacob told her. "Where is she?"

"Bedroom," Emily told him and he made his way to the bedroom.

"There," Kara said. "Perfect," she added as she finished redoing her make-up.

"Thanks mom," Lilli said as there was a knock on the door. Kara walked over and opened it and saw Jacob.

"Jacob what's wrong?" Kara said.

"Is Lilli ok?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine Jake," Lilli said. "What's going on? Why are you here?" she asked. "Let him come in mom." she said.

"I'll let you two be alone for a few minutes, but we have to get going soon," Kara told them.

"No problem." Lilli said and Kara walked out of the room.

"Lilli," he began but stopped when he saw her. "Oh my god," he whispered. "You're so beautiful." he told her and she smiled. "I can't wait to see Paul's face when he sees you."

"Thanks Jake," she smiled. "You look handsome all dressed up."

"Thanks," he said. "Lilli what happened a few minutes ago, Paul thought you were upset and he was ready to rush over here, I stopped him by coming myself."

"My dad wrote me a letter Jake," she told him. "Before he died to be given to me on my wedding day," she added and handed it to Jacob and he took from her and read it.

"Lilli," he whispered and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Your dad loved you," he said.

"I know Jake," she smiled and pulled away from him and smoothed out her dress.

"I can't wait to see the expression on Paul's face when he sees you." Jacob smiled.

"Jake you just get back to Paul and tell him I'm fine and I'll see him soon," she told him

"I will," he said and Lilli wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I love you Jake, you know that right."

"Yeah I know, I love you to," he told her and pulled away and leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Lets get this wedding started." he told her and ran out of the house.

* * *

When Jacob got back to Sam's Paul stood up and looked over at him.

"So is she ok? What happened?" he asked anxiously.

"Lilli's fine. Her dad wrote a letter and asked her mom to give it to her today," Jacob told him.

"Oh," Paul said nodding his head. "I get it now,"

"Wait until you see her though," Jacob smiled. "Hope you wrote your vows down because you might forget them."

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was at the beach and in their places as the wedding started. Everyone turned to look as Lilli walked towards Paul. Paul looked up as Lilli walked towards them. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down in her natural curls that he loved but she had some of it pulled back and blue flowers were threaded through her hair like a crown. She had a white dress on, the dress had a sweetheart neckline and was accented with crystal beading and rhinestones, it had a criss-crossed bodice, it was designed like a classic ballgown the skirt flared out and seemed to sparkle as she walked. Paul thought she looked like a princess as she walked towards him. Lilli carried a bouquet of yellow roses that had babys breath and small red rose buds in it. She stopped at the front and handed her bouquet off to be held as she said vows to Paul. Paul took her hands in his and they started the ceremony and got ready to say their vows to each other.

"You look so beautiful," Paul told her and she smiled.

"You look incredibly sexy in that tux," she said. "I can't wait to get you out of it."

"Princess," he growled softly and she smiled innocently.

It was time for their vows, Paul went first.

"Lilli, I know I may not have been what anyone would have picked for you. But I love you so much and I'll always take care of you." he told her. "You totally changed my life in so many ways. I'm a better person, you make me want to be a better person. I love you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy, treating you like a princess." Lilli smiled and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Paul, everyone knows that I wasn't in a good place when I moved here and the last thing I wanted was a relationship." she said. "But you somehow fixed me and put me back together again. You wanted me even with all my scars and I never thought I'd want another guy again. But you showed me how great things can be when you're with someone who truly loves you and cares about you. I love you so much and I only fall more in love with everyday that passes and I know I'll always love you not because I have to but because I want to." she said and more tears ran down her cheeks as the two of them exchanged rings and were pronounced man and wife.

* * *

Everyone was now at the reception. Lilli met Emily's eyes and nodded that it was time for her surprise.

"Wait here, I have a surprise for you and my mom ok."

"Ok," Paul smiled and Lilli kissed his lips and walked over to a microphone that had been set up for Lilli's songs.

"Hello everyone," Emily said. "If you could please take a seat, Lilli has prepared something for her mom and Paul." she added and Lilli walked up to the microphone.

"Hey everyone," she said nervously. "I've written two songs I'm going to sing now, the first one is for my mom and its called Mamma's song." she told them and she picked up her guitar and started to play and then she began to sing.

**Mama, you taught me to do the right things.**  
**So, now you have to let your baby fly.**  
**You've given me everything that I will need.**  
**To make it through this crazy thing called life.**

**And I know you watched me grow up,**  
**and only want what's best for me.**  
**And I think I found the answer to your prayers.**

**And he Is good, so good.**  
**He treats your little girl,**  
**like a real man should.**  
**He is good, so good.**  
**He makes promises he keeps.**  
**No, he's never gonna leave.**  
**So, don't you worry about me.**

**Don't you worry about me.**

**Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me.**  
**Giving me away is not goodbye.**  
**As you watch me walk down to my future,**  
**I hope tears of joy are in your eyes.**

**Cause, he is good, so good.**  
**And, he treats your little girl,**  
**like a real man should.**  
**He is good, so good.**  
**He makes promises he keeps.**  
**No, he's never gonna leave.**  
**So, don't you worry about me.**

**Don't you worry about me.**

**And when I watch my baby grow up,**  
**I'll only want what's best for her.**  
**And I hope she'll find,**  
**the answer to my prayers.**  
**And that she'll say...**

**He is good, so good.**  
**And he treats your little girl,**  
**like a real man should.**  
**He is good, so good.**  
**He makes promises he keeps.**  
**No, he's never gonna leave.**  
**So, don't you worry about me.**  
**Don't you worry about me.**

**Mama, don't you worry about me.**  
**Don't you worry about me.**

When she finished everyone clapped and Lilli saw her mom wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thanks," Lilli said. "This song is a song I wrote for Paul, my husband." she smiled. "Its called The Day Before You." she told them and she took a deep breath and started to play her guitar.

**I had all but given up on finding**  
**The one that I could fall into**  
**On the day before you**  
**I was ready to settle for**  
**Less than love and not much more**  
**There was no such thing as a dream come true**  
**Oh, but that was all the day before you**

Everyone that knew what Lilli had been through with her ex boyfriend and knew how hard it was for her to even be close to Paul, totally understood where she was coming from on the song.

**Now you're here and everything's changing**  
**Suddenly life means so much**  
**I can't wait to wake up tomorrow**  
**And find out this promise is true**  
**I will never have to go back to**  
**The day before you**

**In your eyes I see forever**  
**Makes me wish that my life never knew**  
**The day before you**  
**Oh, but Heaven knows those years without you**  
**Were shaping my heart for the that day I found you**  
**If you're the reason for all that I've been through**  
**Then I'm thankful for the day before you**

**Now you're here and everything's changing**  
**Suddenly life means so much**  
**I can't wait to wake up tomorrow**  
**And find out this promise is true**  
**I will never have to go back to**  
**The day before you**

**Was the last day that I ever needed alone**  
**And I'm never going back**  
**No I'm never going back**

**Now you're here and everything's changing**  
**Suddenly life means so much**  
**I can't wait to wake up tomorrow**  
**And find out this promise is true**

**No I'm never going back**  
**I will never have to go back to**  
**The day before you**

When she finished everyone clapped and Lilli saw a few people wipe their eyes as she sat her guitar down and walked over to where Paul was sitting.

"Hey," she said and Paul smiled up at her.

"You wrote that for me," he said quietly.

"Yes," she said and Paul took her hand in his and gave her arm a gentle tug and she sat on his lap.

"I loved it princess," he told her and she leaned down and kissed his lips. "And I love you."

"I love you to," she whispered and leaned down and kissed his lips again.

A couple of hours later after Kim had caught the bouquet Paul and Lilli headed off to start their married lives together, neither one of them knew what was in store for them, what life had waiting for them but they would be there to face it together, forever, for the rest of their lives.

THE END


End file.
